Wild Horses Riding
by butterfly collective
Summary: After the third season, about a year, Ethan and the kids prepare for Founder's Day but what surprises are awaiting with the return of an outlaw woman?
1. Chapter 1

Spring came to Paradise after a harsh winter had buried the valley in snow drifts for a couple months. The day the ice cracked, talk turned towards the town's reemergence from its hibernation, from one of the coldest winters on record.

Talk turned away from enormous snowfalls that piled on top of roofs nearly collapsing them and the frozen lake to how beautiful the landscape that surrounded the mining town looked after the snow had melted away.

Taking the memories of winter with it as people started preparing for what would be the first Founders Day celebration in several years. The annual festival ebbed and flowed with the prosperity of the town and the mining industry which supported it. First gold had been mined and had drawn hundreds of prospectors from miles around them to try to get rich, most of them wound up broke and mired in their own greed as they fought over claims.

Then that had dried up and the town had lain fallow until someone discovered a trove of copper which put Paradise back on the map as a boomtown once again.

Ethan didn't think about any of this as he sat in the town's only restaurant adjacent to the town's only hotel awaiting his appointment with Darren Wyatt who owned the bank which he had purchased from the man who had purchased it from Pierce Lawson a couple of years earlier.

Wyatt's daughter Martha had arrived with her father after he bought the bank. She ran the mercantile now that had opened up and had threatened the livelihood of several others but she had brokered a partnership with Mr. Axelrod to expand both their operations. More business people that had moved in Wyatt's circle would be arriving soon to set up their enterprises and Paradise would expand as a result.

Ethan had been marshal for over a year now and he'd paid a high price for taking the job that no one wanted. He nearly got shot at every other week, had to leave home and the children for long stints in the saddle.

And then there had been Amelia who had left him for parts unknown after telling him she couldn't face his death. She'd been adamant even when he'd tried to talk her out of it and he'd had to let her go. Now John Taylor told him she'd be back but that hadn't happened. Probably never would, no doubt she'd built a new life for herself elsewhere. So she was gone for good but that didn't mean he didn't think about her sometimes.

Her house had been sold at some point and Martha lived there now after redecorating it. She fancied living in there once she roped Ethan into marrying her. Mostly because there weren't too many eligible men in town but her father liked him.

"Is he here yet?"

He looked up dressed in his marshal get up and saw Martha standing there dressed as if she were going to church. Her blonde hair pinned up above the nape of her neck and she wore a blue hat that matched her dress.

Ethan shook his head as he got up to seat Martha who picked up a menu.

"This new cuisine will win many customers," she said, "What Paradise needed is some culture. A theater or music house…something else besides unseemly bars and those bar girls."

Ethan sighed. He'd heard this argument more and more lately, not just from Martha but from other friends of hers who were tied to investors in Paradise. But what could you expect in a mining town? Miners worked themselves to the bone, to scrape a few particles of ore dust under the hot sun and all they wanted to do at night was drink ale or whisky and relax in good company. None of them hurt the bar girls, if they did Ethan and Dakota would toss them in the jail to cool off. These women were just doing what they needed to survive in a rough, unforgiving environment.

He'd enjoyed a woman or two himself back in the day before he'd settled down to rearing his sister's four children.

"Maybe some opera or a dance troupe…"

Ethan smiled.

"A circus for the children…"

Martha frowned.

"Sounds a bit wild to me," she said, "I've heard about the lifestyles they lead. Unsavory…"

Ethan suppressed a grin, remembering it didn't take much to get her concerned about what she felt might corrupt the children growing up in a mining town which by design wasn't the best place for children to grow up. Not many kids in town except those passing through, only a group small enough to fill the church for lessons when it wasn't used for services. Families came and left based on whether the town boomed or busted.

Darren folded his hands and looked across the table at Ethan.

"We'll have to be very selective with entertainment," he said, "or else the investors coming in will get nervous."

Ethan just looked at him.

"Maybe they picked the town then. Paradise has always had its way of lifestyle…as long as it doesn't get too far out of hand…"

Darren put up his own hand.

"I've put a lot of money into this town already," he said, "and I've redone some loans. I should have a say."

"No one said that you can't. It's just not going to be easy to bring in fancy stuff like opera and the other."

Martha pursed her lips.

"I can handle that," she said, "Annabelle and Tuppance will be talking to some high quality performers from the larger cities. "

Ethan didn't see why they'd want to leave faraway places with fancy living and travel to such a rustic place as Paradise that always had one foot in what was still wild frontier. Life had been slow lately now that the latest bound of outlaws a trio of brothers had been sent to prison but another gang would blow into town like a bad wind soon enough.

"We'll need more security."

Ethan looked over at Darrin.

"We've only got Dakota and me over the whole valley," he said, "Don't have the money to hire anyone."

Darren looked like it was a trivial matter.

"I'll make sure I can find the money," he said, "We're going to need it if we build this town up again."

Martha nodded.

"Yes…we'll talk about it later over dinner Ethan."

He remembered that she had invited him to her house, Amelia's for dinner. John Taylor would be dropping by to look after the children, help Ben on a school project. They'd be fine without him.

"Now let's talk about the new statue dedication…"

Ethan listened as Darrin outlined his plans for the new town square.

* * *

Claire helped the teacher with the younger kids. Mr. Appleton had been hired to teach the kids but Claire had studied enough on her own to nearly finish her schooling so when she finished her lessons, he had her help teach the youngest students. She enjoyed teaching, she discovered, she had the innate intelligence, patience and a way of making sense out of lessons that students struggled with until she helped them.

She'd turned 16 and she needed to think about her future. She wanted to work as a teacher, save money and travel around to different places…like Amelia had done when she left a year ago. All the pictures she'd seen in some books she'd read, places far away from Paradise. She wanted to see them all.

But she'd have to earn money and teaching could do that. Helping Mr. Axelrod at the store though she didn't like his attitude much…but he'd softened it when he saw how good she worked numbers and the bookkeeping.

"Claire…"

She looked and saw George approach her.

"What is it?"

"I can't figure these numbers…"

"They're multiplication tables…I'll help you with them later but you need to memorize them."

He furrowed his brow.

"Ben's can't write good."

Claire sighed knowing that he had struggled not to learn his letters but to write them down in the right order. But she had him practicing by the light every night. John Taylor had been helping him too.

"Write well George," she said, "and he's working really hard at it."

George nodded and went back to his work. He'd turned out to be very good with numbers. Ahead of his age group and moving on to multiplication tables. After school let out, she'd go work for Axelrod for a couple hours and then head on home to get dinner ready for her brothers including Joseph who was doing time with Doc Carter who'd just arrived from San Francisco six months ago.

Darrin had hired him out of a posh clinic there to travel to Paradise and be the town doctor and he drove Joseph pretty hard but her brother said he learned a lot working as his assistant. He'd had to patch up Uncle Ethan more than once and tend to him when he'd been injured so medicine seemed a natural transition.

"Claire…"

She saw Ben approach.

"What is it?"

She thought he might be upset about his difficulty with reading but instead he glanced over at a blonde girl. She was about his age and the daughter of a woman who worked at the restaurant. Her father had been a miner who died in an explosion.

Ben just looked down at his feet.

"Is it about Becky?"

Ben didn't look up.

"She seems like a nice girl."

"I guess."

"Did you talk to her?"

Ben just looked up at his sister, his hands at his sides.

"No…

"Why not…?"

He didn't answer. Claire smiled at her younger brother.

"Come on, it's not that hard," she said, "Why don't you just walk over and talk to her?"

She knew that Becky probably would welcome it. She had been looking in his direction most of the time she'd been in school.

Later that night, after Ethan had left to go have dinner with Martha, Claire had welcomed John Taylor in the house for dinner that she'd cooked. Some rabbit that he had brought and some vegetables from the garden out back that she had suggested growing. Joseph had come back home tired after another day working for Doc Carter and settled down to do some studying after he'd made sure Ben and George did their chores.

"Where's Uncle Ethan," he'd said.

Claire had been laying out the food on the table.

"Oh he's in town having dinner with Martha."

Joseph grinned.

"I knew it," he said, "I knew he liked her."

Claire shrugged.

"She seems nice but not really his type."

Joseph arched a brow.

"Type…she's a woman Claire."

"I know that Joseph but she's more into life in a bigger city than here."

"Like Amelia…and she took off…"

Claire took some plate from John Taylor who like he often did just listened in the background before offering his sage wisdom.

"She couldn't marry Uncle Ethan because if something bad happened to him…"

Claire didn't remember most of it and she didn't really understand it. Because when ever Uncle Ethan was in danger or had gotten injured even that one really bad time, she felt more determined than ever to remain close to him, to take care of him. Like she couldn't take care of her mother who had died after sending them out to Paradise to live with an uncle they never met.

"It's time for him to move on."

Claire figured her uncle would know best when he was ready to do that and maybe with Martha, well she didn't know if she was ready to have another almost stepmother in the house but if it made him happy…

"They just don't seem…like that."

"Like what Claire?"

Joseph looked at her as if he really didn't understand. But she didn't feel like explaining it. She barely understood what it meant to want to be with someone enough to get married. Like her parents had done. Like Ethan had almost done with Amelia before they broke it off and she left. But then she knew what it felt like to want someone to like her who viewed her as a little girl.

Dakota, Ethan's number one deputy marshal. A man who took her breath away with his handsomeness but had charmed her with his gentleness towards her even though he did things she didn't approve of like spend time in the saloon with the women who worked there. Amelia had tried to explain to them once what those girls did but Claire knew it wasn't proper. Dakota clearly came from a different world and didn't want to leave it.

But Ethan and Martha, though much different, might decide to get married. But she just didn't see it.

"Like…"

John Taylor spoke up then much to her relief.

"Like they belong together," he said, "through the good times and the bad. I knew what that was like once…twice…but then I became a hermit."

Suddenly Ben and George raced in the house and Claire had to tell them to stop running and go and wash up for dinner.

"I don't see that either Claire but then I'm not an expert."

* * *

Ethan sat and looked across at Martha eating her food delicately. She had a woman working for her that helped her prepare it. It hadn't been the first time he'd been in the house that Amelia had owned since she'd left. The furnishing had changed, but the memories remained.

But she'd been gone for nearly a year and though he'd missed her, life moved forward. Darren and Martha seemed determined to move Paradise ahead, with all these plans for more businesses and the founder's day picnic.

"This is really good."

He thought it tasted okay, a bit chewy with the meat but he ate it. It'd been a long day since lunch, with him and Dakota riding through the valley.

"Did you try the potatoes?"

He had and they tasted good but his mind was elsewhere. Dakota had told him before he headed onto meet Martha that there'd been a group of what looked like a gang of women driving some horses, maybe stolen two valleys over. The telegraph had provided terse updates on the gang and the marshals being one step behind them.

Rumors abounded that the notorious Bella Rogers was riding with them and she'd had more than a couple bounties on her head in the past decade. Things had gotten quieter surrounding her in the past couple of years, she settled down to ranching. But sounded like she'd gone back to her old ways.

"Ethan did you hear a word I said?"

He looked at her blinking his eyes. She just gave him one of her indulgent looks.

"My father's bringing a cartel of partners into town," she said, "Several of them are at the hotel and a couple more arrive on the stage tomorrow."

"Okay…"

"You will be there won't you?"

Ethan knew that as marshal he'd be expected to e at the major meetings held in Paradise unless an emergency situation cropped up. He felt better in the saddle than inside at some meeting of rich people just wanting to get richer.

"Yes after Dakota and I check up on this gang."

Martha's eyes widened.

"Gang…?"

The wrong words to say over the dinner table and she just looked at him now. '

"Ethan what's going on here?"

He sighed sipping his ale.

"Nothing to worry about," he said, "Just some gang of woman outlaws riding from town to town maybe with stolen horses."

"Goodness Ethan," she said, "Why would women want to do that? It's not…proper."

Ethan bit back a smile. None of the female outlaws he'd ever encountered in his life had cared much for proprieties especially not Bella Rogers and he'd run up against her once.

"Dakota and I will handle it," he said, "Nothing to worry about. You've got all that Founder's Day planning to do."

She brightened reaching for her wine.

"Yes I do…we do…Oh it's going to be glorious…the best ever."

Ethan didn't know about that. He knew the children were excited about the festivities planned. They'd been talking about it especially Ben and George. He didn't get the fuss, but all the business owners were excited about attracting visitors to their town.

Suddenly Dakota came into the dining room, looking excited.

"Hey Ethan, we've got trouble heading into town."

Ethan got up and pushed the chair in the table while Martha watched.

"What now?"

"That gang of women we'd been hearing about," Dakota said, "They're almost here. Just about to show up over the ridge…about a dozen of them and a lot of horses."

Ethan left to go out onto the porch. Martha and Dakota followed him. The roar of hoof beats and right in front of them, they saw a herd of horses, of all shades and sizes rushing by them in a wave. Ethan saw women on horseback weaving their way around them to keep them in line.

He went out on the street as the horses rushed by and saw Axelrod and Tiny narrowly miss getting trampled. Tiny walked up to them.

"Ever see anything like it?"

Ethan focused on the women on horseback, three of them and he saw them approach him. Bella Rogers, it looked like on the lead. She rode up and pulled her horse to a stop, staring at Ethan and the others.

"Ethan Cord is that you?"

He walked up to her.

"Yes, and you're Bella Rogers."

The woman smiled, her eyes crinkling. She looked to be in her late 30s or early 40s. No one really knew her age or her real name for that matter. She'd been born in Texas and that's where Ethan had crossed paths with her. But both of them had left that state behind them.

"Yes I am," she said, "But I'm not interested in looting your town or causing any mayhem. I imagine the telegraphing has been frantic."

He smiled.

"Yes it has been. You've got quite the reputation."

She chuckled.

"Most of it unearned," she said, "Listen I got a parcel of land and I'm going to put up a working ranch with some friends here."

She handed him a rolled up deed and he read it, before giving it back to her. Martha just looked at both of them.

"She's going to move here," she said, "The Bella Rogers."

Bella narrowed her eyes at Martha.

"Who are you?"

Ethan introduced them as he saw the two other women approach on horseback. They both wore men's clothes and hats over their faces.

"These are your friends?"

Bella nodded.

"Now that we have this settled, we'll get out of your way," she said, "You can get back to your night with your lady friend."

Ethan just looked at her.

"I'll be checking up on you," he said, "Make sure you keep out of trouble. Paradise doesn't need more of that."

Bella smiled.

"I look forward to that Ethan," she said, "It's been a long time."

"The horses…"

"They're ours Ethan," she said, "Not stolen no matter what you've heard. I'll bring in the paperwork tomorrow."

"I'll be waiting…"

It'd been so different the last time he'd seen her.

About 10 years if he remembered right, but it hadn't been the friendliest of encounters. But Bella looked friendly enough now as she clucked to her horse to get moving. Ethan's eyes turned over to the other women. He noticed another woman on a horse dressed like the others some distance away who just stared at him. He tried to make out her features but she turned away to join the others as they all rode off with their stock.

He tipped his hat to them and just turned to look at Dakota.

"We'll ride out tomorrow and check it out," he said, "I know Bella and she's unpredictable."

Dakota grinned.

"Name means pretty, Ethan."

"It also means trouble…"

And with that, he and Martha went back into the house. Ethan wondering if trouble in the form of an old outlaw had returned, to Paradise…but as it turned out, he hadn't seen anything yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Martha just shuddered.

"What was that all about," she said, "This woman…she's an outlaw?"

They went back to the dinner table to finish eating. Ethan felt full enough but she'd wanted him to try the dessert. Something called crème brulee, a fancy dessert that originated somewhere in Europe. But it looked like overcooked pudding to him, tasted like it too.

"Used to be then she gave it up to try her hand at ranching."

Martha pursed her lips.

"Well all those horses," she said, "They all belonged to her."

Ethan tried the brulee again but it still tasted like burnt pudding.

"She's bringing the paperwork tomorrow," he said, "then we'll see if she's left her past behind her."

Martha sipped her wine.

"I don't want her in this town," she said, "My father will not like it either. With Paradise on the cusp of becoming an important hub in this region, we need to weigh our business opportunities carefully."

"It's just a ranch," he said, "looks like it's right next to mine."

She shook her head.

"Oh Ethan I have to talk to my father about this," she said, "an outlaw even a former one…it's just not good for business."

He sighed.

"She's got a right to live here and own property as long as she obeys the laws."

Martha dipped into her dessert, savoring it much more than he did. But then she'd come from places where they sold fancy looking desserts and meals from menus he could barely read. Fancier hotels than those in Paradise and well groomed streets that didn't break undercarriages on buggies.

"Okay well don't say I didn't warn you and I'm still going to talk to my father."

He knew he'd do just that. But it wouldn't just be her father who'd be concerned. The whole town had heard or read about the exploits of Bella Rogers. Not just by news or telegraph but some guy had even written books about her crime sprees, or adventures as he'd called it. But he knew that Bella had killed a man or two and she'd ridden with an assortment of hardened characters. She'd also run a bordello or two including one that had been the target of a takeover by another gang of men.

That had been back in deep Texas in a dusty little town and he'd been one of the men hired to fight them, to try to restore order. But the street had been littered with bodies on both sides before that had been done.

Part of doing business, Bella had said as she'd been arrested. They didn't hang her with a couple others because they didn't have anything on her.

But he wondered about her years later. She still looked the same, barely aged since he'd last seen her. He'd find out soon whether she meant what she said about going legit. Once an outlaw, always an outlaw but maybe she'd buck that tide.

In the meantime, he knew he'd have an angry tide of town's people in the morning so he'd best get prepared to deal with that.

* * *

Bella unsaddled her horse in the makeshift barn. It had been neglected for several years but she figured it was nothing some hard work and paint wouldn't fix. She knew her crew of women was determined to make the best of ranching life.

The alternative, they didn't want and she'd told them they could do something more meaningful then sell their bodies to strangers. She'd lost a couple along the way, women who couldn't wake up in the morning and face another day's tough ride under the hot sun or didn't like the gruel she cooked which didn't taste like much but fueled their bodies.

She looked over at the younger woman unsaddling her buckskin mare. She didn't say much but that didn't bother Bella. The woman worked hard and she'd been the one who had helped her pick the spot to set up the ranch.

"You were right about Paradise," Bella said, "It's beautiful country here and plenty of it."

Amelia took off her hat and hung it on a post before turning back to her horse.

"It's that…I still don't know why I left it."

Bella smiled.

"Yes you do, you wanted to see the world out there," she said, "Nothing like that. I was like that myself when I was younger than you."

Amelia shrugged.

"I saw that world and now I know better."

"It's not all like that," Bella said, "There are a lot of adventures to be had out there. Places to see and people to meet and I don't regret none of it…even the bad parts of it."

Amelia just moved to put her mare's saddle near the wall.

"So this Ethan he's changed a lot since I saw him last," Bella said, "Still handsome."

Amelia removed the bridle from the mare and patted her on the neck.

"He's embraced his marshal job and it suits him."

Bella nodded.

"The part of him you didn't like," she said, "The part that scared you…made you run away from him."

Amelia started to say something.

"Don't think I'm judging you for that," Bella said, "Did that a time or two myself. Never was able to stay married…too much out there to do."

"It's not that…I was coming back when…"

She didn't finish. She didn't have to and Bella just smiled at her.

"Look you're back here now and we've got a ranch to set up and run," she said, "We're going to get some resistance from the town folks on account of me."

Amelia smiled back.

"Some of them don't like outsiders at all," she said, "Like Axelrod who runs the mercantile and some others but not all of them are like that. Tiny the blacksmith and Mr. Lee, they'll welcome you or at least reserve judgment."

"That's more than fair," Bella said, "After all I'm quite notorious still, thanks to all those dime store novels."

"They were quite good," Amelia said, "Pierce was a fan of them but I read a couple of them."

Bella knew that Amelia had no love lost for her ex-husband and if Bella ever saw him, she'd have to think twice about the promise she'd made to herself against violence.

"He'll be fair," Amelia said, "He's not swayed by other people's feelings. But he does intend to keep the law in this town."

"That's good enough for me," Bella said, "I have no intention on breaking it. I do want to go to town with those papers so we can prove we didn't steal the land. You want to go with me?"

Amelia hesitated and nodded.

"You're going to run into him sooner or later," Bella said, "It'll be better sooner."

Amelia stroked her mare's mane.

"Everything's changed since the last time I saw him," she said, "the last time I planned to see him."

"He's probably changed too," Bella said, "in some ways. I recognize the young man I saw years ago but he's softened his edges."

Amelia smiled.

"Not all of them."

Bella sighed.

"I hoped he'd soften them out more," she said, "He was in love with some young woman once years ago and she treated him horribly. Made him cautious I see."

"I know."

"But you two were engaged…"

Amelia nodded.

"Yes but I broke it off and then I walked away from him," she said, "I doubt he's forgotten that but he's moved on. He was standing with a woman outside my…old house."

Bella shrugged.

"He's a man what can you expect?"

"I don't expect anything," Amelia said, "It's better this way, that the both of us have moved on."

Bella led her horse into a stall.

"But you returned…"

Amelia opened the stall door and her mare walked inside of it.

"This is great ranching country and it'll be a great place for you and the others to make a fresh start."

Bella paused.

"What about you?"

Amelia looked away, her mind focused on the mare that butted her nose against her for attention.

"I'll help you…then I'll decide what to do."

"You won't find him…he's long gone again."

Amelia sighed.

"He could be dead for all I care," she said, "Maybe he is dead."

Bella didn't know about that but if the men he'd betrayed ever caught up to him, he would be dead fast. His quick silvered tongue forever silenced and the world a better place.

"Come on, let's head on inside the house," she said, "See what kind of shape it's in."

"Should be livable," Amelia said, "I handled the lease before the bank was sold."

Bella chuckled.

"Maybe they left behind some liquor before they left."

The two of them headed out of the barn and into their new home.

* * *

Ethan had run into Dakota out on night watch before heading back to the ranch. He had told him to wire a couple towns in the morning to check up on Bella's status. Not that he didn't believe her, but he knew to be awful careful about who to trust and an ex-outlaw just wasn't high on his list.

"It might take a while to get anything back."

Ethan nodded at his deputy marshal and then got on his horse to ride on back. The cabin had been lit when he arrived and John Taylor had Ben and Georgie in bed telling them stories until they'd looked sleepy eyed.

Joseph had gone out to finish the barn chores and Claire cleaned up in the kitchen before drafting up a lesson plan for the next day. She'd been the best thing that had happened to Paradise when it came to adding the school. But Ethan knew that the town couldn't hold her much longer. She had such a desire to go out and explore the world which reminded him of someone else.

John Taylor brought him some coffee and Ethan sipped it.

"How were the children?"

John Taylor smiled.

"George read his lessons and Ben struggled with his," he said, "I think he's got some trouble ahead."

Ethan knew that. Claire had told him that Ben didn't know how to write his letters properly in order. Letters were needed to create words and that had hindered his ability to learn how to read except from memory based on what he heard. He seemed awfully good at doing that.

"I know he's having problems reading," Ethan said, "but I can't read enough to know how to help him."

"Claire's doing well with him," John Taylor said, "I always knew she'd be a good teacher."

Ethan smiled because he'd tried her patience when she tried to help him with his reading. He practiced when he had time by himself but it came slowly. But then he'd spent hardly any time in school growing up. His sister that mostly raised him had other concerns besides schooling him.

"I'll find someone to help him," he said, "but something tells me I'm going to have my hands full with this gang of women which just rode into town."

John Taylor nodded.

"Heard about them…and Bella Rogers heading this way. Do you believe her about the ranching?"

Ethan paused.

"I don't know…I guess I'll have to watch and see but I couldn't keep them from coming into town."

"No no you couldn't," John Taylor said, "and you shouldn't."

Ethan sipped his coffee.

"With Founder's Day coming up, I hope there's not going to be trouble."

John Taylor smiled.

"I hope not…but with people like Darren Wyatt and his daughter organizing it, it'll be an event."

Ethan supposed so but his role would be in making sure no fights broke out or no businesses were robbed by people taking advantage of the festivities.

"They're putting a lot of money into it and into this town."

John Taylor shrugged.

"Some might say that's progress. Others might say it's changing the town too much."

Ethan rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm not thinking that far," he said, "I just want to make sure there's no trouble."

John Taylor looked straight at him.

"Oh there's plenty of trouble," he said, "Just not the kind you're expecting. People are not going to be happy when they hear Bella Rogers is in their midst."

"I know that," Ethan said, "but as long as she keeps out of trouble she can stay here. She and the others…"

John Taylor smiled.

"Good…and good luck tomorrow."

Ethan frowned.

"About what…?"

But John Taylor just looked at him once more before heading out the door. Ethan wondered what he meant but didn't dwell on it. Tomorrow would come soon enough, the meeting with the merchants and new investors that Darrin would be holding and Bella coming in with her documentation.

Claire came up to him.

"I'll be turning in," she said, "Big day at school tomorrow."

She hugged him good night and he watched her go. He relied on her so much, in some ways he couldn't run the household without her. She never complained but he wished it'd be easier for her now that she'd taken on teaching and working part-time for Axelrod. He'd have to think of a way.

* * *

Claire sighed as she stopped by Axelrod to pick up her pay before heading onto the bank where she'd deposit it and then to school. She had told Ethan she'd put it into the account to pay for the ranch but he insisted that she open her account and save up for herself. She'd thought about going to college or maybe traveling a bit. But for now she had work to do here and that kept her busy enough.

Ben and George would be at the school by now playing with the other kids in the lot in front. She walked into the mercantile and waited for Axelrod. She hoped he wouldn't try to shortchange her pay this week. But then she'd set him straight when he tried it last time and he begrudgingly gave her what he owed.

Suddenly someone walked in and she looked over and saw Dakota. He glanced over at her.

"Hi Claire…"

"Hi Dakota…"

"Heading off to teach?"

She nodded, looking at him dressed like a marshal, a far cry from how he looked when she first saw him. But then again, her uncle had been the same way. He'd been lying injured in a bed at the hotel when she saw him for the first time, after he'd been shot.

"Any plans for Founder's Day?"

"I'm going with my brothers," she said, "What about you?"

He smiled at her and she thought him quite handsome but she knew better than to think more than that. She'd had a crush on him once not long after he arrived but he was out of a different world than she knew…too much so for them to ever have more than a casual friendship. He had his choice of a host of what were called bar girls and she was just a teacher.

"I'll be out keeping an eye for trouble with your uncle."

She considered that.

"Will there be any?"

Dakota got some jerky and put it on the counter.

"Never know with an event like this that attracts all kinds of folks," he said, "that and Bella Rogers just showed up."

Claire had heard about her because she loved to read and somewhere, she'd found a novel about her when over at Amelia's house when she'd lived there. She'd read it cover to cover and been fascinated despite herself. The woman had done some very bad things it seemed but she did call things like she saw them and had a good heart underneath it.

She'd had no parents like Claire only she hadn't had an uncle to take care of her. Claire knew that she and her brothers had been fortunate to have living kin to raise them even if it was in a town so much different than anything they'd known.

Axelrod came over with Claire's pay.

"This should be all of it for this week," he said, "though I imagine you want to count it."

She smiled at him.

"Of course Mr. Axelrod," she said, "just to be sure there are no errors this time."

Dakota chuckled.

"Axelrod, you should know better than to try to swindle Claire," he said, "after all, she does your books."

Axelrod scowled but Claire glanced over at Dakota who winked back.

"Well is it all there?"

Claire had finished counting and nodded, thanking him before slipping it in her pocket and heading to he bank. Dakota paid for his jerky and followed her. She arched her brows at him.

"Just to make sure you make it to the bank safely," he said, "You got a lot of cash there."

"I'm saving it for school or traveling," she said, "Uncle Ethan won't take any of it for the ranch."

They looked up suddenly at the sound of hoof beats approaching and they saw several women riding down Main Street on horseback.

Dakota sighed.

"Looks like Bella's bringing her paperwork," he said, "I'd better go and help Ethan sort through it."

Claire nodded and finished the walk to the bank.

* * *

Ethan sat at the desk in his office looking at an empty jail and a wall filled with wanted posters. Bella walked in with a couple other women. She smiled at him and put out her hand.

"Good morning Ethan…"

He looked at her warily out of habit.

"Good morning Bella…you came with the paperwork?"

She pulled it out of a satchel.

"All of it…you'll see I own the land fair and square," she said, "an old cousin of mine that passed a while back deeded it to me."

He inspected the faded papers…twice and then handed them back to her.

"It looks legit…I did send a few wires out asking about you."

Bella nodded.

"I would be disappointed if you didn't but I put all that behind me. You'll see. All I want to do is get the ranch on its feet with my friends. These women, they're like family."

Ethan wondered looking at them if she'd picked them up like strays. They were young but the harsh life they'd lived had made them look older.

"How many are there of you?"

"About a half dozen," she said, "but they'll be more coming. We'll need all the help we can get and these women need jobs."

"Widows?"

"Some of them," Bella said, "Others had husbands that left them or fell into hard times, had to do all kinds of things they never thought they'd do to survive."

He nodded.

"Okay like I said, as long as you abide by the law."

"I will…you tell your towns people the same," she said, "We're not here to rile anyone up. Just to get a fresh start…"

Dakota walked in right then and gestured outside.

"Bella Rogers, your arrival didn't go unnoticed," he said, "Some of the businessmen are concerned."

Bella sighed.

"I expected as much but I thought they'd give me some breathing space."

"They don't want you here," Dakota said, "and they will make it hard for you."

Ethan sighed, seeing that it had started already. He knew that some of the town's businessmen had little tolerance for people they viewed as outsiders but he knew the real pressure would come from other places. People who might be viewed as outsiders if they didn't bring a ton of cash to invest in Paradise…

"I'll do what I can," he said, "I'll talk to them."

Bella remained firm.

"We have as much right to be here as they do."

Ethan doubted they'd see it that way but he was the marshal and preventing vigilante groups from forming into lynch mobs was one of his job duties. Not his favorite but he'd do what he had to do to keep the peace and the towns folk, even the Axelrods and Applegates knew it.

"I know and I said I'll do my best."

Then his eyes widened as he saw another woman walk into the room dressed like the others. He almost didn't recognize her at first.

"He'll do his best," she said, "and the town will just have to accept it."

"Amelia…is that you?"

She looked at him.

"Yes, I'm back."

He ran his hand through his hair taught totally by surprise.

"I can see that," he said, "You're traveling with Bella?"

She nodded.

"Yes and I work for her," she said, "I help with the horses and do the books."

Ethan couldn't believe it. He didn't believe she'd ever return but in his hours of wishful thinking otherwise, he'd never quite seen it this way. He didn't know how to react.

"I didn't see you last night."

"I saw you but I was trying to keep the herd from straying."

He nodded, noticing that her hair had grown longer, curlier but she had tied it back.

"You look good…"

She nodded, but didn't smile.

"So do you…"

More footsteps and he looked up and saw Martha walk into the crowded room. She looked around clearly dismayed.

"What is going on here," she said, "Bella Rogers, you really are here."

Bella smiled indulgently at her.

"Yes and you're…"

"Martha Wyatt, my father owns the bank."

"My father's dead," Bella said, "They probably hung him somewhere."

Martha frowned.

"Well, about your decision to move here…you might want to reconsider."

Bella folded her arms, clearly amused.

"I have…and this is the perfect spot for my new ranch," she said, "we'll be opening up jobs for women who need them starting with some of your bar girls."

Martha's mouth dropped open.

"Why I don't believe…"

Bella smiled again.

"No you probably don't…you've probably never had to worry about anything."

Martha snorted.

"You don't know me, or anything about me."

Bella just shook her head and looked at Ethan.

"You sure picked a live one there."

Ethan nodded absently focused on Amelia but she didn't look at him. She seemed more interested in the Wanted posters, studying each one of them.

"So who's going to tell them they need to go?"

Amelia turned around then and stepped forward.

"You've got no right to tell anyone to go," she said, "Bella owns the land and she wants to use it for ranching. You'll just have to deal with that."

Martha shook her head.

"My father will get his lawyers to see if that can be challenged."

Amelia shook her head.

"I used to think lawyers were the answer for everything," she said, "I know better now."

Martha sighed.

"We'll get this all straightened out," she said, "If I were you Bella Rogers, I wouldn't get too comfortable here."

Bella just stared at her.

"Give it your best shot but we're not going anywhere," she said, "Now that we've got all the paperwork sorted out, we'll be going."

Bella started to head on out and Ethan watched her and Amelia go.

"Amelia…"

She turned to look at him and this time she gave him a little smile.

"It's good to see you again Cord."

Then she was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Ethan turned to Dakota who had watched the women leave the office. The other man looked as surprised as he felt.

"Did she really just return to Paradise?"

Ethan could only nod.

"She really is staying with Bella?"

"Guess so," Ethan said, "Listen we've got work to do."

Dakota just looked at him.

"Aren't you going to say something to her?"

"Everything's been said when she left," Ethan said, "She's not back because of me."

"How do you know that?"

Ethan just did and he'd accepted the fact that what they shared as good as it had been was in the past. When she told him she was leaving over a year ago, she hadn't left it open ended or mentioned coming back to Paradise. When her house had sold and Martha had moved in, he thought that sealed the deal yet here she was back in town.

"I just do," he said, "Now we've got a meeting to attend with the merchants."

Dakota made a face.

"I don't know why they need us there."

Ethan reached for some coffee. He needed something stronger but it was early yet. His day had already turned upside down and he didn't know if that'd improve with the upcoming meeting. Darrin would try to call the shots but Ethan knew he had a job to do. He also knew that he wouldn't act to push or encourage Bella to leave town. Mostly because that was the right, the lawful way to handle it but now…no the fact that Amelia had been with her had nothing to do with it.

"We'll find out I'm thinking."

They went to get some paperwork that Ethan would get a headache trying to read but he was getting better at it.

"Axelrod and some of the others are already making plans."

"Let them," Ethan said, "They don't have to welcome them but they can't force them out of town."

"They're going to try."

"They won't get very far," Ethan said, "If they decide to try anything."

But they'd shown their intolerance in the past and Ethan and Dakota had both found themselves to be targets of it more than once.

"Not going to discourage them," Dakota said, "Not by a long shot."

* * *

Claire looked up and saw the two women and couldn't believe it. She'd made a quick deposit in the bank and then headed on to the school but then looking up, she saw them.

Bella Rogers and Amelia, the dime store novel heroine and he uncle's ex-fiancée somehow together in the same place…the last place she expected to see either one of them.

"Mrs. Lawson…"

Amelia looked up at her and smiled.

"Hello Claire, good to see you."

The two women embraced and they finished, Claire furrowed her brow.

"I didn't know you came back."

"Last night," she said, "Claire this is…"

Claire broke out into a grin.

"Bella Rogers…I read books about you."

The other woman nodded back at her.

"I heard they'd been written and some of them are true."

Amelia looked at both of them.

"Bella…this is Claire, she's Ethan Cord's niece."

The older woman nodded.

"I see…well there must be quite a story there," she said, "Maybe Claire you would like to come to see the ranch sometime and I can hear it."

Claire felt uncertain.

"I…I'll have to think about it…I'd like to see it."

Bella nodded.

"Go talk to your Uncle Ethan about it. He and I do know each other."

Claire wondered about that but she was curious to know more about the woman she'd read about in books.

"He's meeting with the merchants later on."

Bella and Amelia looked at each other.

"Yes I know that," Bella said, "and we know what it's about but really we're just here to set up a working ranch so some of our women can support themselves in a meaningful way."

Amelia interjected.

"We'll be attending the meeting," she said, "to make sure they don't try to run us out of town with pitchforks."

Claire didn't disagree with her. She remembered what it'd been like some times in Paradise when someone new came to town and some of the business owners had been less than tolerant. Sometimes organizing into mobs threatening to use violence against those they disliked or feared. She never understood it and more than once she'd found herself standing between both sides with her uncle.

Bella chuckled.

"They might try to do that but I know Ethan…even when we were on different sides, he took a stand and he didn't back down no matter what."

Claire nodded. She knew that about her uncle for sure. She'd witnessed it often enough.

"If they think they can keep us out of the meeting…"

"They won't…"

Claire looked at Amelia and wondered what her uncle thought about her sudden return to Paradise. Maybe he'd just found out.

"It's open to all people who have business in this town and that includes ranchers."

Bella nodded.

"Then we'll go of course."

Claire wondered how others like Martha Wyatt and her father would respond to their appearance. But then she knew that her uncle and Dakota could handle that.

"You might want to wish your uncle good luck," Bella said, "But like I said, he's always been a fair man even when I didn't agree with him."

Claire didn't know what to say to that but she had students to teach this morning.

"I've got to get to the school," she said, "It's really nice to see you again Mrs. Lawson and meet you…Miss Rogers…"

Bella smiled.

"Call me Bella and come see us soon."

Claire walked away towards the church marveling at how nice Bella had been; after all she had become famous. Some say infamous but she knew that not all of what she heard about her could be true…or all the truth about her. She didn't know what her uncle would say about it but she knew she wanted to go visit the ranch.

"She seems like a nice young lady," Bella said, "Smart too."

Amelia nodded.

"She's very bright," she said, "and she's a great teacher. Taught her uncle how to read better…"

Bella chuckled.

"I'll try not to hold it against her," she said, "I'm not sure that's a great thing."

Amelia smiled.

"He didn't take to it at first but he grew to like reading," she said, "He never had any formal learning."

Bella shrugged.

"Neither did I," she said, "and I think both of us made it just fine. But how do you read him?"

Amelia paused.

"Seems like the man I knew when I left," she said, "I know I hurt him when I did that but I had to do it."

Bella nodded.

"Course you did…you're right too," she said, "He stays marshal, it's kill or be killed and many marshal's end up getting killed."

Amelia and she walked back to their horses.

"I was so scared I would find out that he was dead," she said, "Never knowing when it'd be the last time I'd ever see him. Wake up one morning and he didn't come home and never would again."

"Ethan's strong and he's tough, very smart too," Bella said, "He won't die easily."

Amelia sighed.

"He almost did a couple of times," she said, "and that last time in the hotel…no that's when I decided I couldn't handle being with him."

"But you decided differently…"

Amelia shrugged and then went to untie her horse.

"Everything's different know," she said, "You know that and I can't give him what he needs and wants. Besides, it looks like he's got someone."

Bella pursed her lips.

"Oh you mean the uptight woman standing next to him?"

Amelia suppressed a smile. Bella's description being pretty apt about Martha but then she'd spent quite a lot of time with women from her status in society. Pierce had aspired to reach that status through any one of a dozen or so schemes put together mainly to con people out of their money.

"Don't worry about her," Bella said, "if she thinks she'd going to be able to change him."

"I know from experience that doesn't work," Amelia said, "and then I discovered I didn't want that at all."

Bella sighed.

"I think she and her father will be the biggest obstacles for us," she said, "I think we need to prepare for that meeting tonight so it won't turn into a lynch mob."

Amelia nodded. After all, she'd seen it before in Paradise. She'd seen the town folk even turn on Ethan or try to exile him until the time came when they needed him.

They rode back to the ranch to strategize with the others.

* * *

The bar packed up quickly with business owners who shut up their shops early to air their complaints to the bartender while the ale and whisky flowed. One of the bar girls Sarah smiled at the men as they sat at the bar and around a couple of tables.

Axelrod looked at the group of them.

"We can't take this sitting down," he said, "I say one of you gets up and takes control of that meeting."

Applegate sighed.

"You always want one of us to do the hard work. Why don't you tell him?"

Axelrod just grimaced.

"Mr. Beckett why don't you tell Cord…?"

But Beckett didn't look much interested.

"Once an outlaw always an outlaw," said Slim who owns the feed store, "I don't believe for one second an outlaw can change. Any more than you can dress up a pig and invite it for an after dinner smoke in your parlor."

The other men nodded and Axelrod smiled. Paradise didn't have a mayor to oversee it but if it did, he knew he'd be perfect for the job. Maybe he should start a campaign to get himself in that position, and then he could make the decisions, let others do the difficult work.

Doc Carter just shook his head at the lot of them. Axelrod always liked to rile people up to do things when his own griping wasn't making him feel good. The man would give himself an ulcer.

"Well there's about eight of us right now," Applegate said, "but it'll take more of us."

Charlie sighed.

"Why don't you wait until the meeting," he said, "I'm sure Cord will figure something out."

Axelrod glared at him.

"He's just going to do nothing," he said, "and let one of the most ruthless outlaws settle just outside of town."

Charlie shrugged.

"It's a ranch," he said, "They'll be plenty busy on it and probably won't come to town much."

Joseph stood in the doorway looking for Doc Carter. He had been doing some deliveries for him, mainly medicine for his patients. The more time he put in with Carter, the more he knew he wanted to be a doctor someday.

"That's not good enough," Axelrod said, "We've got to do more to protect our interests and our town."

Suddenly the door opened and they all looked to see who entered the bar. Joseph saw that Darrin stood there along with two other men he didn't recognize.

"Gentlemen," Darrin said, "I believe I can help you get what you want."

Then the doors closed behind him.

* * *

Ethan sat in his office as Ben and George were running around outside having been let out of school. All the energy that had been pent up all day released.

He had been getting ready for what he expected to be a packed house at the meeting tonight. He and Dakota would do what they needed to do to keep it orderly. He understood the sentiments of the townspeople but Bella Rogers and the women with her had rights too to live in the town. He might just have to protect those rights.

Dakota sat with him.

"You know it might get rough in there."

Ethan stroked his jawline

"I'm not going to let it get that far."

Dakota shook his head.

"I don't know why she decided to settle here."

Ethan looked directly at him.

"Why did you?"

Dakota hesitated.

"You really trust her."

Ethan leaned back in his chair.

"I don't trust many people," he said, "but no I don't. If she's changed that it'll become clear soon enough. But that doesn't mean they can't live here."

"I don't think they're going to see it that way."

Ethan knew Dakota was right but he had a job to do. He didn't have much choice and besides Amelia had returned to town with Bella which shocked him. How had the two of them hooked up together and which one had decided to settle in Paradise?

Suddenly, they heard a knock on the door. Ethan looked up and saw Joseph standing there.

"What's going on?"

Joseph looked uneasy.

"It's Axelrod and the other businessmen," he said, "They're planning on trying to get the newcomers out of Paradise."

Ethan gritted his teeth.

"They're not going to do that," he said, "Dakota and I are going to be there."

"What about that Bella Rogers?"

"I imagine she'll be there too…"

"With Mrs. Lawson," Joseph said, "I saw them together in town."

Ethan knew that Bella would have a formidable ally in Amelia. Those men who wanted to get rid of Bella might not stand a chance.

"Tell you what Joseph," he said, "Dakota and I are going to be ready for whatever they try to do."

"This Mr. Wyatt's helping them," Joseph said, "He showed up just before I got there after running errands for Doc Carter."

Ethan and Dakota looked at each other not surprised.

"Well Mr. Wyatt's going to find out quickly enough that's not how we do business here," Ethan said, "We don't run people out of town."

"Not most of the time," Dakota said, "Besides from what I heard about Bella, she can more than hold her own."

* * *

Amelia and Bella got their horses ready to head into town. The meeting would be held at the church which was the closest to neutral territory. They had packed up some papers in their saddlebags.

"This isn't going to be easy," Bella said, "but then the best things never are and we can make this ranch work."

Amelia got on her horse once they left the barn.

"I'm ready to do whatever it takes."

Bella smiled at her.

"What if it means going against Ethan?"

Amelia furrowed her brow.

"I don't think it'll come to that," she said, "He has to uphold the law."

Bella got on her own horse, and then shortened the reins.

"You talk about him as if he's just the marshal and not your ex-fiancée."

Amelia started her horse moving and Bella rode along side of her.

"He is the marshal and what we shared in the past," she said, "must stay in the past."

"Amelia…"

She looked at Bella not willing to continue this discussion.

"No that's the way it's going to be," she said, "Now we've got to go start winning this battle."

The two women rode off to town.


	4. Chapter 4

The church was packed already when Ethan arrived with Dakota. The children were outside playing with those of other residents in attendance. Ethan looked up and saw Darrin standing near the front talking to the two men he'd seen earlier. He found out they were two brothers, Tyler and Thomas Halloran and they were also interesting in investing in Paradise.

"It's a full house," Dakota said, "No seats left."

Ethan looked and saw that Bella and Amelia had already arrived and were sitting in the back. They both appeared in deep discussion. Claire had gone and sat with them, he noticed. Axelrod and Applegate were trying to get Charlie to join them but he went back and stood on the side with Tiny. When Ethan had come through the door, those who noticed had alerted other people and soon they all looked at him expectantly.

"You here to tell us what to do," Applegate said, "We've got some concerns about who's coming into our town."

Ethan sighed, thinking the man had forgotten just how many different times some of the arrivals that the townspeople had trusted had turned out to be con artists or worse. The man that he had put away that had come to Paradise posing as a minister.

Darrin walked up to the front of the church.

"I called this meeting with Tyler and Thomas Halloran here to address some issues that have risen as the town's launched its revitalization plan."

Ethan and Dakota just looked at each other.

"I share your concerns," Darrin said, "You are worried about undesirable elements and we must be vigilant about letting them in our midst."

Axelrod nodded vigorously from where he sat in front.

"We need to do something," he said, "We don't want what's happened in other places to happen here."

Ethan glanced over at Bella and Amelia who were watching the proceedings carefully. Dakota sighed.

"Looks like they're already getting started…"

"It's just a discussion," Ethan said, "It won't go further than that."

"Hope not," Dakota said, "I don't want to mess up my clothes."

He'd shown up wearing a nice suit that he wore when he went gambling at the casino trying to impress the women who showed up there.

Axelrod stood up.

"I say we select a committee to oversee what businesses can operate in this town."

Charlie just groaned in the corner.

"Axelrod, where are we going to find volunteers to sit on a committee?"

The mercantile owner sighed.

"We need some good strong men," he said, "I'll head it of course."

Of course, Ethan thought. Darrin nodded approvingly.

"I can fund your operations," he said, "Mr. Cord can deputize some of you or make you into marshals."

Ethan held up his hand in response.

"Now hold on Mr. Wyatt, that's not necessary."

He didn't want to wait until they started discussing lit torches and pitchforks as a means of communicating who was welcome in town and who was not. They'd come too close to that in the past but he hadn't been marshal then. Now that he'd taken that role, he wouldn't allow any type of vigilantism on his watch.

He didn't trust Darrin either but then again he'd been spending time with his daughter who seemed just as eager to draw up a new vision for their town. Martha walked up to him.

"Ethan…why don't you volunteer," she said, "You'd be a natural."

"I'm the marshal," he said, "I'm not here to protect the law for one group of people in a town full of them."

She smiled.

"You know my father's right," she said, "You know that we have to be more selective of the businesses we attracted in Paradise."

He sighed.

"It's just a ranch."

"She's an outlaw who did bad things," Martha said, "People don't change that much."

Then Ethan heard a disruption at the front of the room as both Bella and Amelia stood up. He also saw Claire standing there with them.

"Mr…Wyatt…," Bella said, "I own the land fair and square outside this town and I intend to settle and make a home there for me and the other women. I will be offering ranching jobs to any women who want to get food and put a roof over her head."

Axelrod snickered.

"You mean most of your women were bar girls entertaining the men don't you?"

Bella just looked at him.

"They didn't have any men to take care of them," she said, "And the ones who did are better off without them."

Axelrod didn't look like he liked that answer and conferred with Applegate and several others. Charlie just looked unhappy but kept quiet in his corner. The man didn't like conflict, Ethan had learned.

"How can you say that," Stan who owned a mill said, "when they sold their bodies."

Ethan sighed. If that were true, they wouldn't be the first women in Paradise to do that and if Bella was right about them trying to change their lives, then they'd chosen the best path.

"You ever have to make some tough choices to feed you or your family," Bella asked, "You ever have to do something you'd hate yourself for later just to survive?"

Stan turned to look at Axelrod who glanced at Darrin who cleared his throat.

"That's all well and good to say," he said, "But what about you? Have you changed? You really just are waiting for us to trust you so you can rob us blind one day?"

Bella shook her head.

"You don't have to trust that I've changed," she said, "But I want to be able to run my ranch and not be disturbed or harassed. I can handle it but some of the women…after what they've been through, it's not what they need."

Axelrod spat.

"Who cares what they need," he said, "It's what this town needs that's important."

Amelia stepped forward then.

"You've never been the best authority on that Axelrod."

He cast her a scorning glance.

"You left Paradise to go to pursue better opportunities and then came back," he said, "What gives you any stance to tell those of us who stayed what to do."

Amelia didn't blink an eye.

"I've seen this town boom and bust, at its best and at its very worst," she said, "That gives me the right to speak to what it needs and another vigilante mob isn't it."

"Mrs. Lawson, you've got no right," he said, "You should be ashamed of yourself for associating with a woman like her."

"You should be ashamed for all the customers you shortchanged, both on the buying and selling ends of your store."

Axelrod's face turned red and Ethan knew Amelia's comment had hit its mark. The room fell silent for a moment and Amelia glanced over at him. Then Axelrod recovered.

"How dare you accuse me of any improprieties," he said, "when you're associating with a known criminal…defending her."

"I'm not defending her," Amelia said, "I'm defending the right of the women to support themselves doing some work that's not degrading."

Some of the men snickered.

"Some of them enjoy it," one man said, "Else why would they keep coming back to the saloon?"

"They didn't have a choice. And sometimes someone else makes that choice for them."

Ethan knew what Amelia was talking about, the men who controlled the women with an iron fist and took all their earnings or most of them. Saying the women had debt to pay off before they could be released. No woman he ever knew had ever done that and walked away free.

Darrin glanced over at her.

"You sound like an expert on what these women have done," he said, "You speaking from experience like Bella Rogers over here?"

Ethan felt his body tense at what the man had said, it angered him because it had nothing to do with her. Darrin waited for Amelia answer clearly enjoying himself. She looked away for a moment and then focused back on him.

"No I don't," she said, "but I understand it. I want these women to have a better life."

Axelrod and Applegate and several others stood up at that point to object and they jostled to get closer to Bella and Amelia. The room clearly getting riled up, Ethan saw and he flexed his jaw knowing he'd have to act.

"Why'd you pick Paradise then," Axelrod said, "A town of good honest people…"

Amelia smiled.

"There have always been bars and saloons here," she said, "No matter what else happened. Gambling, drinking and sometimes violence…what we're doing is the opposite. It'll be good for Paradise."

Bella nodded.

"Any woman who wants to be hired to do any job," she said, "We'll hire them…any barroom girl or women pushed to sell herself to survive…there's another way."

Amelia folded her arm.

"We'll get a lawyer if you cause trouble," she said, "and that'll make it clear that we're serious."

Axelrod looked over at Darrin who put up his hands.

"No need to do that," he said, "I'm sure if we sit down, we can talk and work something out. Find another place for your working ranch to go."

Bella shook her head.

"No…we won't agree to that," she said, "Amelia was right when she said this was the perfect place to get a spread of land and build something. That's what we intend to do whether you like it or not."

Several men stood up and headed towards her and Ethan and Dakota moved closer to step between them.

"Why don't you gentlemen sit down and rethink what you're doing," he said, "These women will be allowed to work their ranch without trouble…or I'll put anyone responsible in jail."

Axelrod recoiled.

"You wouldn't…"

Ethan looked him in the eye.

"Oh yes I would," he said, "I told you when I took this job, I'd uphold the law for everyone not just a few and I meant it."

"Even if it hurts our businesses…you'd protect an outlaw."

They all gathered around him then, and protested.

* * *

Amelia had slipped out of the meeting having had her say. She realized how much little had changed n Paradise since her departure. The atmosphere had grown quite hostile, the room stuffy and she just wanted to leave and get some fresh air.

"It's not going well is it?"

She looked up and saw that Claire had followed her out. She tried to smile.

"Business as usual I'd say," she said, "I knew they would not like us being here but I didn't know how much."

"They're wrong," Claire said, "Anyone should have the right to live where they choose."

Amelia nodded.

"Well, I agree but we're not the majority."

Claire shrugged.

"Majority of Paradise isn't here."

Amelia knew Claire had a point but the minority who did show up were the most actively involved town folks, many of the store owners. Most of the ranchers were too busy even at night to make a fuss either way.

"Yeah but often it's the minority interest that gets its way."

"Uncle Ethan will make sure that won't happen."

Amelia sighed.

"There's only so much he can do Claire…but we're not leaving. I made a promise."

Claire smiled.

"It's good to see you back," she said, "We missed you."

Amelia put a hand on her shoulder.

"I missed you…thought about and your brothers most of the time I was gone."

"We missed you too," she said, "So did Uncle Ethan."

Amelia looked back to where she had left where he likely was left to restore order to the furor that had erupted. Bella had remained there too.

"Well I know I hurt him by leaving."

"Yes you did. But I think he understood," Claire said, "He does a very important job but sometimes it's scary…especially when he's out late."

Amelia nodded.

"I used to worry about him when he didn't show up," she said, "I thought the worst. I just couldn't live like that…but it was so silly."

"It's all right. I think I stayed up a few nights too. Ben and George, they always believe he'll come back no matter what. But I know all kinds of things could happen."

"You're right but I worried about him when I was miles away from here," she said, "I couldn't run away from him or how I felt…so I…"

She heard some footsteps and knew they belonged to Ethan without turning around. She just rested her hands on the rails looking out into the empty street.

"Amelia…meeting's just about over."

She nodded.

"Did I miss anything?"

He stood right next to her, their shoulders brushing.

"No…Axelrod and the others are upset but I laid it down to them. I think they'll reconsider the committee," he said, "But it's Mr. Wyatt who concerns me."

"And his daughter…?"

Ethan grew silent and she felt like she'd intruded on something. But he had to know how tightly she believed in what Darrin planned to do.

"She's set on adding culture to Paradise, says it's lacking."

Amelia shrugged.

"She's right in terms of the lack of theaters and music halls, museums but that doesn't mean it doesn't have culture."

Claire looked at them.

"I'll look for the boys."

She left them alone as she went off to fetch them.

Ethan paused.

"You spoke well in there," he said, "but then that doesn't surprise me."

"I said what I meant Ethan," she said, "Bella and the rest of us, we're staying right here."

"I know Bella's not going to let anyone tell her what to do not even me," Ethan said, "but how did you end up with her. Run into her in your travels?"

Amelia nodded slowly.

"You can say that," she said, "Ethan, she's been looking for quite a while for the right place to set up the ranch and this is perfect."

"You told her it was perfect."

"Yes I did and I'm right," she said, "They'll do real well here at building a new life…if the townspeople don't get in the way."

"I'm not going to let them Amelia," he said, "Dakota and I laid down how it's going to work and I think they'll back off."

"Most of them maybe but not Mr. Wyatt…"

She knew that by instinct. Something about him, well it reminded her of herself and the way she used to be. She prided herself on being a successful businesswoman in the climate least hospitable to a woman intent on doing that without a man supporting her. But through hard work and sheer perseverance she had done that. But for what…her husband had sold the bank out from under her…her bank so in the end, being a woman on her own hadn't left her much power. A team of high priced lawyers hadn't had to tell her that.

"Don't worry about him."

"We're going to look out for ourselves."

He paused and she wondered what he thought.

"I missed you."

She smiled.

"I missed you too," she said, "I'm glad to be back."

He paused a bit longer.

"I'm taking the children for some late supper," he said, "Would you like to join us, we can catch up on your adventures."

She looked down at her hands sitting on the rail.

"Thank you but I think Bella and I'll be heading back now," she said, "Besides I think Martha probably has her own plans."

"I imagine she does but I haven't seen you in so long."

"Yes but I'm back now and we'll see each other," she said, "So there's no rush."

He sighed.

"If you need any help…out at the ranch."

"We'll be doing some repairs mostly," Amelia said, "The house and cabins are in good shape but the barn…needs some work and supplies."

"I can help with that," Ethan said, "Other towns folks will too. Not everyone's going with Axelrod."

She nodded.

"Maybe…I'll tell you if we need anything."

Bella joined them.

"I thought I'd find you here," she said, "The meeting was rather interesting…Amelia, I'm heading on back. What about you?"

"I'll join you."

Bella raised her brows.

"Thought you two would want to catch up."

Ethan and Amelia looked at each other and then Amelia rubbed her neck.

"I'm feeling tired and we've still got chores to do," she said, "Maybe next time."

"Ethan…there you are…"

They all looked to see Martha walking up to them.

"What are you doing here," she said, "We're going to dinner at the hotel. The children are free to join us."

Ethan hesitated.

"We might head back to the ranch," he said, "They've got school tomorrow."

Martha frowned.

"Oh…I thought we'd spent some time alone," she said, "I didn't see you much today."

Amelia looked at the both of them.

"Well we'd better be heading back," she said, "It was good to see you Ethan."

She and Bella left and he watched her go.

"Ethan…I thought you two were in the past."

He turned to look at her.

"We are…but I haven't seen her in almost a year," he said, "Wanted to know what she'd been doing."

"Traveling…seeing the sights…doing things…what's there to tell?"

Ethan didn't answer. He saw Amelia and Bella getting on their horses and riding into the night. He turned to Martha.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

Then he left to go gather the kids with her in his wake.


	5. Chapter 5

"So what'd you think of the meeting?"

Amelia looked at Bella as she put the mare away in her stall. They'd just returned from town after the meeting and were about to have some late supper cooked by a couple of the other women.

"It seemed awfully familiar," Amelia said, "Same people leading the same fight over the same complaints."

"They were very unhappy about our decision to stay whether we were wanted or not."

Amelia shrugged.

"They'll have to get over it and accept it," she said, "Ethan's good at keeping them in line when it's necessary."

Bella shook her head.

"I imagined a lot of different ways his life could have turned out but somehow I didn't see him as a town marshal."

"I didn't either but it suits him," Amelia said, "I just wasn't happy about it when it happened. But it's part of who he is now."

"He's very careful with himself Amelia," Bella said, "He doesn't take unnecessary risks."

"You can be very careful and bad things can still happen."

Bella shut the stall door and they walked to the entrance.

"That's why you have to enjoy life while you live it," she said, "You never know what's around the bend."

Amelia knew that and she knew Ethan did too. They'd both had brushes with death; it was just a fact of life. Once she realized that miles away from him, she knew it had been time to return to Paradise and try to pick up her life there.

Only it had turned out to be more complicated than she thought and now, he'd gotten involved with Martha and her father who were coming after them.

"Ethan's not against us," Bella said, "He's just trying to make sure the peace is kept."

They left the barn and headed to the house. Darkness had fallen around them, on the moonless night. Amelia looked into the shadows and imagined that she saw shapes moving within them but she didn't hear any footsteps.

"I know," Amelia said, "but I also know that men like Axelrod are going to want the vision that the Wyatts have created and they'll aim to get it."

Other women waited inside having cooked dinner and Amelia and Bella went to serve themselves.

"Look Amelia, I know we can win this fight," Bella said, "If it comes to that but is it going to cause you ill will these people?"

Amelia took her plate into the living room.

"It might…I don't know how long I plan on staying here."

They both sat down facing each other and began eating.

"You will help us," Bella said, "navigate through all the fine print of ranching. I'm not used to that part of it. This is the first time I've really gone legit and it's new to me."

Amelia smiled at her.

"You'll be great at ranching," she said, "You're great with horses and the rest of it, you can learn."

"I'm getting old…learning doesn't come easily."

Amelia took a bite of her stew. It hit the spot after such an arduous meeting in town. She knew they were just at the beginning of their fight. But Ethan had been able to keep the peace like always.

"What did he say to you?"

She furrowed her brow.

"Who…?"

Bella gave her that look.

"Ethan who else, what did he say to you?"

Amelia shrugged.

"He asked me to go to dinner afterward with the children."

Bella paused.

"And of course you said no."

Amelia sighed.

"It's not like that," she said, "He and I we were engaged but it didn't work out and he's moved on."

Bella's face wrinkled.

"With what's her face," she said, "I don't think so. I think she's using him."

Amelia hadn't considered that because Martha had seen enamored enough with Ethan to not need him for anything doing with business but she supposed if Martha could sway him to what she and her father had planned for the town then maybe he wouldn't be as interested in serving in the neutral corner.

"She arrived her after I left so I don't know anything about her," she said, "but she seems ambitious with her plans for Paradise. She'll learn soon enough that changing it isn't that easy."

Bella suppressed a smile.

"You tried that didn't you," she said, "Me personally I like small towns like this and wouldn't change a thing about them. Except make sure they have a friendly welcoming wagon and not a lynch mob."

Amelia shrugged.

"Hopefully that won't happen," she said, "I brought you here for a reason."

Bella nodded as she took a bite.

"I know…and I think you made a good choice," she said, "I already like it here and I can see why you loved it."

Amelia paused.

"I didn't really love it here," she said, "not the place anyway."

Bella chuckled.

"I know what that means," she said, "Listen if you want him back…"

"I don't want to think about that," Amelia said, "I just want to make this ranch work…the rest is just too complicated."

Bella shook her head and got up, taking her dishes.

"You young women, you don't know what's important in life," she said, "I mean you got the land part of it right, the horses but family matters too."

Amelia frowned.

"I never was good at getting that part right," she said, "I ran away from it."

Bella smiled.

"So you did, doesn't mean it's over and done with him," she said, "even if you think he's gone after this other woman."

Amelia got up out of her chair to go into the kitchen.

"I don't want to talk about it," she said, "It's going to be keeping us busy enough not to get run out of town the minute Ethan's back is turned or he's off doing something else."

They both went into where a couple of the women were washing and drying dishes in a basin. Plumbing was rudimentary but it worked pretty well since the well had been kept in good shape.

"I know but I know Ethan," Bella said, "at least I think I do and he knows what's valuable in this whole equation."

Amelia didn't know how to answer that and besides, she felt tired from the hard day's work.

"I'll be heading to bed," she said, "after I clean up."

Bella nodded.

"Okay then, we got to get up bright and early," she said, "but you know we might need some extra help and maybe Ethan's good with some tools."

Amelia remembered back when he had struggled to build their home before the wedding that never took place. Too much had happened since then and she didn't know if Ethan would stand still long enough to handle repairing outbuildings and some fencing.

She didn't know if she wanted him around so close to her either. She'd have to think about that.

* * *

Ethan put the boys to bed and they didn't fuss. The day's events with schooling and running around for hours outside while the grownups met in the church had tired them out. Claire had stayed up to work on some lesson plans by the candlelight after washing up.

He thought about heading to bed because he had to rise early to do some surveying with Dakota, about some complaints they'd gotten about rustling in the valley. That would probably take him most of the morning to make the rounds.

"So you okay with me going to visit Amelia and Bella Rogers?"

Claire looked at him intently and he hesitated. He hadn't given it much thought but he knew she was fascinated by the life she thought Bella had lived. The life depicted in dime store novels which didn't match the reality he remembered at least. But Bella had told him she'd been ready to settle down to an honest life for some time now and besides, Amelia was staying with her, helping her out with the ranch.

It'd been a lot different seeing her again than he'd expected. He had all these things he'd say to her but none of them came out. She just seemed the same in some ways, beautiful as he remembered yet different as well.

He had changed too since she'd left. Maybe they were both two different people now.

"You can visit her," he said, "but Bella's not the woman in those books you read or not mostly anyway."

Claire smiled.

"I know that….I know that writers exaggerate but she's still a legend who's come to Paradise."

A town that's seen its share of them from Wyatt Earp to some fellow named Mark Twain who had dropped by on a tour organized by Martha whose daddy had done some business with him.

"You knew her didn't you?"

Ethan nodded.

"Yes I did…back in Texas."

Claire remembered when all the trouble he'd been in there had boiled to a head. Most of it misunderstanding but he hadn't been a saint in his gun slinging days. But he hadn't crossed some of the same lines as Bella. Still all he could do right now was take her word that she'd changed with a grain of salt but keep an eye on her.

Keep an eye on the town's businessmen to keep them from forming a mob to push her out. He sighed, knowing he was going to be quite busy for a spell.

George walked up to him wiping his eyes and yawning.

"What are you doing up," Claire turned to him, "You've got school tomorrow."

George looked at Ethan.

"You are going to take us to Bella Roger's ranch?"

Ethan sighed. George too?

"I don't know…"

His youngest nephew frowned.

"Aw Uncle Ethan…I'll be good. I can go with Claire."

His sister just looked at him.

"George if Uncle Ethan doesn't want you to go…"

Her brother looked back at Ethan.

"Come on…please Uncle Ethan…"

Claire spoke up.

"Mrs. Lawson will be there."

That she would be, he knew that and when George nodded, he relented.

"You want to see her?"

George looked at Claire.

"It's okay if you do."

Then George nodded and Ethan decided to let him go…as long as he did what Claire told him to do. George smiled and hugged him before heading back to bed. Both watched him go then Claire looked at her uncle.

"I'll take him tomorrow," she said, "I want to take something to them…maybe a dozen eggs."

Ethan nodded.

"That's a good idea," he said, "I know they have got horses…not sure what they're raising for food."

Claire smiled.

"Bella promised to show me the spread," she said, "She also said that she'll be looking for hired help."

Ethan had heard that and he thought it not a bad idea.

"Dakota was thinking about it."

His brows arched up.

"Dakota…he's working for me."

"I know but he thought it might not be a bad idea to have someone out there who'll work hard and keep an eye out for trouble."

Might not be a bad idea, he thought. Maybe…

"Uncle Ethan why don't you volunteer…?"

He clenched his jaw, shifting in his chair.

"I'm pretty busy Claire…"

She folded her arms.

"I think Dakota's right," she said, "I think they do need someone out there to make sure that Axelrod and the others don't do something reckless."

"I can do that in town."

She considered that and shrugged.

"Okay but I just think you're better at herding horses and splitting rail than Dakota," she said, "It's not like he's had much experience."

And how Claire would know that, Ethan wondered.

"He told me that he grew up in a big city."

"Claire…"

"Good night Uncle Ethan…"

Then she went to bed and he wondered if he'd have to worry about her and Dakota. His deputy was foot loose and fancy free spending time with the bar girls but his niece seemed to like him anyway. He might have to have a talk with his deputy but first…it was time to turn in, it had been a long day.

And he knew they were about to get longer.

* * *

Martha paced in the bank where her father ordered an employee to go put something in the safe. She looked up at him as he walked back towards her.

"What is it?"

She sighed.

"I received a wire from San Francisco that one of our investors is already getting nervous."

Darrin didn't have to ask why.

"They heard about Bella Rogers?"

She nodded.

"They said that the newspaper there might send a reporter out to Paradise to talk to her."

Her father groaned.

"I guess we're going to have to do something," he said, "Certainly before any reporters arrive."

She nodded.

"The town's people aren't going to like it when they find out."

"Then that's good for us," Darrin said, "because we're going to need them."

The door opened and in walked Amelia. They both looked at her.

"How may I help you," Martha asked.

Amelia smiled, her eyes looking in what used to be her ex-husband's bank.

"You've redecorated it."

Martha smiled.

"Of course," she said, "We're big city folks and we thought a more sophisticated décor was more fitting with our vision."

Amelia bit back a smile.

"Okay then it's your bank or your fathers now," she said, "I suppose you can do as you like."

Martha folded her arms.

"Of course…now how can we help you?"

Amelia pulled out a satchel filled with papers.

"This is for our new bank account," she said, "We'd like it set up today."

Martha looked at Darrin who didn't look too pleased.

"Mrs. Lawson…surely you understand…we have to evaluate your fitness as a customer."

"I have money to deposit for Ms Rogers," Amelia said, "that should be good enough."

Martha cleared her throat.

"Mrs. Lawson may I call you that…we have new rules in place here to protect our investors."

Amelia narrowed her eyes.

"You're seriously going to tell me we can't open an account here?"

Martha sighed heavily.

"I reviewed some of your rather…crude records and you took some serious risks where you could have lost everything."

Amelia nodded.

"Sometimes the town hit bad times," she said, "and required desperate measures."

Martha paced.

"That might be or might not," she said, "But at any rate, I'll review your records and get back to you this time tomorrow with our decision."

Amelia put one hand on her hip.

"You have a problem with the money?"

Martha smiled even more widely.

"No but I don't know how much of it is from some legitimate enterprise," she said, "and how much of it is what they call ill gotten gain."

Amelia gave her a piercing look.

"None of it was stolen if that's what you're implying."

"I'm not implying," Martha said, "I'm merely telling you that this bank's under new ownership and there's new rules…and standards in place."

Amelia nodded slowly.

"I see…I'll take our business elsewhere then."

"We're the only bank in town."

Amelia shrugged.

"For now maybe…but that can change."

Martha's smile wavered.

"You wouldn't really start your own bank…"

"Maybe it's not a bad idea," she said, "I can get some pretty good business…from these new standards."

Martha put up her hands.

"Okay then…but surely you must understand…"

The door opened and Ethan walked in, taking in what was happening.

"Ladies…good morning."

Martha smiled at him.

"Ethan…are we still on for tonight?"

He nodded.

"At the restaurant…the children are looking forward to it."

Martha's smile dimmed.

"Oh…well okay then I look forward to seeing them."

Ethan turned to Amelia.

"You have a peaceful night?"

She nodded.

"I forgot what it's like to have that kind of quiet around me. I missed it."

"Dakota's thinking of taking that position to work part-time on the ranch."

Amelia smiled.

"We can use the help," she said, "It'll be good to have someone like him around. Plenty of work to do."

"You need anyone else?"

She thought about it.

"Maybe…at least temporarily…"

"I'll put the word out then."

She smiled.

"Thanks…I'd better be heading on back…we're expecting a shipment of lumber later today."

Martha interjected.

"Like I told you, I'll give you my decision this time tomorrow."

Amelia just looked at her.

"I'll be in town later tonight," she said, "Bella and I'll be trying out that new menu."

Martha frowned.

"It's pretty…sophisticated…not for all tastes."

Amelia nodded.

"That's okay…but if it's too much so it's not going to make much money."

"It'll do just fine."

Amelia turned to Ethan.

"Tell Dakota that we appreciate his offer if I don't see him."

He nodded.

"Will do…see you later and if you need anything…"

"I know who to ask…"

She left the bank and he watched her go while Martha looked over at her father.

"We should have just told her and had it done."

Darrin shook his head.

"We have to give all prospective customers equal consideration."

Ethan sharpened his gaze on them.

"What do you mean, what's this about?"

Martha cleared her throat.

"Oh nothing…just business…I'll see you later tonight."

Ethan turned and left the bank and she turned to her father.

"We'd better come up with a plan quick."

He nodded and they walked into his office.


	6. Chapter 6

Ethan pulled at his collar inside the hotel restaurant. He was expecting Martha to meet him here for dinner and to discuss her father's plans for businesses coming into Paradise. The day had been a hot one but a breeze kicked in through the valley over the lake to cool it off.

He almost felt like taking the day off and doing some fishing but duty called and it had been a busy day.

Now he had time to wonder what Darrin wanted and what he really had planned for Paradise. He knew what the man had said and the promises he'd sold to the other businessmen in town but he didn't really trust him. The guy had a huge portfolio and a lot of money that he threw at the town. Not long after he bought up the bank, he had started issuing out loans for business owners to improve their parcels.

Low interest loans to begin with but after about a year, higher rates would kick in, some of the store owners had mentioned to Ethan. He didn't get all the finite details about financing but he knew that would mean more money to line Darrin's pockets and those of his investors most of which hadn't shown up in town yet.

So he sat here dressed up at an elegantly decorated table because when Darrin's bank had arranged one of those loans with Sam who ran the restaurant, the place had been redecorated. The bullet pocked walls had been fixed and repainted. The beaten up tables that had been patched up after brawls and bar fights had been replaced with elegantly designed models.

Ethan glanced around the dining area and realized he didn't recognize it anymore.

"Hey Amelia," Sam said, "You got a reservation?"

He saw Amelia wearing a dress he'd never seen her in before smile at Sam.

"No, do we need one?"

Sam hesitated and he looked up catching Ethan's eye and Ethan saw a wariness there he hadn't been before in the man.

"Well…no…but…"

Amelia folded her hand and Ethan saw Bella walk up to stand next to her.

"Then find us a table," she said, "It shouldn't be too difficult. I see some empty ones."

Sam followed her eyes and Ethan saw that he appeared tense and then he realized what was happening here. Bella looked at Amelia.

"Guess we're not wanted."

Sam looked bashful then and rubbed his hands together. Totally nervous, Ethan noticed. But he cleared his throat before he addressed the two women.

"Mrs. Lawson you're always welcome…it's just that…"

Bella smiled at the man.

"I see…okay then I'm the one you have a problem with," she said, "Look I'm not here to cause any trouble or mess with anyone. I'm here to work my spread."

Sam looked nonplussed.

"Listen, I heard all that…it's nothing personal…"

Ethan had heard enough and thought he'd made himself clear at last night's meeting. So he got out of his chair and walked over to the group. Amelia cast him a look before starting in on Sam.

"You can't be serious," she said, "This is not really fair of you."

Sam put his hand up.

"Amelia…Mrs. Lawson…we have standards in our customers."

She folded her arms.

"Since when…?"

Ethan saw that look on her face and knew that Sam would have his hands full if he argued with her. But Sam didn't budge.

"Since we signed on to get that money to make these improvements."

Amelia and Bella looked at each other. Sam just huffed.

"Look…when we signed the paperwork for the loan, there were these list of rules to follow and well, we needed the money."

Amelia nodded slowly.

"I can see that," she said, "having been a businesswoman myself. But you're turning away customers and that doesn't make much sense."

Sam gestured to Bella.

"She's wanted in six other states."

Bella shrugged.

"Only five…and those warrants are old. I think they stopped looking for me a long time ago. They got better and younger men to catch."

Sam started to shake his head and then glanced at Ethan who wasn't looking to help him.

"Marshal surely you understand and can explain to these women…"

Ethan put his hands up.

"Sam you're on your own there," he said, "But they're with me."

Amelia looked at him suddenly, her eyes filled with questions but Bella's mouth slowly curved into a smile. Sam just looked at them.

"If they sit with you, they're your responsibility."

"Fine…," Ethan said, "Ladies…there are some seats over here."

Amelia just looked at him.

"You sure that Miss Wyatt is okay with you inviting more guests to dinner?"

Ethan shrugged.

"Might liven it up a bit, so it'd be more than talking business…"

Bella smiled at him.

"It might at that," she said, "I've been an honest businesswoman for about a month now and I know when I've had a full day of it."

So they followed Ethan to the table in the back where there were plenty of chairs for all of them. Ethan didn't know what Martha's reaction would be but she couldn't complain since he was paying the tab and besides he hadn't seen Amelia in so long.

He seated them both like a gentleman and then sat opposite Amelia while Sam sent someone to take their drink order.

"Maybe some Scotch," Ethan said.

Bella and Amelia joined him and soon enough, they were all sipping their drinks making small talk. Ethan eyed his ex-fiancée as they listened to Bella hitting up Ethan with ranching questions before he had a moment to tell her how much he hated that lifestyle. He struggled to explain the intricacies of running a chicken coop and caught a look of amusement on her face.

"What's that?"

Bella looked at him innocently.

"You…your description of ranching like it's kin to pulling teeth."

Ethan knew he'd been busted but he couldn't hide it. Amelia certainly had seen through it, knowing he'd tried it only to do right by the children. He wanted to give them some stability of having a parent there for them instead of out on horseback riding from town to town most of the time. Most of the times with a target sign on his back.

Amelia's mouth quirked.

"I remember some escapades where Ethan tried to search for eggs under a rooster."

Ethan made a face.

"It wasn't that bad," he said, "the boys set me straight."

Amelia smiled.

"Yes they did…and on a few other things."

Ethan remembered when they'd tried to coach him through milking a cow and how the poor bovine had nearly kicked the barn post down. The bucket had gone flying and what little milk had been coaxed inside of it splattered his coat. Ben and George had gazed at him, frozen in shock for a long moment and then one of them had started laughing with the other joining him.

He'd tried his best but he just wasn't cut out for it.

"I remember the goat."

Ethan's eyes blinked.

"Amelia…I really don't think…"

"Oh no, it's a really good story," she said, "You see he didn't know how much they liked to use those horns they have."

Ethan still remembered what it had felt like when George's pet goat that he'd gotten for milk once the cow had ran off. Sitting on horseback or even in the next best place, a chair had been a challenge for a couple weeks afterward.

Bella chuckled.

"I can imagine," she said, "I remember what it was like when he was a young gun."

Ethan sighed.

"I didn't know as much back in those days as I thought."

"Yeah you did seem a bit smug," Bella said, "but I had you pegged back then as having a good heart even though I didn't trust you."

"I didn't trust you…I didn't trust most anyone."

Bella shrugged.

"Trust is overrated Ethan…we both that in our lines of work."

He supposed she was right about that. But he had learned to trust a couple of people at least in the years since.

"So and Amelia think you and the others going to make a success of your ranch?"

Bella sipped her Scotch.

"We're going to try," she said, "How hard can it be?"

He didn't know how to answer that.

"I know it's challenging but it's going to be good for the women with us to pick up new more reputable skills than what they used to do."

Meaning working as bar girls who sold themselves to men with money or what they needed to survive…sometimes bartering for food and shelter.

"It's going to be tough changing their lives even for the better."

Bella agreed.

"Especially for the better," she said, "I think sometimes that's a lot tougher."

Ethan couldn't argue with that having battled his own demons. He looked over at Amelia who had been listening.

"What's your role?"

She paused.

"I'll be helping them keep a record of finances," she said, "and I know how to work a ranch."

He knew that too even though there was a lot he still didn't know about the woman he'd almost married. He nodded.

"She'll be a great help at that," he said, "She used to own a bank."

"I know…took it over from her ex husband and made something out of it," Bella said, "She's perfect for this job."

Amelia sipped her own drink. He noticed how longer and curlier her dark hair had grown since he'd last seen her. She wore it down clipped back off of her face. Ethan picked up his own Scotch.

"So how did the two of you meet up…I know Amelia'd been traveling but you…and she that must be some story."

Amelia and Bella looked at each other and Ethan sensed he had said something that perhaps he shouldn't but it was an innocent question.

Bella answered first.

"We met up in San Francisco…I had a business there…and she was staying at a hotel with a friend."

Ethan waited for the rest but she interrupted her narrative by sipping her drink again.

"So that's how you met but how did you both wind up with this ranch deal?"

Amelia spoke up first this time.

"Bella inherited some land and sold it to get the money to buy more open land here. She was looking for a place to get a fresh start and start a ranching business. Paradise still has plenty of land outside of it."

That didn't really answer his question but he figured he'd learn the rest of it soon enough.

"Amelia was ready to come back. She'd been away long enough."

The Scotch he swallowed then burned his throat when he heard that but Amelia glanced away towards the door.

"Oh?"

She gazed at him after his question.

"Yes I decided it was time to come home."

He furrowed his brow finding her choice of words interesting enough but she didn't seem willing to offer up more information. Bella smiled.

"We're both here to start a new chapter of our lives," she said, "and I know our ranch will be a success."

Amelia nodded.

"I'm happy that you're letting the children come out and see it."

Ethan figured he had more than one reason for deciding that but he heard some footsteps and glanced behind him to see Martha coming followed by her father. She took in what she saw in front of her and didn't look very happy.

"Ethan…"

He stood up.

"Martha…Mr. Wyatt…glad you could join us."

Martha just looked at him and then cleared her throat.

"Ethan if I knew there were other guests…"

He sighed.

"I asked them to join us," he said, "It's been a long time since I've seen Amelia and I know she's got a lot to say about Paradise having good business sense."

Martha shot Amelia a cool look.

"That might prove interesting though Paradise has changed since you departed."

"I'm sure it has," Amelia said, "It seems a lot different than a year ago. That must be because of you and your father."

Darrin smiled after he sat down to join them.

"About what happened last night at the meeting…"

Amelia folded her arms.

"Don't think that you can sweet talk us into anything," she said, "We're just here to run our own business."

Darrin nodded.

"Of course and that's why I have a proposition to make to both of you…"

Amelia and Bella glanced at each other puzzled while Ethan leaned back in his chair wondering what Darrin had to say next.

But he kept an eye on the dark haired woman across from him.


	7. Chapter 7

Bella smiled.

"I don't think it'll ever work."

Martha's nostrils flared.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Bella said, "This whole plan you have for sprucing up Paradise is like gussing up a pig, and it's not going to be pretty for long."

Martha looked at her scornfully. Her father fiddled with his napkin on his lap.

"I hardly think you're the expert on improving an old mining town," she said, "Being a woman of such ill repute."

Bella chuckled.

"We all can change Martha…most of us anyway but I know all about towns like Paradise. I used to rob them and no improvement plan can survive in a town without industry and Paradise's always been the mines whether it's gold or copper."

Martha sniffed.

"You're wrong about that," she said, "and besides if Paradise is so bad, why are you here?"

Bella leaned forward.

"I like towns like this," she said, "They're good for fresh starts because usually the hoity toity types, the ones who stand on pedestals and judge people usually steer clear of them."

"Well I…"

"So what happened with you Martha Wyatt?"

Amelia looked at the nonplussed woman and then her father cleared his throat.

"Listen Miss Rogers…"

"You can call me Bella, my friends do and so do some of my enemies."

"Miss Rogers…I really don't think that Paradise is the place where you want to…as you call it settle down. Why not pack up your harlots…"

"Ex-harlots…"

"Once a harlot, always a harlot…"

Bella smiled again.

"I thought that was only true about judgmental folks."

Amelia watched Darrin's face grow rigid and she knew he didn't like being challenged. Probably never did most of his life because she'd heard about his business. He'd been part of one of the most powerful families in California that went back several generations.

"I bet your pardon?"

Amelia looked over at Ethan and his jaw was set.

"I can't believe that someone of your stature is hanging out with an outlaw…"

Was he addressing her? Presumably so, because as he picked up his glass he stared at her.

"I pick my company carefully Mr. Wyatt and I agree with what she said."

He didn't like that and she knew he was quite angry with them but had the experience and self control to contain it behind a tight lipped smile.

"Then you have certainly fallen from grace haven't you," he said, "Hopefully not as far as those other women she brought with her."

Amelia sighed at the arrogant pitiful man in front of her but Ethan looked angry with him and she saw his body go rigid even though his face betrayed nothing.

"Now you listen here Mr. Wyatt, you'd better think twice about talking about her like that."

Darrin turned toward the marshal.

"Oh yeah…I remember you two used to be engaged weren't you? But you didn't get married."

Ethan clenched his jaw and Amelia saw a trace of the hurt that had been on his face when she broke it off and even more so when she told him she was leaving Paradise. But only because she knew him so well.

"Mr. Wyatt, what happened with us is none of your concern," she said, "We're here in town to do business and all we ask is that you give us the same opportunities to do that as the other business owners."

Martha sniffed.

"The other business owners didn't run bordellos which appears to be Ms Rogers last known address."

Amelia tilted her face.

"You really know them well enough to know that?"

Martha hesitated and looked at her father.

"Why I…"

Darrin looked straight at Amelia.

"I can't believe a woman like yourself would support a woman like her with her past."

Amelia shook her head.

"You don't even know me," she said, "You don't know where I came from or anything I did so how can you make that kind of statement?"

Darrin smiled.

"I knew you were married to a con man who stole from you and just about everyone else."

Amelia grew silent for a moment and then Bella spoke up.

"It happens to the best of us," Bella said, "I ran back into a type or two like that myself. It's hard being a single woman in the West."

Martha smiled like her father.

"Yes I can only imagine the hardships," she said, "but you robbed people and you were involved in some very unseemly enterprises."

Bella took a drink from her glass.

"Most of these women didn't want to do the things they needed to do to eat or to have shelter," she said, "This is their way of putting their pasts behind them and starting from a clean slate."

"A slate can never be completely cleaned."

Bella looked at her for a moment.

"Yeah maybe you're right," she said, "not even those of women like yourself who look down on everyone below you to feel superior."

"Why I…"

Bella turned to Ethan.

"You sure know how to pick them…"

Then she got up and walked to the bar to refresh her drink. Martha looked over at Ethan.

"You see…she's completely unrepentant about her past."

Amelia snorted.

"You really think you're better than her?"

Martha pinched her face.

"I know I am…there's something called class and you either have it or not and she'll never have it."

Amelia shook her head.

"Pathetic…"

She put her napkin down and turned to Ethan.

"Thank you for dinner," she said, "but I think I'll leave you two alone."

He looked at her as she stood up.

"Amelia…"

She smiled at him.

"Have a nice evening…"

* * *

She walked away from him and went to join Bella near the bar. Sam had left and Hank the other bartender seemed to have no trouble refilling Bella's glass which she gulped on down. Amelia didn't feel like another drink but stayed with her.

"That woman is a snooty…"

Amelia nodded.

"I thought I had my moments…"

Bella smiled.

"You probably did but you've got something she'll never have under that corset, a heart."

Amelia shrugged.

"Lot of good that does," she said, "Sometimes I think I'd be better off without it."

Bella frowned.

"No…never Amelia…I know it's been very tough but it'll all come back."

Amelia sighed.

"I don't know about that," she said, "Just seeing him again…it's so hard…much harder than I thought."

"You want him back don't you?"

Amelia just looked at her and headed out of the bar without a word.

Martha wiped the corner of her mouth but her hand shook.

"The nerve of those women…"

Ethan suppressed a smile and Darrin's mouth wore a fine line.

"We have to do something about them," she said, "This can't go on…who knows who'll show up next?"

Ethan shook his head.

"You're not going to do anything," he said, "but let them operate their business like anyone else."

"But she ran a bordello…"

"And she robbed businesses including banks," Darrin said, "Didn't Mrs. Lawson once own a bank?"

Ethan nodded. He still couldn't figure out what had brought the two seemingly very different women together. But he'd deal with that later. Right now, he didn't like where this dinner conversation was going, after all he had to keep the peace.

Martha just shook her head.

"I can't believe that a woman who owned a bank would hang out with an outlaw."

Ethan looked at the two of them dressed up in their formal attire. Sure, he was dressed up in some of his nicer duds but they still paled from those of the people with him.

"Everyone can change," he said, "I'm a town marshal after all."

Martha pressed her lips together.

"That's different Ethan," she said, "Not all people are as motivated as yourself."

Ethan reached for his glass and discovered it was empty. It might be a good time to take a breather from this conversation and refill it.

"Excuse me…Martha…Mr. Wyatt."

He got up and left to head on over to the bar where he saw Bella chatting it up with Hank.

"Where's Sam?"

Both turned to look at him.

"He's taking a break," Hank said, "Talking with Delia out back."

Ethan smiled. Delia had been a bar girl who decided that she'd rather try running his accounts instead and she turned out to have a mind for it.

"So how was dessert?"

Ethan ordered his glass refilled.

"Haven't gotten that far yet…"

"And you're already hitting to refill your glass," she said, "Must be thrilling company you got there."

He sipped his Scotch.

"We're not here to make trouble."

"I hope not…all I'm giving you Bella is a chance," he said, "It's your choice what to do with it."

She smiled.

"Why Ethan you have doubts…?"

He knew better than to answer that question.

"Where's Amelia?"

"She went outside," Bella said, "She's feeling a bit temperamental."

Ethan smiled.

"I've seen that side."

"She's been the best kind of help," Bella said, "So I don't hold it against her. Besides, my fault for bringing you up."

Ethan blinked his eyes.

"Why'd you do that?"

Bella leaned against the bar.

"Oh because I know you two had a thing for each other."

He sipped his scotch again.

"That was a while ago," he said, "before she left Paradise."

Bella nodded.

"I know it had to do with your decision to put yourself on the line with this job."

"Partly...said something about having no life without me if I died…"

"Ah yes," Bella said, "I heard about that too but she's had time to think about it and she might have learned otherwise."

"I hope so…I don't want to see her unhappy and I don't want to cause it."

Bella furrowed her brow.

"Is that what you think you did?"

Ethan looked at his glass, now half empty.

"I don't know what to think," he said, "I've struggled with a lot in my life. Learning how to be a father, trying to put my gun down…didn't work and we just discussed my ranching skills."

Bella chuckled.

"I know…I'm sure it won't come naturally to me either but I'm thinking it will to some of these women. After all, a couple grew up on ranches, they just forgot about it."

Ethan finished up his drink.

"I won't interfere but I will keep an eye on what you're doing."

Bella sighed.

"I figured as much and I have no trouble with that," she said, "but if I see you around my ranch, I'm going to put you to work."

His mouth twitched.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"I'm sure we'll find something for you to do," she said, "It'd be good for you and Amelia to catch up."

He put his glass down on the bar and when Hank moved to refill it, he shook his head.

"She doesn't seem to want to do that."

Bella's face turned serious.

"Do it anyway," she said, "She does care a lot about you more than just about anyone. I do know that. She just didn't want to watch you die and bury you."

"I know…but I couldn't promise her that wouldn't happen," he said, "It's not fair."

Bella gestured to the door.

"I know…I thought about shooting a lawman once or twice but I never did it."

"I'm glad."

"I got to get back to the ranch," she said, "We got to start bright and early tomorrow."

They headed to the door.

"Claire and the younger ones will be coming out to see you," he said, "I told them it's okay."

Bella laughed.

"I might put them to work too…but I know Amelia will be happy to see them."

They both headed outside and Ethan saw Amelia standing by her buckskin horse. They walked over to her.

"Guess we'll be heading back to the ranch," Bella said.

"You two be okay traveling by yourselves?"

Bella grabbed her horse's reins to get aboard.

"We'll be fine, but thanks for asking."

They all said goodnight and Ethan watched them leave as Martha and Darrin joined him outside. Martha looked quite miffed.

"We thought we lost you."

"I was just seeing them off," Ethan said, "Two women riding back into the valley at night."

Martha sighed.

"I'm sure they can take care of themselves," she said, "but you missed dessert."

"I'm sorry about that," Ethan said, "so you leaving?"

Martha nodded and looked at her father.

"Yes it's getting late and we're looking into some ideas for Founder's Day. It's coming up in a few weeks."

Darrin nodded.

"We'll make it the best celebration this town has ever seen."

Ethan smiled. In recent years, it'd been hard to get people excited over the town's founding. Darrin and Martha would have their work cut out for them.

"Good luck with that…"

Martha slipped her arm in Ethan's.

"Come on…it'll be good for the town…just what it needs."

Ethan didn't feel too sure about that.

"I'll see you later," he said, "I need to get back to the children."

They said goodbye and Ethan went to get his horse wondering what the future held and how long it would take for the Wyatt's and Bella's group to be on a collision course.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for reading and the reviews on both stories I wrote. I wasn't sure how many people still remembered this show and would read FF on it. I've enjoyed writing it.

* * *

The next morning the sun shone brightly betraying another scorcher of a day. Summer had definitely arrived in the valley and Paradise lit up with activity in town early on so people could get their business done before the heat cloaked the air close to the ground.

Claire had taken Ben and George to school after promising them they could go out to Bella's ranch later that day. She couldn't wait to go herself but first there listens to teach to a bunch of restless children eager for vacation to begin. Then there was Founder's Day which she didn't care for much but her brothers had been talking about on the way to school. Joseph of course had his job working for Doc Carter who enjoyed having him around as much as for his growing skills at helping him tend patients. She knew that Carter didn't have much patience with the likes of an Axelrod or Applegate or any of the other narrow minded town folks.

Speaking of which, she did owe Axelrod a couple days this week but not today. She wouldn't have to feel like walking on eggshells around him while she did his books.

"Claire…how long until… we…we don't got…gotta go to school?"

She almost rolled her eyes. They'd been asking her that a lot lately.

"A week Ben," she said, "then summer will start."

Then she'd be working more hours at the store to bring more money in while socking a portion away for her education or if she wanted to travel. Ethan had been firm with her in his insistence that she save most of her hard earned money for herself but the ranch had never really taken off and just about paid its bills.

"I want to see John Taylor."

"Tomorrow George," she said, "That's when he's by the lake."

The one where their uncle often fished for food but she knew to get away by himself for a while to keep them from driving him crazy. She knew the boys could do that as they often did the same to her. They reached the schoolhouse finally and went inside. Before she did, she saw Dakota talking to one of the bar girls as if they were buddies.

She knew that he didn't have a regular girlfriend but had a lot of girlfriends if that made sense. It didn't to her but not much about him did…but she did like him. Couldn't help that but she was a realist and knew they came from and moved in two different worlds even though they lived in the same town. Besides she was busy enough with her two jobs and keeping up her studies so that if…no when she went to college she'd be ready for its rigors.

Dakota saw Claire going into the schoolhouse, her two younger brothers running in front of her. He didn't see Joseph come up to him.

"You looking at my sister again?"

Caught, Dakota thought but he smiled at the younger man who also was a protective older brother.

"She's doing real well," Dakota said, "If we had teachers like her when I was growing up, I might have finished school."

Joseph didn't look pleased about that and he knew Ethan would mirror his nephew's attitude. He'd remembered the less than subtle warnings he'd gotten from his boss.

"She's too young for you."

"She's old enough to get married around here."

Joseph shot him a withering look.

"She's going to college some day," he said, "She's been wanting to get out of Paradise."

"I know that…besides I've got enough of a social calendar to keep me busy enough."

Joseph gritted his teeth.

"Keep it that way."

Dakota knew he was serious. He suppressed a smile as he looked at Joseph.

"What about you," he said, "You planning on staying here until you're an old man?"

Joseph shook his head.

"I'm going to college and I'm going to be a doctor when I'm done."

Dakota heard the quiet determination in his voice and he'd already learned that Joseph had a way about him that helped those who were ill or even gut shot heal. Doc Carter had pointed it out more than once.

"Then do that," Dakota said, "Don't stick around here too long."

Dakota left him and went into the office hoping to see Ethan there but his chair was empty. So he went to look on the desk where he saw someone had left a pile of more "Wanted" posters for an assortment of outlaws.

Better start putting them up before Ethan arrived.

* * *

Ethan walked down the main street with Martha on her way to the bank to meet up with her father. They were expecting to receive a wire soon on a couple two business owners interested in investing in some corner properties on the street. Including one that would sell top of the line clothes from Europe, which made no sense to Ethan. He wasn't an expert in business that didn't involve welding a gun but he didn't see many women in Paradise first of all let alone those that would buy fancy outfits.

Nowhere to wear them really and the other partner being a tailor for men's suits. He had one or two of those that still fit but he rarely wore them. That went for most of the folks in town. Just what were the Wyatts and their business partners expecting to arrive?

"Ethan…about last night…"

He sighed. He knew that Martha hadn't been thrilled to share a table with either Bella or Amelia.

"I hadn't seen her in a year and I knew Bella way back," he said, "She's meaning to turn her life around and I don't want to stand in her way."

Martha didn't look like she approved of that answer.

"But my father's right, it's bad for the town."

"Not if they're successful," he said, "Then they'll have money to spend on these businesses. Since mining's boom and bust it'll be good to see businesses that are more stable…even ranching."

Not that he liked doing it himself but he knew how important it might prove to be to the town's survival since the copper mine hadn't been what had been hoped. Too little in productivity, too high on risks….after a doctor had been killed while trying to expose the truth about how the mine made people deathly ill including his own nephew.

Martha shook her head.

"They'll lower values…no one's going to want to live next to someone who might steal their stock."

"It won't happen," he said, "Besides Amelia wouldn't be involved in an outlaw."

"She was married to one," Martha said, "I heard stories about this Pierce Lawson, who tried to buy his way into upper society…unseemly character."

Ethan couldn't argue with that, never liking the guy even though he'd helped free him from one of the toughest prisons. He'd tried but he never could pull it off.

"I wonder what ever happened to him."

Ethan didn't know and he didn't much care. As long as he didn't show up to Paradise…silly way to think given that he and Amelia weren't together any longer.

They reached the bank and Martha turned towards him fiddling with his coat.

"I really hope you can help us deal with the changes we plan to make."

He sighed.

"I'll do my job as marshal but that's all I can promise."

He knew what she wanted and he also knew he couldn't give it to her. Not and keep his job knowing he was doing what was right.

"I'm here to keep the peace."

"I know that but what if your friends don't want that after all? What if they're lying to you…to us?"

He took a breath because he had thought about that but it didn't change anything.

"I'll do my job then but I don't expect trouble to come from that corner," he said, "The businessmen have to do their part too."

She shook her head.

"Ethan…Ethan all they want is to improve their livelihood."

"They seem to be doing just fine," Ethan said, "even with the mine's problems."

"But they could do so much better," she said, "I'll see you later. There's another meeting tonight on the holiday celebration."

Ethan had forgotten but then he'd never involved himself in the planning of a holiday that didn't mean much to him.

"I might drop by before I head on home."

She smiled.

"You won't regret it when you see how much work we've done…"

Ethan somehow doubted that.

* * *

Amelia and another woman, Dorothy pushed against the fence with their body weight to move it straight. Bella had brought them some food earlier on horseback to where they were working on the boundary fences. They knew they had to fix the broken down ones first and shore up the rest, lest any wandering stock onto their spread lead to accusations of rustling by neighbors.

One of them was Ethan though so she knew that was one less to worry about and as she looked up, she saw Claire and the two younger brothers riding up with Bella.

Bella pulled up her horse looking at them with a smile.

"I'm giving them a tour of the spread and what we've done so far which isn't much."

Claire and her brothers greeted both of them and Bella introduced them to Dorothy who just smiled shyly back not saying much.

"Hi Claire," Amelia said pulling her work gloves off, "Good to see you out here."

Ben and George looked around at the empty space around them and then one took off running while the other chased him.

"I guess they need to work off sitting in school all day," Bella said, "This is looking very good."

Amelia took off her hair and smoothed out her curly hair.

"It's nearly done…this part," she said, "so no one can accuse us of anything."

Bella nodded.

"That will make life a little easier."

Claire looked around her.

"So you're going to do this all by yourself?"

Bella narrowed her eyes.

"There's a good group of us here to get started," she said, "but we'll be hiring out. Ethan's deputy Dakota offered to do some work."

Claire nodded.

"I see…maybe I and the boys can help you too…if Uncle Ethan says it's okay."

Bella appeared to consider that.

"It would be a great help but what about your own ranch?"

"That's quite a bit work too but you're our neighbor."

Bella smiled.

"That's very nice of you Claire. Yes, we could use some more help. I don't think we'll have much luck closer to down."

Claire sighed.

"Axelrod can be very difficult sometimes. He doesn't like my uncle."

Amelia agreed.

"They've butted heads often enough," she said, "but Axelrod ended up giving in most of the time."

Ben and George ran on over and appeared excited when Claire said they'd be helping out at Bella's ranch.

"Can we herd horses," George asked breathlessly.

Bella paused.

"You can help me with my chicken coop first," she said, "I have know nothing about chickens and I heard on good authority you two are experts."

The brothers beamed at that and then started talking about their own egg laying business. Bella looked over at Amelia.

"We need to take that payment into town," she said, "We don't want Mr. Wyatt to try anything against us."

Amelia nodded.

"I'll handle it."

She went to get her horse and got aboard.

"I'll see you later," she said to Claire and the others before taking off in a cloud of dust.

Bella turned to the others.

"I've got some lemonade back at the house," she said, "and maybe some biscuits if you'd like to try them out."

Ben and George of course heard that and ran over saying they'd like that so they all started to ride back to the ranch. Claire and Bella rode together across the meadow.

"It's really nice out here."

Bella pulled on her reins.

"I think so too," she said, "Amelia knows her land."

"She told you to buy it?"

"She knew that it'd be looking for a buyer," Bella said, "and she was right."

They found a winding dirt trail past the creek that would lead into the lake. Threes grew in throngs along its banks.

"She was going to marry my uncle…and be our stepmother."

"She told me that."

"But she left us," Claire said, "She didn't want to see my uncle died. A man shot him and he almost did in the hotel."

"I heard about that too."

"The man was my father," Claire said, "My real one but I'm not supposed to know about that. I haven't told the others."

"Ah, that can be a life changing revelation…or not but you must know your uncle loves you."

Claire nodded.

"I never quite pegged him for a father," Bella said, "but I can see it suits him."

Claire saw the house ahead.

"Martha wants to marry him."

Bella saw the certainty in Claire's eyes as she looked over at her. She chuckled.

"I don't think that'll work out," she said, "They're too different. Besides Ethan's not looking or I might have given him a shot myself."

"Really?"

"Don't sound surprised," Bella said, "If I weren't interested in a sure thing…I might but he's a long way from that."

They arrived back at the ranch and took their horses to the corral next to the barn where other women were working.

* * *

Amelia rode up to the land claims office which was between the bank she used to manage for her wayward husband and the marshal's office. Applegate looked sourly at her paperwork and then took her payment, reluctantly. She didn't know what had gotten into him but knew it had to do with Bella more than her.

Applegate handed the sheet back to her.

"Am I done?"

He shook his head.

"The marshal needs to stamp it but he's next door."

She thanked him and went next door where she saw Ethan sitting in his chair. She handed him the paper.

"This will take just a minute," he said.

She nodded and walked around the office that didn't look much different than what she remembered. She'd hated it then because it represented what she hadn't wanted him to be. But she'd come to terms with who he was and that she'd never change him so it didn't bother her now. She saw the "Wanted" posters, some more yellowed and curling at the edges than others, plastered on the board. So many of them they overlapped.

"I put some new ones up this morning," he said, "A newer gang up in the bigger cities robbing and terrorizing people."

She nodded.

"The world never changes does it?"

"Not much only the faces."

She kept looking at them, the drawings of outlaws that were based on people's recollections of what they looked like. But only those who survived them could pass that information along.

But then she saw him. The one face out of all the ones around it that sucked the air out of her…but his hair looked darker. His skin clean shaven without the beard…maybe from some years earlier in his life.

The eyes that stared out of his face at her…she'd never forget them. The artist had captured them perfectly and she felt the chill fill her even inside a room already soaked in the day's heat. She heard footsteps and then Ethan stood next to her.

"Killed five people down state," Ethan said, "that they know about…he and his gang."

She saw that there was a reward for his arrest that would be paid on the day they hung him.

"They say he's tied in with some bigger gang from further east," Ethan said, "but it's just talk."

She tried to put a smile on her face.

"I'm sure the law will catch up to them sooner rather than later."

But she knew that they hadn't had much luck so far. Still that wasn't Paradise's or Ethan's problem. The gang stuck to bigger cities not barely surviving mining towns.

"Hope you're right," Ethan said, "but so far they've kept ahead of everyone after them."

She left the posters gladly and went to get her paperwork.

"Thanks," she said, "Now everything official's done and we can focus on making it a success."

"I hope you do so," he said, "Not everyone in this town's against you."

"I know that…but it's not fair," she said, "I know Bella did bad things but she's put that behind her."

He sighed.

"I'm giving her the benefit Amelia but I've got a town to protect too."

She paused.

"I know but I know it's not us that it needs to be protected from."

He looked at her thoughtfully in a way that made her a little uncomfortable. But she didn't show it. She knew he had questions, she just didn't know how to answer them.

"How did you join up with her anyway?"

The most difficult question of course. She just shrugged a bit.

"We met up in San Francisco," she said, "got to know each other and she needed a place for a fresh start so I helped her."

"You brought her to start fresh in Paradise," he said, "The town you hated."

She bristled a bit.

"I didn't hate it," she said, "I just didn't like it much."

"You always wanted to leave it…even when we were together."

She almost felt defensive but she knew that this was partly the truth. She'd felt imprisoned by the town since her husband had deserted her and when Ethan got tossed into the mix, it just made everything so confusing. If she hated the town but loved him more than anything, what would she do?

"I came back and I knew this would be the perfect place for Bella's ranch."

"What about yourself," he asked, "why are you back?"

She hesitated, smoothing out her shirt.

"I missed you Ethan…you and the children," she said, "I wanted to see you again….even if everything was different."

"Things are different…"

"I know and I know you've moved on and that's good Ethan. You deserve to be happy."

He looked at her puzzled.

"I've been mostly busy with marshalling to do much else."

She knew that knowing that he was fully dedicated to his job almost to the exclusion of everything else except family.

"I remember that but I know it matters very much to you and I'm sorry about how I acted."

He looked at her.

"I'm sorry that I let myself get shot."

"It wasn't your fault," she said, "Well maybe some of it but I should have been stronger…and not run away."

"You were running towards something Amelia…to what you always wanted, to travel and see the world," he said, "nothing wrong with that."

She wished she could believe him but she knew she'd hurt him a lot but he seemed in a better place now.

"It wasn't quite what I thought it would be."

"Maybe you could tell me about it," he said, "the places you went, the things you saw."

She considered that.

"Maybe…well I'd better head on back," she said, "Thanks again."

He nodded.

"You could join us for dinner."

She smiled having missed those moments. Surely that wouldn't hurt.

"Okay…I can do that."

She left the office and away from him to head to the ranch, thinking of all the reasons why she shouldn't have accepted but knowing she'd reject all of them.


	9. Chapter 9

Ethan sat at his desk looking at the "Wanted" posters on the wall. He saw that the batch that had been brought over included the notorious Duncan gang which made its cash rustling horses and then selling them over the border. Then there had been Sam and Daniel Rochester a pair of con artists from some place far east of here but they mostly ripped off people who had been interested in buying shares of mines.

But the guy Dylan Daggett who with his gang had killed at least five people had ties he'd heard to a larger criminal gang from Chicago. A branch of that poisonous tree had broken off and moved to set up shop in San Francisco. They targeted larger cities for setting up illicit businesses inside bars and saloons not to mention running opium and women who were known in Paradise and other mining towns as bar girls.

Dakota walked in the office.

"Axelrod wants another meeting," he said, "He said some of his customers said that Bella Rogers is making them nervous about shopping there."

Ethan sighed.

"Why…I'd think it's the high prices he charges that got people nervous about spending money."

Dakota shrugged.

"He still wants that meeting."

"I want to find out more about Daggett's gang. It looks like they might be branching out of the bigger cities."

"Where'd you hear that?"

"I didn't. I know what that type is like, what men like him think," he said, "and with towns surrounding these cities attracting a lot of people that means more targets."

Dakota sat down.

"More customers for opium," he said, "You know the miners were using it, the rail workers…not as much as a few years ago but…do you think he might be interested in our town?"

Ethan paused.

"I don't know," he said, "I don't think it'll hurt to keep an eye out for anything suspicious. Men like him usually send people to scout a place out to see if it's got what they need and want."

"You think Bella knows anything about them?"

"I don't think she ran with them," Ethan said, "but she might have crossed paths with them."

"You could ride out and ask her."

"Got to be careful how I do that," Ethan said, "Town's about ready to run her out as it is…this will only stir them up more."

Dakota rubbed his forehead.

"Damned if we do and damned if…"

"I don't think there's much to do," Ethan said, "just keep an eye out."

He heard footsteps and looked up to see Darrin standing in the doorway. The older man looked upset.

"Did you read the latest wire?"

Ethan looked at Dakota.

"Which one…?"

Darrin looked as if he were about to erupt.

"The one from San Francisco's paper that says they're sending a reporter to do a story on our very own female outlaw."

Ethan sighed.

"Haven't seen that one," he said, "See I'm the marshal and I focus on the wires talking about outlaws."

Darrin's nostrils flared.

"She is an outlaw through and through whether you recognize it or not Marshal. If you can't handle it, we can always find someone who can…"

"I'm handling it," Ethan said, "I'm not having a lynch mob forming in my town."

"It's our town too," Darrin said, "The businesses on the main street are what keep it going since mining never caught hold."

Not for long, Ethan knew but what did Darrin think trying to order people around in a town he'd lived in less than six months? Just because he threw a wad of money at it didn't give him that right. Yet all the businessmen were acting like he was their leader.

"There will be no vigilante group Mr. Wyatt, you got that."

The man just fumed at him and Ethan thought he might go off but he cleared his throat instead.

"We'll see about that once the crime rate goes up," Darrin said, "and property values start to drop."

Ethan didn't feel too impressed about that. Property values always had been rocky, part and parcel of living in a town whose primary industry had been mining. Somehow the town managed to survive and somehow it managed to thrive in some situations.

"How many deputies you got anyway?"

Ethan leaned back in his chair.

"One…but I can deputize others if necessary."

"Then what's the difference between you doing it and the businessmen doing it to protect their businesses?"

Ethan sighed. This man may have more money than the rest of the town put together but he didn't know the people here as well as he thought. But then Ethan didn't know them as well as he thought either, he'd been ramrod by them enough himself. They often seemed on the verge of trying to exile him for one thing or another. He didn't trust most of them except maybe Tiny.

He took a breath.

"Look I know when it's necessary because I've been a gunfighter most my life…"

Darrin made a derisive sound.

"I know that Mr. Cord," he said, "You're one hair's away from going outlaw yourself. Maybe that's why you're kin to Bella Rogers."

Ethan remained in his chair.

"I think we're done talking Mr. Wyatt."

Darrin shot him a look.

"Perhaps for now, but you haven't heard the last of me."

He left the office and Dakota shook his head.

"I don't get that guy," he said, "He invests a horde of cash here and then he's complaining?"

Ethan didn't understand him either, just that he was another man who thought that throwing enough money around would get him what he wanted. He'd get a rude shock because Ethan had no plans to bend to his will and men like him…they didn't take being challenged let alone thwarted very well.

He'd have his hands filled for sure but he had a job to do.

* * *

Bella and Amelia rode into town to hit the saloon and pass around information saying that the ranch would be hiring. Ben and George had agreed to help with the chicken coop and Ethan had given his permission as long as they did their chores on their spread. But they needed people interested in planting a huge garden in back of the main house. Vegetables would be planted there and then hopefully in future seasons, fruit trees behind them. Dorothy the fence splitter had also known a lot about how to plant root vegetables not to mention other above ground vegetables.

Sam watched as both women walked into the saloon and started talking to the bar girls who were setting the tables up.

"We're not open for business yet."

Bella nodded.

"Seems like you just closed shop," she said, "Another busy night?"

Sam just scratched his head.

"Yeah…so…you were having dinner here weren't you?"

Bella pursed her lips.

"Yes we were and now we want to advertise some job openings."

Sam frowned.

"What kind of jobs?"

"You know we've started a working ranch," Bella said, "and we're putting a big garden out back for starters. Need some willing hands to get it going."

He paused.

"I don't think anyone here is looking for a job."

He looked over at a muscular man named Butch who he just hired to be his muscle in case things got out of hand.

"You think anyone's looking Butch?"

The other guy shook his head.

"We keep them very busy….business has been slow but it'll pick up after Founder's Day."

Bella nodded.

"I suppose the world's oldest profession has its boom and bust periods like everything else."

"Suppose so…"

Amelia spoke up.

"Still we would like to talk to the women who are here now," she said, "It won't take much of their time and less of yours."

Sam pulled on his collar.

"I don't know about that," he said, "What you're doing could be called poaching you know."

Bella and Amelia looked at each other.

"Poaching," Amelia said, "It's called doing good business in other places. What are you worried about if you're running such a good establishment that pays its workers well?"

He just grumbled more about poaching. But a couple of the women grew curious and wandered on over to see what was going on.

"Scarlett, Rosie, get back to setting up those tables."

Rosie folded her arms.

"Got a few minutes," she said, "I want to hear what these women have to say."

Amelia brightened.

"We're just looking for some workers to help with the garden and some other chores," she said, "We're settling that spread just outside of town."

Rosie nodded.

"We heard about that…how much you pay?"

"Not as much as you make here but more than you're allowed to keep," Bella said, "Meals and lodging if you'd like once we get the cabins fixed."

Scarlett piped up.

"I can help with that if you pay me," she said, "I used to patch up the last saloon I worked at after it rained and even after a fire burned most of it down."

"That'll work," Bella said, "We don't want to interfere with your job here but the hours are different."

Rosie and Scarlett looked at each other.

"We'll think about it," she said, "and we'll tell the others."

Sam and Butch didn't like that in the least.

"You damn poachers," Sam spat, "Wyatt was right about you, you damn crook. You rustle horses and now you're rustling my workers."

Amelia folded her arms.

"It's called commerce Sam and this country was built on it," she said, "Paradise was founded on it and it's up to the women to decide what they want to do."

Sam threw up his hands.

"Very well…don't want any deadbeats here," he said, "Got a buyer for the place anyway…someone from out of town so it might not matter anyway."

Bella and Amelia looked at each other.

"Maybe it'll be someone with a better overhead," Amelia said, "Someone who can pay these women to do work that's not so demeaning to them."

Sam grunted.

"They don't want to do demeaning work," he said, "Their husbands shouldn't have died or left them cold."

Amelia knew that to be the case. Her own husband ran out on her leaving her alone with the bank that was in his name not hers. Stuck in a town that she couldn't get away from even when she had the money to do so. Only one thing had pushed her on the stagecoach to get out of here and that had been fear.

"Thanks Sam for pointing that out."

Bella laughed.

"You're right; the place I ran the same thing happened," she said, "Men leave their women in big cities just like they do in small towns."

Sam didn't have an answer for that.

"Well you've said your piece," he said, "time for them to get finished setting this place."

But more women gathered around them which pleased Sam and Butch not at all.


	10. Chapter 10

"I'd say it was a success."

Bella sounded excited as she and Amelia walked down the street. People in front of the businesses would look at them and say nothing. At least not to them but some talked to each other. Tiny broke ranks and said hello to them as they passed and Bella told him they had some business to send his way as their horses needed some new shoes after all their traveling to get here.

"He's the best," Amelia said, "Saved my horse an injury a time or two."

"Yeah we'll need him and he's not shutting us out so that's a point in our favor at least."

Amelia sighed.

"I hope the others would come around."

Bella snorted.

"I know they won't," she said, "I know towns just like this one and some things never change and one of them is the attitude against outsiders."

"I know…even some of the town's folks like Ethan," Amelia said, "I lost count of how many times they turned against him."

"But you didn't…you stuck by him even alone."

Amelia shrugged.

"He had the children, he wasn't alone."

"So you've accepted his invitation for dinner in town?"

Amelia brushed a tendril of hair away.

"Yes I did…it's just to catch up. We haven't seen each other in so long."

"Hasn't been that long," Bella said, "Just a year.

Amelia's face hardened a bit.

"A lot can change in a year," she said, "Everything can change."

"Not how you feel about him," Bella said, "That hasn't changed."

Amelia just shook her head as they kept walking back to where they'd send a wire to the bank in San Francisco.

"It doesn't matter and besides he looks like he's creating something with Martha."

Bella furrowed her brow.

"You really think so?"

Amelia nodded.

"She'll be good for him and the children," she said, "and they get along well I see."

Bella chuckled.

"Hardly are we looking at the same two people? I think he's just humoring her most of the time."

Amelia paused considering that possibility but she knew that Martha had designs on the marshal and she looked like a woman used to getting what she wanted.

"I think he missed you."

"Perhaps…but he's moved on since I left and so has the town."

They reached the telegraph building where they saw John Taylor standing outside talking to another Indian man. He smiled at the two women as they gazed at him.

"I heard stories about him,' Bella said, "He's a legend in these parts. Not bad for a hermit."

"He's been great to the boys," Amelia said, "Ben's particularly close with him."

Bella turned to Amelia.

"This won't take long," she said, "I'll be back in a moment if you want to talk with him."

Amelia watched Bella disappear inside the building. John Taylor's smile broadened as she approached him.

"Amelia it's good to see you."

"Thanks…good to see you too," she said, "I missed you."

"I knew you'd be back."

"You did? I didn't even know."

"Yes you did," he said, "You could never say goodbye to him and never look back."

She sighed.

"I suppose not but I came back to help Bella set up her ranch."

"You know her well?"

"No…met her a few months ago but how do you know her?"

John Taylor's eyes twinkled.

"We go back a long way," he said, "I knew her when she was about as old as Claire."

Amelia sighed.

"She hasn't had an easy life," she said, "She's really trying to change it."

"I know but it won't be easy…the temptations will always be there. I know I don't always feel like being a hermit."

"She's stronger than them."

John Taylor tilted his face.

"You're probably right," he said, "You seem to care a lot about her."

Amelia paused.

"I suppose I do…she's like…she saved my life."

She didn't know why she told him that except he had his ways of getting information out of her she didn't know she'd been willing to surrender.

"I've known her to do that from time to time."

"I…I don't know what I would have done," she said, "The least I could do was help her find some land to purchase for the ranch. She really wants to help the women who came with us."

"Town folks don't like that much," he said, "I heard the talk."

She nodded.

"But she has as much right as they do to be here," she said, "to run a business."

"I agree but if they don't see it that way, you'll need help."

She sighed a bit.

"I know and we'll need to hire more people to work on fixing the place up though the children have offered to help."

John Taylor smiled.

"It'll be good for them."

"Dakota too…."

If that surprised John Taylor, he didn't betray it.

"That'll work too."

"We're going to make it a success."

"I know you will," John Taylor said, "and I know Bella's serious about wanting to make a fresh start but sometimes the past won't allow it."

Amelia knew that but she knew how determined the former outlaw was about making a new life for herself and making it work.

Bella came out of the office.

"Got the wire sent out," she said, "but I had one waiting for me."

"Who from," Amelia asked.

"Some reporter back in San Francisco," Bella said, "Coming out here to do a story on my life and to decide whether I'm serious about putting my outlaw ways behind me…"

Amelia rolled her eyes.

"They never stop do they?"

Bella shrugged.

"Got to make a living," she said, "but I thought everything about me had gotten written and then some."

John Taylor smiled.

"They're always more to write in life."

Bella chuckled.

"I suppose so but I'm more than ready to start a new chapter," she said, "If that's what they want to write about but they never do."

"You might be surprised."

"I've been surprised John Taylor," Bella said, "but not by reporters."

* * *

Ethan had already heard about the reporter when he got on his gelding and rode through the valley stopping by some homesteads and ranches to make sure everyone was doing okay. Hard times had come to Paradise including a drought that had ended this winter and people had scraped to supplement poor crops. Not as many farmers as ranchers but they had both been hit hard.

He hit the office and Dakota had told him that some big city newspaper would be sending one of its top reporters. It was soon to be the worst kept secret in Paradise and Ethan knew that all hell could break loose pretty soon.

Darrin would probably blow his stack to know that this kind of publicity would be coming to mess with his vision of what Paradise would be after he was finished. The business owners were upset enough with Bella in their midst and didn't want to advertise that fact to people they did business with on the production and shipping end.

Claire stopped by after getting out of her teaching assignment for the day. She looked harried but smiled at him.

"Hey Uncle Ethan, did you hear about the reporter?"

Ethan sighed, not sure how to respond.

"He might be coming on the first stage next week," Claire said, excited, "I can't wait to read what he's going to write about Bella Rogers."

"Claire what he writes might not be the truth."

She nodded.

"I know it's like that with the books, but maybe it'll be different this time."

"Maybe it'll be more of the same," Ethan said, "They'll do whatever it takes to sell papers and make money no matter what the cost."

Ethan knew that personally having been vilified in the press often enough. Never once had a story been right about him. He didn't hold much hope for Bella.

"Well we can hope can't we?"

Ethan nodded. They could do that but it probably wouldn't do much good. Bella was going to be written about much larger than life and Paradise would find itself back on the map at least for a while.

"Well got to go work for Mr. Axelrod," she said, "His books are so disorganized it's a wonder he's still in business."

"Get the boys before you head on back home," he said, "They're watching Tiny at his shop."

She nodded.

"You staying late in town…?"

"I'll be eating dinner here."

"With Mrs. Lawson?"

Ethan nodded.

"We're just catching up."

"She missed you. You know that."

He sighed.

"Yes I suppose she did."

"You can't blame her for leaving us," Claire said, "I don't…that man who shot you…my father…I hate saying that…he's to blame."

Ethan shook his head.

"No, he's a troubled man who wasn't ready to be a father," he said, "but we all make our own choices and I was wrong. The shooting was my fault and no one else's."

Claire didn't look like she agreed but he knew that she'd kept her father's secret for a reason. But Amelia had been so undone by nearly losing him at the motel, she couldn't be around him any longer…so she left Paradise for good, he thought.

But John Taylor said she'd return someday and she did…only she wasn't the same person and neither was he. He'd been starting to see Martha mostly to get his mind off of Amelia and then suddenly she reappeared without warning.

Without telling him she would return…and he knew there was more to the story of Bella coming to Paradise. He believed the part about her wanting to change her life, to reform but the woman was also looking over her shoulder. How could she not be, being a former notorious outlaw? He'd never crossed that line though he'd come close and yet his past still tried to mess with his new life.

Dakota picked up a paper on his desk and gave it to Ethan.

"More on that gang," he said, "Daggett's really making a name for himself isn't he?"

Ethan knew that his gang had robbed a stagecoach and left a trail of dead bodies. The guy was building himself quite a history.

"You don't think he'll drop by Paradise."

"Not enough here to make it worth his while," Ethan said, "but we'll keep an eye out."

He didn't have a good feeling about the outlaw but he'd need to deputize extra men to fight them until the marshal forces rode in as backup.

"I have to recruit more deputies," Ethan said, "We'll learn the difference between a militia and a lynch mob."

Dakota sighed.

"I don't think any of the businessmen are up to it," he said, "Except maybe Tiny."

Ethan didn't either but some of the ranchers would volunteer if they were needed to keep the town safe.

But he hoped it wouldn't come to that. Footsteps outside his office and he looked up to see Amelia standing in the doorway.

"You busy?"

He sat up straight in his chair.

"Never too busy…"

She smiled.

"I'll see you at the restaurant later," she said, "I just have to get back and change."

He thought she looked fine the way she dressed now but he nodded.

"Okay see you later…"

She left them and Dakota chuckled.

"What do you think Martha's going to have to say about you seeing your old fiancée?"

Ethan wasn't thinking about that much.

"I can see you're not thinking about it much."

Ethan didn't respond to that but got up to go fetch his horse to go back to the ranch to get ready for his dinner date.


	11. Chapter 11

Bella looked at Amelia as she got her horse ready to head into town for dinner.

"You look like you're going off to meet your hanging," she said, "though you're better dressed than I was at the time."

Amelia had heard about the time that Bella had faced the noose because she'd been falsely accused of killing someone during a bank robbery. She'd tricked them out of going through with it and had been gone before they figured it out.

"It's just dinner with your ex-fiancé, Bella said, "You can survive that."

Amelia tended to her mare, getting her tacked up.

"Nothing's changed," Bella said, "You have to go after what you want."

Amelia patted the mare's neck.

"Everything's changed," she said, "I'm not the same person."

"Not everything's changed."

Amelia paused before answering.

"Enough…and besides after what I said to him…"

"That was over a year ago and besides…he needed someone to tell him a few facts of life," Bella said, "because he's going to get himself killed…"

Amelia pulled on the reins to walk the mare out of the barn.

"But I said some things I wish I didn't or at least not in those words."

Bella walked with her.

"You told him the truth," she said, "and you did the right thing by leaving…giving him something to think about while you went out and saw more of the world."

Amelia got aboard her horse.

"I don't know about that," she said, "I think I saw more of it than I wanted."

"Life's filled with good and bad Amelia," Bella said, "You got to make the most of what's good and go after it."

Amelia's mare started getting restless to match her own mood.

"It's only dinner…just to catch up."

Bella smiled.

"Fine…I won't wait up for you."

Amelia fought the temptation to roll her eyes at Bella. She knew her friend meant well but she knew she had to take each day as it came and that returning to Paradise hadn't changed that.

She rode off into town promising herself she would do just that.

* * *

Ethan had talked to Dakota about the latest rumors in town that Axelrod was going to propose forming a militia. He took them seriously because he knew that Axelrod wasn't acting on his own. Darrin had a hand in this even though the businessman didn't give much away. He didn't have to, he had wanted to change the fabric of Paradise since his arrival and Martha had been working right alongside him.

Dakota hadn't bothered him anymore about his dinner plans with Amelia at the restaurant. One look from Ethan had silenced him and he'd changed topics to whether or not they'd need more security for the Founder's Day celebration.

Ethan didn't think so because it would attract mostly families from the surrounding ranches to offset the drinking crowd that would congregate at the saloons.

"You're not going to change?"

Ethan shot his deputy a look.

"Been too busy trying to address the latest demands that the businesses have given me," he said, "I know that Darrin's behind this. Axelrod's never been good at thinking for himself."

"True…but if people like him weren't willing to go along with what he wanted, he'd be powerless."

"Yeah and I'm going to make sure it doesn't go too far."

Dakota sighed.

"We'd both seen what happens then."

Ethan had seen his share of mob justice in towns including Paradise. There had been times during anarchy when towns people had to take up arms to fight to keep outlaws from preying on them. But Paradise had law and order to keep the peace and so any militia would be created as a means to carry out what Darrin wanted.

Only a certain type of people allowed settling in and doing business in town and Darrin had already chosen his targets. Bella and the women with her including Amelia who had this loyalty towards the other woman he didn't understand. So much he didn't since she'd return but maybe he'd figure it out during dinner.

Slim, one of the men who ran the telegraph service came into the office with another wire for Ethan. He read it after Slim had left and rubbed his forehead.

"Daggett again," Dakota said.

Ethan nodded.

"His gang hit another business, blew it up," he said, "Owner was someone who owed money."

"To the gang…?"

"It wouldn't make sense if he did," Ethan said, "I think Daggett and his men are part of a larger gang."

Dakota sighed.

"Back in San Francisco, there's a lot of gangs tied into opium…women and other trades."

Ethan had heard about that too from other marshals who had passed through town, bringing stories of their exploits in the larger cities including San Francisco. Some were tailing fugitive outlaws tied with violence in those cities.

Now that he had a family, he didn't envy them their lifestyle. Oh he was tempted to relive the old days sometimes when his old friends came calling but it was beginning to sink in how much his gun slinging had clashed with his family life. He had hoped, he thought that being a marshal would be less turbulent, less unpredictable but he'd been very wrong about that.

And that really hit home when he lost Amelia…but he didn't think about changing anything. Darrin and Martha seemed to be just fine with him remaining in that position. Martha had said it would be useful to what they were doing.

"Better be going," Dakota said suddenly, "You don't want to be late. Tell her hi for me. Town hadn't been the same without her."

Ethan nodded and then grabbed his long coat to slip it on as he went to meet her at the restaurant.

* * *

Amelia walked into the restaurant and ran into Sam who came up to her.

"Good evening Mrs. Lawson…you dining alone?"

"Hi Sam," she said, "No, someone will be joining me."

He nodded and led her to a table in the back. She sat down remembering the times they had both eaten there often when they had gotten together. He'd even tried to propose to her there a couple times before his past interrupted him.

"Sorry I'm late…"

She hadn't heard him arrive she'd been so deep in her thoughts. Remembering what it'd been like before she'd left.

"You're not late," she said, "I just got here myself."

He sat down and she looked at him, dressed in his uniform of choice for being a marshal down to his badge but it didn't bother her anymore.

"This place hasn't changed much."

"Sam's trying to get some money for repairs from the bank."

She paused.

"It'd be a good investment," she said, "It's always attracted a steady crowd of people."

He smiled, at her assessment.

"So you'd loan him the money?"

She nodded.

"I'd get it back with interest," she said, "and building his business even more would be good for the town."

"Darrin hasn't given him an answer back yet," Ethan said, "I think he makes his decisions on his money differently."

She rubbed her hands together.

"I imagine he does…in how it'll benefit him but that might hurt him in the long run as a banker."

"I don't think he cares much about that given he's already so wealthy," Ethan said, "His interest rates are higher too."

Amelia's brows furrowed.

"That might hurt in the long run too but you're right, it's not going to hit him hard financially."

The waiter brought them their dinner and they started eating it.

"You miss banking?"

She found the chicken delicious as she remembered.

"No…not really," she said, "I only did it because I felt I had to…to prove it to myself that I was better than him…even before he left."

"You were better than him."

She nodded her face suddenly pensive.

"He was not the man I thought I knew."

Ethan considered that.

"Did you see him why you were gone?"

She looked startled at his question.

"No…no I didn't," she said, "But I wasn't looking for him. I didn't want to ever see him again."

He heard the vehemence in her voice but something else that he saw in her face made him wonder. But he knew not to press the subject with her about Pierce.

"Why did you really come back?"

Her face changed again when she heard his question and read it on his face. But she had her answer ready.

"To help Bella with the ranch," she said, "Paradise was the best place for her to have a fresh start."

He ate a bite of his roasted potatoes.

"I didn't think you were ever coming back."

"Me neither," she said, "but Bella had done so much for me, I wanted to help her."

"What do you mean?"

She just looked at him. But he'd already started down this path and it clearly wasn't going to be a night for small talk.

"I just found myself needing her help that's all."

"That's all…"

She nodded.

"Yes…it's not important why," she said, "What matters is that I knew I could do something to help her and the other women in return and so I did."

"So are you going to stay and work on the ranch with them?"

She looked straight at him.

"As long as they need my help," she said, "I haven't figured out what I want to do beyond that."

He knew she meant it in her voice and when she did, she'd do it without anyone talking her out of it.

"The children missed you."

She smiled.

"I missed them too," she said, "It's good to see them again and thank you for allowing them to come out to the ranch."

"Ben and George are excited about helping out on the ranch," he said, "Been talking about it since then."

"I didn't know how they'd feel about me after I left suddenly like that."

He sighed.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking since you left…not easy for a man who'd rather act."

She had to smile at that.

"I didn't mean to hurt you," she said, "All I knew is that I had to get out of there after what happened…I got scared of the future…of you being not in it and what would happen…"

He leaned forward slightly.

"I'm good at my job," he said, "Not bad at staying alive."

"I know but you came so close too many times," she said, "It got harder each time for me to face it."

"You came back," he said, "and not just to help Bella."

She fell silent and he knew he'd read her at least partially right. He didn't get all of it but he knew he'd figure it out.

"No…not just to help her…"

Suddenly they both heard footsteps approach them. Ethan looked up to see Martha walking towards him, a purposeful look on her face.

"Ethan…we need your help."

"I'm eating dinner…"

"I can see that," Martha said, "but my father is having trouble with securing the bank and he needs your help."

"What about Dakota?"

She sighed.

"He's in the middle of a poker game at the backroom."

Ethan figured as much. He looked at Amelia and she nodded.

"Go help him Ethan," she said, "It's part of your job. We can do this again later."

He knew she was right but frustration filled him anyway because he thought she'd been about to say…what he hoped she would say. Even though he tried to block himself from feeling that way.

Martha nodded.

"Yes you can do this again later," she said, "This is more important."

Amelia got up from the table.

"I'll see you later," she said.

"You are heading back?"

"I need to talk to some of the women who work the saloon but after that…I'll be heading on back."

"I'll ride with you," he said, "You shouldn't be alone…"

"I'll be fine," she said, "I can take care of myself. I'm not unarmed."

And he knew she could definitely shoot a gun, he remembered when he'd seen that skill in action.

"I'll see you later then."

Martha grew impatient.

"Come on Ethan…my father won't leave until the bank's secured…something's wrong with the lock."

He left the restaurant then and he and Martha went to the bank while Amelia went to the back of the saloon.


	12. Chapter 12

Ethan felt like he'd been called out on a fool's errand.

Martha had called him out of his dinner with Amelia to go fuss with a lock on the front door of the bank that wouldn't budge. Hardly the type of work for a marshal who was in charge of keeping the peace, he thought. Of course his duties in the past have included rescuing cats from trees and throwing a couple of drunks in the holding tank to sleep it off.

So he supposed he could handle a locked door that wouldn't open. Darrin looked impatient as Ethan fiddled with it.

"You are getting any closer to opening it?"

Ethan just glanced at him.

"You might want to get Tiny down here," he said, "He's got better hands for this than I do."

"I'd still need the marshal to keep an eye out for anyone looking to take advantage of this and try to rob the bank."

Ethan had scouted the street carefully as he always did looking for all signs of trouble but all he saw was quiet.

"There's no one out there," he said, "very quiet night. Been seeing a lot of those lately."

Darrin sighed.

"I think that's about to change with that troublemaker in our midst."

Ethan didn't want to rehash that issue again. He'd try to find a way to deal the door and then he'd head back home for the night.

"Father, Ethan's said he would handle the situation and I believe he'll do that."

"I'm going to hold him to that," Darrin said, "but if there's any trouble…"

Ethan looked directly at him.

"I can do my job," he said, "but I'm not going to harass innocent people either."

Darrin shook his head.

"Then who's going to make this town safe if you're not interested in dealing with outlaws?"

"I can handle outlaws just fine, done it most my life," Ethan said, "But no one here's breaking the law and as for Bella Rogers, if she wants to start a new life then I'm not standing in her way."

Darrin appeared to process that when a hint of a smile appeared.

"Ethan I know this must not be easy for you," he said, "Given that your ex fiancée is associated with this unsavory woman."

Ethan tensed but he didn't take the bait. He didn't much like Darrin at this point.

"Amelia has got nothing to do with this…this has to do with making sure that everyone's treated fairly."

Darrin didn't look pacified.

"Even if that jeopardizes everyone's safety…costs them their businesses and their livelihoods."

Martha interjected.

"Father, Ethan does have a difficult job to do and I'm sure that Amelia having thrown in her lot with Bella Rogers..We must try to be more understanding."

"I can only go so far with my understanding," Darrin said, "before common sense takes over. Once an outlaw, always an outlaw that's the way it works."

Most of the time, Ethan knew but not always. He knew people who were outlaws who gave up that lifestyle to try to live normal lives, but then there were others who'd faked turning their backs on their criminal ways…like that man who'd posed as a preacher in Paradise a while back. Everyone in the town had been fooled by him except for him. He'd faced off against the killer years earlier and he knew the man had returned to Paradise for revenge, putting those closest to him in danger. If it hadn't been for Amelia's decision to use her money to pay him off…the town might have never been the wiser.

So Ethan definitely chose to be wary and not trust an outlaw's fervent promise to reform or seek redemption for his or her past. He couldn't do that with Bella…but he could give her a chance to prove herself and was willing to do that.

Darrin of course would never understand that. All he could see was how her presence in their vicinity would impact the bottom line, meaning the money generated by the businesses on the main strip that fed the town in between its boom cycles.

"Amelia knows what she's doing,"

"I'm sure she does Ethan," Martha said, "but maybe this Bella Rogers is just pretending to have put her past behind he and she's going to take advantage of those who believe her."

"I'm not going to treat her like a criminal," he said, "and I won't tolerate any vigilante groups in Paradise."

"There aren't any vigilante groups," Darrin said, "Just a street full of businessmen who want to protect their interests."

"I meant what I said Mr. Wyatt."

Darrin just glared at him.

"So do I…"

"Father," Martha interrupted, "We can discuss this tomorrow. I think it's getting late."

Darrin sighed.

"This door's not budging," he said, "I guess I could secure it and deal with it tomorrow."

Ethan nodded.

"Might be wise….I can tell my deputy Dakota to stop by in the morning," he said, "I think he's still in town at the saloon."

Darrin just looked at him.

"You do that."

Martha turned to Ethan.

"You want to walk me home," she said, "It's getting late like you said."

Ethan hesitated then nodded again. They watched Darrin go and then Martha slid her arm in Ethan's as he walked her to the house. The same one that Amelia had lived in when she owned the bank, before she left Paradise. He'd been inside it many times and now… when he saw Martha there it felt strange.

"So you looking forward to Founder's Day coming up?"

He thought of an answer as they walked.

* * *

Amelia had been at the saloon and Scarlett walked up to her from the bar.

"Hey you still got those job openings?"

Amelia looked at her and nodded.

"You want to learn how to run a vegetable garden?"

Scarlett smiled and brushed her hair back.

"I know that already," she said, "Grew up on a ranch but we grew food too."

Amelia nodded.

"Good, then you sound just perfect for this job," she said, "The hours will be better than here and you'll make more money you get to keep."

Suddenly Scarlett looked troubled.

"I…can't…do I have to give up working here?"

Amelia tilted her face.

"Well it's going to be mostly daytime work," she said, "but you don't have to work here if you want."

Scarlett shook her head.

"Oh I do…I owe Sam everything," she said, "He helped me when I had nothing. Got me a job here, a place to stay…food…"

"But he uses you…do you enjoy that?"

"No of course not…but I'll do what I need to do to survive. I don't have any money or fancy things like you do Mrs. Lawson."

"You have yourself Scarlett and that's what matters," Amelia said, "You can walk away from here."

The other woman looked indecisive. Rosie walked on over to where they were standing.

"Hey Scarlett…you got a man waiting for you."

"I'll be there in a minute…"

Rosie just gave her a look and headed back to the bar.

"I'll…I'll think about it," Scarlett said, "That's the best I can do."

"It's a good opportunity for you. It'll be much better than here."

A man walked over there looking angry followed by Sam.

"You're supposed to be waiting for me at the bar…"

Meaning Scarlett who looked at him warily but then she smiled.

"Sure thing honey," she said, "I'll be there in a moment."

He took a step towards her.

"You'll be there now."

"I said…"

He grabbed her arm and she tried to pull away. But that made him angry and he pulled harder.

"Why you…you know what the deal was…what you agreed to…"

Amelia watched the man handle Scarlett roughly and decided she didn't like it.

"Look who do you think you are pushing her around like that?"

He turned to face her, his face molded by anger.

"Who are you to stop me?"

She just looked at him.

"Let her go."

He scoffed at her, still holding onto Scarlett tightly.

"You telling me what to do little lady…?"

Amelia set her jaw.

"I guess I am…you really need to learn some manners."

He took off his hat and ran a hand through his hair.

"You need to know your place and it's sure not standing up."

Sam tried to intervene between them but Amelia took one step closer.

"You really need someone to teach you how to behave in public."

"You need some man to keep you where you belong," he said, "Now mind your own business while I'm asking nicely."

She watched him try to pull Scarlett away.

"I'm coming sugar; you don't have to be so rough."

Amelia took a breath and then pulled out her handgun. The man heard the click of the chamber. His eyes widened as he looked at the barrel aimed at him.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Amelia kept her hand steady.

"Let her go and get out of here."

Sam stepped in.

"Mrs. Lawson, he's one of my customers."

"He's not showing Scarlett respect," Amelia said, "and I'm keeping this gun on him until he does."

The man didn't look willing to do that.

"You are going to shoot me with that? I dare you."

She gripped the gun harder.

"I wouldn't do that," she said, "I might just have to shoot you."

Dakota walked up and saw what was going on, between Amelia who held a gun and the man she aimed it at…Stewart, his name was best Dakota could recall. They played poker together sometimes and Dakota usually won. Then Stewart would console himself with some female company afterward.

"Amelia, what's going on here?"

She glanced sideways at Dakota but kept her focus on the man.

"Making sure he doesn't hurt Scarlett here."

Dakota sighed.

"You know she's just working and he's her customer."

Amelia's eyes hardened.

"I know he's going to stop bothering her."

Dakota stood there wondering what to do next, thinking the peaceful times in Paradise had just ended.

* * *

Ethan walked Martha up to the front steps of the house and she turned to face him. Her fingers caressing the lapels of his coat.

"You know you can always join me for some refreshment."

He sighed.

"I got to get back to the ranch. I promised Claire I'd finish up some of the chores."

Martha pursed her lips

"Just for a little while Ethan what could it hurt?"

That's when they both heard a gunshot rip through the night.


	13. Chapter 13

Ethan ran into the saloon after hearing the gunshots and couldn't believe what he saw in front of him.

"Amelia…what are you doing?"

Sam just shot him a disgusted look.

"What does it look like she's doing," he said, "She's chasing my customers away."

Amelia didn't look at either man. Her attention was on the man at the other end of her gun.

"One of your customers needs to learn some manners."

Ethan looked at Dakota.

"What's going on here?"

Dakota smiled easily enough.

"This guy grabbed Scarlett to get down to business when your ex-fiancée pulled the gun on him."

Ethan turned to Amelia but she didn't see him. Sam just looked more upset.

"Can't you arrest her for chasing my business away?"

Ethan put his hand up.

"Hold it there Sam; let me find out what's going on first."

Amelia just kept her eye on the prize.

"You ready to leave her alone and take your…business elsewhere?"

The man just looked as angry as he looked fearful.

"Tell this lady to take her gun off of me," he said, "and if she doesn't arrest her."

Amelia sighed.

"That won't be necessary if you let Scarlett go."

Ethan saw that Scarlett rubbed her arm as if someone had grabbed it hard.

"She belongs to me tonight," the man said, "I've already paid Sam…"

Ethan turned to Sam.

"Is that true? You're the one that's handling the payments?"

Amelia took one step closer to the man with her gun.

"Of course it's true," she said, "Bella knew that's how it worked."

Ethan looked at the woman in front of him and he knew she would pull the trigger. She'd done it before in self defense or when protecting one or more of the children.

"Ethan…it's not what you think."

"Then what is it? I asked you a question."

"I…the women get their share of the money…a good portion of it."

"But you get most of it."

Sam nodded nervously.

"Why yes…but I provide the saloon for their use."

"Because these women are making you a lot of money," Ethan said, "Adding to your profits right?"

Sam couldn't deny it.

"Yes…but I had to do that after the mortgage payments started going up."

Ethan didn't need to ask who'd raised him. The owner of the only bank in town, Darrin Wyatt had done it. Why, if he had the capital to pay for the latest boom to manufacture in Paradise? He looked over at Amelia.

"You can put the gun away and I'll handle it."

She still didn't look at him.

"Not until he agrees to take himself elsewhere."

"Amelia, this is Sam's business."

"You just saw how he changed the way he does business and it's degrading."

Maybe, Ethan thought but he knew that for most of these women, if they'd had a chance, they'd pick between bad and worse rather than have that decided for them. Amelia had money as long as he'd known her so she hadn't faced the same choices as Scarlett, Rosie and the others in the saloon.

"We can talk about it after you put the gun down."

Sam chimed in.

"You're hurting my business," he said, "do as he says."

Ethan shot him a pithy look.

"I'll deal with you later," he said, "now Amelia…"

The man just spat.

"I don't want to do my business here anyway," she said, "This woman needs a man to knock her down a peg or two."

"I'm warning you…"

That was Amelia and Ethan realized that whatever had gotten into her tonight wasn't something he recognized in her. But then she'd had a life including in a place far, far away that he couldn't even imagine existed.

"Stewart…you best leave then…"

The man glared at him.

"You don't have to ask me twice," He said, "you run a lousy establishment here."

Ethan didn't mind that the guy wasn't going to endorse the saloon. He just wanted him out of there. Amelia watched him go and then she put the gun away.

"Did you fire it?"

She looked at Ethan's pointed expression.

"No…I heard a gunshot but it wasn't me," she said, "I think someone who left the saloon."

"What did you think you were doing?"

She put her hands on her hips.

"I didn't like the way he treated Scarlett."

He narrowed his eyes.

"Amelia, you didn't like…so you pointed a gun at him?"

She nodded.

"Someone needed to do it," she said, "He can't treat women like that…like they're some merchandise he bought in a store."

"He could have hurt you."

She shook her head.

"No…no he couldn't," she said, "I'm not that soft."

She didn't look it right now. Sam didn't seem very happy with the situation.

"You're not arresting her or at least warning her not to disrupt my business again," he said, "What if she shoots someone next time?"

Ethan paused.

"She wasn't going to shoot anyone this time."

Dakota walked up to him.

"Stewart got on his horse…unsteady but he's on his way out of town."

Ethan wouldn't miss him having heard stories about him and his short fuse. But that didn't mean that Amelia should have pulled a gun on him.

"Amelia, what you did…"

She pursed her lips.

"Look it's over now and I think I'm ready to head on back to the ranch."

She started to walk out without looking at Sam or anyone else as they watched her leave them. Ethan followed her but she didn't seem to want to talk. She didn't pay much attention as he left the building with her.

He grabbed her arm and she pulled it away from him so quickly.

"Don't act like him."

He frowned and then he knew who she meant.

"Amelia I'm not him. You know better than that."

She paused and then she nodded.

"I'm sorry, that's not fair. I'm just tired. We did a lot of work on the ranch, lot left to do."

He looked back at the saloon.

"You did some work in there."

She shrugged.

"Men like that can't get away with treating women as if they're possessions."

He looked down at his boots.

"I didn't know what Sam was doing," he said, "I don't know when it changed."

She furrowed her brow.

"I do…most likely when the new banker raised the cost of doing business for merchants."

Ethan knew that she was right about that. After all, Sam had just been complaining in the saloon.

"Dakota and I will have a talk with him tomorrow about it," he said, "In the meantime, you can't go threatening to shoot people. The town people will just think Bella rubbed off on you."

He knew right then he'd said the wrong thing.

"Bella rubbed off on me," she said, "You don't know anything about what's happened in the past year."

"I know you were gone and that I missed you."

She did respond to the softness of his voice by relaxing slightly.

"It's just that so much happened," she said, "I'm not the same person Ethan and yet…"

She stopped talking as she reached her horse tied up to the rail outside the saloon.

"You still haven't told me what you did," he said, "The places you went…what you saw."

She looked down at her hands.

"Not all of it's that interesting."

"Some of it must be," he said, "You did get to realize your dream you always had of seeing what's out there."

She nodded slowly.

"I guess I did."

He noticed she didn't sound as thrilled as he thought. But she grabbed the reins of her horse patting her neck.

"You need someone to ride back with you?"

She shook her head.

"I'll be fine," she said, "Goodnight…"

She got on her horse as he watched and then looked back at him.

"I'll be in town day after next," she said, "I have to pick up some supplies. Dakota will be doing some work after he's done for the day."

Ethan nodded.

"I'll see you then."

He watched her go and she took off at a gallop down the dirt road that led out of Paradise into the valley where people ranched.

Dakota walked out of the saloon to join him.

"Hey so you going to arrest her or not…?"

Ethan just looked at him.

"Not…"

Dakota smiled ruefully.

"She's back in fine form I see."

Ethan felt irritation prickle at him.

"Don't you have a poker game to lose?"

Dakota grinned wider.

"No…I earned enough money to buy myself another horse."

* * *

Ethan said goodnight to him and walked back to his horse to head on back to the ranch. He knew the younger children would be asleep but Claire and Joseph would still be up both studying.

They were when he arrived back and Claire closed her book when he walked in.

"There's still some food on the stove that I kept the boys from eating."

She didn't say anything about why he was so late, because she knew that was part of his job.

"So how was town?"

"Quiet…mostly…"

He didn't feel like mentioning the saloon. John Taylor came in from outside where he'd been sitting.

"You're back."

Ethan nodded.

"Lively night wasn't it?"

He frowned at the Indian.

"What'd you mean?"

John Taylor smiled innocently.

"Oh. Just that Amelia's definitely back in town."

"You heard?"

"I guessed because…"

Ethan finished for him.

"You're old and you're wise," he said, "You were right about her returning to Paradise but she's not the same John Taylor."

"Neither are you Ethan. You've both changed."

"I saw her pull a gun on one of Sam's customer and I swear she was going to shoot him."

John Taylor didn't react to that.

"That doesn't surprise you?"

His friend's face changed.

"No it doesn't…people change in different ways and she's been away a year."

Ethan sighed.

"I know that but I was hoping…"

John Taylor smiled.

"That you'd pick up where you left off," he said, "and that's not what's happening?"

"Something like that."

"It can't Ethan. But that doesn't mean anything. There's more than one path in life."

Ethan knew that but he felt that so much had changed it, more than he knew it.

"I know that," he said, "but maybe too much has changed."

John Taylor looked noncommittal.

"If you say so…I'd better be going," he said, "I have an early meeting with some bass tomorrow at the lake. If you want, you can join me."

Ethan blinked his eyes. He knew that John Taylor being a hermit didn't usually ask for company save that of the children.

"I might just do that…"

With that, John Taylor nodded and walked out of the house leaving Ethan with his thoughts.


	14. Chapter 14

Ethan did meet up with John Taylor to go catch himself some fish for dinner. The children had all headed off to school so they'd be starting their chores when he came back hopefully with a mess of them for everyone to eat. He wanted to relax after another day spent in town having to deal with Axelrod, Sam and the ever pushy Darrin Wyatt.

Dakota had fixed the door for him so that the lock didn't jam and Ethan had listened to another litany of complaints from Wyatt, who found him eating lunch with Martha at the restaurant. She'd invited him after he'd broken up a fight between two petty thieves over what to steal from the grocery stand. They were both cooling off in jail under Charlie's watch so that Ethan could go spend some time fishing.

John Taylor awaited him on the banks near where the river fed the lake nice cool water from the mountain springs. His pole in the water, his hook needing no bait because he had his own way of catching fish but Ethan being not so capable had borrowed some worms from George's collection in the garden.

"So how was marshaling today?"

Ethan made a face as he sat down.

"More complaints than anything else," he said, "One small fight over whether to steal a bunch of radishes or a dozen eggs."

John Taylor smiled.

"Did they ever settle it?"

Ethan prepared his pole.

"No they didn't…unless they are talking in jail."

John Taylor cast his line back in the water.

"The quiet before the storm…"

Ethan furrowed his brow, catching the note of concern in his friend's voice.

"What do you mean?"

John Taylor paused.

"There's been a lot of violence Ethan by that new gang."

Ethan nodded.

"Dylan Daggett and his bunch," he said, "Dakota and I been getting wires on them. But they're sticking to the bigger cities."

"Never be too sure with someone like that," John Taylor said, "When I saw him, he had just killed his first man. Only 12 years old, wanted to please his daddy who was a bank robber."

Ethan had heard about that, some story that changed some of the details each time it'd been told.

"He's a ruthless man," John Taylor continued, "Some say born bad but I think he's just wanting to be his daddy."

"They hung him didn't they?"

"Yeah…in Stockton I think some years ago. Murdering a bunch of people on a stagecoach…"

That would lead a man to the hangman's noose. But from what Ethan had heard in more recent wires, he'd changed. He'd gotten himself involved in a larger gang, with ties far away. He didn't know who pulled the strings with them but the path of violence they had blazed was different than the more usual outlaws.

"You think they'd come to Paradise?"

John Taylor just looked out into the water.

"Not much here to attract their interest…yet."

Meaning the town just wasn't big enough or generating enough of an economy for Daggett and his men to bother traveling on here to loot.

"But Paradise will get more business if Wyatt has his way."

John Taylor shrugged.

"If his plan works," he said, "I see Bella Rogers has gotten a lot done on that spread she bought."

Ethan passed it while riding home. The fencing looked much better in the portion that bordered the road and he'd heard they had bought a good share of new lumber for the buildings. Ben and George had been real excited to start helping Bella out.

"Looks like we've got company," John Taylor said, "Your neighbors."

Ethan looked out and saw two women sitting on some rocks near the waterfall that Amelia had always liked though she hadn't seemed too happy when she found out he saw her swimming there. But that'd been back when she'd shot some young boy robbing her bank.

"They look happy enough," John Taylor said, "Looks like Amelia and someone else."

The other woman had blonde hair, cut shorter than most women wore it and she seemed a bit younger. Ethan knew that a couple of girls around Claire's age had joined up with Bella before she came to Paradise.

"Perfect day for swimming too…"

Ethan couldn't argue there. It'd been blazing hot even for this time of year and he'd been tempted to strip some clothing off and take a swim. Though that seemed out of the question now…he didn't think the women would appreciate it and besides he had to catch some dinner.

But he still liked to watch.

* * *

Amelia splashed in the water thinking how good it felt on a hot day like this one. The sun would start to set soon behind the mountains, cooling the air off slowly but until then…she enjoyed swimming in the lake to her favorite spot.

She remembered all the times she'd done this in the mornings, enjoying herself until she had to slip back into that role of being a serious businesswomen and banker.

Until Ethan casually mentioned during a buggy ride that he'd seen her by the lake….while he'd been fishing. She felt embarrassment rush through her as it sunk in what he meant and she couldn't even look at him all the way back to her house.

But that was then and she and Clara had finished cleaning out the stalls in the barn to lay out new straw for the horses. Their clothes had itched with pieces of it that had gotten under their clothes and the heat inside the barn had stifled them.

The two of them were still wearing clothes and would lay in the sun and dry off for a while before heading back. Just looking at the puffs of clouds gliding across the sky, the promised monsoon weather hadn't arrived yet. Thinking about nothing complicated at all, except how peaceful it was all around them.

"You going do the cooking tonight?"

Amelia smiled shaking her head.

"Never been my strongpoint," she said, "I'll be out doing some work in the barn."

"When's it going to be all finished?"

"I don't know Clara," Amelia said, "Soon I hope but we've still got a lot left to do."

Clara sighed, not being used to this kind of life. She'd grown up in San Francisco after all, spending most of her early life on the streets after her parents left her with an older aunt who later died.

"I like it here….so many trees and open space…you can see for miles not like the city."

"No, it's much different," Amelia said, "but they're both different from where I came from."

Clara furrowed her brow.

"Where was that again?"

"Australia…that's where I was born and I lived until I came on a ship over here with a bunch of other people."

"Was it fun?"

Amelia grimaced.

"Not really…we traveled for months and many people got sick from the trip. It was so much different than what I was used to, from where I grew up."

"Would you go back there?"

Amelia paused because she'd thought about it many times…but she'd closed that door on the part of her past though she still considered it home. Some longing had tugged at her but sometimes the only thing a person could do was to move forward.

"I don't think so," she said, "There's so much here. My ex husband Pierce, he showed me part of it but I learned most of it from others here."

Her ex-husband had turned out to be a real prize. When he'd finally divorced her after promising Ethan that if Ethan would save his neck, she'd felt such a huge load lift off of her to rid herself of him. She'd thought she loved him once but she realized that she'd never really knew him.

Especially now when he could be alive or dead…depending on whether the latest people he'd swindled had caught up with him. She knew these ones were much worse than all the others.

"Who's that over there?"

Amelia looked where Clara looked and saw two men fishing on a bank. One of them was clearly John Taylor and the other…

"Ethan…"

He seemed more focused on his fishing pole but he must have seen her. At least she was more dressed this time but she still felt…exposed.

"That man who's like the law and order here?"

Amelia nodded, watching him cast his line again.

"Isn't that Ms Rogers riding up to him now," Clara asked.

Amelia saw that the woman on horseback that had approached the two men was indeed Bella.

* * *

"Hi there…"

Ethan looked up and saw Bella on her horse looking down at him.

"Hi…You know John Taylor."

Bella smiled widely.

"Indeed I do, how are you doing old friend?"

Ethan's brows arched at what she'd called him. He glanced over at John Taylor who remained focused on Bella.

"Very well in my older age and what about you," John Taylor said, "I saw how this ranch is coming along."

Bella sighed.

"It's going to take a lot of work but we're ready for it."

Ethan gestured across the lake.

"Amelia's over there taking a break."

Bella's eyes twinkled.

"I see that. She and Clara there worked since sunrise on the barn so I told them they could take the afternoon off."

Ethan smiled.

"That's her favorite spot over there."

Bella paused.

"She really missed this town and I can see why."

Ethan looked puzzled.

"She always used to hate it or say that anyway."

"I heard about that part too…but she's glad to be back I think."

Ethan pulled his fishing pole back and cast the line out.

"She seemed in a rush to leave…when she decided she couldn't get back with me."

"A lot's changed since then," Bella said, "and I think she'll tell you about it when she's ready."

"Ready?"

Bella nodded.

"It's a long story and it's her story."

Ethan digested that and then nodded.

"Okay I'll be waiting."

She smiled at him.

"You were cute looking back then," she said, "but you've grown up into a very handsome man."

Ethan looked at John Taylor who suppressed a smile.

"I'm not saying it because I'm wanting anything from you."

"I didn't say that," Ethan said, "I told you I'm going to give you a chance. The rest is up to you."

She looked at him and nodded.

"I'll see you later…say we're thinking of having a dinner and inviting people to it," she said, "You interested in coming?"

Ethan smiled.

"I know the children would really like it….when is it?"

"It'll be before Founder's Day," she said, "I'll give you a date soon."

She left him then to head back to her own spread and he looked out to where he'd seen Amelia but she and the other woman were gone.

Then he heard movement in the grass behind him. He looked up and they were both there, still drying from being in the lake.

"Hi Amelia…Clara…"

Amelia looked at the other woman.

"We need to talk to you about something…"


	15. Chapter 15

Ethan turned to look at the two women.

"What is it Amelia?"

She looked at him for a long moment, her eyes piercing into his own before she said anything.

"You know you can tell me anything."

She nodded at that, knowing it nearly to be true.

"It's about Clara…"

He looked at the younger woman standing next to Amelia. She looked not much older than Claire but her eyes…they looked older.

"Nice to meet you Clara…"

The other woman smiled at him almost shyly. She glanced over at John Taylor who smiled at her.

"I heard about you…from Mrs. Lawson here," she said, "You're the marshal right?"

He nodded.

"I am…and I'm here to make sure that everyone is treated fairly," he said, "no matter what you might have heard."

Clara looked at Amelia.

"She said that you would do your best," she said, "That's all anyone can do."

The certainty in her voice tugged at him and he knew she wanted to tell him something. She looked at Amelia again and Ethan saw her nod slightly. Still Clara hesitated.

"I'll listen to you Clara," he said, "If you need help…"

"I…I ran away," she said, "Not by myself…Mrs. Lawson and Mrs. Rogers helped me…it'd been so long since my auntie died."

He heard that she missed the woman who'd tried to raise her still. But he'd figured she'd fallen into hard times since because she wound up with Bella.

"I didn't have parents myself Clara," he said, "But I did have an older sister who did the best she could to take care of me."

Clara looked down at her hands.

"I don't have any sisters or brothers, not that I know of any way until now. I feel like I've got family and I don't want to lose it."

Ethan frowned.

"Lose it…what do you mean?"

She paused much longer this time but Ethan was a patient man. He didn't push her but waited for her to resume talking.

"I…I belong to someone," she said, "He'd bought me after someone grabbed me off the street and…I didn't know what would happen…he locked me up in a room but then Bella found me."

Amelia nodded.

"She did and some of the others," she said, "The people who bought her and them might be looking for her."

"These people have names?"

The two women looked at each other.

"Not that we know," Amelia said, "but they worked for others…it was back in San Francisco and a lot had changed."

Ethan knew that. He'd been getting plenty of wires about it and Dylan Daggett and his gang. But then there were many outlaw gangs running loose in the big cities.

"You think they might look for her here?"

"Maybe…if they really want to get her back…they might try all the towns in the area."

Ethan considered that knowing she could be right. But he didn't know much about the men who had bought Clara…let alone the men who they worked for who pulled the strings.

"They might have given up but if they do come here, it'd help if we knew what they looked like…think you can describe them for us Clara?"

The young woman nodded.

"I have a good memory," she said, "My auntie said I did…and a head for numbers."

Ethan smiled thinking she'd found herself in the right place.

"We'll get the descriptions and then we'll have more to work with," he said, "Dakota and I will keep an eye out on who comes into Paradise."

Amelia looked at him.

"Thanks Ethan…she's been very worried about it."

He knew that Amelia had worried too and thought she'd really gotten herself attached to this group of women led by the former outlaw and he didn't know why. John Taylor had been quiet all this time but he'd been listening.

They started walking away from him and he turned to John Taylor.

"So you think this gang will show up here?"

John Taylor turned his attention back to his fishing pole.

"If they do, you'll be ready for them."

* * *

Claire did what Axelrod told her to with the books but she didn't like the fact that he had decided to hold a meeting with other merchants along with Darrin and Martha in the store. She stuck to updating the sales figures in his books while Axelrod began his latest rant about how he'd lost some of his profits that week once news got out about Bella's new ranch.

He'd heard grumbles since the news got out about the reporter coming from San Francisco to write about her latest adventure as a rancher in Paradise.

Ethan walked in late and stood in the books just listening. He saw her and smiled but soon focused on what was being said. She knew he didn't look happy.

Sam stood up.

"Did you know what Mrs. Lawson did," he said, "She aimed a gun at one of my customers and scared a bunch of them away."

Not the entire story Ethan knew but Sam had a captive audience. The town had been struggling since the copper mine failed to produce much revenue and had been winding down its operations. Fewer mining employees met fewer men showing up at the saloon to get drunk and be in need of a woman's attention.

It had nothing to do with Bella and the other women. He knew that Sam fumed over Bella and Amelia showing up to offer other jobs to the women who worked his establishment.

"I might wind up having to put my place up for sale," he said, "if business doesn't improve."

Other voices chimed in one on top of another.

"Yeah and I've lost a lot of customers in the past month," another man said, "With that outlaw here things will get a lot worse."

Darrin silenced the crowd as he usually did with a hand gesture and then turned to Ethan. He put a smile on his face as if he were trying to be helpful but he was anything but…Ethan knew he was trying to ante up the pressure put on him to pressure the women into leaving town.

But he wasn't going to buckle. Darrin just had to get through that head and Martha, she just smiled at him as if she had nothing to do with it. Before the meeting even started, she'd come up to him fiddled with his coat and told him just to listen to her father.

"You know you and me…together…we could form a partnership to really push this town forward."

Ethan just looked at her because he knew it wouldn't work. Darrin and Martha might push their ambitions forward but he knew that people would be hurt by them, people he cared about…she must know that.

"I don't think I have enough time to do that," he said, "I'm supposed to keep the peace remember."

She'd sighed and just asked him to think about it before they'd headed inside. But now she bolstered her father's position not through words so much but through the way she acted. He walked to where Claire worked the books. She'd been paying attention even if she didn't act like it.

"Uncle Ethan…why are you agreeing to all these changes…?"

Had she read him that way?

"I'm not agreeing Claire," he said, "I'm supposed to be unbiased. My job's just to make sure nobody on either side does something to hurt the other."

She sighed.

"Bella Rogers is the one who's been targeted and she's not done anything wrong," she said, "besides Amelia's on her side and she's smart."

"Yes she is but I still can't take sides here."

Claire paused.

"I understand that…it's the same way for me in the schoolhouse when two students fight…I can't pick one over the other, I can only look at the facts."

"Being a marshal's like that sometimes."

Not to mention that often he did feel like he was dealing with children carrying on in the school yard. Martha walked up to both of them, smiling.

"Hi Claire…"

"Hi Ms Wyatt…how are you doing today?"

"Just fine, I see that Mr. Axelrod's kept you very busy."

Claire nodded.

"I do his books and they're not always easy to figure out."

"Ah that's true in a lot of businesses Claire," Martha said, "You'll find that out."

Claire shrugged and looked at Ethan.

"I'm starting tomorrow to help Bella Rogers out with her ledgers," she said, "Amelia suggested it since I worked as a bank teller."

Ethan nodded.

"You'll do very well at it."

Martha didn't look to pleased at the news.

"Claire…dear…perhaps you should rethink that decision and if you need another job, I can help you find…"

Claire just looked straight at her.

"No thank you Ms Wyatt. I'm looking forward to working with her and Amelia at the ranch."

Martha pursed her lips but said nothing more about it. She turned to Ethan.

"I'll see you after the meeting," she said, "I have reservations for us at the restaurant."

Ethan shook his head.

"I have work to do at the office before I head on back with Claire."

Martha just looked disappointed.

"Oh I'm sorry about that," she said, "I wanted to talk to you about a possible business venture."

"Maybe later…my plate's full right now."

Martha moved back to where her father stood and Claire grimaced.

"She wanted you to eat dinner with her."

"I know…but like I said, I've got a full plate."

Claire nodded approvingly.

"I tried to like her but she's very pushy. She thinks her way is the right way, the only way and I don't think that's true. I like Paradise the way it is now."

Ethan didn't like Paradise much at all but he didn't buy into this newest version of what it could be. He knew that Darrin's high interest rates on his loans were what was taking a toll on the merchants. Amelia had been right about that.

It had been good seeing her today even in passing. He knew he'd have to have Bella or her or someone bring Clara into town to describe the men who might come after her. Amelia had clearly taken a shining to the young woman and wanted to protect her. But he needed to know more than they were telling him so he'd do some information gathering of his own.

Starting with a couple of wires he'd send out to San Francisco to get some of those answers.


	16. Chapter 16

Ethan went to the telegraph office to send out some more wires on the gangs that controlled San Francisco and hoped to get some useful information back. He'd run into Martha and she'd insisted on coming with him because if there were dangerous gangs waiting to prey on what they had built in Paradise, they needed to know about them.

He hadn't been thrilled about that but he had too much else on his mind. Claire had told him that Ben would need to spend more time on his lessons after school. Ben didn't like it and Ethan had to sit him down and explain to him how much he wished he'd been able to do some schooling at his age. Ethan hated not being able to read better. He hadn't missed it most of his life but when the children came to town, he realized what was lacking. One of them the ability to read contracts without Claire's help, and he wanted to be able to read stories to the boys before they fell asleep as she did…not that he didn't practice. But he'd waited too long to learn how to read and it had cost him.

Claire said he'd done much better and he'd gotten to the point where he'd started enjoying it.

"So what will the wires say?"

Ethan didn't tell her much. He preferred to keep most of what he learned and everything that Amelia and Clara had told him close to his chest. Because he didn't want the vigilante talk to start again…not that it had ever completely calmed down.

"Just general information on what's going on in the big cities," he said, "So we know what to look for her."

Martha sighed.

"We've already got trouble here just like my father said and if more bad characters show up, it'll be because of her."

"Martha, one's got nothing to do with the other."

That wasn't the complete truth, not if the gang who had bought Clara had really missed her. Then they might be out looking for her and if Bella had let anyone know she were here. It might not even take that much since Bella's moving to Paradise had attracted attention from the newspapers and if they wrote about it…the gang might read about it and wonder if Clara had gone to Paradise as well.

Ethan knew that he'd be ready to face whoever showed up to cause trouble. But it'd help to have more than one deputy to help him so he had to be ready to wire for more marshals if trouble broke out.

"It will if some gang with a grudge against Bella and there must be many of them out there comes to settle a score."

He sighed.

"I face that same risk every time I leave my home," he said, "Being an ex-gunfighter."

She sniffed.

"Oh Ethan that's different…you were never a criminal."

Not exactly the truth either but more recently he'd been a fugitive. He knew that Bella realized what could happen to her if her past came looking but she wanted to put as much of that behind her and he respected her for that.

Amelia seemed dead set on helping her and making sure that nothing happened to Clara. She'd be bringing the girl later on to try to remember what the men had looked like. Maybe he'd have her look at some of the "wanted" posters too.

"I lived through some hard times," Ethan said, "Did things I'm not proud of to stay alive. There's that side of it."

"I do understand that Ethan," Martha said, "but your past coming back isn't the same as hers."

Ethan didn't feel so sure about that but Martha would never understand that, coming from wealth earned by the family that raised her.

Then Amelia walked in followed by Clara. Martha just looked at them critically.

"What are you doing here?"

Amelia shot her a noncommittal look.

"We're here to wire the bank before we go to meet Ethan at his office to discuss a matter."

Martha's brows arched.

"What matter?"

"That's really not your business Miss Wyatt," Amelia said, "Ethan, this won't take long."

"It's okay…sending a few of those wires we discussed myself," he said, "See what kind of response we get."

Martha looked intrigued.

"Oh and what would that be about?"

Ethan looked at her.

"It's just business and there's nothing to discuss," he said, "Nothing to concern yourself about."

She shook her head.

"Ethan, now that's when I know to worry," she said, "What has Bella done now?"

Amelia narrowed her eyes.

"Bella hasn't done anything," she said, "If you're going to settle and do business in Paradise, you've got to remember that sometimes things get a little rough."

Martha snorted.

"Oh I know that…but all that's going to change when we get more businesses…more upscale businesses in this town."

Amelia had heard that before and she looked over at Ethan.

"Good luck with her," she said, "Clara and I will meet you in your office."

"I'm finished here," Ethan said, "Let's head on over."

So the four of them left and headed to the office after Martha insisted she wanted to talk to him about what he planned to do to protect the businesses. Ethan didn't plan to do much differently except have Dakota and himself keep an eye out.

"What about Founder's Day? I was hoping to attract a larger crowd to spend their money here."

"Martha, that hasn't happened in years," Ethan said, "It's a celebration for those who live here."

Amelia didn't want to add the year that it almost had been marked by a shootout at what had been her bank after the father of a bank robber swore revenge on the person who killed him which had been Amelia. She'd hoped that the town would help her but all they wanted was to pull their money out of the bank, fearing that it'd go out of business if she got killed.

If it hadn't been for Ethan and the marshal serving back then…she probably wouldn't be here right now.

"I know but I think that we can turn it into something much grander…"

Amelia chuckled.

"We tried that more than once," she said, "but learned not to try to change it…it's no more easier than changing this town."

Martha just frowned at her.

"We'll talk about it at dinner tonight."

Amelia half heard that as she watched Clara walk up and look at different store fronts on the way to the Marshal's office.

"Martha…I'm going to be busy," Ethan said, "Dakota and I will be riding to check on the ranches…there's been some signs of rustling activity."

Martha waved her hand.

"Oh that…that always happens," she said, "Surely you can take a little time off to discuss the next stage of our business plan."

Amelia arched her brows at this news. Who did this lady think she was kidding? But she had to pay attention because she knew that part of that plan might be putting more pressure on Bella and the rest of them to leave Paradise.

"Look I can't Martha," he said, "I got work to do and then I'm heading back home to the children. I've been late coming home to them all week leaving Claire to do most of the work."

Amelia bit back a smile.

"What is it between the two of you," she said, "I didn't know you were that serious. Not that I'm not happy for the both of you."

Ethan and Martha just looked at each other.

"We're seeing each other for the past two months," she said, "but he's busy with his marshaling."

"Better get used to that," Amelia said, "because he won't give it up."

"Amelia…"

She looked at him smiling.

"I don't think you should, I was wrong about that…but maybe this time you can make time for the woman who's going to have to share you with that lifestyle."

He furrowed his brows slightly and she knew it hit home. She hadn't meant to make him feel uncomfortable but she'd learned a few things since she'd been away.

"I'll keep that in mind Amelia," Martha said, "but I'm pretty busy myself working with my father and all the business owners."

Amelia digested that and remembered when she'd been caught up in all that too while protesting that she hated the town and couldn't leave it.

"What about you Amelia," Martha asked, "surely you can't be content to work on a ranch day in and day out doing such drudgery."

"Why not…when I was younger I practically lived on the outback…"

"Outback…?"

"Yes back in Australia…before I came here and if I can handle the Outback, I can handle Paradise."

Martha nodded.

"But you didn't handle Ethan well did you," she said, "But then of course he needs a stronger woman."

Amelia blinked not believing what she heard and Ethan blinked too. He coughed.

"Martha…what are you talking about here? What Amelia and I shared is none of your business."

Amelia smiled.

"No Ethan…let me answer this one," she said, "I care about him an awful lot…that hasn't changed and all I want for him is to be happy and if that's with someone like you…then I'm happy for him."

Ethan looked over at her.

"So you don't want him back?"

Amelia paused.

"What we shared is in the past. I understand that and like I told you, I want him to be happy."

"Just so we have an understanding…"

"You have your understanding," Amelia said, "I guess we're here and we can get started."

She went to fetch Clara who stood in front of the mercantile talking to Claire who had dropped by to tell Axelrod she'd be cutting her hours back from his store. She'd be starting her part-time job with Bella helping her with the financial ledgers later that day.

Amelia and Clara walked up to Ethan as he stood in front of the office.

"I guess we're ready to get started…."

But when they walked into the office, Clara walked over to the "wanted" posters and recognized one of them right away. Amelia felt the chill go through her and she looked up at Ethan.

"Is that Dylan Daggatt…?"


	17. Chapter 17

Amelia had asked Ethan that question and he nodded.

"Yeah, just add to that beard," he said, "and it looks like the latest poster he got of him from the stagecoach robbery."

"When was that?"

"A month ago," he said, "About 50 miles east of San Francisco. He and his gang ambushed it and killed five people."

"Were they all at the scene?"

Ethan gave her a strange look.

"No…the men were all shot in the head but the two women were discovered in an old graveyard some miles away."

She nodded slightly.

"That's similar to what they did in the city," she said, "Only he went by different names. Dylan Daggett is a more recent one."

Ethan considered that. Most outlaws had tried on a variety of aliases for size and then when they found one they liked, they kept it. If they felt it no longer suited them, they picked another one. It made tracking them a lot tougher. He knew Daggett would prove to be a challenge for him or any marshal. He'd left a trail of dead bodies which made for a bunch of itchy triggers but so far he remained a day or two ahead of all of them.

If he wandered into Paradise, Ethan would make sure he lived to regret it. He didn't want no trouble here especially this close to Founder's Day.

Martha just shook her head.

"He looks mean," she said, "God if he ever brought his gang here, what would we do? Ethan, we might need that militia."

He shook his head.

"No Dakota and I can handle it," he said, "If we need more, I know who to hire to come on out here."

Meaning some of the best in the business, he knew most of them. Martha's face paled a bit.

"Ethan, we can't have more gunslingers for hire coming here ready to shoot it out on the streets."

Amelia couldn't argue with that but she knew that sometimes armed professionals were needed to keep the peace as much as she hated it. Putting the likes of Axelrod, Sam and some of the others in that category would only increase the danger. She had learned that through experience like when she, Claire and George had been held hostage in the hotel with other townspeople by a ruthless bunch of gangsters. Ethan had to fight a town split down the middle to save them. Axelrod and a few of his friends had been so quick to want to sell her over money and precious metals in her bank.

She'd been forced at gunpoint to rob it and while walking back to the hotel, she'd been caught in the middle with the outlaws between Ethan and Axelrod.

"Ethan's right," she said, "His way is the best for keeping us all safe in case those outlaws do show up."

He looked over at her but her attention was focused on Clara who had been looking at the posters of Daggett side by side, a few years and countless crimes separating them.

"I say that if we arm the businessmen, we'll have more people to fight them."

Amelia snorted.

"They can't do that," she said, "They'll shoot each other first."

Clara walked over to Amelia.

"That's him isn't it?"

Amelia glanced over at Ethan.

"Yes it is," she said, "but only his picture's in Paradise. He's miles away."

Clara nodded.

"He's a bad man. A very bad man."

Amelia agreed looking down at her hands.

"He is at that…but he's got no reason to come here."

Ethan figured that was probably true but then outlaws came up with all different sorts of reasons to commit crimes that made no sense to anyone else.

"Dakota and I'll keep an eye out for him and his gang."

Martha sighed.

"I hope the two of you will be enough."

She headed on out of the office back towards the bank. Ethan couldn't blame her for being concerned because the bank was the most obvious target of any outlaw. She had to be more than a little concerned about that.

Amelia turned towards him.

"Look Ethan, I know you and Dakota are really trying but Bella and the rest of us are going to protect ourselves."

"Amelia, didn't you just say…"

"I know I did but I also believe in defending myself however necessary."

He knew that about her and that she'd always known how to fire a gun. But that part of her had only heightened not lessened with time.

"It won't come to that," he said, "Dakota and I will be able to call in reinforcements if it comes to that but we don't even know these guys are coming at all."

Amelia nodded.

"I know but we're going to be prepared."

Ethan knew there was more to it than what she told him but he also knew not to push her for the information. If she wanted him to know, she'd tell him. He's also seen how she handled herself the other night at the saloon.

Scarlet, Rosie and the other girls were still talking about it.

Clara spoke up.

"We are going to the general store?"

Amelia smiled at her.

"Of course, you want to get a head start, you can go on ahead. I've got a few things to finish up here."

Clara dashed out of the office, eager to be outside again.

"She's quite a nice girl."

"Yes she is Ethan and she's come a long way since we first found her and got her out of a bad situation."

"Anything to do with Dylan Daggett?"

She bit her lip.

"Maybe…"

"What do you mean maybe?"

She appeared to think about it. What she could say to him and what to hold back. He didn't take it personally. He knew who she was protecting.

"How do you know him?"

She had just dropped that question on him so matter of fact, he almost missed it.

"Just through reputation mostly," he said, "Daggett sticks to the big cities. I try to stay away from them."

She smiled.

"I noticed that about you."

"I like the open country better, riding my horse out and sleeping under the stars."

She sighed.

"I did enjoy that since I was a child."

He smiled at her.

"That you did…we went on quite a few rides and campouts."

Her skin flushed because a couple of times she and he…had been snuggling under those blankets and not from the cold. Back then, she'd been in love and the only obstacle to happiness had been herself. Thinking she could change him, mold a hardened gunfighter into a laid back rancher. But some people's pasts never left them alone.

Now she knew better and yet it hadn't changed anything and she watched Martha making her same mistakes.

"I miss those times Amelia," he said, "I'm not going to say I don't…and that I've missed you."

She looked at him, her face softening at the hint of vulnerability on his face now.

"Ethan…you were so right," she said, "I wasn't being fair when it came to you and you being a marshal…but I was so scared most of the time. I didn't show it but I really thought I'd live to bury you."

"I'm still here."

She nodded.

"I know but I don't know if we can go back," she said, "everything's changed so much."

"You still look mighty pretty," he said, "and you handle yourself very well."

He meant the other night at the saloon but he didn't know the whole truth as to why she did that. He didn't need to know everything.

"The children have grown so much since I saw them," she said, "We had a great time when they came by the ranch."

He smiled.

"They seem so excited about being put to work," he said, "They really have taken to Bella."

"Does that bother you?"

He paused.

"No…I really believe she wants what she says," he said, "to be a rancher not an outlaw but it's no easier than wanting to be a rancher rather than a gunslinger."

She almost winced because she knew he'd worked so hard to make the ranch work but he just hadn't taken to it. Claire and the boys wound up doing the work and running the spread anyway.

Amelia sensed how much Ethan wanted to believe in Bella and that he wanted something with her even though they weren't engaged anymore. She wish it were that easy but that part of her…it didn't exist anymore. It had been taken away from her and now she only had what she tried to build on the ranch left. But she couldn't explain that to him because of what would happen.

She turned to him.

"I got to do some errands but Bella said she's hosting a dinner tomorrow and to invite you."

He perked up.

"I'll be there and I'll bring the children if they're invited."

"Of course, they're welcome."

With that, they said goodbye as Dakota walked in with some more wires about what Daggett had done during his latest spree as an outlaw this time getting closer to Paradise.


	18. Chapter 18

Claire had packed up some of the vegetables from the garden she carefully tended to bring to Bella's when Ethan took them to dinner there.

Ben and George took off like lightning towards the barn where Bella said they should look for Clara to show them a litter of puppies that they found one morning belonging to a shaggy wolf-like dog. Claire had headed to the main house where Bella, Amelia and the others were in the kitchen. When they saw Ethan, several of the women flocked around him.

Amelia took the vegetables and put them on a small table.

"Do you want to help me cut them?"

Claire nodded and Amelia handed her a knife so she could get started. She had spent the day working in Axelrod's store and the man just drove her to wit's end. Always questioning every figure she entered into the ledger and making her total up a couple lists of them over and over again. She wanted to tell him to do his own books but she remained quiet, because she needed the money if she was ever going to get out of Paradise to travel or go to college.

"Axelrod is so difficult," she said, "Why does he have to be that way?"

Amelia chuckled.

"He was probably born that way," she said, "I've never known him to be nice to anyone except maybe once or twice."

Claire sighed.

"I wanted to throw the books at him," she said, "He acts like I don't know what I'm doing but I'm good with numbers. I worked at the bank didn't I?"

Amelia nodded.

"You were good at it too," she said, "Don't let what Axelrod has to say make you second guess yourself. I usually just ignore him."

Claire thought about doing that, at least as much as possible.

More people came in the house and Claire widened her eyes to see both Scarlett and Rosie show up. She didn't know them well but she'd seen them in the saloon's restaurant when she ate there with her family. She had some vague idea that they spent most of their time keeping company with the men who frequented the place and they were paid to do so. But whenever she had asked about it when he was younger, no one would elaborate. Bella directed them to some easy chores to do welcoming her and then Claire saw Dakota outside the kitchen standing there with Ethan.

Why did he have to show up? She liked him well enough but no…she liked him more than well enough but she kept that to herself. She'd nearly humiliated herself once trying to get him to look at her differently but she'd realized that Dakota wasn't that picky when it came to female company. As long as it wasn't Claire anyway and she guessed he'd never stop treating her almost as a younger sister.

Still a part of her hoped anyway.

"You men just are going to stand there," Bella said, hands on hips, "We need you to go fetch more water from the pump. That'll give those muscles a workout."

They smiled and went outside to do just that and Bella turned to Claire.

"That Dakota is sure a strapping young man," she said, "and he's actually got some manners. If he didn't gamble…"

Claire sighed.

"I know but he won't change his ways," she said, "not for anyone."

Bella chuckled.

"Men like him don't change much at his age," she said, "but I used to say that about your uncle and he proved me wrong."

Claire smiled.

"He takes good care of us and we try to take care of him," she said, "without getting in his way."

"That's the hard part isn't it," Bella said, "Knowing he's got a job to do, every fiber ever instinct pushing him to do it and you just have to let him go."

Claire nodded.

"Yeah I get the instinct part," she said, "John Taylor told me about it when Uncle Ethan went to find Amelia after she got kidnapped after he nearly died."

"He takes great care of those he considers family," Bella said, "and he gives people second chances unlike some people in Paradise."

Amelia looked up from her vegetable chopping.

"He's always been like that," she said, "Sometimes it's hard to live with if you love him."

Claire understood that and she understood a lot better now why Amelia had left them all over a year ago. She had been frustrated and feeling powerless herself when her uncle didn't come home for days while hunting someone down or when he got shot and could have passed on at any time. But she had no choice, he was the only family they had left, the only one who could take care of them and keep them from being orphans like the children who rode through on the trains almost like they were livestock.

"I imagine he's a hard man to love and survive it," Bella said, "but he's got his selling points too."

Amelia suppressed a smile.

"He certainly does. If things were different…"

Claire saw the emotions flash across the woman's face. She recognized some of them from the times that she knew her uncle had tried Amelia's patience like all those times they'd been so closed to getting married until Ethan's life interfered. Every single time he'd left her, a couple of times in her bridal gown while taking off after some outlaw. Claire didn't know if she could live like that, uncertain of the future.

She knew she wanted a husband and a family someday…into the future after she lived life traveling and experiencing new things outside her world here. But in the here and now, she asked the question.

"What has to be different," Claire said, "I know you love him."

Amelia looked around at the other women who looked at her.

"Everything's different Claire," she said, "I might love him even still but our lives…they're just so different now and besides he's been spending time with Martha."

Claire's brow furrowed.

"Oh that…she's only interested in him as a marshal because of what she and Mr. Wyatt have planned for Paradise."

"She's made it clear that she wants more from him," Amelia said, "and maybe she could give it to him."

Claire didn't agree but she saw the look on Amelia's face and knew there was more to it. Love just looked too complicated the way she saw it or maybe some people just made it look that way.

"I wouldn't count on wedding bells anytime soon," Bella said, "Miss Wyatt strikes me as more interested in striking it rich with her father than in anything else."

* * *

Ethan and Dakota worked the pump outside which put up some resistance but then it hadn't been primed in quite a while. Dakota finally got it singing as it poured water for them.

"Just like a woman…needs an easy touch."

Ethan shot a look at his deputy.

"Is that what they tell you at the saloon?"

Dakota shrugged good naturedly.

"I did run into Scarlett and Rosie and gave them rides here in my new buggy."

"I noticed."

Dakota smiled.

"They were very grateful to not have to walk out here."

"I'll bet," Ethan said, "I know that they've been offered work here by Amelia."

Dakota paused.

"I can't get over Amelia having anything to do with the likes of Bella. You know how she feels about outlaws. She's a sharp shot from what you told me."

"She is…but Bella is a former outlaw and Amelia said she owes her."

"Why?"

"I didn't really ask," Ethan said, "and she didn't tell me more than that."

Dakota sighed, as they each picked up a bucket filled with fresh water to tote back to the house.

"She seems…different."

"I noticed but it's been over a year. A lot can change."

"You didn't change that much," Dakota said, "You seem more domesticated but still the same man."

Ethan heard laughter from the boys come from the barn and knew they must have found the puppies. They'd have to be pried away from them at dinnertime.

"The children changed me," he said, "She did too."

They neared the house.

"She hasn't said anything about wanting to get back with you?"

Ethan shook her head.

"She's moved on with her life. Got to respect that."

Dakota just looked at him.

"No you don't got to do that. You don't got to do anything if it's not what you want."

Ethan stopped walking.

"Everything's the way it needs to be," he said, "Maybe not the way I'd want it but it takes two people to want to get together."

"You asked her about it?"

Ethan paused.

"No but I don't have to," he said, "She's talked about it as something that's passed and that's her answer."

Dakota shook his head.

"You are going to let her get away with that? Ethan I never knew you to not go after what you want and if it's her…she's too refined for the likes of me but if it's what you like…"

Ethan started walking again.

"It's not that simple. Life's never that simple like you make it."

"Bull Ethan…what's gotten into you to make you so damn cynical?"

Ethan didn't want to get into it or what he wanted. How his fingers itched to touch his former fiancée and his mouth to taste hers. But the signals she gave him, they couldn't be mistaken. She just no longer wanted him that way and he'd just have to live with it.

If he could just figure out how.


	19. Chapter 19

Bella and Amelia cleared the dishes after they ate the meal and went into the living area to start talking. Claire helped while Ben and George ran outside when it came time to do evening chores in the barn. Claire had told them they were going to pull their weight while here but both of them were enthusiastic because they wanted to spend more time with the puppies.

Ethan and Dakota had both enjoyed quite a bit of the meal and sat talking about the latest wires to come into the office.

"The poor guy is so busy with them," Dakota said, "I hope he's got time to breathe. I did see him at the saloon and he bought a couple rounds."

Ethan had been troubled about the wires now that he knew there was a connection between Daggett and someone in Paradise. Clara, the young woman who had traveled with Amelia and Bella, the one who'd been the quietest during supper barely saying a word. She'd taken the boys out to help feed the horses and sweep some stalls.

"If he and his gang come this way, we'll deal with it."

"Think that'll be enough," Dakota asked, "Will we have to deputize people?"

Ethan didn't look forward to that given the current climate among business owners in town. He'd hit the ranches first but they usually were so tied up in the demands of taking care of their land they couldn't help him much. The thought of recruiting someone like Axelrod or Applegate, he knew the consequences of doing that given that they might abuse their powers. He could have a lynch mob spring up soon enough. But if he and Dakota needed help…they'd have to address that if necessary later on.

"We'll see what happens," he said, "They're not hitting the small towns yet."

"But we've got Founder's Day coming soon," Dakota said, "It'll give them more targets to hit, more distraction."

Ethan knew that but it still was a while off. Darrin and Martha had talked about hiring their own security force which Paradise had never done before, outside at the mines when they'd been operational. But that hadn't been in a while.

Bella walked out of the kitchen bringing them some coffee and dessert bread.

"It's not the best but I'm only learning how to do some real cooking."

The men took the coffee and dessert and started eating again. When the women were finished, Bella and Amelia came out and joined them while Claire went to go look at the puppies.

"It was a great meal," Dakota said, "Better than the saloon."

Bella smiled.

"Speaking of which, thanks for bringing Scarlett and Rosie here with you," she said, "I really hope they decide to take the jobs."

"You might get some resistance from Sam," Dakota said, "So if you could have them start with a few hours first and then increase their time."

Bella nodded.

"That'll work well."

"They'll be perfect out in the garden," Amelia said, "We'll be planting new crops there soon."

Bella got up.

"Do you want to see it," she said, "It's not the size it's going to be but it's a start."

Ethan looked at Dakota and both men nodded and got up to go outside with them. Bella pointed out where they'd turned over the soil in back of the main house and signs of plants emerging in the first stages of growth greeted them.

"This will feed more than us," Bella said, "They'll be enough to feed others too."

"You going to sell the surplus crops," Ethan asked.

Bella nodded.

"We'll see what it looks like this year," she said, "but now that the drought's ended, it's looking better."

Ethan nodded, knowing the farmers had breathed in relief once the spring rains turned out to be above normal and had soaked the cracked earth over a month to bring it back to life. Food prices would be going down later on in the year but it had eased concerns from people that the dry period might be longstanding.

Amelia stood next to him and she pointed out some of the vegetables and how they could be prepared for different kinds of meals. He knew she'd eaten in some fancy restaurants in the bigger cities and she had brought back recipes from some of those places.

"Maybe you should open up a restaurant," Dakota said, "We certainly could use more choices than the saloon."

Amelia agreed.

"That might be something for the next year or so," she said, "I made some friends at different places in San Francisco and Stockton who might help us set up menus."

Ethan arched his brows.

"That might mean sticking around then."

Amelia bit her lip.

"I haven't made that decision yet," she said, "But I'll be around long enough to get this ranch off the ground."

Ethan heard the hesitation in her voice and knew that she still remained conflicted about what she wanted to do and he wasn't sure why.

"It'd be nice for you to stay…"

She sighed and he watched different emotions play out on her face.

"I just can't say right now Ethan," she said, "but I'll be here for a while."

He'd have to be content with that for now but as time passed…

"Uncle Ethan, Uncle Ethan…"

He looked up to see George racing towards him at top speed.

"What is it George?"

His nephew looked at him in excitement.

"The puppies…they're playing in the barn," he said, "Can we get a puppy?"

Ethan looked over at Bella and Amelia. Bella smiled at George.

"Maybe you'd better let your uncle think about it," she said, "besides it'll take a while longer until they're weaned and ready to leave their mama."

George accepted that and headed back to the barn. Ethan and the others followed. Claire met them there.

"Uncle Ethan, the boys have their minds set on getting one of the puppies."

Ethan nodded.

"I'll think about it," he said, "They're a lot of responsibility."

Claire sighed.

"I know and soon enough I'll be taking care of it…but they are cute."

The boys were frolicking with the puppies in the corner of the barn near where the hay was stored. Ethan counted four of them, in different shades but it looked like somewhere in the family tree, some wolf blood had been introduced.

"They do well at guarding."

"Sure do…Uncle…Et-Ethan and…good…for the…the chickens…"

George sighed.

"Coyotes got some of them and we had to get new ones."

"I'll think about it," Ethan said, "besides they still have some growing up to do."

* * *

Amelia left them to go check on her mare that stood in the stall, meeting her with a whinny as she began stroking her neck. Ethan joined her.

"She caught a stone in her hoof," she said, "I put some poultice on it earlier so she should be fine by morning."

He studied her thinking she looked a damn sight different than before she had left Paradise. Gone were the stylish dresses and expensive shoes. Her hair had been braided back and pinned above her shoulders and she wore pants and a long sleeved button up shirt.

"What are you looking at?"

He knew she'd caught him at it.

"You…you look different."

She chuckled.

"You mean my clothes," she said, "Dresses don't seem to do much but get in the way of ranching work."'

"True but even in town…"

She shrugged.

"Ethan…it just seems silly to dress like that," she said, "Paradise is a town out in the middle of nowhere."

"But when the Wyatts bring business on the main street…"

"Look, how many times has that been tried Ethan," she said, "And remember, they want us to pack up and move out."

"Not going to happen," he said, "It's just Axelrod being himself. The others will come around soon enough."

She sighed.

"Maybe…"

He noticed something else when studying her face. A silvery line that he hadn't noticed before curved above one of her eye brows.

"What's that?"

"What's what?"

He reached out to touch the scar with a couple fingers and she instinctually tried to draw away at first but stopped.

"That."

She paused.

"Oh it's just something I picked up on my travels. That's all."

"Looks recent…"

She looked away from him.

"Not that recent," she said, "It was an accident."

"Some accident…"

She sighed stepping away from him closer to the mare.

"It's nothing Ethan," she said, "compared to the scars you've gotten."

He leaned against the railing.

"Maybe not but it must have a story."

She continued stroking the mare's neck.

"Not really…not one worth telling anyway," she said, "Besides I see you got a new one just below your chin."

He touched it.

"Oh that…

"That's from your job?"

He shook his head.

"Ranching injury," he said, "when trying to milk the cow."

She suppressed a chuckle, trying to imagine the sight.

"You have a milk cow?"

He scratched the back of his neck.

"Ben and George have a milk cow but they were teaching me how to milk it."

She smiled.

"Maybe your hands were too cold."

"You never complained about them."

She shot him a look and just for a moment he saw a trace of the past they'd shared together before breaking up.

Bella came over.

"Dakota's got to drive the women back into town," she said, "I thought we'd give him a sendoff."

Ethan looked at Amelia and they headed off out of the barn. Dakota had untied his new buggy and was being the gentleman helping Scarlett and Rosie aboard. Both happily chatted about how much fun they'd both had that evening.

"Beats a night at the saloon working for Sam," Rosie said.

"I'll have a talk with him about that," Ethan said, "See if it was his idea."

Dakota chirped to his horses and they started to take off but then suddenly, they heard the sound of more hoof beats.

Ethan looked up and saw a group of six men on horseback approach him. He watched as they galloped the horses up to the main house.

Who where they and why had they come to Bella's ranch? He guessed he'd find out soon enough.


	20. Chapter 20

Ethan looked up at the men who rode on horseback out of the darkness. He saw a couple of the ranchers and some burly looking men. They pulled up their horses when they reached the house.

"What's going on," Ethan asked.

Burl, one of the ranchers got off his horse and stood there.

"They had another meeting in town," he said, "This Darrin Wyatt guy's bringing in more security men from San Francisco to be reinforcements in case there's any trouble."

"I thought I made it clear to them that Dakota and I would handle it."

Burl looked downward, almost uncomfortable to say it.

"Wyatt said he doesn't believe that you two can handle the likes of Daggett and his gang by yourselves."

Ethan looked over at Dakota who just shrugged.

"What about the businessmen?"

Burl just looked at him and that answered Ethan's question.

"Axelrod's been the leader of those complaining," Burl said, "But he's not the only one."

Ethan figured as much but the last thing he wanted was a team of hired guns riding into Paradise to provide security while beholden to the man who paid them. But if Hyatt had already gotten a head start by wiring his men, then they could arrive by the end of the week.

"I'm going to have a talk with Wyatt tomorrow," Ethan said, "and tell him it won't be necessary for him to hire his own men."

Burl's brows rose.

"You sure…you can't stop him if he hires them to protect the bank."

"I can stop him if he uses his hires outside his own property boundaries."

"What if Axelrod and the others want to use them too?"

Ethan considered that and he knew it was possible that would happen since Axelrod and several others had been clamoring for a militia. He knew from past experience that when given the choice, Axelrod would rather someone else handle the dirty work rather than him.

"I'll talk to them tomorrow and tell them I'll send for more marshals if we need reinforcements."

Burl looked doubtful.

"I don't think Wyatt will like that and I know Axelrod won't."

"That's the way I do business and if the town made me marshal it's my decision."

Dakota stepped forward.

"It's been peaceful in town," he said, "No one starting trouble."

Another rancher, Drake frowned.

"There's word that the Daggett gang might be paying us a visit."

Ethan and Dakota looked at each other.

"We've been wiring the major cities to find more about them," Ethan said, "and they haven't hit any small towns."

Drake folded his arms.

"I know but that could change," he said, "Last I heard they were seen riding outside of Stockton deeper into the valleys."

Ethan had heard that too but they might be heading to a bigger city further east of them. Bigger riches out there waiting to get taken but he knew that they weren't a run of the mill gang either. They had connections to something much bigger.

He'd heard about a powerful trio of families back East that were sending out outlaws they'd hired to be their muscle fresh out of the lockup. That was how the Daggett gang got involved most likely. San Francisco and Stockton had been the cities they'd focused on in their expansion out West.

But rumors that they might drop by Paradise didn't help him do his job not if they started a panic among the businessmen. If Darrin stirred it up that might serve his agenda but could cause chaos in town.

Dakota looked over at Ethan.

"This might be what Wyatt wants," he said, "He wants Paradise to turn into an armed camp. Thinking that's going to bring in people…it might do the opposite."

Ethan agreed with that but he didn't want to get into it with a crowd of people including a couple who might take what he said back to Axelrod and the others.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow."

Burl looked over at Ethan.

"We're with you but if Daggett and his boys show up then we've got to protect ourselves."

Ethan nodded.

"I know that but Wyatt will be over his head if he tries to do it on his own."

Burl nodded and went back to get on his horse, tipping his hat and then directing the rest of the men to leave with him.

Ethan and Dakota watched them depart.

"If the ranchers sign onto Wyatt's plan then Paradise's going to see a whole lot of trouble."

Ethan sighed.

"I know but he's throwing a lot of money at greenhorns most likely and he won't know it's a mistake until it's too late."

Amelia walked up to the two of them.

"Burl sounded serious," she said, "Who said Daggett is bringing his gang here?"

Ethan looked at her.

"Do you think he's coming after Clara?"

She looked taken aback by the question, but she recovered quickly.

"I don't know…it's possible," she said, "He wasn't happy when she got away."

"Any chance he'd know where Bella and all of you were heading?"

She shook her head.

"We'd have seen some sign if that's what he did," she said, "I think the subtleties of tracking are lost on Daggett."

It seemed like it to Ethan but then you couldn't ever tell with an outlaw like that.

She rubbed her arms.

"I hope he doesn't show up here. He's not someone you want to go up against twice."

Ethan's brows arched.

"Go up against?"

She nodded slightly.

"He didn't let Clara escape willingly."

He sighed and looked at her carefully. But she didn't betray anything on her face. He knew if she did he'd find it, he knew her well enough.

Not that she seemed willing to show him anything.

"You broke her out didn't you?"

She seemed surprised that he asked her that point blank. Not his directness but the speed that he'd figured out what to ask.

"I…Bella and I…we helped her," she said, "and we had some help."

He pursed his lips.

"I see…why didn't you tell me this before?"

She shot him a hard look.

"Do I have to tell you everything?"

He saw the defensiveness in her eyes and knew he'd get himself nowhere with her unless he softened his approach.

"Okay I'm just saying that if he didn't like what you did, or believe that you took from him, he'll be back for it. Daggett seems like a man who holds a grudge and one who's got a good memory. Not a good combination Amelia."

She looked as if she guessed that herself.

"I know that but what could we do," she said, "There was no way I was going to let him keep her."

He tilted his face.

"Clara…an orphan living on the streets of San Francisco was ripe for all kinds of bad," he said, "but she needed someone in her corner and I'm glad she had you…"

"And Bella too…"

He nodded.

"But it could get dangerous if he comes calling."

She folded her arms.

"I can take care of myself," she said, "We can all take care of us."

She seemed so sure about that, so determined to do that and probably not rely on anyone else. He knew he couldn't convince her otherwise.

"We'll be fine."

He heard an edge in her voice and she looked up and saw Bella approach.

"They didn't stay for supper?"

Amelia smiled.

"Guess they were in a hurry to tend to other business."

Bella shrugged.

"We did invite people to come drop by and see us," she said, "Amelia, Claire's trying to get the boys to get ready to go home. She might need some help."

Amelia nodded.

"I'll handle it."

Ethan spoke up.

"You sure you don't need me," he said, "I am their uncle."

Bella shook her head.

"Nah Ethan needs a woman's touch," she said, "Besides we barely got a chance to talk."

They both watched as Amelia headed to the barn. Bella noticed how much Ethan watched.

"You are planning on proposing again?"

Ethan's eyes widened. Bella certainly didn't beat around the bar stool.

"She broke off the engagement not me."

Bella put one hand on a hip.

"Ah she did mention that," she said, "but she changed her life to meet you and you didn't change a thing."

Ethan felt a bit defensive from her assessment.

"Wait a minute…she didn't want me to take the marshal job."

Bella shook her head.

"Ethan I've never known you to be so thickheaded," she said, "Must be maturity catching up with you."

He sighed.

"I couldn't promise her nothing bad would happen."

Bella studied him for a moment.

"I don't think she's ever had any doubt about that," she said, "so why are you using that excuse?"

"I…I…"

Truthfully Ethan didn't know what to say next. Bella thought she'd had him all figured out because she knew him as a youngster who had just picked up the gun and found it the perfect fit.

"She's a strong woman Ethan but no woman could do what you wanted or be what you wanted," she said, "You should have bended a little."

Ethan figured that out by now. John Taylor had alluded to as much. But by then it'd been too late. Amelia had been gone.

"She's back now Ethan," Bella said, "The rest is up to you but it's going to be both easier and harder this time… because she's not the same woman."

Both looked up and saw Amelia herding Ben and George followed by a harried looking Claire towards the horses and wagon.

George didn't look too happy.

"Uncle Ethan…why do we have to leave…?"

Ethan went for the buggy.

"Because you have school tomorrow and Claire needs some rest."

His niece shook her head.

"I still have to finish my lesson plan."

Ethan knew she worked so hard day in and day out.

"I'll handle the boys when we get back," he said, "So you can study."

Amelia put her hand on Claire's shoulder.

"She's a born teacher Ethan," she said, "I thought she was a born bank teller but this is better."

Claire smiled.

"I'll bring the boys after school tomorrow to help out."

Bella smiled.

"We'll look forward to it."

Ethan and the children went to get aboard the wagon. Then he turned to look at the two women.

"Mind if I drop by too," he said, "you got some nice young horses."

Bella's eyes sparkled.

"You into horses now Ethan?"

He smiled.

"I'd like to take a look at a couple."

But he'd been looking at Amelia then. Bella shook her head at the two of them as she and Amelia headed back to the house.


	21. Chapter 21

Ethan served breakfast to the children who sat at the table after completing their chores. They had about thirty minutes before they'd need to head on off to school. Claire had helped him in the kitchen but he knew it had taken her a while to head off to bed after they'd returned from the ranch.

The boys were excited about the puppies and naturally wanted to bring one or two of them on home but Ethan told them they were too young to leave their mama and that he'd think about it.

"They'll keep the bad guys away," George said biting into his bacon.

Ben chimed in.

"Good…at…at…chasing…rust…rustlers too"

Ethan smiled but he still hadn't made up his mind yet. Claire brought out some more eggs. The hens had been laying them like crazy since Ben and George didn't spend as much time bothering them. Claire sat down and ate her own breakfast.

"So you are coming back for dinner tonight?"

Ethan nodded.

"Unless something happens in town but it's been quiet."

Claire sighed.

"Axelrod's holding another meeting," she said, "He's so worried some gang is going to rob the town blind and Bella's going to be involved."

Ethan had hoped Axelrod would have dropped this whole vigilante idea but he knew he wasn't the driving force behind it. He'd known the guy for years and he never led any movement, he took direction from someone else to avoid the responsibility.

"But then he's never been really smart."

Ethan smiled.

"Claire he's just out to protect his business interests and he thinks his way is best."

"But it's not…he's blaming the wrong people," she said, "People should be given second chances."

"Axelrod's never been good at that," Ethan said, "But Dakota and I are going to keep on them that there's going to be no lynch mobs in Paradise."

Claire took a bite of egg.

"It's just that he's always tried to stop you from doing the right thing," he said, "Why is that?"

Ethan didn't know how to answer that. He saw Joseph walk in with a plate of food.

"I think it's because he's greedy," Joseph said, "Doc Carter's not like that. Half of his patients can't pay him in money. They pay him in other ways."

Joseph greatly admired Doc Carter since he'd first come into town a year ago, taking over the medical care previously done by the town barber. A situation that worked well for everyone though Ethan still called on John Taylor for the worst cases.

Claire smiled.

"I want him to come and speak before the older students," she said, "I think his story will inspire them and provide a good lesson."

Joseph dug into his plate of food.

"He'll like that. He's told me I should go to college and study medicine."

Ethan knew that Joseph had a gift working with his hands to help people get better. But he also knew that college and travel and living expenses cost a lot of money. Joseph's pay that he earned working for Doc Carter would help but he'd need more money.

Ben and George ate their breakfast quickly and then went to get their school things and lunch. Claire would drive them into town on the buggy while Ethan would ride to meet Dakota at the west end of the valley to look around before heading into the office in town.

He didn't look forward to having to deal with Axelrod again but he took Drake's words to heart. He knew him to be a bright and very observant man. Nothing got passed him when he worked on his ranch just off the far side road into town.

"Time to get going," Claire said, taking her dishes into the kitchen, "We don't want to be late or else you'll have to stay after school."

Ben and George couldn't bear that happening because then they couldn't go to Bella's ranch and help with chores so they hurried along to help Claire hook the horses to the buggy.

* * *

Amelia walked inside the bank that she used to manage. She never really legally owned it because it belonged to her husband. Wives couldn't own property, anything they brought in, the husband could just take. And he could take it again during a divorce. If her husband hadn't abandoned her to avoid people he owed money, she might not have invested so heavily in it.

It felt strange walking inside it, as a customer. It looked and felt different, the décor had been changed and more tellers. She walked up to one of the windows and saw Martha standing there.

"Amelia what a surprise…what brings you here?"

"I'm checking on some money that was wired from the bank in San Francisco," she said, "It should be in its account by now."

Martha smiled.

"I'm sure…give me the number and I'll go check."

Amelia did that and she watched Martha walk into the room where the wires were delivered. She looked and saw Darrin approach his daughter and they both looked at her. They talked for a moment and then Martha returned to the window.

"Yes it's in the account," she said, "It'll be available in a day or two after we finished processing it. Will that be okay?"

Amelia nodded.

"So you came back to Paradise to stay for a while?"

"Yes I did…at least a few months," she said, "Long enough to help Bella and the others get their ranch up and running."

Martha's smile dimmed slightly.

"Well I see Ms. Rogers made a lot of progress in a short period of time…"

Amelia arched her brows.

"Surprised?"

Martha rearranged some papers in front of her.

"No…just that it's one thing to start strongly and another to build a long-term success."

Amelia knew that but she knew that Bella and the others had the determination to succeed.

"I know…that's what I did with this bank when I owned it."

Martha smiled knowingly.

"Didn't your husband Pierce Lawson own it?"

"In deed perhaps," Amelia said, "but I ran it and made it a success. Even after my husband disappeared for a couple of years."

"He abandoned you didn't he?"

Amelia didn't flinch. She'd faced up to the fact that she'd inadvertently married a cad who'd never grow up.

"Yes he did and I divorced him."

"Was this before you and Ethan got together?"

Amelia just looked at her.

"Look Martha…we're not engaged anymore," she said, "So I don't know why you're so interested in my history."

"Not interested just curious," Martha said, "Now I respect you greatly as a businesswoman. It's no small feat to run a bank alone and it wasn't in that bad of shape when my father acquired it."

"It went through a couple different owners since me…and in between."

"I see…well with some modifications, my father and I got it back on track including the loan programs."

Amelia had heard about them. High interest rates that had driven up the foreclosure rate including on ranches. It just made no sense to her when she'd been in charge to handle money that way.

"I see you've done some remodeling and changed the décor."

Martha shrugged.

"Oh that…just a small part of what we invested but the bank is the cornerstone of our economic investment plan in this town."

"I bet…"

Martha leaned forward over the counter.

"It's going to all work to make Paradise a booming success again."

Amelia had her doubts about them but she knew that any problems with the Wyatts' vision would naturally be blamed on Bella and her ranch.

"Ethan has been very instrumental in helping us through his role as marshal."

"It means a lot to him," Amelia said, "More than he even thought."

"Underneath their butting heads, my father likes and respects him," Martha said, "even as we've been seeing each other."

Amelia figured as much. She hadn't expected Ethan to pine for her or even wait for her return. He'd moved on with his life just as she'd done with hers. But Martha would soon find out what it meant to be seeing a man like Ethan who lived by the gun. She understood that a lot better than she had been when she left him and Paradise but Martha…well she'd figure it out soon enough.

But she wanted him to be happy and if Martha did that for him, then she would live with that. But…she didn't know how much she liked it.

"How long have you been…seeing him?"

Martha smiled.

"Oh we started recently," she said, "We both have such busy lives but we do spend time together…outside of the business part of it."

Amelia smiled.

"Had your first dinner out interrupted by one of his old friends that needs him to settle a vendetta or right an old wrong yet?"

Martha just looked at her.

"Any shootouts inside the restaurant before dessert…?"

Martha looked uneasy.

"Amelia, it's not like that with us…oh hello Ethan."

Amelia turned around and saw him standing in the doorway.

"Hello Martha…Amelia."

Amelia smiled at him.

"Hello Ethan…I'm just about finished with my business," she said, "I was catching up with Martha."

Ethan looked at Martha who nodded.

"Yes…Ethan…are we still on for tonight?"

He had completely forgotten that they were having dinner at the restaurant.

"Martha…I…I have to go look at some horses today and it might take a while," he said, "How about tomorrow night?"

Martha nodded.

"All right…I'll see you then."

Amelia looked at both of them.

"I'd better be going…"

She left the bank and Ethan followed her.

"Amelia I got to talk to you."

She turned around to face him.

"About what…did you get any word on Daggett?"

He shook his head.

"Nothing yet…listen Clara's safe here," Ethan said, "I'll see to that."

She nodded.

"I know Ethan…I know you know how to protect people. She's lucky to have you help her."

They walked together down the street.

"She's a nice girl," Ethan said, "and it's good that she's off the streets."

"Hopefully she'll do much better on the ranch," Amelia said, "though I wanted to get her some schooling. I know she's older than the others but she's very bright."

They reached the marshal's office and he led her inside.

"Claire took a shine to her. I'm sure she'll be willing to help her with her studies. You can talk to her about it."

"She's dropping by the ranch today after doing her time with Axelrod."

"I'll be out to look at the new horses."

She brightened at that.

"Yes..They're impressive aren't they?

"So I've heard."

"They're just starting to get green broke," she said, "We've been working with them and then one of the mare's is due to deliver soon."

"You have been working with them yourself?"

She shot him a challenging look.

"Ethan I grew up with horses wilder ones even," she said, "I can handle young horses. You want to try to give it a hand?"

Ethan saw the look on her face and knew he'd get himself into trouble but he nodded anyway. She arched a brow.

"Okay…I'll see you later then."

She turned to leave.

"Amelia…"

Something inside him had made him call her back.

"What Ethan?"

He paused.

"Do you ever think about what it was like before?"

Meaning when the two of them had been together even before their engagement. She nodded.

"Sometimes…I remember those times we stood at the altar and I just waited for something to interrupt us…and something always did."

The tone of her voice carried a hint of weariness.

"Amelia…"

"Look I know you had no real choice to make," she said, "we could always postponed the wedding easier than you could postpone saving a life but I just never ever believed as we stood there that it would happen."

Ethan watched those old feelings play out on her face.

"I thought that last time, it just wasn't meant to be…and I was right."

"You sure about that…?"

She folded her arms.

"We're not married are we?"

"No…we're not even engaged anymore," he said, "After you left, I wonder if you'd ever come back…even when John Taylor told me you would."

She smiled.

"Sometimes I think he knew me better than I knew myself."

Ethan looked at his hands, he didn't talk much about how he felt about anything but with Amelia and the children, he'd felt better at doing that though he still stumbled at finding the right words.

"When I first saw you again…I thought for a moment…"

He couldn't finish but she understood him.

"Ethan…when I saw you I remembered how much I'd missed you…but I'm not the woman who left last year. I've changed. I've been changed."

He sighed.

"I can see that…I've changed too."

She didn't seem to believe it and he knew Bella had been right when she said that Amelia had to bend more in their relationship than he did. She'd been too much like a twig close to snapping and that as much as anything drove them apart.

But looking at her now he realized how much he wanted to change that but how?


	22. Chapter 22

Amelia loved riding more than almost anything. She'd grown up with horses back in Australia when she'd spent a lot of her time in the outback that made up most of the country.

Australia would never be entirely settled she knew and she knew one day she'd leave it. She wondered if she'd go back one day but she'd bought a one way ticket on a freight ship. After surviving that arduous journey she had been ready to turn her back on the ocean that separated her new home from her old, forever.

When she took off to travel, she'd been tempted to buy a ticket, to travel on the seas for a couple months until she reached the port city. Once on dry land, she'd make her way back to her family home from there, what was left of it anyway. But then she had been in San Francisco when it hit her suddenly that she hadn't left Paradise to see the world around her but to run away.

But now riding her mare through the meadow towards the lake, she remembered back when she'd done this every morning to her favorite spot by the waterfall. She'd shed most of her clothes and swim to the rocks to sit while the water poured over her.

If only she'd known that a pair of eyes had been watching her cavorting in the water. They belonged to a certain gunslinger turned rancher and surrogate father who had shared that information with her when he'd been driving her home in her buggy. It started off as a slip of the tongue and when it sunk in what he had revealed, he was so busted especially when he admitted that he'd seen her by the lake.

Bass fishing was his excuse but she knew better. She'd been putting on a show for him and she didn't know how to feel about that. It hadn't been her intent after all. The point of doing it was to have no one see her, to give herself a chance to allow that other side of her that most people didn't see to break the surface and be embraced.

She didn't want to only live the life of a stylish, corseted woman of obvious intellect and wealth, a female banker in a man's world. She wanted to be carefree for a change and enjoy herself at least for a little while.

Though she still rode by the lake, she didn't feel much like swimming. Today she had worked with the younger horses in the paddock and checked on the pregnant mare, a bay due to give birth soon. Clara took special care of that horse including walking her around the pasture closest to the barn.

"How's she doing?"

Clara looked over at Amelia.

"She ate well this morning and seems very happy."

Amelia smiled as she got aboard her own mare and took off to get some more of the horses. She saw Claire pull up with the wagon and Ben and George jump out and head towards the barn with the puppies.

Claire walked over to her.

"You need help?"

Amelia looked at her group of horses.

"You can use Bella's horse," she said, "He's saddled up near the barn."

Claire went to get him and then she joined Amelia to herd the other horses. She'd grown to be an excellent rider and was able to work one side keeping the horses from straying until they could funnel them into the corral.

"That'll work," Amelia said, "Now let's go get the last bunch."

So they rode over to where they were in the corner and managed to prod them in line towards the paddock. Another woman Helena shut the gate behind them leaving all the horses standing in the paddock.

Amelia and Claire got off of their horses to take a closer look.

"They're beautiful horses," Claire said, "Are you going to sell them?"

Amelia nodded.

"Some of them," she said, "They'll make good ranching horses."

"You're good with them."

"I grew up around them, worked with them," Amelia said, "I forgot how much I enjoyed it until I came back here."

She climbed up on the railing and looked at them. Claire joined her.

"I like the buckskin," Claire said, "She looks like a good one."

"Her mother's an excellent cutting horse," Amelia said, "She's the one I've been riding."

Claire looked over at the house and saw that another couple of horses had been tied there. She saw two women talking with Bella on the porch.

"Is that Scarlett and Rosie?"

Amelia looked over.

"Yes…yes it is. They're going to be starting with the garden today."

"What did Sam say?"

"He's not happy about it but they're still putting in time for him."

Claire paused.

"Why…this is a much better job for them."

Amelia sighed.

"Claire…they don't know that yet," she said, "they've been working as saloon girls for so long, it's all they really know."

"But it's so…degrading…once I knew what it was really about."

Amelia nodded.

"Yes it is but sometimes it's what feels familiar to you that feels safe," she said, "Even bad things."

Claire looked out at the horses.

"I still don't understand…but then I've never had to worry about not eating or having a place to live….thanks to Uncle Ethan."

Amelia smiled and looked as Bella walked on over.

"I got the women started on the garden," Bella said, "Turning the soil over to get it ready."

"Good…"

"How are the horses doing," Bella said, "Claire that's some nice riding you did there."

Claire just smiled.

"Nice horses."

Bella nodded.

"I've got some cold tea inside the house," she said, "if you'd like to join me."

Both Amelia and Claire thought that sounded like what they needed.

* * *

Martha followed Ethan as he walked to meet Dakota in the saloon.

"Ethan, you heard what my father said."

He turned to face her.

"Yes I did but I told him that I will handle the peace in this town."

Martha twisted her hands.

"Axelrod and Amos said that a traveler told him that there were some robberies in a nearby time."

Ethan remembered reading a wire about the increase of thefts and other crimes but no robberies in the nearby town of Gold Nugget. The railroad had added a new leg to its route to the port cities and so the town had boomed overnight. Ethan knew while that brought prosperity, it also brought outlaws looking to take advantage of people's being distracted by it.

"I believe they caught that gang in the act."

Martha shrugged.

"Another one will take its place and with Founder's Day coming…"

Ethan saw Darrin walk up to them. The man smiled at him.

"Good to see you…my extra security men are arriving today," he said, "They should be patrolling the streets by tomorrow."

Ethan put up a hand.

"Now hold it there. I told you that I make the decisions about who takes care of this town. If I need your help…"

Darrin just shook his head.

"You and Deputy Dakota can't handle the riff raff by yourself," he said, "and I want this celebration to go off without a hitch."

"I can recruit other marshals to join us that day."

"No point in doing that since my men will already be taking care of business," Darrin said, "That will spare you the trouble…now will you join my daughter and I for a drink?"

Ethan shook his head.

"I'm meeting Dakota at the saloon."

Darrin nodded.

"Yes I spoke with Sam and he's most unhappy with what happened in his bar the other night."

Ethan knew that had been the night that Amelia had pulled her gun and some other person had fired a gun and then left before being seen.

"What with two of his top saloon girls going off and working for Ms Rogers…"

"They'll be helping here with her garden."

Darrin snorted.

"Hardly…didn't you know that Bella used to be a…madam?"

Yes Ethan knew that but that had been some time ago. Now she'd been trying to give Rosie and Scarlett a chance to do something different than entertaining men.

"She just offered them a job and they're still working at the saloon."

Martha smiled.

"We'll see won't we," she said, "but Bella might have something else in mind…and did you read the latest wire? That reporter from San Francisco will be in town tomorrow and staying at the hotel."

Ethan figured they'd be showing up soon since he'd heard about it.

"Might be good for the town," he said, "Give it some publicity."

Martha just stared at him.

"That we're harboring one of the most notorious outlaws?"

"Hardly," Ethan said, "That Daggett gang is much worse."

Darrin scowled.

"They'll probably show up next," he said, "Who knows maybe they'll have a score to settle with her going back."

Ethan didn't agree.

"Daggett's pretty new and she's pretty much quieted down before he showed up…and they're still south west of here."

He didn't go into the situation with Clara, not wanting to give Darrin any ammunition. Dakota came over and joined them.

"I was waiting at the saloon."

"I was just on my way there," Ethan said, "What happened?"

Dakota sighed.

"Sam says if Rosie and Scarlett don't come back, he'll lose most of his business."

"They're still working there at night."

"Not good enough according to Sam," Dakota said, "and he blames Bella."

Ethan set his jaw.

"I'll have to have a talk with him then."

He turned towards Darrin and Martha with a nod.

"Good day…"

They watched him go. Martha shook her head.

"Ethan can be so stubborn," she said, "How do we get him to do what's best for the town?"

Darrin looked at his daughter.

"That's up to you," he said, "You've been seeing him haven't you?"

"Sometimes when we're both free but not very much…"

"You need to make more time," Darrin said, "Talk to him, get him to see that our plan is really the best way."

Martha frowned.

"I don't think that's possible since his ex-fiancée is working with Bella and she might influence him."

"Only if you let her Martha," Darrin said, "We can't let anyone interfere with our plan for prosperity and Ethan's an important part of it. Now you know what you have to do…"

* * *

Dakota and Ethan walked to the office.

"You are heading home early?"

"No out to Bella's ranch to look at some horses."

Dakota smiled.

"Yeah right…"

Ethan gave him a sharp look.

"What's that mean?"

Dakota shrugged.

"Just that Amelia happens to be out that way too."

Ethan went to look at the latest Wanted posters but didn't see the Daggett gang in any of them.

"She's been working for Bella."

"I know that. But why not admit you're there to see her and not the horses…which aren't a dime a dozen here not like pretty women."

"She never thought I was going to marry her."

"Can't blame her for that," Dakota said, "Every wedding did get interrupted by some gunfight or vendetta breaking out."

"Wasn't my fault," Ethan said, "I had a job to do."

"No it wasn't but a woman's only got so much patience even Amelia."

"I know that but there's nothing I can do."

Dakota went to go dig up some jerky.

"Plenty you could do Ethan if you really wanted her…Maybe just keep the ceremony real short like the guest list. That way people don't know where to find you."

Ethan considered that. Maybe he and Amelia should have just gone off and found a minister and done it that way but they'd wanted family and friends there. Anyway it was moot now. He looked at her and didn't see that future anymore.

But he also sensed that she hadn't shut the door entirely.


	23. Chapter 23

Amelia showed him the yearlings first.

"They're not ready to train yet," she said, "But they move nicely."

Ethan didn't have as practiced an eye with horses as she did but he liked what he saw. Young horses in all shades standing in the paddock.

"Probably not what you're looking for right now," she said, "You want riding horses right?"

He nodded.

"Something for Ben and George to learn on," he said, "Claire's been riding your old mare."

Amelia had left her horse with Claire who had promised to take good care of them. She'd turned out to be a pretty sharp rider, Ethan noticed. He watched Amelia walk to the pasture and climb over the fence to walk over to a sorrel gelding. She took hold of him by his halter and coaxed him to follow her over to the fence. Ethan took a good look at him. He stood about 16 hands and had a lean but muscular frame.

"We picked him up on the way over here," she said, "He's gentle and has a good mouth. Very responsive to commands…along with a good dose of cow sense."

Ethan reached over to pat the gelding who tolerated him well.

"What's your recommendation?"

She looked at him.

"He'll be perfect for the boys," she said, "Can move all day too."

He smiled at her.

"Then I think I'll have Ben and George come and look him over," he said, "after they're done in the barn."

She let the gelding go with a pat and climbed back over the fence. Ethan helped her over onto the ground next to him.

"So you grew up around them?"

She brushed her hands off on her pants.

"What…oh you mean horses…yes they have them back in Australia. My father raised them on a spread. My mother's father raised horses and beef cattle."

Ethan wondered why he'd never bothered to ask more about her background. Maybe because he didn't much like talking about his past…Amelia knew more about it than most.

"You miss them?"

She tilted her face.

"I haven't seen my parents in years," she said, "Times got hard during the drought years and they nearly lost everything in the valley. People got desperate and my parents didn't want me to stay there."

"So you came over here."

She nodded.

"I thought it was all one big adventure and when I met Pierce…I thought it somewhat larger than life."

She smiled now but Ethan knew that her husband's abandonment of her and their marriage had deeply shaped her into a person who'd been wary of getting involved with another man who might leave her. He understood that better now than he had back then.

"So how's he doing?"

She shrugged.

"How would I know? I don't keep track of him and his troubles. Though I do know he owes some the wrong people a lot of money but then that's the story of his life."

He detected the weariness that was familiar when she spoke of her ex but something else was interlaced with it as well.

"I know, every time I've crossed paths with him he's been running away from someone who's after him about money."

Amelia rested her arms on the fence and looked back out at the horses.

"Tell me about it. But what can I say? I was young, he was part of a world I knew nothing about, it was almost as foreign to me as this new country."

She smiled as she pointed out a pinto standing in the middle.

"She'll be a good saddle horse too," she said, "She's got a good gait."

He watched her looking at the horses and that's when he saw her smile the way he'd grown used to before she'd left him.

He joined her, their shoulders brushing.

"So you going to stay?"

She glanced sideways at him puzzled.

"What…you mean live here?"

"Yeah…I mean that."

She paused as if she were thinking about it. Maybe she'd been doing that a lot lately.

"I don't know Ethan…I'm going to stay and help the ranch get started," she said, "but beyond that I just don't know."

"I'll miss you again if you leave."

She didn't respond right away and he wondered if he tread too far in dangerous territory because it hadn't been good when she'd left him. He'd said that he wouldn't let her do it and she said that he couldn't stop her. The tone of her voice and the certainty in her eyes left no room for further discussion and soon after that, she left Paradise.

"Ethan…I don't know if I'm that woman anymore, the one you almost married."

He sighed.

"There you go saying that again," he said, "Okay you've changed…I've changed too. Why does that make you not able to stay?"

She just looked straight ahead.

"It's complicated and it's hard to explain…but it's not that I didn't love you…"

Clara walked up to them, interrupting them. Amelia looked at her.

"What is it?"

Clara smiled.

"Rosie and Scarlett are almost done with turning the soil," she said, "Does that mean we can plant soon?"

Amelia nodded and Clara looked over at Ethan.

"Do you have a garden?"

"Yes we do," he said, "My niece Claire tends to it and Ben and George help her."

"Claire's so smart," she said, "and she wants to help me with my reading."

Amelia touched her shoulder.

"I knew she would and I'm sure you'll pick it very quickly, considering how smart you are."

Clara beamed at that and returned back to the barn. Amelia watched her go and Ethan realized that the young girl meant a lot to her.

"She's very special to you isn't she?"

Amelia nodded.

"Yes she is…I think the ranch will give her a much better opportunity for a good future," she said, "There was nothing for her back in San Francisco except abuse."

"She's not with Daggett anymore Amelia."

"I know but a part of me knows he's out there somewhere and he might try to get her back…like he owns her. I thought slavery was over in this country."

"It is…according to the law but people find ways around the law," Ethan said, "I remember those kids that Mr. Lee adopted who were almost worked to death in the mines."

She brushed his arm almost absently.

"But you stopped that Ethan and you helped them," she said, "Claire says they're doing so well in their studies, that they made up for all that lost time."

Ethan hadn't missed her touching him. He hadn't realized how much he missed that.

"If he comes here, Dakota and I will stop him before he tries anything."

She frowned slightly.

"I know you'll try but Ethan he's not like most other outlaws…he's part of something much more powerful than anything a posse could track. That's why the few men of his that they've caught, it hasn't changed anything."

Ethan looked at her carefully.

"How well do you know him?"

She stepped backward away crossing her arms in front of her.

"Well enough to get Clara away from him," she said, "and what Bella told me."

Ethan saw something flash in her eyes but it passed quickly.

"You might need more men if he does show up."

She seemed absolutely certain of that and she'd been in a couple of gunfights when they'd been outnumbered.

"Then I'll get them if it comes to that."

She faced the fence again and remained silent for a moment.

"How well does Martha handle you being a marshal?"

He blinked his eyes at the question not looking at her at first.

"I don't know her that way Amelia…but I know her father doesn't think that Dakota and I can handle the job."

She shook her head slightly.

"I don't mean that…I asked you whether it bothers her," she said, "because the two of you are seeing each other."

He looked at her a long moment before responding.

"I don't know. I didn't ask her."

She digested that and he knew he'd said the wrong thing by looking at her.

"I never asked you either."

She bit her lip.

"I told you often enough," she said, "You never had to ask."

"You were afraid I wouldn't come back home if we got married."

She smiled.

"I remember what I told you and I just rushed the words out so that I wouldn't feel them," she said, "That came later."

He arched his brows up.

"What do you mean?"

She paused even longer this time and he knew this wasn't easy for her.

"I was really hard on you back then," she said, "I know that the work you do is very important to you and to those you help."

He sighed.

"It is…I feel like it's my way of fighting the bad but I'm learning that other things…family matter more to me. I only knew my sister growing up. Now with the children and with you…"

"It's okay Ethan…I just left because I had been so frightened when I thought you were dead," she said, "Each time it felt like a piece of me ripped away forever…and there were so many times."

He knew that and had lost count of all of them but they'd taken their toll on the woman in front of him.

"That's why I asked whether Martha knew what she'd be facing if she got serious with you."

Ethan fell silent because he hadn't been thinking about Martha. She'd been good company and she'd relied on him for the work she and her father did with the merchants but she hadn't grabbed a hold of his heart. No other woman had since Amelia had left Paradise.

"She's never brought it up."

Amelia nodded.

"That's good. Maybe she can give you what I couldn't."

She didn't seem upset or resigned just as if she were stating fact which was somehow worse. She returned to looking at horses. But he didn't want to stop on that note.

So he reached out with one hand and lightly caressed her cheek. She widened her eyes as his hand approached but she didn't stop him or move away.

"Amelia…I'm not seeing Martha," he said, "So that doesn't matter."

"She seems to think that you are Ethan."

He guessed that Martha might want more from him than just business but what he wanted was to figure out how to get Amelia to rethink her decision to break it off with him.

Ben raced up to them all excited with George in hot pursuit.

"Uncle Ethan….some…someone hear to see…see you."

He wondered who and then looked at Amelia.

"I'd better see who that is and what they want," he said, "but I want to finish this discussion."

She just looked at him not sure what he meant but she followed him back to the house where they saw two men neither recognized waiting with Bella.


	24. Chapter 24

Amelia walked up to the two men standing next to Bella.

"Who are they?"

One man stepped forward, tipping his hat.

"I'm Buster…I'm part of the new security team hired by Mr. Wyatt and this is my partner Simon."

Amelia put a hand on her hip.

"Mr. Wyatt hired security already? He was just talking about it."

The two men looked at each other and then Buster nodded.

"Yes he did and we rode in this afternoon," he said, "We're expecting several more men by the end of the week or next. Mr. Wyatt said something about Founder's Day."

Amelia sighed.

"It's the town's biggest holiday celebration of the year," she said, "but it's mostly just town folk who get together…not much out of town visitors."

Buster shrugged slightly.

"They'll be about five of us. We've been given our orders by Mr. Wyatt but we won't interfere with the marshal or his deputies…we're just here to assist."

Ethan stepped forward.

"I'm the marshal and I told Darrin that Dakota and I can handle keeping the peace."

Buster narrowed his eyes.

"Dakota who's Dakota…?"

"My deputy…"

Buster looked at him in disbelief.

"Your only deputy, you can't be serious."

Ethan nodded.

"Paradise's is not a big town filled with a lot of people," he said, "and when two's not been enough we call in other marshals from the outside."

"And what if they're not available?"

Ethan set his jaw knowing where these men were going with their questions. Trying to make it look like as if Dakota and he were over their heads taking care of law and order in Paradise…and he knew that attitude came straight from their boss. These men were just hacks hired to do a job, perhaps ex-lawmen or worse, lawmen who'd failed at it. He didn't know enough about them to decide and since they just showed up, he couldn't wire for some background on them.

"We've done fine so far," he said, "Hasn't been much crime in this area for months."

Buster tilted his face trying to get a read on Ethan.

"That might be luck…might be about to change," he said, "You heard about the Daggett gang."

Ethan nodded.

"Yes and if they show up here…"

Simon spoke up.

"Not too likely given that they spend most of their time where the loot is, in larger cities like San Francisco."

"So I heard…but then some outlaw gangs have been known to change their territories and pick up some new spot."

Buster sighed.

"That could happen and Daggett is into some rackets as muscle," Simon said, "Hiring as security for saloons to get paid not to rob them, the opium trade on the railroads and mines and bar girls."

Ethan had heard all that by talking to people passing through and read it through the wires.

"Like I said we'll keep an eye out for him," he said, "but you go back and tell your boss that if I need backup I'll handle it."

Buster folded his arms.

"I'm afraid you can't force him to do that. Mr. Wyatt had a right as a business and property owner to keep both safe from outlaws. If he feels that the marshal's service in Paradise is...not enough then he's got the right to hire his own force."

Ethan shook his head.

"I don't want vigilantism in Paradise and these security forces they invite it. They'll protect the business interests of who hires them even if it's bad for the rest of the town."

Buster dismissed that.

"It's not going to happen," he said, "We're hired professionals. Simon was an ex-deputy in another county and we're hiring men with backgrounds in marshal's as well."

Ethan figured they had to be either old enough not to be up to doing the job anymore or they were fired for moral reasons. He didn't need either in this town; else it'd just be additional people to be taken care of on top of everything else.

"I'm going to talk to Darrin in the morning," he said, "and lay down some rules."

Buster scoffed.

"I don't think so," he said, "Mr. Cord; your authority is limited on what you can impose on us. Maybe you'd best just agree to say out of our way and we will stay out of yours."

Ethan didn't find that acceptable but he's had to tell Darrin that in person. Bella just looked at the men.

"We know that Mr. Wyatt doesn't want us here but if you come out here and cause trouble for us, we'll protect ourselves."

Buster scoffed.

"You… a bunch of women…Now I know that you Ms Rogers were quite an outlaw back in the day but you've supposedly reformed?"

Bella smiled.

"I've settled down and plan to try my hand at ranching. I'm already enjoying it immensely."

Buster's mouth twitched.

"We'll see about that won't we? Whether you really mean that or you're fooling with these law abiding town folk. You already got the marshal here on your side."

Bella bit back a laugh.

"I don't know about that but Ethan's been cordial and fair in his dealings with us."

Buster smirked.

"I heard he was engaged to one of the other ladies."

Amelia folded her arms looking at him.

"That was me but we didn't get married."

Buster digested that and then walked back to his horse.

"I can see we're not going to get off to the smoothest start. That's a shame but it doesn't change what we're here to do and that's help the merchants feel safer…especially if a gang like Daggett's does show up."

He and Simon got on their horses and after tipping their hats, they rode off back to town. Bella just shook her head at Ethan and Amelia.

"Can you believe those men…and Mr. Wyatt? I guess he's going to pull out all the stops to make us feel less than welcome."

Claire walked up and looked at her uncle.

"Those men can't cause trouble out here can they?"

Ethan shook his head.

"No…they just work for Darrin. They aren't the law and no matter where they come from and how much he pays them they still got to obey them."

Amelia rubbed her forehead and looked at Ethan.

"Thank you for not telling them about Clara."

"No reason to…no reason for Mr. Wyatt or anyone else to know either. Dakota and I will handle it if it needs that."

She nodded and then turned back to the paddock.

"I've still got a couple more horses to do."

Ethan joined her.

"I'll help you."

* * *

She released some of the horses back into the pasture closest to them where they frolicked before settling down to graze together. He stood there and watched them with her.

"Don't you got some place you got to be?"

He shook his head.

"Nah…Bella's said that since Ben and George worked so hard in the barn, she'll set some placing at the table for them."

"You staying too, I thought you'd be heading back to town?"

"Tomorrow I'm going to have to set some things straight with Darrin but dinner sounds nice."

She sighed.

"Ethan we can't go backwards."

He stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Who said anything about that? Just having dinner together again."

She considered that and didn't say anything but he knew she was thinking about it inside her head.

"I'm always one for moving forward Amelia."

He studied her face when he said that and he saw her react. But she just nodded slightly.

"So am I…that's what I'm trying to do. One day at a time."

That puzzled him.

"Why just one day…you used to talk about the future a lot…plans like traveling…"

"I've done that," she said, "and It wasn't quite what I thought. Things can happen so quickly that change your life."

He watched her even more carefully.

"Did that happen with you?"

She looked away suddenly, back at the horses.

"Well did it?"

She looked back at his face but her eyes only met his briefly.

"Yes...it did…but it doesn't matter now," she said, "I have to figure out what to do next."

They started back to meet up with the others by the barn.

"Why don't you stay here?"

She looked sideways at him.

"Why…I said I'd stay to help with the ranch but it wasn't easy coming back Ethan. I still remember what happened with us."

"Is that such a bad thing?"

"No…no not really," she said, "It taught me a lot and I did so much thinking when I went away. No matter how far you go, some things stay with you. I thought a lot about you and what I wish I'd said that last day."

"I put you through a lot Amelia," he said, "and I never owned up to it. I just don't know any other way than what I do. I live by the gun and sometimes that means killing to do what's right or to keep from being killed."

She listened to him attentively.

"I know and I should have understood that. You do important work Ethan. You help people…people who've been victimized by the worst outlaws. I understand that better now."

He listened to what she said and knew it didn't come easily but she remained an enigma to him. This woman who had returned after months away from him, so much of her he recognized but a part of her he didn't.

"I learned too," he said, "I learned that I have to fit in being a marshal with my family. It's been hard on the children and hard on you."

She shrugged.

"That's the past and there's nothing to be changed in it now but I'm trying to decide what to do after I'm finished here."

He heard the resolve in her voice and didn't know what to say next. But he had to find a way to change it.


	25. Chapter 25

Ethan walked into Darrin's office the next day at the bank. He walked past Martha who busy with a customer looked at him. But he wasn't about to stop until he found out what Darrin was up to now bringing in those security forces.

Darrin acted like he was glad to see him.

"Hello Ethan…I heard you might be dropping by today. Why don't you sit down?"

Ethan stayed standing by the door.

"You ran into Buster and Simon last night didn't you?"

"What were they doing coming to Bella's ranch?"'

Darrin hedged as he shuffled some papers on his desk. Ethan knew he didn't want to really answer his question. But Ethan also knew he wasn't leaving until he got some answer.

"They were just dropping by to ask some questions and get some information."

"I told you that those women have as much right to settle here and run a business as those in town."

Darrin leaned back in his chair.

"It was just to advise them of the additional security in Paradise."

Ethan leaned against the door.

"You didn't tell me that you'd hired those guys."

Darrin clasped his hands in front of him.

"I didn't think I needed your permission."

"I'm the law in this town."

Darrin looked up at him.

"You and deputy Dakota aren't enough," he said, 'If some gang attacked like Daggett…."

Ethan sighed.

"I've been in Paradise a long time and seen a lot of gangs come to town and try but they all get caught."

Darrin shook his head.

"I can't trust what happened in the past when it comes to my business," he said, "I always hire my own guns to help out the local lawmen."

Martha came up to them.

"Father…one of your investors wired and said he'll be here on Founder's Day…"

Darren smiled.

"That's certainly good news," he said, "That makes three of them. It'll truly be a banner day for Paradise."

Ethan just listened to them.

"Bad news is that the reporter from San Francisco will be here too."

Darrin's smile dimmed.

"Well maybe we can shift the focus away from that outlaw woman to the good work we're doing here."

Martha nodded.

"Yes that might work. I'm sure it won't be that difficult."

Ethan interrupted.

"How many men did you hire?"

Darrin paused.

"Three that are already here, three more arriving just before the celebration….all the best security force that can be bought."

Ethan didn't like it at all but he knew he couldn't challenge him if the men stayed on private property.

"They'll be watching the bank and all the other businesses if their owners choose to pay their share."

So this was what was going on, Ethan thought as he watched Darrin flip through some papers and then hand him one.

A signed contract from Axelrod to use the private security firm…

"That's only the first one," Darrin said, "They'll be others."

Ethan hadn't been surprised that Axelrod would jump aboard. He'd never liked Ethan since they knew each other.

Martha smiled at Ethan.

"It'll make your job much easier and we'll have more time to spend together."

Ethan just wanted to walk on out of there and go do his job even if that meant having to put up with private security men as long as they stayed out of his path. So he just shot Darrin one more look and walked away. Martha walked after him.

"Ethan…"

But he kept on going.

* * *

Amelia stopped by where Claire did the books for Axelrod in his store walking past an armed guard who didn't look familiar. It must be one of them which had been hired by Darrin. He barely noticed her passing as she'd gone into the store.

"How's it going?"

Claire looked up from the counter.

"I'm almost done…Axelrod's books are a mess. He doesn't need to be robbed to lose money."

"When did the guard get here?"

Claire paused.

"This morning I think…first time I saw him on the way to school."

"I imagine that they'll be more businessmen using them," Amelia said, "It'll make it harder on Ethan."

Claire closed the ledger.

"It will and he's the best marshal Paradise has ever had."

Amelia couldn't have argued with that even when she hadn't liked it. But these security men bothered her.

"They use them more in the larger cities but Paradise isn't like that."

"He makes me nervous," Claire said, "but Axelrod insists it makes him feel safer."

Amelia sighed.

"Some of them aren't honest," she said, "Back in San Francisco, they worked for some bad characters. If businessmen didn't pay them, some outlaw would show up and rob them."

Claire shook her head.

"My uncle would never let that happen here."

Amelia didn't say anything just looked outside the store where the man stood.

"I don't imagine he would Claire but sometimes it can be tough to fight."

Claire closed the last of the ledgers.

"I'm ready to go…Ben and George are probably driving Dakota crazy if I don't hurry up and get them home."

Amelia smiled knowing that Claire had harbored a crush on Dakota before she left Paradise that still seemed to exist. But Claire had kept her feelings close to her chest…most of the time.

They left the store together.

* * *

"Ethan be reasonable…"

He turned his head while walking out of the bank as Martha followed him.

"I am being reasonable," he said, "Your father just hired a bunch of men I don't even know to do my job for me."

"He's just trying to help the local businessmen."

"I know that's what he thinks he's doing but that's not what's going to happen."

"How do you know? Ethan you can use the help especially on Founder's Day if any trouble shows up."

Meaning someone like Daggett's gang but there hadn't been any signs of them yet.

"Then I'd hire the men to help me. Men I know and I trust not strangers."

They reached the marshal's office.

"It's going to be just fine and that'll leave us more time to spend together. Ethan you've been working so hard, don't you want some relief?"

He looked at her.

"I don't need any help or relief," he said, "I just need to do my job and now I've got businessmen in this town paying to get Darrin's hired lawmen."

She just shook her head at him.

"I thought this would make you happy, that it'd make your life easier."

He sighed.

"If you think this is what I need then you don't know me at all."

Martha didn't like the sound of that and her lip curled.

"You don't have to say that. Okay I see your point."

Ethan looked up and saw Amelia with Claire. They were talking on their way to probably go find Ben and George. Tiny had them enthralled as always at his blacksmith shop.

"Amelia…Claire…"

They both looked at him and Martha. Amelia arched a brow.

"Hi Ethan…I can see you're quite busy."

He pursed his lips.

"You got some time later today?"

She knit her brow.

"Why?"

"I need to talk to you about Clara."

As far as excuses went, it wasn't the strongest but he wanted to spend time with her.

"About what…?"

He glanced at Martha and Claire then back at Amelia.

"I need to talk to you alone about her…situation."

Amelia paused and then nodded.

"Okay…we can talk before I head back to the ranch. Is it anything wrong?"

He hedged.

"We'll talk about it okay?"

She nodded again.

"Maybe we can catch some dinner?"

He smiled at her.

"Okay…"

Martha glowered at him.

"Ethan…I thought…"

He looked over at her.

"It's business Martha…just like your father and I talked about…"

That didn't appease her much but she said nothing. Claire spoke up.

"I'll get the boys and then take them back to the house," she said, "Guess I won't expect you for dinner."

"I'll be back afterward," he said, "as soon as Amelia and I had our discussion."

Amelia bit her lip not sure she liked the way this was going. She'd kept herself at a distance for reasons that had nothing to do with how she felt about him. Now he was trying to complicate things…but then again if he had news on Clara…she had to hear it. Because if Daggett was planning to come after her, then they had to stop him and his gang…because whatever security force Darrin hired, it wouldn't stop them.

"It won't be too long Claire," she said, "I've got some chores to do when I get back to the ranch."

Claire nodded.

"That's fine…he's had quite a few late nights because of marshaling."

Ethan had felt some guilt about that but it was part of doing the job that he'd been drafted to do. Martha sighed.

"I'll see you tomorrow then Ethan…we have a meeting with the merchants and the security forces and we hope to see you there."

He knew he had to show up if only to protect the interests of the town. He'd hoped to get the names of the men that still hadn't shown up to work on Darrin's payroll but he'd been guarded about revealing that information. Ethan knew that Darrin didn't want to check them out by wiring the places they worked before coming to Paradise.

Then when Martha walked away he looked at Amelia.

"I'll see you later then."

She nodded and then walked with Claire to find her younger brothers while Ethan walked inside his office.


	26. Chapter 26

Amelia stood out front of the restaurant waiting for him and when he arrived, they both went inside. So many memories inside those four walls…quiet dinners while he'd courted her the first time. Even when he didn't know that's what he'd been doing.

She'd been married still though her husband abandoned her and once he'd slammed a guy to the wall when he'd made some crack comment about Amelia not being able to hold onto her husband.

He'd proposed to her in there as well after some false starts when one old friend of his or another tried to lure him out of his ranching lifestyle to go riding off across the plains.

He seated her at a table like he'd done so many times before and she smiled her thanks at him. After ordering, they fell into talking.

"You sell any horses?"

She shook her head.

"We had someone come and take a look," she said, "but they're not as ready as they wanted. The training takes time you know."

"Yeah and patience and a tough hide."

She suppressed a smile.

"Ethan did it hurt that much?"

He remembered that day he'd tried to ride a young buckskin and had been tossed in due order. He didn't walk straight for a day or two after that. But he'd wanted so much to succeed at ranching and even more to like it.

"My pride mostly…"

"Part of training horses means spending a fair amount of time on the ground."

He sipped his drink that Scotty brought to his table.

"I did figure that out," he said, "and decided being a gunslinger was safer."

He saw her face change and knew he'd just reminded her that hadn't been true at least not for him. Oh he hadn't died yet but he came close and each time he'd cheated death, it had exacted its cost out of those around him.

Mostly Amelia…

"I'm still here and I don't plan on going anywhere."

She sipped her own drink.

"I know that you'll say that and mean it but sometimes life has other plans."

He nodded knowing he couldn't argue against that.

"Yeah… I learned that when I inherited a family I barely knew I had."

She smiled, her eyes sparkling.

"But that's the nicest kind of change of plans Ethan. It's made your life richer hasn't it?"

He couldn't deny that but it'd been a rigorous journey too. Amelia had helped him travel much of that road even as it pushed her away from him for a while.

"You coming back has done that too."

He caught a flash of some resistance in her eyes but she smiled back at him.

"Ethan…I missed you a lot and the children…I can't believe I said all those things about not wanting your sister's children…I don't know if I'll forgive myself for that."

He sighed.

"Amelia you got scared by what happens. I should have paid more attention to that."

"You'd just been shot Ethan. You were lucky to have any faculties working at all and I didn't give you the chance or the time…I couldn't leave fast enough."

It all seemed to come more freely now between them.

"The children missed you a lot."

She looked up as the waiter brought them their meals, placing them in front of them. Amelia started fidgeting with her food right away. He didn't know what was going on with her but he wasn't so sure it was the past that intruded.

At least not their past…

"I wish I hadn't left when things got tough but I did."

He reached his hand out towards hers, brushing her fingers and after hesitating, she took it. He squeezed it within his own looking at her.

"Amelia it's the past…and my lifestyle pushed you too hard."

"Maybe…but I should have been stronger."

He paused.

"I think you were strong enough…to walk away."

She narrowed her eyes looking at him.

"I…"

"The demands that my lifestyle made on you…they weren't fair Amelia. But I'd convinced myself I couldn't change…that I wouldn't change. That I was making these choices for all the right reasons and it justified what I did."

"Ethan…you did very brave and good things. It's just hard to be on the sidelines worrying about whether or not you'll come home."

He heard the emotion in her voice, enough so he knew she still felt a part of what had driven her away but she didn't let it push her this time.

"So what did you want to talk to me about Clara?"

She'd changed the subject on him and he remembered why they were there.

"I don't know yet if Daggett has plans to bring his gang here but I want to be ready for them."

Amelia rubbed her forehead.

"Ethan…Daggett's very dangerous. He didn't want to let Clara go."

"Because she could earn him a lot of money…?"

"That was part of it…a big part but he…I don't know the rest of it…but I know I don't want him to find her."

Clara mattered to Amelia in ways he didn't understand and that she didn't share with him.

"How many deputies besides Dakota do you have?"

"He's the only one but I can get more," he said, "There's Darrin's hired men but I'm not using them."

She nodded, her eyes looking away from him.

"I don't trust those kind of men," she said, "They can be just as bad as the outlaws."

Ethan knew as much from experience and figured her stint in managing a bank probably taught her the same thing.

"If they do come here Amelia, I'll find a way to stop them before they reach Clara."

She nodded slowly and he knew she trusted him on that.

* * *

They finished dinner and walked back to where they'd tied their horses. The night was peaceful, the moonlight streaming through the trees lining the street. Some had been planted in the past year and Amelia hadn't seen them until she returned.

"I had a good time," she said, "I remember when we used to do this a lot."

"Yeah…those were some good times."

She nodded.

"Amelia, I want to see you again."

She blinked at him.

"Ethan…I don't know…"

"Know what? How you feel about what I said?"

She paused for a long moment and he read so much on her face then. Some of what he recognized, a lot he did not.

"I don't know…Ethan I don't know if I can bet that woman."

He stopped and so did she.

"Amelia I've changed too…but not the way I feel," he said, "I didn't know how much I really missed you until you came back."

She bit her lip.

"I missed you too but I can't do this…I can't promise you anything…and…"

"Who said anything about promising? It's just; I want to see you again."

She looked troubled at what he said but he didn't know what he said wrong.

"I don't know if I can go back."

He set his hand on her back without thinking and she moved away from him out of reach. But he didn't know if she noticed what she'd done.

"I don't want to go back either. I'm talking about moving forward."

"I don't know if there is any forward for me Ethan," she said, "There's so much you don't know…about me."

"Then you can tell me can't you?"

She just took another step backward while looking at him. That puzzled him.

"Amelia…"

"No I think it's just time for me to get back to the ranch," she said, "Thank you for dinner…"

She walked away from him back to her horse leaving him standing there totally stunned, too stunned to respond.

* * *

Amelia drank her tea thoughtfully in the porch in front of the main house. Bella had come out to join her and they watched the wind rustling through the trees. Felt the warmth dissipate from the night air with each breath.

"So how did dinner go with the marshal?"

Amelia just looked at her hands after setting her cup aside.

"We talked…business about Clara."

That was partly true, that was the only part of the conversation that flowed smoothly.

"And then…because you were gone a while."

She thought about saying nothing but she wanted to talk to someone and Bella never judged her since they'd met.

"He wanted to see me again."

Bella nodded.

"Oh that's all…I thought it was something really bad."

Amelia looked at her.

"I think he wants to go back to the way things were before I left."

"What makes you say that? Maybe he just wants you to be part of his future."

Amelia shook her head.

"That can't happen."

"Why?"

Amelia rubbed the back of her neck.

"You know why…"

Bella paused.

"Are you going to let what happened dictate your whole life?"

Amelia frowned.

"I'm still trying to make sense of what happened. There's no way to define it or how I feel about everything now. I sat there and I felt like I used to when we ate there…when we were together but then I just feel like I'm watching us…and I'm not part of it."

Bella sighed.

"I know that's part of it but you can't let it control your life," she said, "You have to focus on what you want and go after it."

"I don't want him to know."

Bella leaned forward.

"You didn't do anything wrong Amelia," she said, "He's not going to blame you."

Amelia looked down at her hands again.

"But it changed me and that's the part I can't get past…"

Bella put her hand on Amelia's shoulder.

"You can if you just take it one step at a time instead of trying to change all at once."

Amelia wanted so much to believe her but it was almost like another part of something deep inside her had taken over. That's the part Ethan wouldn't understand…she didn't understand it herself.

"You know why you really came back here," Bella said, "at least be honest to him about that."

Bella got up and walked back into the kitchen leaving Amelia alone with her thoughts.


	27. Chapter 27

Ethan raised his hand above all the clamor.

"Now hold on here."

But Axelrod kept railing on and Darrin tried to speak above all of them inside the cramped room at the back of the bank.

Martha just looked at him.

"Ethan…these men are upset about what happened…"

"It was just petty stuff," Ethan said, "nothing serious."

Axelrod's eyes bulged.

"Easy for you to say," he said, "the outlaw didn't hit the marshal's office and steal Wanted posters."

Ethan sighed where he stood and indeed inside the room, it was standing room only. Amos and Applegate had teamed up with Axelrod while Tiny and Doc Carter had been quieter, the voices of reason inside the room.

Bella and Amelia hadn't shown up which was probably a good thing. He knew it was a matter of time before blame would be cast in their direction. And for no good reason because Ethan suspected a young child had committed the theft, maybe his father had been a miner before it closed. Darrin as usual tried to reassure the storeowners that his private security force would keep them all safe if they paid into it on a weekly basis. Axelrod had already done that and was doing his part to get the others aboard.

Ethan knew that Darrin just used him but Axelrod was always there to be riled up by others which made him easier to control.

Buster and Simon stood there packing guns with their arms folded watching the meeting and Ethan didn't like that at all. More like them were coming soon and he hadn't had enough information on them to send wires to check their backgrounds before they arrived. Darrin had been coy about them and Ethan figured there must be reason. Maybe these men weren't the former marshals that they were advertised to be. Some businesses hired former outlaws hoping they'd gone straight while using their experiences to ferret out any threats. But Ethan knew that had backfired on some businessmen because once an outlaw, always an outlaw in many case. But not all of them.

Martha cleared her throat and smiled.

"Now I understand why you feel this way about it because it does cost money," she said, "but it'll be worth it if outlaws do show up."

Axelrod nodded.

"No one tried to steal from me," he said, "But Applegate wasn't so lucky and a couple others."

Mr. Lee had been hit as well but he knew better than to support mob mentality having been the focus of it himself a time or two. But he was back in his store doing inventory and didn't make the meeting.

"Sign me up," Amos said, "because I sure don't want to get robbed."

Ethan frowned thinking it was strange that this rash of thefts had broken the peace in Paradise in recent months. But then crime did happen when outlaws showed up and so it wasn't that unusual. Still, three more merchants were on the verge of joining Axelrod in hiring the security forces.

"Me neither," Applegate said, "What about you Tiny?"

The huge man shrugged.

"My shotgun's enough to keep people away," he said, "Besides blacksmiths don't' usually get robbed."

Axelrod turned towards Scotty.

"What about you and the hotel?"

Scotty seemed indecisive.

"I know that Sam's interested for the saloon," he said, "but I trust Ethan here to know what's best."

Tiny and another man nodded. Darrin interrupted then.

"Trusting a friend out of loyalty is well and good but when you have a gun pointed at your head what then?"

Ethan thought he was just trying to get them all worked up but he watched as Darrin continued.

"Who will save you then…because Ethan's only got one deputy to help him."

Axelrod and other merchants nodded.

"I'm not getting robbed or worse," Amos said, "and Ethan you can't stop us from getting extra protection."

Ethan didn't know how to respond to that given all the voices going off at once. Then he heard another one added to the mix.

"Did I miss anything gentlemen?"

Bella had entered the room and the men all looked at her but it made them stop talking. Then Axelrod walked up to her.

"Maybe you can tell us what your women were doing last night?"

She looked at him amused.

"Sleeping…a couple including Amelia were out tending to the pregnant mare…why do you ask?"

Axelrod glowered.

"Some businesses got hit last night and merchandise was stolen. A window was broken."

"That's awful but it's probably someone desperate," she said, "rather than a gang."

That didn't appease Axelrod.

"You sure you and the rest of your current gang were accounted for the entire night?"

"Yes I'm sure and why do you think it's us anyway? Got any proof?"

That stopped him and Ethan interrupted.

"There won't be any accusations thrown around without proof," he said, "I and Dakota…we'll look into it."

Amos folded his arms.

"Not necessary…I'm hiring onto that security force. They'll handle it won't they?"

Darrin nodded. Ethan just watched them all clamor to sign up not even knowing anything about the men they'd trust with their properties. If any one of them scouted for a gang, then they'd wind up paying the outlaws that robbed them.

No way of knowing it wasn't a scam without looking into it but he knew they'd never listen to him. Bella shot him a look.

"I hope they know what they're getting themselves into but regardless I'm not going to let anyone harass us."

Ethan turned to her.

"That won't happen."

She scanned the room.

"They don't look too friendly and they need someone to blame."

"I'll make sure they don't."

She sighed looking troubled.

"Ethan I've got women with me who have been through terrible things," she said, "If these men came at us to get even it'll just hurt them even more."

He nodded and understood what she said. But he knew five more businesses had just signed up after the rash of thefts last night. He'd have Dakota go out and talk to people including those leaving the saloon to see if they saw anything suspicious.

"Amelia didn't come with you?"

"She's back at the ranch with the mare," Bella said, "The one set to deliver soon. We turned her up because she got too restless in her stall."

The meeting broke up and he followed her outside.

"I heard that you had dinner last night."

Ethan nodded.

"It started out well…but then she just ended it to get back to the ranch."

"What'd you do?"

He just looked at her.

"I asked her out again."

Bella digested that.

"Ethan…it's nothing you did," she said, "It's complicated."

He frowned.

"That's what she said but what's so complicated about asking someone out?"

She smiled at him.

"It shouldn't be but she'll need to talk to you about it," she said, "It's not for me to say for her."

Now that puzzled him.

"She wouldn't tell me."

Bella paused.

"Oh…it's really hard where she's at Ethan. I'll just say that so be patient with her."

That just confused him more but he knew whatever Bella knew she wouldn't share it. So he asked her a different question.

"How did you two meet?"

Bella paused even longer until he wondered if she'd even answer but she finally did.

"Ethan she was in trouble…and I helped her. That's all I'll tell you."

He felt frustration fill him but also concern because the thought of Amelia being in any kind of trouble always did that to him.

But she wouldn't tell him anything. If he wanted to learn more he had to find a different way to ask.

* * *

Amelia watched the mare lope out into the pasture. They had removed her from her stall when she grew so agitated they thought she might endanger herself and her unborn foal. But leaving her out here not long before her due date exposed her to different dangers….they'd just have to keep an eye on her and hope for the best.

Clara looked at the mare too then at Amelia.

"Will she be okay?"

Amelia smiled at her.

"She'll be fine…we'll keep a close eye on her and soon enough she'll have a brand new foal."

They might have to go looking for her if the mare took off to deliver her but she'd been wild when the found her so she had the instincts to survive. Sometime instincts were everything, the difference between life and death. If only she'd listened to her own…

Rosie walked up to her.

"Any idea when Bella's coming back?"

Amelia knew she'd gone to the meeting where the merchants were discussing whether or not to hire on to Darrin's private security force. She knew that Ethan would try to dissuade them but once their minds were made up, it'd be tough to change them.

She had stayed with the mare instead. She already knew it to be a bad idea to trust security men that you didn't know, that could be one step removed from being outlaws themselves or even less. A shiver moved through her, ice cold as she thought what it might meet for the town. She turned to Clara.

"Let's head on to the house and get something to eat okay?"

Clara nodded and they headed but when they got there, they saw a group of men on horseback armed with guns. She picked out Buster and Simon of course from the herd. They looked at her as she approached them.

"What are you doing here?"

Buster cleared his throat.

"We're here to investigate a series of thefts in town…"

The women all looked at each other not sure what to do as Amelia tried quickly to come up with a plan.


	28. Chapter 28

Amelia just glared at Buster and Simon but kept her voice in check.

"Why are you asking me all these questions?"

Buster just smiled.

"We had some outlaws show up and try to mess with the town," he said, "and one of our clients was a victim."

"Clients…?"

He nodded.

"He wasn't our client…yet

"Oh I see…well what makes you think you'll find your thief here?"

The two men looked at each other without answering. She nodded back at them.

"That's what I thought…listen why don't you get back on your horses and head on back to your boss? No one hear stole anything."

Buster leaned forward.

"Are you sure about that?"

She nodded without hesitation.

"Yes I am sure and we've got work to do," she said, "Running a ranch is very hard and doesn't leave you much time for anything else."

She started to walk away and then Buster grabbed her arm. She froze for just an instant and then she yanked it hard away from him. So hard he nearly fell over after letting it go but Simon helped steady him.

"She just assaulted you," Simon said, "Maybe we'd better do something."

Buster brushed it off.

"No she just made it clear that she doesn't like my questions and that makes it clearer that she's hiding something or protecting someone."

She just shook her head at them.

"No I think it makes it clear I've got better things to do than to talk to you."

She walked away from them. Then she saw several of the men talking to Clara who had left the barn after feeding the horses.

"I don't know anything about it," Clara said, "I was here asleep last night."

Amelia and Bella both walked up to the men who turned to face them.

"We're just questioning her as a potential witness."

Bella folded her arms.

"Clara was here at the ranch with the rest of us," she said, "If you're looking for the thief, you won't find him or her here."

Buster held up his hand.

"Don't tell us how to do our jobs."

Clara looked distressed and Amelia knew it had nothing to do with being a thief. She focused her attention back on Buster.

"You need to just go back to your boss and tell him that we don't even have to answer your questions. You have no authority here."

Buster leaned forward.

"Yes we do…our clients don't want to be victimized by some no good thief."

Amelia leaned forward.

"Then go out and look for your thief and leave us alone."

Buster looked at his men.

"I think we'll stay here a while longer and start getting some straight answers out of some of you."

Both Amelia and Bella looked at each other while Clara just looked at the men fearfully. Amelia felt a trace of that too because they really didn't know anything about these men. They could be former outlaws for all they know and maybe it was one of them who had done the stealing not someone in Paradise.

"Don't talk to them," she told Clara who nodded in response.

* * *

Ethan walked with John Taylor back to his office.

"I don't know what to do," he said, "By the law, businesses can hire their own security like the railroads and mines do but if the whole town signs up…"

"You will have your hands tied in upholding the law."

Ethan nodded.

"Dakota and I have our hands full already with Darrin trying to force his way of doing things on us in other ways," he said, "and it's going to tear the town apart if it goes much longer."

"It'll make Founder's Day livelier."

Ethan shook his head.

"Ever since the Wyatts came to town…"

John Taylor arched a brow.

"Including his daughter?"

Ethan sighed.

"She's just like her father."

"Surprised Ethan?"

"No I figured it out quickly enough," he said, "but she's wanted more and I think it's a business decision."

John Taylor chuckled.

"I didn't know her father liked you that much."

"He doesn't…he just sees me as an obstacle in the way of his success and wants Martha to smooth out the rough edges."

John Taylor paused.

"He's putting those men of his to work having them scout the valley looking for his thief."

Ethan nodded.

"I know and I don't think he'll find any thief around here."

John Taylor looked straight at him without blinking.

"His own men did it Ethan."

Ethan didn't feel surprised by that as it had been what he'd suspected. After all, he'd seen similar rackets though mostly in the larger cities.

"I think you're right," he said, "He won't even give me the names of the new hires to check them out."

"That's because he doesn't want you to check them out."

"I know and they'll be here before Founder's Day which doesn't leave much time to figure out what's going on."

John Taylor shrugged.

"You're a smart man Ethan and a very good marshal. You and Dakota will figure it out."

Suddenly Dakota rode up to him on his horse.

"Ethan…"

"What is it Dakota?"

His deputy spoke quickly.

"I just talked to Mr. Lee and he said he overheard that Wyatt's men were going out to the ranches to interview people about the thefts in town."

"I know that…and I know he won't find his thief there."

"He sent a team of them out to Bella's ranch and it sounded like that's the focus of their search."

John Taylor looked at Ethan.

"Maybe you better head on out there," he said, "before something happens."

Ethan went to get his horse and to head on out there with Dakota wondering what Wyatt had gotten the town into in his quest to start it booming again.

* * *

Amelia felt like grabbing a shotgun but the nearest one was in the main house. These men were overstepping any authority the law gave them. But they didn't care about that, because Darrin probably lined their pockets very well.

"Clara go into the barn…"

The girl looked at her confused.

"But…"

Amelia smiled it.

"Don't worry we'll handle it. I'll see you in a few minutes."

Clara left them and she and Bella stood there with the cluster of men that surrounded them. Buster sighed.

"We're not here to make trouble. We're here to find a thief that's all."

Amelia folded her arms.

"There's no thief here and if so, we'd hand him over to Ethan before we'd give him to you."

Bella stepped forward.

"Get off my property right now."

She meant business and the men sensed it but Amelia knew it'd take more than that to make them leave. She understood the mentality of men like this better than most.

"We're here on official business."

Bella got in their faces.

"Who's business? The law's, no I can see not. Ethan is marshal and I don't see him or his deputy anywhere near here."

"This isn't his affair," Buster said, "He has his investigation and we have ours."

Amelia didn't think what they were doing constituted an investigation, more like harassment.

"Stop harassing us and just leave or…"

Buster smiled at her.

"Or you'll do what?"

She just stared at him because the gun was too far away. But if it hadn't been…then they looked up and saw two men on horseback approach them.

"Ethan…"

She saw him reach the men first and dismount from his horse to approach them. He didn't look pleased at what he saw.

"What's going on here?"

Buster looked at him, his mouth in a firm line.

"Nothing…just asking some questions."

"For who?"

"The merchants who we work for…to keep their businesses safe. Some of them lost merchandise last night."

"I know that and Dakota and I have been out riding asking questions."

Simon chuckled.

"Yeah right…you should have come here first and saved the trouble."

Ethan set his jaw.

"There are no thieves here," he said, "So you best be moving on with your men."

Buster folded his arms defiantly.

"We don't work for you."

Ethan nodded.

"I know that but I'm the law in these parts and you have to obey the law including when it tells you to move on."

Dakota put his hand on his holster, an action no one missed. Buster and Simon just looked at each other.

"You about to do what's smart or you going to make me work harder…?"

Amelia heard the edge in Ethan's voice and knew he meant business. She saw that the men realized that too. Bella spoke up.

"Just do what he says because we've got work to do here too."

Buster stepped forward.

"Shut up, we don't take orders from you."

Amelia gritted her teeth.

"Oh really…how do we know that you're not responsible for the thefts…it wouldn't be the first time a group of so-called security forces did that to get more customers for their bosses."

That greatly upset Buster and he showed it on his face.

"You are accusing us of committing the crimes?"

She arched her brows.

"I'm just telling you what it looks like to me."

Buster spat.

"And you're the expert aren't you?"

Amelia paused to collect herself because suddenly it seemed hard but she lifted her chin and looked him straight in the eye.

"Yes I guess I am."

Ethan looked at her and then back at the men.

"You just need to get going back to your boss and tell him his investigation's over."'

Simon sneered.

"Or what…?"

Ethan pulled out his gun and aimed it at them.

"Or I'll move you myself."

Dakota pulled his sidearm out as well. Buster and Simon just stared at them. Ethan kept his aim steady.

"Get out of here…"

Buster and Simon conferred and then gestured the other men to join them as they got on their horses to leave the property. As Buster tugged his reins on horseback he looked over at Ethan.

"This isn't over…you can't stop us from doing our jobs."

"Then don't stop me from doing mine…"

The men took off in a cloud of dust and Bella shook her head.

"This isn't going to be easy we knew that but we thought it'd be you giving us a hard time not a two-bit security force."

Ethan smiled but his eyes remained serious.

"They won't cause any more trouble."

Amelia had started heading back to the barn and he walked after her. He reached to grab her arm but she shook loose of him not looking happy.

"Amelia…"

She spun around to face him.

"What Ethan? "

"They won't bother you women anymore."

She sighed.

"Thank you for what you did but they'll be back and soon they'll be more of them."

She started to walk towards the barn.

"Clara was terrified of them and I don't blame her."

"She's in the barn?"

"Yes I sent her there to get her away from them," she said, "but the way they harassed us, this is all about getting us to leave Paradise."

"Darrin's not going to win if that's what he wants."

"He's won so far," she said, "He's got the merchants to sign on to his paid security even though he's probably paying his men to rip them off."

"I don't have proof that's what is going on."

Her eyes flashed.

"I know that's what he's up to," she said, "That's how it works in big cities including San Francisco."

He looked at her carefully after she turned around to face him in front of the barn.

"Is that what happened when you were there?"

She said nothing but she didn't have to, he saw it on her face.

"Or was it Daggett who did something?"

"Well he had kidnapped Carla…"

Ethan's gaze didn't budge.

"No I mean to you."

She paused and he knew he wouldn't get an answer from her.

"Look Ethan…nothing happened," she said, "nothing that matters now anyway…"

He interrupted her.

"You matter to me so why don't you just tell me?"

She sighed.

"There's nothing to tell Ethan…and right now I want to focus on what these men are trying to do to us."

Ethan scratched the back of his neck in frustration but she'd deftly changed the subject.

"They're trying to run you out of town but if you're right Amelia, that's not their main purpose."

She nodded at that, back on safe ground again.

"They're after the town's money and I think that this selling of private security is just one part of it."

Ethan knew she could be right but how to find out and prove it?


	29. Chapter 29

Amelia worried about the mare that hadn't been seen since she'd been turned out. She figured that she must have taken off further into the meadow but she knew she should go out and check. So she'd saddled up her horse to take off looking for her.

"You sure you want to go alone?"

She got on her horse and looked at Bella.

"I'll be fine," she said, "She's almost due and if she had her foal we'll need to bring her back here."

"You might need help putting the foal on your horse to bring back."

Amelia smiled.

"I'll be fine and besides you've got all the horses here to handle. Ethan will be coming back later today to take another look at them."

Bella smiled.

"He's coming here mainly to see you."

Amelia blew a tendril of hair away from her face.

"I'll be back later," she said, I'm going to check on the north meadow near the foothills."

Bella nodded.

"Okay then…good luck and be careful out there."

Amelia took off at a canter towards the meadow. She wasn't in any hurry. She just wanted to make sure the mare was safe. She'd been unnerved by what had happened yesterday with Darrin's men coming and hassling them over some petty thefts in town. She knew she was right in that no one committed those crimes except Darrin's own men because they needed to have crimes reported in order to generate new customers for their security because Paradise had been quiet for the past few months according to Ethan.

Bella, her and the other women were simply used as scapegoats to blame, to focus the efforts of the security men against to get attention off of them committing the crimes. But she knew that Darrin had tapped into more than that from the store owners…he had figured out how to get them to aim their fears at the former outlaw in their midst.

But Ethan had stopped the men and sent them on their way, even as Amelia knew they'd be back. She didn't think that these were scrupulous men; if they had been former marshals or deputies then maybe they were fired for bad conduct. Then when someone like Darrin offers them more money than they can imagine, they'll fit whatever role he assigns them.

She didn't want to think about them, she wanted to focus on finding the mare. She didn't want to think about Ethan either and what happened by the barn the other night. He hadn't liked what she said to him but there was nothing he could do to change all that had happened. She had to put it behind her somehow and move on with her life. Working with Bella on her ranch let her do that.

Seeing Ethan again after all these months just brought back everything to her including what they'd shared both good and bad. She knew the truth behind why she'd returned to Paradise but it didn't matter now. Living each day at a time that's what she focused on doing.

She galloped out into the meadow near the foothills and still nothing. Then ahead she looked and saw the mare. She just stood there not grazing and Amelia urged her horse on to her.

* * *

Ethan had tried to talk to Darrin about what his men had done at Bella's ranch but the man eluded him. He had walked into the bank demanding to speak with him and the teller had told him that he was busy conducting business and not to be disturbed most of the day.

Martha came out then and smiled at him.

"Ethan…what are you doing here?"

He kept his mouth grim.

"I'm looking for your father but he's too busy to talk."

Martha nodded.

"Yes…he's got an important wire to send to the investors and he's still checking his data," she said, "Plus he's got more of his security forces coming in a day or two."

Ethan sighed.

"That's what I need to talk to him about," he said, "what happened yesterday at the ranch."

"Ranch?"

"Bella's ranch," Ethan said, "he ordered Buster and some of his men out there to interview the women there about the thefts."

Martha didn't look too concerned.

"Well that's just to be expected," she said, "Now that most of the merchants are customers of the security team, they're just doing their job."

Ethan pointed to his chest.

"It's my job and my responsibility. It's what I was appointed by the towns people including those merchants to do as marshal."

She smiled to try and appease him.

"Yes Ethan but you need help," she said, "Face it, if the Daggett gang showed up tomorrow you'd be outnumbered without those men."

"I told him and the merchants I can handle the Daggett gang. How do I know that these men can do the job? So far all they've done is shown up and harassed women."

Martha frowned.

"Ethan I'm sure that's an exaggeration."

"Not really…scared one young lady who's had enough to be afraid of in her life and Dakota and I had to draw our guns to get them to leave."

"Oh dear…My father didn't tell me about that."

That didn't surprise Ethan. Darrin probably kept a lot close to his chest hidden from even his own daughter. But he needed to go in there and set things straight with Darrin about how his men weren't going to be allowed to do that anymore.

"Did he tell you that his men didn't interview anyone else," he said, "Now Dakota and I talked to all the ranchers to find out if they knew anything, if anything suspicious had been noticed…not just one rancher…not just Bella Rogers."

She smiled weakly.

"I suppose I could talk to my father and ask what happened but Ethan he really is busy. The stakes are quite high with some of the investors."

Ethan sighed.

"I'm thinking they might be too high."

She shook her head.

"Oh no Ethan…it's not like you're thinking."

"Then how is then? I'm not having people harassed to line Darrin's pockets or those of his men."

She sighed.

"Ethan you can't see him today…but I'll talk to him and maybe by tomorrow…"

But he'd had enough.

"I'll be seeing him before then."

He walked out of the bank and went to get his horse. He had to ride out to Bella's to look at the horses again. He'd had his eye on a couple of them but truth be told, it wasn't the horses he was mainly interested in seeing.

What Amelia had said to him yesterday had stuck with him since then. It had troubled him too because she didn't feel she could share more with him than had slipped out. Okay, then that was fair enough but he still wanted to spend time with her.

So he rode out to the ranch but she wasn't there when he arrived.

* * *

Amelia tried to lead the mare away but the horse had started sweating, her flanks were damp and she acted agitated. She must be in the earliest stages of labor to deliver her foal. But Amelia didn't want her out in the open and with the dark clouds ready to swoop down in to the valley from the mountains, it'd be storming pretty soon.

It probably wouldn't last too long but could dump a lot of rain in that period of time, enough to flood. The mare whinnied and Amelia could see her struggle. She stroked the mare's neck with her hand talking to her softly.

She looked around her for a safer place for the mare to deliver and her eyes fell on the sheer mountain side, made of rock. Some of the rocks had openings like caves that could be quite spacious and after scanning the sheet rock carefully she found what she needed.

She went to take a closer look to make sure no animals like bears were living inside it but it looked deserted. So she went to get the mare to lead her inside along with her horse. She always packed in case she needed to spend the night outdoors so she knew she'd be fine if she had to do that. The mare found a spot in the cave where someone at some time had laid dried grasses and she pawed it with her hooves, probably looking for a birthing spot. All Amelia could do was keep watching her ready to step in and assist if it became necessary.

* * *

Ethan had hit the ranch and saw Bella standing there with Clara talking by the paddock. He got off his horse and walked up to her.

"What's going on now," Bella asked.

"I'm just out here to look at the horses," he said, "Amelia said she'd show them to me."

Bella sighed.

"She's been out all day looking for the mare who's due," she said, "I expected her back which means that she must have found the mare and can't lead her back."

"Where did she head?"

"North meadow by the foothills," Bella said, "The mare will be fine but the weather's turned, a storm could be blowing down pretty quick."

Ethan saw that when he looked at the dark clouds now moving to block the sun.

"I'll go look for her," he said, "Make sure she and the mare are doing okay."

Bella nodded.

"Please do Ethan…I worry about her," she said, "and if the mare's delivered, she'll need someone to help her bring them back here."

Ethan went to swing back on his horse.

"I'll go find her then…"

He spurred his horse to a gallop and took off across the meadow as the first rain drops started to fall.


	30. Chapter 30

Amelia watched as the mare labored to bring her foal into the world. She lay on her side as the spasms rippled through her body. It seemed to be going well so she went to sit near the mouth of the cave watching the rain pour down.

Lightning split the sky and it crackled. Another one of those summer storms that would keep her and the mare here for a while and the sleeping gear she packed in her saddle would come in handy. If the mare gave birth soon, otherwise she'd stay up the night with her.

In a few hours, it'd be night and she didn't know how much time remained until the foal was born. She had some water and some dried meat in her bag to eat later if she felt hungry. She sat and waited and her mind wandered back to what happened the previous day. The men that Darrin sent were not to be trusted and they'd been sent out to target Bella and her ranch. She and the others had worked so hard to fix the property up and to get it running again. Rosie and Scarlett were working on the garden when she left and Bella would be teaching Clara and other women how to train the horses including on a lunge line.

It's been some of the best weeks in her recent history at least. Coming back to Paradise had helped her even as it made parts of her life more difficult. Mainly the parts of her life involving Ethan who she'd left behind last year. If he had hurt feelings over it still he didn't mention it to her and he seemed intent into getting their relationship back on course.

She thought he'd been seeing Martha but he had told her that he wasn't even as that woman continued to make a play for him. But she had her secrets that she couldn't tell him and he knew it. When he learned them he wouldn't want her any longer.

It'd be like saying goodbye to him all over again and she didn't want that. The mare neighed from the corner and she saw that the spasms that rippled her sweat drenched body had increased. That must mean the foal would be born soon.

Ethan spurred his horse to a gallop as the rain came down in sheets all around him. The horse didn't mind the change in weather and continued on as Ethan steered it away from a couple downed trees. The wind had picked up and whistled through the trees, while blowing dead foliage around.

He kept a sharp look out for any signs of Amelia or her horse but saw nothing. It would be getting dark soon and he knew she packed to sleep in the outdoors but he worried about her anyway. Truth be told, he didn't know what to make of the woman who'd returned. The woman whose beauty struck him as it had when he first saw her even when she didn't like him. She hid that beauty, tucked it away underneath men's clothes and tying her hair up in braids or wearing it up but it didn't matter to him. He knew what he wanted in his life and it was her.

But he didn't expect so much resistance from her about their future. She just kept pushing him away without explaining why. It hadn't been what he'd expected at all and he didn't know what to do about it.

He peered up ahead and he saw some caves alongside the rock face so he turned his horse in that direction in case she took cover in any of them.

Hoping to find her there safe and sound, he galloped over to them.

Amelia watched as the mare struggled to give birth. God, did it have to be so difficult? She didn't know how she'd ever handle having a baby herself but then she figured it wasn't something she had to worry about any time soon. The mare tried to stand up with the foal's head flopping so Amelia went over to take a look.

She realized quickly that the foal's position needed some shifting to be able to come out smoothly. So she stuck a hand inside, and the mare's muscles squeezed it hard. She grimaced and tried to shift the foal and sort out the umbilical cord so it wouldn't strangle the baby. It was hard work and her muscles ached, with the progress coming along so slowly due to the mare's labor. But finally she pulled her hand out and not long after that, the foal slid out of the mare right into the dried grass, soaked in amniotic fluid but its eyes opened and it tried to lift its head.

Amelia took some of the dried grass and used it as a towel to dry the foal and she checked to make sure its nostrils were clear of any fluid so it could breathe. Its sides began to move up and down and the mare stood up and poked at it with her nose, curious. Amelia knew that maternal instinct would kick in soon enough and the mare would then encourage her foal on its feet to nurse.

Foals were awkward getting on their feet because their legs were so gangly in comparison to their body. One of their leg bones never grew after birth and it was just a matter of the rest of them catching up. Soon enough as she watched, the foal figured out how to move its spider like legs to get on its feet and wobble next to its dam. The colt looked to be sorrel taking after its dam.

Amelia felt happy, euphoric even because although she'd help deliver her share of foals, doing so inside a cave was a first. Her muscles ached and she felt tired so she relaxed sitting in the cave watching the mother and son get to know each other. She'd be stuck here for a while even if the rain stopped. She had to figure out how to get the calf on her horse so she could carry it back to the ranch while towing the mother. But it'd help if another person helped her so she might have to ride out tomorrow and then bring someone back to help her.

She'd worry about it then as she sat and her eyes begin to flutter as she nodded off.

* * *

Ethan found the caves and he got off his horse to search inside them, but most of them were empty. He moved to one that was slightly larger and he looked inside it. Light still filled its mouth and he saw a woman asleep near the mouth and a horse lying in some dried grass with a new foal next to her. Another mare stood not too far away. Amelia must have brought the mare here to have her baby.

He went back to get his lantern and lit it before returning with his horse to put it next to the standing mare. Then he saw that Amelia had woken up and was looking at him.

"Ethan…what are you doing here?"

He walked over to her as she got on her feet.

"Looking for you," he said, "Bella and the others were getting worried."

She smiled.

"I'm fine…more than that I'm happy that the mare gave birth to a nice looking colt."

He glanced over at the pair and then back at her.

"He looks very nice," he said, "Were you planning to bring him back in the morning?"

She nodded.

"Yes but it'll help that you're here," she said, "He's pretty big."

"I'll hoist him on the saddle for you," he said, "when we head back in the morning…It'll be night soon and the rain's coming down hard."

She walked over to her horse.

"Got some bedding and supper what about you?"

He smiled.

"Got some of that too….you hungry?"

She shrugged.

"A little bit…mostly tired because I had to move the foal…so she could drop it…"

She went to get her sleeping gear to set up near the mouth of the cave. Ethan got some jerky out and tossed her a piece.

"I'll make a fire," he said, "Near the mouth…there's some wood in the next cave that should be dry enough. It'll get cold out here tonight."

She nodded and he left here there while he went to fetch it. She never imagined that he'd come out looking for her but now that he was here what would she do?

Ethan returned a couple minutes carrying some wood and she helped him start a fire while trying to figure out how they'd pass the time alone together.

She ate her jerky in silence while he leaned back against the wall.

"Rain's really coming down."

She nodded and sipped from her water flask looking at the embers flickering in the fire. The smoke was pulled out of the cave and the warmth stayed inside of it.

"So how did your talk with Darrin go," she asked, "Will he pull his men off of us?"

Ethan sighed.

"I don't know. More are coming in a couple of days," he said, "but he won't be sending them to the ranch anymore."

She looked at her hands.

"I don't trust them. They could be outlaws for all we know about them."

Ethan ate some of his jerky.

"Nothing so far on the ones that are here," he said, "but since I don't know the names of the others, can't check them out."

"It should be outlawed," she said, "When I ran the bank I just relied on the marshal and myself."

Ethan remembered when she'd shot and killed a teenage bank robber, she hadn't told anyone when the boy's father threatened to avenge his son's death when collecting the body. He'd gotten wind of it from John Taylor and had showed up in her house to help her.

"You know his men are committing the crimes."

Ethan nodded but knew he had to be careful before he did or said anything.

"Got to find proof first then I'll act."

She rubbed her forehead.

"That's how a lot of them are Ethan," she said, "They're criminals…and they work for powerful men who wash their hands of the bad things they do."

He knew that and he didn't want anything like that in Paradise.

"I think I'll go check on the mare and her foal."

She got up and he watched her go over there, his mind working.


	31. Chapter 31

The mare and foal slept most of the night, exhausted from their labors. Amelia checked on them while Cord stoked the fire that warmed the cave.

"How they doing…," he'd ask.

She smiled.

"Great...nice and strong colt," she said, "The mare's settled down well."

She sat next to him again, looking into the fire.

"What about you?"

She glanced at him sideways.

"I'm fine…like I said the mare needed a little help but nature took over from there."

They'd had many conversations like this since she really known him. It had taken time for their friendship to develop and enrich before it turned into something else.

"I'll help you take them both back in the morning."

She nodded and then reached into her pack for some jerky. She handed him some this time and he took it, eating it.

"They'll be fine until then," she said, "and the rain should clear out by then."

"I talked to Martha about what happened at the ranch," he said, "Her father wouldn't come out of his office."

"I'm not surprised," she said, "but there's no real mystery to it Ethan. This has happened in bigger cities."

Ethan sighed.

"I don't have any evidence that's what Darrin's doing," he said, "not yet anyway."

She shrugged.

"He's way too careful Ethan," she said, "Hiring men to commit crimes to rile the businessmen up to buy into your solution. But it doesn't work well without a scapegoat and that's Bella."

He paused.

"I'm not going to let anything happen."

"It's already happened," Amelia said, "Most of the businessmen have signed up for to use his men who could be outlaws for all they know."

"I tried to get the names of the newer ones to put on the wire before they arrive."

"I know and Darrin didn't tell you anything did he?"

Ethan saw the scar on her face above her eye and he still didn't know how it'd gotten there. She didn't want to talk about parts of the time that she spent away from Paradise.

"No he didn't but it doesn't matter," he said, "I'll get that when they arrive in town."

She sighed pulling her blanket higher up.

"I guess we'd better get to sleep," she said, "It's been a long day."

He nodded and they both settled to make themselves as comfortable on the rock floor as possible.

"We haven't done this in a while…"

"You mean camp out," she said, "Not since…"

But that had been a different time when they'd been together and so much had changed since then.

"The chase…?"

"Yeah…that…"

"And when we had to go after the children who were looking for treasure…"

Her cheeks flushed.

"That too…"

That had been the night they'd almost been intimate for the first time but it hadn't been the right time for many reasons. It's not that she didn't want to share that with him, it's just that it'd been a big step for her to take since her husband abandoned her. She'd made up some excuse as to why she'd turned him down but then on another camping trip, they'd finally given into their feelings.

But soon enough after that they'd gotten engaged and that's when it started to go wrong. All these signs that they weren't going to make it. Aborted trips to the altar, the new house being torched to the ground and finally her feeling so overwhelmed when she thought she'd have to bury Ethan after he'd been shot for the umpteenth time.

"I don't know why I got so scared Ethan."

"Scared of what?"

She sighed.

"Scared of losing you…that night in the hotel," she said, "I'd been close before and it just made me more determined to hold onto you."

Ethan remembered some of those moments, those close calls when he'd been in danger or injured. The one time he'd faked his death when an assassin came after him, he'd dropped in on her when she'd been playing some somber dirge on the piano. Her face had been streaked with tears when she'd turned around to face him. She'd asked him not to go, to put himself in a situation where he'd get killed for bounty.

But when he kissed her goodbye, she had felt some of his determination to return to her once he'd dealt with the man trying to kill him.

"I was so desperate one time I thought you were dead," she said, "I asked for a gun from Charlie and Scotty and I didn't even know what I was going to do with it…I felt like just shooting that man dead like he'd done to you."

Ethan hadn't heard that part of the story from her before…oh Scotty and Charlie had blown it up into some tale where his woman had threatened to go vigilante on the hired killer. But he took their accounts of incidents with a grain of salt and by the time he returned into Amelia's arms he had wanted to focus on moving forward. She didn't fight that either so relieved to have him back safe.

"I didn't know that," he said, "I knew if I didn't confront him that another hired gun would be sent after me…and my family."

"I know that now…I did so much thinking when I was away Ethan."

"Were you going to come back to me Amelia?"

There it was, the question which stood between them. She felt a lump in her throat when she remembered when she'd made that decision.

But she finally nodded and his heart skipped a beat.

"I missed you," she said, "so I decided to come back but it took me longer than I thought."

"I'm glad you did," Ethan said, "How was it like to travel to different places?"

She smiled.

"I enjoyed most of it…had some adventures but I couldn't stop thinking about you and the children…what I said to you…it was always on my mind."

"I know that was something you had to do," he said, "and you always wanted to do it. Heard about your scrapbook…"

Amelia made a face.

"Yes you did…from Pierce…I don't know why I shared my dreams with him."

Ethan looked at her.

"Because you loved him…?"

She shrugged.

"I did…or so I thought," she said, "I was so young then but I had time to think about it the times when he took off to escape from whoever came looking for him."

"He was a fool…"

She smiled again getting up to go check on the mare and foal again while he watched. She was dressed up just like he was, in pants and a button shirt, her hair braided, not in the dresses she'd once favored imported from Europe.

"He just never grew up Ethan," she said, "but he's got bigger things to worry about now."

She looked distant for a moment after she sat down beside him again.

"Meaning what?"

She didn't respond right away.

"Nothing worth worrying about," she said, "but some men are looking for him."

"Daggett and his men…?"

She looked at him.

"Not exactly…"

She didn't elaborate and he didn't ask.

"He owed two men a lot of money," she said finally, "and they were in San Francisco looking for him."

"Who Amelia…?"

She rubbed her forehead.

"There's a powerful family there," she said, "I think that Daggett was involved with them but I don't know how."

"So what did that have to do with Pierce?"

She sighed.

"He tried to sell them some land," she said, "some valuable property that was fertile for farming and the family bought into it and…"

"It didn't exist?"

"It was out somewhere in the desert," she said, "Miles away from any town."

"They weren't happy with him when they found out they got swindled?"

She nodded.

"But he'd skipped out right after he got the money," she said, "I could see he hadn't changed."

"Did you see him?"

She shook her head.

"I never saw him," she said, "I don't know anyone would assume I did. We've been divorced for about two years."

"Did anyone talk to you?"

She looked away from him towards the opening of the cave.

"It's really coming down hard right now," she said, "I hope it clears out by morning."

"It should," he said, "just a summer storm. We can head back after the sun comes up."

She pulled the blankets around her.

"I guess we should get some sleep," she said, "It's been a long day."

He did like and they tried to get comfortable sleeping on the hard rock but both had done it before. Amelia's mind filled with so many images of the past when they'd traveled to Virginia City or to search for his children when they'd taken off on the treasure hunt but so much had happened since those days.

Sometimes it seemed like yesterday, sometimes it seemed like a whole lifetime ago. It'd been so hard for her to sleep in the past few months because of what appeared when she closed her eyes…and in her dreams. They'd been dreams about her time spent in Paradise, when Ethan and she had gotten together, gotten engaged but then they'd changed and she'd remember another time. She'd wake up, her heart pounding and her clothes drenched without remembering where she'd just been only to be met with silent darkness.

She didn't want that to happen here. She didn't want him to know what she couldn't tell him. So she thought to herself, I'll just lie here and stay awake. But she felt so tired too and her eyes felt heavy so it was a battle to keep them open.

To fight to stay awake.

"Amelia…"

"What is it Ethan?"

"I want to know what happened when they asked you about Pierce."

She sighed and didn't know what to say.

"There's not much to tell."

"I don't believe that."

She felt irritation flood her.

"Ethan why can't you just accept that…?"

He paused.

"Because I know you," he said, "and when you need to tell me I'll listen."

She just looked at him.

"You wouldn't just listen Ethan."

Then she pulled the covers over her and tried to figure out how much time there'd be until morning.


	32. Chapter 32

Thanks for all the nice reviews on my stories and reading. I appreciate it! I was catching the show online yesterday watching episodes "House Divided" and "The Secret", two of my favorites. It was a nice show I think for the first two seasons but in the final one, they tried to inject it with testerone to build their male audience at the expense of the character development and relationships that made it such a classy show. Many a good show soon faced cancelation after doing that including Lee Horsley's other show, _Matt Houston_.

Also the latest chapter to "When the Wind Blows" got corrupted and had to be republished in case you had error messages before. The number of chapters for both stories on the story list page are not correct but it looks like the actual chapters are up.

Anyway, I'm glad that there's something called fan fiction.

Amelia found it impossible to sleep, not that she wanted that. She wished she could get some much needed rest but it was hard to escape her dreams. She'd woken up too often believing she was still living the chapter in her past which had etched itself on her soul. It took moments for her to realize that she was not there but back in Paradise trying to put it behind her.

The terror that awoke her and made her react those first few seconds, that she wanted to keep to herself.

So she closed her eyes and feigned sleep and she heard Ethan drift off to sleep beside her. That left her alone thinking of what she'd gotten herself into by returning to Paradise. Yes, she told herself she'd returned to help Bella and the others with the ranch and that had been part of it.

She'd wanted to see him again. She wanted to feel the warmth of his body as his arms embraced her, the touch of his hands on her skin and the timbre of his voice.

* * *

San Francisco had been everything she'd imagined it to be when she revisited again. It'd been the first sight she'd seen of her new country as the freighter that carried her approached its bustling harbor. There'd been too many months spent at sea and the accommodations had been cramped. Despite what many people thought she hadn't come from wealth. That had come later and when she took her first wobbly steps on land in several months, she had felt overwhelmed by the sights of the city.

When she got off the train years later, she'd looked around and remembered its landmarks. The sights of buildings, wide streets with horse drawn carriages and street cars…hundreds of people walking down the streets and all the busy shops…a completely different world than the one she'd left behind. She'd simply carried her bags to where she'd be staying, a stately inn run by a couple where she would stay for several weeks.

Paradise had fallen miles away even when she'd gotten off the stage coach to take a train to Stockton where she met up with people who were mostly friends of Pierce. They hadn't known she'd divorced him and there had been some awkwardness but then there'd been late breakfasts delivered by servants and parties at night.

San Francisco had been a later destination and by the time she'd gotten there she'd been homesick. For the first time it hadn't been for her homeland of Australia. It had been for Paradise and even though she'd tried so hard to force him out of her mind, Ethan had firmly planted himself inside there and though she kept her days busy with all kinds of adventures and explorations, she couldn't keep him from visiting her at night.

Damn him, she'd thought as she lay back on her pillow exhausted after another eventful day. When she left him that was supposed to have been it. But here he was, invading her dreams and she woke up missing him so much before she remembered she wasn't supposed to think of him at all. Then the last words he'd spoken to her started reverberating through her mind during the daytime.

No, she told herself, there was no future for them. He embraced a world that might take him from her forever and they were just two different to ever find common ground to build a life together. That's what she kept telling herself.

She made friends in San Francisco, met some at a lively part that promoted the opening of a meeting hall. That's where she met the former outlaw Bella Rogers who'd not been what she'd expected at all. She'd been dressed up like she were upper society and some of the gentlemen around her were members of a board sponsoring the gala.

Amelia went to get herself some refreshments at a table and Bella walked over to her.

"You new in town…?"

Amelia nodded.

"Welcome to San Francisco…"

Amelia couldn't help smiling. The woman smiled warmly at her and when she introduced herself, Amelia's eyes had widened.

"You're…."

Bella chuckled.

"Yes I'm her…but I'm retired now," she said, "I own a business...but I'm just raising money…legitimate money to do something else."

Amelia sipped her drink.

"Like what?"

"Ranching…raising horses and maybe cattle," Bella said, "I've got some women who are itching to get out of the city…make themselves fresh starts."

Amelia nodded.

"I've been trying to do that myself."

"Where you from…you got an accent?"

"Most lately Paradise but I was born in Australia."

Bella sipped her drink.

"A long ways from here…"

Amelia smiled.

"In more ways than the distance…but I'd always wanted to travel and finally just decided to do it."

Bella studied her carefully.

"You sure…there wasn't a man involved was there?"

Amelia wondered why people kept asking her that.

"I was engaged," she said, "to a man who thought nearly getting killed was part of his job."

"Outlaw…?"

Amelia shook her head.

"Marshal…though he started out as a gunfighter."

Bella sighed.

"Sounds familiar…I fell in with a marshal once and you can imagine how that got complicated."

Amelia refilled her glass with some cider.

"I guess it's different with me," she said, "Ethan just couldn't put aside his job at the end of the day…"

Bella narrowed her eyes.

"Ethan…Ethan Cord?"

Amelia blinked in surprise.

"Well yes…we were engaged some months ago."

Bella burst out laughing. Amelia felt puzzled by her demeanor.

"What…?"

Bella waved a hand.

"Oh I met up with Ethan when he was a young buck," she said, "We were both starting out. I guess he'd lost someone close while growing up and had a huge chip on his shoulder."

Amelia listened fascinated. She still knew so little about the man she'd fallen in love with and almost married.

"That must have been the girl he knew," she said, "The one that got shot in front of him."

It made her throat tighten just to remember the story he'd so painfully told her as if each word of it tore his gut.

"I guess…but I didn't know he was still alive."

Amelia nodded.

"He was when I left but just barely…"

"Must have been tough," Bella said, "A man like that can really try a woman. Can't hold onto him too tight, can't protect him from his self."

That sounded familiar to Amelia.

"No you can't…"

* * *

She opened her eyes with a start and she saw the cave had gone dark as the fire had gone down to smoldering wood. She still heard the rain coming down outside but the chill hadn't reached them.

"Amelia…"

She turned around and faced him.

"Ethan…you're awake…I'm sorry…"

He yawned.

"No it wasn't you…I was just thinking…"

She sighed.

"Me too…"

"About what…?"

She smiled.

"When I met Bella at a party…in San Francisco…she said she knew you."

He nodded.

"We met up back when we were younger….on opposite sides of each other."

She pursed her lips.

"A lot's changed hasn't it?"

He looked directly at her.

"What about us," he said, "Has that changed a lot too?"

She had trouble finding the words…when feelings got in the way.

"Ethan…it didn't work and now…"

He reached out and stroked her face with one of his thumbs and she didn't stop him.

"Now all I want is to figure out how to make it work."

She didn't know how to respond to that, her heart skipped a beat the way he looked at her when he said that but she felt wariness too.

"Ethan…it can't…"

Sadness interlaced the wariness and she looked away.

"Why not…?"

She sighed again.

"Too much has happened…too much has happened to me…"

He watched her face and she knew she'd never be able to hide anything from him for long. It took him a long moment to speak.

"Got anything to do with those scars?"

The ones that a couple fingers of him caressed and she hesitated.

"Yes…but it's not something I can talk about…it just doesn't work that way."

He digested that as she watched him.

"Someone obviously hurt you," he said, "Is that what you can't talk about?"

She saw concern on his face but his body tensed too and that meant anger was close. Not at her but at someone he didn't know someone not here. Unless you counted memories locked away that always threatened to emerge.

"I'm tired Ethan…I just want to get some sleep…but…"

She didn't want him to know about the dreams because then more questions would follow and if she told him anything…she might lose him…one way or another.

"You dream…because you say something or not it's still there," he said, "I know what's that like holding onto something for years that you can't think about…"

Amelia knew it had been the horrors of his childhood he'd spilled to her to try to get her to understand the rage that threatened to tear him up.

"It's just hard to sleep sometimes…"

He moved closer and she just watched him. Then his arms wrapped around her, enveloping her with his warmth. She didn't feel like moving, for the first time in months she just felt like being held.

"Let's get some sleep then," he said, "whoever it is…he won't get past me…"

She sighed as she tucked herself more against him and closed her eyes to fall asleep.


	33. Chapter 33

Amelia woke up in the morning and the rain had stopped. The colt was nursing at its dam's side and Ethan was stoking up the fire to make some coffee. He glanced over at her.

"Good morning…"

She smiled at him as she went to check on the mare that seemed to be doing just fine. He was a strappy little colt, with spindly long legs and a good build that indicated he'd grow up strong and fast. But first they had to get him back to the ranch.

"Coffee's ready…"

She went over to get herself a cup of it. It'd hit the spot this morning because the cave had been quite cold when she woke up…until he started the fire.

"We'll be heading back soon…they must be wondering where we are right now."

He nodded.

"I'll carry the foal and you lead the mare."

"Okay…that'll work," she said, "Ethan I'm sorry out got caught in all this."

He handed her some jerky.

"I'm not. You need help to get the foal back and you shouldn't have been on your own."

She bristled.

"I can handle myself Ethan."

"Didn't say you couldn't Amelia just that I'm glad I found you."

She felt that way too though she didn't say it. When he wrapped his arms around her and she'd fallen asleep in them, she hadn't dreamed. She woke up feeling rested for the first time in a long time.

"But Ethan…Martha must be wondering what happened to you."

He sat down and ate jerky with his coffee.

"She had a meeting with her father this morning so I don't think she missed me."

Amelia sighed.

"How does her father feel about the two of you…working together?"

Ethan paused.

"He takes issue with almost everything I do…but he's quieter when it comes to me and his daughter."

She digested that. It'd been over a year after all and Ethan was a man who attracted female attention. She had been the one to break off the engagement and then leave him. She never expected him to pine for her or anything like that.

Even though she'd missed him a lot.

"I'm not seeing her if that's what you're thinking."

She just looked at him.

"I thought you were…it's okay if you are Ethan…I left you remember?"

He watched as she got up and started to pack her saddle bag. They'd be heading out soon.

"But you came back…I missed you too….a lot…I used to sit on the swing by your old house and remember what it'd been like."

She furrowed her brows.

"Ethan…I thought about you every place I stayed at. When it got quiet and before I fell to sleep…but I couldn't stay…I thought if you'd died I die too."

He just looked at her and she waited for him to say something.

"I know…better now than I did then," he said, "but I wish it hadn't taken you leaving…"

She walked over to the horses and the foal wandered over to her under the protective eye of its mother. When it brushed its nose against her, she stroked its neck.

"I think he's ready to go."

Ethan nodded and they got their own horses outside and she helped him maneuver the foal so that he could get it in front of him on the saddle. The foal settled down pretty quickly and Amelia grabbed the lead so that the mare would follow behind her.

It'd be a gentle ride back but the sun had risen and the rain clouds had dissipated. The meadows looked green tinged with brown and clusters of trees.

"Ethan I knew I had to leave for a lot of reasons," Amelia said, "but I know why I came back too. It's just that got more complicated than I ever thought."

He thought he knew why, that something had happened.

"Bella told me her story…about what she wanted to do to help women in the city help themselves…"

"The women that came with you…like Clara…"

She nodded.

"Women…including those whose husbands died or left them…they didn't have much choice in what to do to survive…not like I did when Pierce left me."

Ethan knew that Amelia had the bank and that had kept her going in more ways than just financially. But other women had to do things they didn't want to do to put food on the table, shelter themselves or families.

"So how does Daggett factor in with these women?"

She hesitated and he saw the change on her face…not that he understood it yet.

"He and his gang frequented some of the…saloons and they were some of the customers but I think it was more than that."

"You think he helped run it?"

"I don't know…but he seemed tied with a man named Mark Diamond who controls a lot of businesses including saloons."

"What about security…at the saloons?"

She shook her head.

"No…Diamond had his own men for that…like what Darrin wants to do here but some of them were just as shady."

Ethan knew that some of these businessmen either didn't know enough about these men or they didn't care and hired some that were one step away from being outlaws. That's what he didn't want to happen in Paradise.

They passed the lake which looked smooth as glass save for a couple birds landing on it.

"But Daggett wants to get Clara back…"

"Yes because he had his eye on her as a saloon girl," she said, "but she deserves much better than that Ethan and besides…"

"Besides what?"

She remained silent even longer.

"I…..she helped me when I needed it."

She rode a little bit ahead and he urged his horse to keep up with her.

"When was that?"

She paused longer.

"We're almost there…another couple of miles until we see the fence line."

He just shook his head as they headed closer to the ranch. She was making it difficult for him and he'd have to figure out what to do about that.

Amelia sighed as she rode back to the ranch leading the mare. Ethan was hitting her with all these questions and she didn't want to answer them. She felt trapped between wanting to tell him what had happened and not telling him. Ethan was a man of action and of few words and if he found out the truth…action would take over.

She didn't want anything to happen to him, not after returning back to Paradise. She just wanted him to be alive even if it wasn't with her.

They rode into where they saw the fence line and Bella on horseback with Carla who'd shown great aptitude at riding despite not having much of a background with horses. Bella rode up to her at a canter.

"You found them…and it's a beauty."

Amelia nodded.

"She had the foal last night but with the rainstorm, Ethan and I…we camped out in a cave until morning."

Bella looked over at Ethan.

"I'm glad you found her," she said, "He said he was going to find you Amelia. We were worried when the weather turned."

"I'm fine and the horses are both fine though they probably should stay inside the barn for a while."

Ethan helped Bella get the foal down and Amelia handed the lead to her. The mare would make it back and the foal would follow.

"You two ready for some food," Bella said, "Rosie's cooking up a recipe I taught her and there's going to be plenty of it."

Amelia nodded.

"You too Ethan…whoever's waiting for you in town, just let them wait."

He finally nodded and they headed back towards the barn. Amelia rode up ahead with Clara and they sped off ahead.

"So I guess I owe you some thanks for helping with the horses."

"You don't owe me anything…I know we were on opposite sides back then but you were honest and fair and I didn't forget that."

He remained with his thoughts as they rode back.

"And when most of the town's trying to run us out as outlaws, you're giving us another chance."

"It's my job."

"I know but a lot of marshals aren't like you Ethan…they don't think that way."

Ethan had met some like that including those who'd come to Paradise.

"Amelia was right about you," she said, "Everything she said…down to your good looks."

He smiled good naturedly.

"She said all that?"

Bella nodded.

"Don't let her push you away Ethan."

"I keep asking…and she talks about something else."

Bella shortened the reins on her horse.

"It's hard to talk about it Ethan…I know that because I'd been there."

"Talk about what?"

She paused.

"It's not my story to tell but she'd been to one of my events where I talk to women who've fallen on hard times and she left with a young gentleman."

"Gentleman…?"

"Yes, oh don't worry she wasn't interested in him that way," Bella said, "He was telling her about his work."

Ethan didn't know how to respond to that so he just waited for her to continue.

"They found him lying dead in the street two blocks away, shot to death."

Ethan's eyes widened.

"He had some enemies," she said, "Some people think that Daggett and his gang did it but I don't think so. Daggett didn't respond either way, he doesn't care what people think."

"What happened to Amelia?"

"She wasn't with him," Bella said, "and you'll need to ask her that."

Ethan digested that as they reached the barn.

"You know her better than I do Ethan," she said, "You know just how to it."

As he thought about it on the rest of the ride back, he knew that she was right.


	34. Chapter 34

Martha just looked at him.

"Where have you been," she said, "I thought we were meeting at the hotel last night."

Ethan had just walked into the bank to talk to Darrin again over the men who'd be arriving this day or the next. He'd heard that three more were due from different cities including San Francisco and Stockton. But the businessman had holed himself up in his office just as he had two days ago. Dakota had told him that his attempts to meet with him hadn't born much fruit either.

She folded her arms.

"We were supposed to have dinner."

He had forgotten about that because he'd been so busy with the horses and Amelia.

"I was out at Bella's ranch."

That didn't make her very happy. She just looked at him as if she couldn't believe it.

"You were out at that woman's ranch?"

He nodded.

"Yes it is…that's my job," he said, "One of the mares was out in the meadow about ready to foal in that storm."

She looked incredulous.

"That's your emergency? My father is getting bad reports from some of his men…"

Ethan stroked his jaw.

"I ran into a couple of them the other day," he said, "Buster and Simon…"

She nodded.

"They've worked for my father for years…mostly in other cities but he wanted the best out here to make sure that the businessmen were happy with the security."

Ethan knew this was all about Darrin's private racket. He just needed to find out who was really responsible for the recent rash of petty crimes in town. The ranchers had told him that no one had been coming to town using the roads before the thefts started. He also knew they started after the first group of Darrin's men arrived.

"There hasn't been any more crimes."

She smiled.

"I know that's because of my father's men…and you and your deputy of course."

Ethan just looked at the bank remembering how it used to work and how it looked now.

"I need to see him Martha about what his men have been doing."

Martha smiled.

"He'll be ready to see you when he's done with his business this morning."

"When will that be?"

Martha shrugged.

"When he's done Ethan," she said, "You know my father's a busy man."

Yes he did but he also knew he didn't trust the guy, not since he'd first arrived in town. There were different kinds of outlaws and some just dressed in finer clothes than others. He didn't know that Darrin and his campaign to change Paradise separated him much from other outlaws.

Maybe not so much at all.

Martha smiled at him.

"Why don't we go to the saloon," she said, "I'm hungry, how about you?"

Ethan shook his head.

"I need to see him…and I'll wait here until he comes out."

Martha's smile dimmed.

"Ethan why are you being so difficult…so stubborn about it? You think he's avoiding you?"

He looked straight at her.

"Is he?"

She looked taken aback.

"No…not at all," she said, "one of his partners sent him a proposal on the morning stage and he's been studying it."

Ethan just stood there.

"Like I told you, I'll wait for him."

Martha didn't look happy but Ethan meant it. This situation with Darrin dealing in private security, it could get out of hand very fast. If an influx of men carrying guns came to Paradise that Ethan didn't know. But when he'd spoken to Axelrod and some of the other merchants, they'd been very happy to have the armed men on their properties.

They carried a hefty price tag and Axelrod had grumbled a bit about that but he said he'd never felt so safe in his store and that his customers felt the same way.

"Catch the vandals yet?"

Ethan shook his head because whoever had done it hadn't left a trace and yet it had gotten quiet after Darrin's men arrived.

Claire walked into the bank looking at Ethan.

"Those men make me nervous."

Ethan arched his brows.

"The guards at the mercantile?"

She nodded.

"They just stand there staring," she said, "I don't know why he even hired them."

Martha gave her a sharp look.

"Because of the recent thefts and vandalism on this street," she said, "If we let the guilty get away with it then they'll just get brazen."

Claire looked confused.

"But who's guilty? No one's in jail and I was there when those men bothered the women at Bella's ranch."

Martha frowned.

"They were just there to ask questions," she said, "Nothing bothersome about that…unless those women are hiding something."

Claire shook her head.

"They're not hiding anything. They work very hard just like my brothers and I work our ranch. You should have seen how much has been done. The garden's started…the horses…and a mare just had a baby."

Martha's mouth remained set in a line.

"Ethan told me about that," she said, "He rescued the mother and foal in a storm."

Claire tilted her face.

"Actually it was Amelia who went looking for them first. He went looking for her."

Martha narrowed her eyes looking at Ethan as she tried to smile.

"Oh your uncle didn't tell me that part," she said, "but then he got interrupted when he was telling me the whole story."

Claire smiled.

"The foal's doing great and so is the mare," she said, "Bella's keeping them inside the barn for a while."

"So how was Amelia," Martha said, "I haven't seen her in a few days."

"She's been busy," Ethan said, "She's helping her with the horses."

Martha pursed her lips.

"That's…nice work…to keep herself busy since she sold the bank."

Ethan wondered why she brought it up as Amelia had sold it ages ago. Even before she left Paradise to go traveling…

"She keeps plenty busy," he said, "She's picked out a horse for Ben and George. I'm going to pick it up when it's ready for them."

"That's…nice but you don't want to associate too closely with Bella Rogers and any of her followers," Martha said, "You're the marshal after all and it's just not seemly."

Before Ethan could respond, another man walked into the room. He looked neatly dressed, definitely from some place away from Paradise. They all looked at him. He tipped his hat.

"Hello, can someone direct me to the hotel?"

Martha smiled.

"It's just across the street near the livery. Are you visiting our fine town for Founder's Day?"

The man looked puzzled and then smiled.

"I'm Ernie Buckley from the San Francisco newspaper and I'm here to interview Bella Rogers. Do you know where I might find her?"

The other three just looked at each other. Martha put a hand on her hip.

"Well Ethan should I give the kind man directions to her ranch along with the hotel?"

Ethan just looked at the man.

* * *

Amelia sat up on the corral fence watching the horses in the enclosure It'd been a long morning of riding out and herding back some of the stragglers. She'd checked on the mare and foal and they were doing fine in the barn for now.

She hadn't seen Ethan in a couple of days but she knew he'd be busy in town. The boys came out to help Bella and her today after school and they were now visiting the puppies which had grown large enough to scamper around the barn. Ethan hadn't weakened on letting them take home one of the pups but she knew that by the time they were weaned, that would change.

Bella came up to her.

"How's it going?"

Amelia smiled and flipped her braid back.

"Really good…Clara's in the barn with the foal," she said, "He seems to have taken a liking to her."

Bella climbed up to sit next to her.

"She's great with horses," she said, "You'd never know she hadn't been around them before in her life."

"Some people just take to them naturally," Amelia said, "and she's got patience plus a good pair of hands."

Bella paused.

"Ethan will be here to pick up the boys."

Amelia kept looking at the horses.

"I know…but I'll be busy out here…besides he's got Martha…"

Bella just shot her a knowing look.

"He doesn't want that city girl," he said, "He wants to get back with you."

Amelia sighed.

"He might think that but I told him everything had changed."

"Not everything…not the most important thing…"

Amelia paused.

"What's that?"

Bella smiled indulgently and Amelia knew she was being patient with her.

"That you love him and he loves you," she said, "That part hasn't changed."

Amelia paused for a long time, looking back at the horses.

"He doesn't know the truth."

Bella sighed loudly.

"Because you won't tell him," she said, "I'm almost tempted and I will…at least enough of it if you don't do it yourself."

Amelia reacted quickly.

"Why…why would you do that to me?"

"I'm not doing it to you," she said, "but you'll regret it if you don't."

"Well it won't be my only regret," Amelia said, "I don't know how he'll react to it…I'm afraid to know…that he'll do something he can't take back."

"Amelia…Ethan's a smart guy," Bella said, "He can handle himself and you know that…at least you should know."

"I do…but he can't fix this and he can't avenge it," Amelia said, "He couldn't do any of that and I don't know if he could…Ethan always feels like he has to right every wrong…"

"He's a marshal…goes with the territory though I've been on the opposite side plenty of times."

"But even before that," Amelia said, "It made me afraid for him sometimes and this…"

"It's a secret that shouldn't be kept," Bella said, "It'll just fester and it'll mark your life Amelia in way you don't want."

Amelia couldn't argue with that as she felt that already. But she didn't know what to do with Ethan. If he did something…something that got him killed…or in prison, she'd never be able to deal with it. He was a man who had four kids to raise…and if anything happened to them…she knew she'd take over but she also knew the children needed their uncle alive and with them.

"Think about it at least Amelia okay?"

After she said that, Bella got down off the fence and went back into the barn. She'd left Amelia some food for thought but she felt more indecisive than ever. She'd missed him so much and had thought of all the ways she'd return to Paradise and see him again.

But what actually happened hadn't been one of those scenarios.


	35. Chapter 35

_A while ago…_

Amelia enjoyed another one of Bella's parties. The former outlaw wanted to raise funds for her center for women who were in crisis. Whether it was women who were forced to be bar girls or work the streets to survive or women trying to figure out how to support themselves after losing their husbands, Bella wanted to provide them with hope for their futures.

The Civil War had turned a lot of wives into windows and she had heard the stories of how some of them had wound up coming west to start over. Cities like San Francisco had sprung up, lively hubs of commerce and culture.

"This is wonderful," Amelia said, "I wish I could stay longer but…"

Bella chuckled.

"You want to move onto your next adventure."

Amelia couldn't deny that there had been many eventful episodes during her six months spent traveling. Not that she forgot the town and the people she'd left behind but when she hadn't been thinking of the man, she had enjoyed most of her travels.

But she knew that a part of her had been running, she'd just seen what her own life would look like as a widow, Ethan's widow taking care of four children. She'd grown to love them like her own and had helped take care of them but she'd had dreams too…held inside of her and included in the pages of a scrap book since she was a child back in Australia. One place, one continent had never been enough to contain her. Her ex-husband Pierce had realized that about her and his own wanderlust had attracted her to him brought her into the fold of a lifestyle that had seen as foreign to her as the new country. But she'd grown into it while married to him.

"I think I know where I'm heading next," Amelia said, "I've been thinking about it a lot."

"Does it have to do with Ethan?"

Amelia smiled.

"I do miss him but he might have moved on with his own life," she said, "I broke his heart I think when I left but it'll mend. Maybe he's found someone by now."

"Maybe not…I don't think he's like that," Bella said, "He's earnest about everything he does…I can respect that even though we weren't on the same side of the law."

Amelia knew that to be true. That's one thing that had drawn her to him, when she saw how much he'd thrown himself into raising his sister's children. He'd been like that when pursuing her, from his impulsive decision to kiss her that day at Mr. Lee's store that seemed less so as time went by. He'd proposed to her after trying a couple of times before one of the friends or foes from his past came looking for him.

"I know but our weddings were always interrupted and then some of his enemies burned our new house down."

Bella shrugged.

"Things happen…including terrible things but you can't let it stop you from getting what you want."

Amelia went to pour herself another glass of wine at the table.

"I don't think it was ever going to happen for us," she said, "and his job as marshal took so much of his time."

"You love him though…"

"Of course…that was never the problem," Amelia said, "I just realized that if anything happened to him…I didn't know what I'd do. I felt like a part of who I was would die with him…I needed something of myself."

Bella nodded.

"I can understand that but not enough to just walk away forever."

Amelia paused sipping her wine.

"I don't know if I want that," she said, "When I left I did…I didn't plan on ever going back…but I love him so much…I'm not sure what to do."

"Oh you know what to do."

Sometimes Amelia thought that she did, other times she felt conflicted. She didn't know how to figure out a way across the impasse between herself and Ethan. But she knew that she wanted to do that. Why did life have to be so complicated?

Suddenly a man walked up to them. He was dressed up in a nice suit and looked like he came from money.

"Hi ladies."

Bella smiled at him.

"Hi Warrick…"

He smiled and then looked over at Amelia.

"And who is this pretty lady?"

Bella chuckled.

"This is Amelia Lawson; she's staying in our fine city for a spell…but leaving pretty soon."

Warrick appeared to digest that.

"What a shame…you can't leave San Francisco without one of my guided tours."

Amelia tilted her face.

"Tour…I've traveled the city…"

"Yes…of its highlights. This city is different things to different people so no tour will be the same as another."

"I see…well I still have a couple days," she said, "Maybe I'll try yours out."

He smiled and Amelia liked his smile. It had a boyish sense to it and god knows, she had a weakness for that. But then she wasn't going to marry him, it would just be another chance to see the city before she left it.

She spent the rest of the time at the party talking with him.

* * *

Amelia shoveled the straw into the stall while Carla had taken the mare and colt outside to the meadow for a while. The mother grazed with her baby nearby. She'd remembered that night of the party when she'd been talking with Warrick. He'd been handsome and charming but he hadn't been Ethan. Still, she'd found herself feeling more at ease with him and he had told her about his business that he'd moved to San Francisco from Chicago. He'd run into Bella at his store and she'd invited him to the party. He'd been getting visits by a trio of hardened looking men who had wanted a piece of his action, but then he hadn't been the only businessman to come from Chicago.

She didn't like thinking about him and what he'd looked like the last time she saw him months ago. She just focused on ranching which was much less complicated.

"Amelia…"

The familiar voice that always made her catch her breath. She turned around and saw him enter the barn.

"Ethan…"

"Bella said you were out here."

She put her shovel aside.

"Are you here about the horse?"

"I brought Ben and George," he said, "They're more interested in the horse."

She didn't know what to say to that.

"I wanted to see you."

She furrowed her brow.

"Why…?"

"Because I wanted to," he said, "I want to invite you to dinner tonight."

"Dinner…in town?"

He nodded.

"At the saloon…Scotty's added something new on the menu."

She brushed her hands on her pants.

"I've got some work left to do here…but okay I'll meet you at the saloon after I get ready."

He watched her resume shoveling and walked over to the stall door. She didn't look at him.

"So what's Martha going to think?"

"She's busy working on the final plans for Founder's Day with her father and she and I…we're not seeing each other."

That gave her some pause.

"She know that?"

"I think so…but she's more into the town's future than me…except as the town marshal."

Amelia sighed.

"Then her father went out and bought his own security force."

"He did and they're going to turn the town upside down."

She walked back over to where he stood.

"Ethan they were relentless with their questions and no one here did anything wrong…It's just because of Bella's past."

"Well a past can be hard to shake," Ethan said, "I know that from experience."

"I know but everyone deserves another chance."

"No argument from me...but a reporter from San Francisco showed up in town today looking for Bella to talk about her past."

"Who…?"

"Ernie Buckley."

She nodded slowly.

"Yes I remember him," she said, "He was asking all these questions about the murder."

Ethan looked at her suddenly.

"Murder…?"

She seemed to realize he was there…

"Back in San Francisco," she said, "No shortage of them in a city that size."

"I'd heard stories," Ethan said, "With Daggett and his gang there…"

Amelia started sweeping again.

"People said he did some of them…but it's a rough crowd there and some of the armed men who worked for some of the powerful businessmen were part of that."

"It's like that in most cities…even some towns."

"That's true Ethan…but not like there…there's a struggle for power at the top that spilled out into the bottom…and there's no justice in that."

She knew she'd betrayed how much that had mattered to her in his voice but if he picked it up, he didn't react.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to tell you that…after all it's miles away from here."

She left the stall and went over to the hay bales.

"So you know that Darrin's bringing in three more men…"

Ethan nodded.

"They arrived with the reporter and are in a meeting with Darrin," he said, "I'm going to pay them a visit tomorrow."

"Good luck…they're not going to tell you anything," she said, "and they'll be paid the same money from people like Amos and Axelrod just like with the others."

She couldn't hide the disgust in her voice. But she didn't trust any of these outsiders. She just wished they'd stay away from Bella's ranch.

"I couldn't stop them," Ethan said, "and as long as they stay on their properties."

She shook her head.

"They haven't done that so far. They were out at the ranch asking questions as if someone here was guilty."

"Dakota and I'll make sure that they don't come back."

She just walked outside the barn to go check on Clara who was with the two horses.

"I just don't want them here…and I don't want to talk about it…"

He smiled at her.

"Okay we'll find some other things to talk about at dinner then."

She nodded.

"That'll be nice…I remember what you said Ethan…I just don't know if it'll work that's all."

He walked up to stand next to her at a fence.

"Let's just focus on having a good time," he said, "I'm looking forward to it."

She paused looking into his face before nodding.

"So am I…"

But as she stood with him, she knew what he wanted and yet she didn't have any idea on how to tell him.


	36. Chapter 36

Amelia showed up at the saloon and saw Ethan standing there by the doorway talking to Dakota and Charlie. When he saw her, he smiled.

She smiled back after getting off of her horse and tying her up on the rail. She'd dressed up more than she had in a while, wearing a dress and her hair off of her face. The men took notice. Charlie actually removed his hat.

"Good evening Amelia," he said, "You dressed like that just to have some of Scotty's home cooking?"

"I missed it while I was gone. Especially the apple crisp…"

Charlie patted his stomach.

"I had my supper already plus the crisp. It's very tasty tonight."

Dakota grinned.

"I'll be there after I win this night's poker game."

Charlie chuckled.

"That's if Tiny doesn't take home all the money like last night."

Dakota's smile didn't dim nor did his confidence.

"I've got a new strategy tonight," he said, "which I'll reveal at the end of the night."

The two of them set out to go to the poker game while Ethan just looked at Amelia. She thought he looked very handsome in his more formal attire. But then she always liked the way he looked.

"You look…"

She smiled at him.

"Thanks. I don't get much of a chance to dress up," she said, "We're so busy right now."

He placed his hand on her back and led her inside the saloon where Scotty welcomed them and led them to a table. Amelia looked where Sam stood glowering by the bar as Rosie and Scarlett hardly spent any time working there anymore. They had gotten into working at the ranch and learning new skills that they felt less and less like spending their nights working at the saloon.

Sam would have to get over it. She wondered how his operation including its more illicit side fit into the Wyatts' vision for Paradise. After all the private security men that Wyatt had brought in and sold to the merchants as the solution to their problems, he didn't seem so concerned about gambling, drinking and saloon girls which more often than not attracted trouble.

"Ben and George are excited about their new horse."

He poured the wine at the table and she took a glass from him.

"He's coming along very well. Clara's good with horses and he'll be ready for you to take home soon."

"They still want one of the pups."

She smiled.

"They'll be weaned soon," she said, "We've got to find homes for them and I think it'll be good for them to have a dog."

Ethan had given it more thought but still hadn't decided.

"You really enjoy what you're doing don't you?"

She sipped her wine.

"Yes I do…I thought I'd miss working in banking and finance but I don't…I like working outdoors and riding around the ranch…reminds me of where I grew up."

Back on the edge of civilization and near the Outback back in Australia…it seemed like a world away. But she'd grown to love her adopted country.

"Sam doesn't look happy."

Ethan looked over at him.

"He'll get over it," he said, "What I don't understand is why Darrin hasn't sent his security men after him."

"Saloons are big business in any small town," Amelia said, "and help keep it alive during the bust periods. Besides you know who Darrin has branded the criminals in this town."

Ethan paused.

"I talked to him about his men," he said, "They shouldn't show up at the ranch again."

"They shouldn't have been there," she said, "They scared Clara…and some of the other women…who've had bad experiences with that ilk."

"Back in the city…?"

Amelia nodded.

"It's much different there," she said, "There are families who hold a lot of power and control in different parts of the city and they all use their own security to protect their borders and their businesses."

"So I heard…I spent time back east working my way to here," he said, "and I had a couple of those families hire assassins to find me."

She remembered a couple of them including one who sent more than one hired killer after him. He'd faced them down finally and had avoided being hung. But it had been close…much more so than she wanted to remember.

"Some of the families didn't like what Bella and her supporters did," she said, "They didn't see the women she helped as being people at all."

"She's a tough woman, always been that way."

Scotty brought them their food and it smelled so delicious. Amelia found her appetite quite hardy and she dug into it.

"I wish I was that tough sometimes."

Ethan smiled.

"You're the toughest woman I know. When I see you in action, I'm always glad you're on my side."

"We haven't always been on the same side Ethan…there were times we couldn't be further apart."

He looked at her earnestly.

"Not on the really important things…and I know that a lot of times you were right."

She shook her head.

"Not always Ethan…on some things I was very wrong."

He sighed.

"I understand why you left," he said, "and you weren't wrong to do that."

"Maybe not but I really didn't mean to hurt anyone," she said, "I just needed to get away. That night in the hotel really scared me."

He reached his hand out and she met it halfway across the table. She squeezed it.

"What matters is that you came back," he said, "and we're here together again."

She smiled but her eyes didn't hold it.

"I know…I just don't know if I'm what you want."

He blinked his eyes obviously wondering what she had just said to him. Then his eyes grew serious.

"Amelia, you're exactly what I want. All the time you were gone I knew that and I thought about…the last time I saw you."

She had relived that conversation over and over much more so than she'd certainly planned. She saw the look on his face, stricken that she'd ever walk away from him without looking back. After all, she'd gotten on that stagecoach once, he'd put her on it and yet…he'd chased after it on horseback to bring her back home.

"Thanks for not coming to try to bring me back Ethan," she said, "I needed to get away for a while and just travel and…think about a lot of things."

"I meant what I said…you're the woman I want…"

She shivered when he said that because she knew he meant it but not just because she loved him. Fear intermixed with the anticipation of returning to him. He wanted the woman he thought she was, the one who had been his fiancée but she wasn't that woman anymore. And how would he react when he found out?

Would he still want her then?

She didn't want to find out, a part of her just wanted to freeze time so that she could pretend nothing had changed.

"Amelia did I say something wrong?"

She just looked at him and she saw the look on his face. She shook her head and smiled.

"No you didn't…I was just thinking of…what it was like the last time you said that."

He smiled, his eyes sparkling.

"If I recall, I also showed you…"

She felt her skin flush because she remembered that well. What it had been like as his hands had glided over her skin exploring it and how his mouth felt and tasted. She'd been so eager then and so had he but he'd also been tender and warm.

"Yes you did…"

Tension filled her when he looked at her that way. Scotty cleared their plates and then brought them some of his famous crisp.

"This is really good Scotty," Amelia said, "I missed it a lot…"

"Good to see you back in town eating it."

Scotty seemed pleased by the reception of his prized dessert as he headed back to the kitchen and she finished eating it. Ethan ate his too and she watched him enjoy it as he did so many things. She knew that he had enjoyed her as she did him and that just made everything so complicated now.

He walked her back to where she left her horse. The streets were fairly deserted and the night quiet. Much different from when she'd been in San Francisco.

Suddenly he took hold of her hands and pulled her closer to him. She relaxed and let him do that and when she first felt his lips brush against hers, she felt happiness…the taste of him and the way his beard tickled her skin. His hands rested on her hips as they kissed and everything else faded away.

But then something changed and she suddenly pulled away from him. He just looked at her confused and she turned from him.

"Amelia what's going on?"

She sighed and reached for her horse.

"Nothing…I'd better go now…it's getting late."

He grabbed her arm.

"Is that what you have to say?"

She turned around to face him and she felt cornered for no good reason. All he had done was kiss her like he'd done so many times and she'd enjoyed each time but now…it had started that way but then she didn't feel good, she felt smothered.

"Ethan I had a good time but I don't think I can do this…"

"Why?"

She just got back on her horse and pulled up the reins to leave. Her horse pranced a bit feeling her rider's tension. He sighed.

"You're not riding back alone in the dark," he said, "Let me get my horse."

"I'm fine…I can take care of myself."

"I know that but where you're staying is next to my ranch…so it's on the way."

She nodded finally conceding that point but she really didn't want to be around him right now. Not after what had happened. Her eyes stung with how wonderful it had felt to kiss him again but…now she just wanted to be alone.

He went to get his horse and they rode down to the main road out of town. She knew he felt bewildered by what had happened but she didn't feel like explaining it. If she did that…it would change everything between them. But at the same time she wanted what she felt the truth blocked.

They rode in silence until they reached Bella's ranch and then moved to the cabin where she now lived. She got off her horse and put her in a small pasture behind the cabin. Then the two of them looked up and saw Bella walking toward them quickly.

She looked deeply concerned and they knew something had happened.

"I have to tell you something…"


	37. Chapter 37

Amelia and Ethan got off of their horses and looked at Bella who had walked up to them.

"You're back," she said, "Someone left us a notice on one of the fences tonight to watch our backs."

She handed it to Amelia who looked at the piece of paper that looked weathered but the writing was clear.

"Is it a threat or a warning?"

She handed it to Ethan who also studied it. Bella sighed.

"I don't know…we heard some noise outside when we were eating dinner," she said, "and there it was on the fence. We didn't see anyone else."

Ethan turned it over to see if there was anything else written on it. Amelia shook her head.

"Who could have done it," she said, "Was it those men?"

Bella shrugged.

"I don't know. The leaders, you know Buster and Simon haven't been back since…Ethan talked to Darrin but we know the Wyatts want us out of here."

"Maybe it's someone else," Amelia said, "Maybe it has something to do with Daggett and his men."

Bella frowned.

"Maybe…if he found out that we had Clara here but I think he'd just try to grab her after everyone was asleep…use the element of surprise."

Amelia thought that made sense. She knew that he'd been enraged when he lost the young woman after she and Bella had gone to help her escape. But if he snuck into town, they might not know until he made his move against them.

"We'd better have someone looking out at night," Bella said, "Men like Daggett don't play around when they're after something."

Ethan looked at Amelia.

"I'll do it."

Amelia just looked at him.

"Ethan you can't…you have your own family to look after," she said, "We've got enough of us to take turns here."

He just looked directly at her.

"You're family too and it's my responsibility as marshal."

She softened.

"I know but we need to be able to defend our ranch," Amelia said, "or we'll never be able to stay here."

Bella nodded.

"Amelia and I are good shots," she said, "and we've been teaching the others how to use a gun."

Amelia looked over at Ethan and could tell he didn't like it. But he couldn't spend all his time here and she knew that between her, Bella and the others they would be able to keep safe even if Daggett and his gang showed up.

"I don't know if Daggett has made it this far yet," Ethan said, "Last wire put him still at least 50 miles north west."

Amelia thought back to the guards working for Darrin who had harassed them on their own property already.

"The new guards arrived didn't they?"

Ethan nodded.

"Same time as the reporter from San Francisco," he said, "I saw them but didn't talk to them."

She nodded.

"I just don't trust them," she said, "after all the trouble they've caused and…"

But she stopped talking and just shot a look at Bella who looked back at her. Ethan caught the glance but didn't say anything.

"Well, I just don't consider them any different than outlaws."

She didn't look at him when she said that. But Ethan couldn't argue with that as his encounters with private security guards hadn't been positive. He'd had to go after a few that had committed crimes rather than preventing them. If anything happened like that in Paradise…

"I'm going to check on them in the morning. Meet up with them and tell Darrin none of them are to come out on the ranches."

Bella smiled.

"Thank you…not that those men seem the type to listen but maybe if Darrin realizes it's going to be more trouble than it's worth…"

Ethan would make sure of that.

"After all they're not stopping crime," Bella said, "In fact that rash of thefts and vandals happened after their arrival.'

Amelia nodded,

"Yes and before the merchants like Axelrod and Amos started paying Darrin for their services."

Ethan rubbed the back of his neck.

"If Darrin's running a scam, I'll find out," he said, "I already told Dakota to keep a closer eye on them because he lives in town."

Amelia knew that more similar crimes would occur which would lead more and more merchants to sign up for security and then Darrin might start ratcheting up the costs to get more money out of them.

"Why would he do something like that," she said, "He's already got all the money he could ever need. All these investors giving even more and he said he's putting it into Paradise."

"Maybe it's not what it looks like," Ethan said, "After all, so far he hasn't spent much money, just to fix up the building and to loan Scotty to use on the hotel and saloon."

Bella shook her head.

"He gave that Sam a raise too," she said, "Rosie and Scarlett said he was a mean guy to them…threatening them if they didn't earn enough money for the saloon."

Amelia narrowed her eyes.

"Does Scotty know?"

Bella shook her head again.

"I doubt it…I don't think he'd go along with it if he knew," she said, "but he's been so busy with the saloon…maybe he doesn't keep a good eye on him."

"It's just not like him to do that," Amelia said, "He's a good man and his wife's working there with him."

Rosie walked up to them.

"Amelia…you're back."

Amelia smiled at her.

"Yes…"

"Clara's in the barn with the mare and foal and she wants you to check on them."

Amelia nodded and looked over at Ethan.

"I'd better go…I had a good time tonight."

He walked over to her and slid his arms around her. He lowered his mouth on hers, kissing her. After he released her, he stroked her lips with a thumb watching her face.

"Good night Amelia…"

She smiled and walked to the barn to go check on the horses. Ethan watched her go and turned back to Bella who smiled at him.

"So how was your night out?"

He smiled back at her.

"We had a good time…ate a good meal and…talked."

"She was looking forward to it," Bella said, "She still has very strong feelings for you."

He paused.

"I love her and since she's been back…I can't stop thinking about how much I want to go after what we almost had before she left."

Bella pursed her lips.

"I know she wants that too," she said, "She talked about you a lot and how hard it was to walk away from you."

He grew pensive.

"I waited for her to come back," he said, "A good friend of mine who's very wise said that she hadn't left for good."

"You mean John Taylor…and yes he is very wise. Helped me a time or two back in the day."

That didn't surprise Ethan as John Taylor had become a legend in these parts.

"She's not telling me everything."

"Oh you mean about what happened in San Francisco…"

Ethan felt frustrated because he knew Bella held back from giving him information as well. She'd told him already that it was Amelia's story to tell but his ex-fiancée wasn't sharing very much.

"Did she tell you about Warrick?"

Ethan furrowed his brow.

"Who…?"

"Warrick, he was a businessman who came from Chicago," she said, "He met up with her at the party…oh not in a romantic sense but they did spend a lot of time talking with each other."

"No I didn't know about him."

"Oh…then she hasn't told you very much."

Ethan didn't know what to say next because the more details he heard the more they confused him.

"She left with him," Bella said, "He didn't want her to walk alone back to her hotel so he was walking there with her. He's a nice man Ethan; it was just concern, that's all."

"It's not my business Bella," he said, "but what happened to Warrick after he took her to the hotel?"

She paused before she sighed deeply.

"They didn't make it back," she said, "He was the man that was found dead in the street."

Ethan felt charged up when he'd been reminded of that detail. Someone had found Warrick dead of a gunshot wound and Amelia hadn't been there.

"So what happened to her?"

He almost didn't want to ask but he had to do so.

"That's the part I can't tell you," she said, "I promised her I wouldn't tell anyone and I don't think she told me everything that happened."

"So when did you see her again?"

She bit her lip.

"Two days later," she said, "Clara saw her first."

Now Ethan knew he didn't like it, not at all. He felt so many emotions inside of him right now; he couldn't identify one of them.

"Look I think she wants to tell you," she said, "I just don't think she knows how…or how you'll respond…what you'll do and that scares her. Given your track record, I can't blame her for that."

He took that criticism knowing that Bella was probably right. That Amelia wasn't telling him much because of how he might respond.

Because she knew him as well as he knew himself.

* * *

Amelia examined the colt who walked over to her and looked over at Clara.

"He's doing very well," she said, "getting bigger and stronger."

Clara smiled, her eyes shining.

"I fed the mare already," she said, "She's eating a lot to feed her baby."

Amelia nodded.

"She'll do that until it's time to start weaning him though that's a while off."

Clara started stroking the colt's neck and judging by the way he butted his head against her he seemed to like it.

"Is Ethan here?"

"Yes he is…we just got back from dinner."

"He's nice. I like him."

"So do I…"

"Are you going to marry him?"

Amelia paused at that question, not expecting it.

"No…we were engaged once but things have changed."

Clara looked puzzled.

"You don't love him?"

Amelia shook her head.

"That's not it…I love him very much but I'm not the same anymore…the woman that he wanted to marry."

Clara looked dismayed.

"Because of that day…"

Amelia knew what she meant, the day that she had seen Clara. She couldn't answer because if she did, it would make it real again.

It would make her relive it all over again.


	38. Chapter 38

_Earlier…_

Amelia enjoyed the time she'd spent talking to Warrick at the party that night. She'd listened as he explained to her about the business he'd left behind in Chicago and the one he'd started here. His voice sounded so enthusiastic in a way that proved contagious and he reminded her of what it'd been like in the earliest days of her relationship with her ex-husband before reality broke up their marriage.

"So you're only here for a couple more days."

She nodded as they walked down one of the streets which had grown deserted as the businesses had shut down hours earlier.

"Yes…I'm heading back home…"

"Ah, Paradise right…the town that you were talking about earlier?"

She nodded.

"I have a house waiting for me there and that man I told you about…though I don't know if he's waiting."

"If he's smart, he will be."

She smiled at him.

"That's nice to say but it's been months and I left him believing I wouldn't be coming back."

"What will you do…if he's moved on?"

She'd thought about that too. She knew she'd be fine if he hadn't waited for her. Somehow, she'd get through it.

"I'll start another business…that won't have anything to do with banking or finance…but I don't know what yet."

"Sounds like a plan…there's a lot to be said for settling in a smaller town."

She turned the corner with him as they walked down a slightly darker street.

"I enjoyed traveling very much," she said, "It was something I always wanted to do but…I'm ready to head back to my life. I missed Paradise more than I thought I would, it's my home."

He smiled.

"I think he'll be there waiting for you," he said, "and it'll be like you never left only you'll have more to share."

"I'm sure he'll have been very busy himself…as he only has one deputy working for him."

Warrick grew serious.

"I think it's important that you try again with him," he said, "take what you learned. You see I wished I'd done that with a woman I loved back in Chicago but…she'd already moved on."

"But you miss her still?"

"Yes…but she's happy now," he said, "She's found a good man and they have children together."

"Maybe you'll find someone else…"

He smiled at her again and this time she saw a trace of wistful sadness.

"Maybe…I'd like that and there's still plenty of time…"

That statement he made to her stuck inside her mind ever since…because when he said that, he'd only had a few precious minutes left to live.

* * *

She finished her work in the barn and after Clara had left, she tended to the dog and her puppies. They were almost ready to be weaned and she hoped to find owners for them. She smiled knowing that Ben and George had their heart set on a puppy but Ethan hadn't decided yet.

Then she heard a creaking sound behind her…and the sound of footsteps.

She looked up suddenly and saw a man standing there, one she didn't recognize. Apprehension filled her.

"Who…are you?"

He smiled.

"I'm new in town," he said, "I know who you are…you're Amelia…"

She felt fear seep through her, icy cold.

"How do you know?"

"He told me…and that I'd find you here."

Confusion filled her.

"Who…?"

But he didn't answer. His eyes gazed around the barn as if he were appraising it. Then he looked back at her.

"You're alone here aren't you?"

She reached for her pitchfork, wrapping her fingers around its handle tightly.

"I can see that you are," he said, "I saw the other girl go into the house."

She drew the pitchfork closer to her.

"What are you doing here?"

He stepped forward.

"I'm here to see you…I heard all about you and your…talents."

She tried to place him in her mind quickly because he acted as if he knew her and yet she didn't recognize him.

"What do you mean?"

He leered at her.

"You know exactly what I mean…and I'm thinking that's what I need right now is some of those…talents."

He started approaching her taking each step deliberately. She stepped backward but the wall loomed not far behind her.

"Stay away from me…"

"Why? We can have ourselves some fun Amelia…"

She took another step backward but raised the pitchfork slightly.

"Get out of here…you have no business here…"

He just chuckled and kept walking towards her until he was just several feet away.

"That's not very sociable of you," he said, "I know I'm not the most handsome man but I do know my way around the ladies…and since you're no lady…"

She yanked up the pitchfork before he could say anything more and put it between the two of them. If he felt startled by his action he didn't show it.

"You won't do anything with that," he said, "I don't know why you're not being hospitable."

She just thrust it at him and he stepped back.

"Testy aren't you? We'll I've got a cure for that…"

He lunged towards her but she hadn't been bluffing. She thrust the pitchfork at him, catching his shirt and tearing it. He scowled at her and started cursing at her.

"Get out of here or next time this will be in your heart."

Something in her voice must have alerted him that she wasn't joking so he stepped backward.

"I ought to bring back some of my friends to teach you some manners…"

Then another voice from behind him, a masculine voice interrupted him.

"You'd best just leave while you're still ahead…"

The man looked behind him and saw Ethan standing there with his gun out.

"Who are you," he asked.

"I'm the town marshal, Ethan Cord and I'm telling you to leave right now and head on back where you came from or I'll make you leave."

The man reacted by putting his hands out.

"I'm not causing any harm," he said, "It's just a misunderstanding."

Ethan didn't look impressed and he kept his gun aimed at him.

"Get out of here now."

The man grumbled and then after giving both of them one more look, he left the barn. Ethan put his gun away and walked up to her.

"Who was that?"

She shrugged.

"I have no idea…I heard some footsteps, turned around and there he was inside the barn."

"It's not one of Daggett's men."

She shook her head.

"I don't know who it is," she said, "I never saw him before but the way he acted…he knew me."

She put the pitchfork down and started walking towards the hay bales. He walked with her.

"You okay?"

She nodded.

"I'm fine…It's just been a long day…though I enjoyed dinner a lot."

She didn't want to say much more than that. She knew exactly what the man had meant with those references to her and she felt fear intermixed with shame. But she tried to force both out of her mind.

"I'm fine really…"

"If he returns I want you to tell me…"

"I don't think he will," she said, "I think he's gone…he said he just arrived in town."

Ethan wondered about that.

"You never met him before?"

"No…if I did I think I'd remember."

They walked out of the barn and they ran into Bella who had been sitting on the porch of her house.

"I saw some man leave in a rush," Bella said, "What's that all about?"

Amelia just looked at her.

"I don't know…he was in the barn," she said, "Ethan chased him off."

"Not before Amelia stuck him with the pitchfork."

Bella sighed.

"I didn't recognize him," she said, "Who was he?"

Amelia shrugged.

"I don't know…but he knew about…"

Then she fell silent knowing she'd already said too much. Ethan picked up on it quick.

"Knew too much about what?"

Amelia and Bella looked at each other.

"Nothing…"

Amelia just walked away and moved quickly toward her cabin without saying anything more. Ethan just watched her go.

"What the hell was that all about?"

Bella sighed.

"I don't know…but let me find out," she said, "Maybe you'd better head on home."

He didn't want to leave but something in her eyes told him he should let her handle it for now. So he got back on his horse and headed back to the ranch, more confused than ever.

More determined to discover the truth.


	39. Chapter 39

Amelia took the cup of tea that Bella gave her in her kitchen. They walked back to sit down in the front room. Bella looked straight at her.

"So what happened in the barn?"

Amelia looked down at her cup.

"A man showed up," she said, "Someone I never saw before..."

"Did he give a name?"

Amelia shook her head.

"He acted like he knew me but I don't know him. He said that someone old him he'd find me here."

"Did he say who?"

"He didn't mention any names at all," Amelia said, "but he kept telling me he wanted to have fun…someone had told him about my talents."

Bella put her tea down.

"Did he say anything else?"

"No…I grabbed a pitchfork and threatened with it," she said, "When he moved to grab me, I stuck him in the arm with it."

"Good girl…sounds like he deserved worse."

Amelia leaned back in her chair.

"I've had to deal with men like that all my life," she said, "I was taught how to defend myself."

"Part of being a woman in a man's world," Bella said, "It's true even for outlaws."

Amelia smiled at that and she sipped some more tea to try and relax. But she felt so unnerved by what happened in the barn.

"He knew about me…about what happened in San Francisco but how could he?"

Bella sighed.

"It'd be a stretch…but without knowing anything about him."

"I don't even know his name," Amelia said, "It wasn't that he confused me with someone else because he knew my first name…he knew where to find me and what he said…"

Bella moved to sit next to her on the sofa.

"Maybe it's someone he knows…or crossed paths with at some point."

Amelia considered that but what were the odds he'd wind up in Paradise unless he'd coming looking for her. But if that were the case, then who was he and why?

"It sounds like you scared him off."

"Ethan showed up with his gun," Amelia said, "I don't know how much he heard."

Bella looked at her.

"Enough…he's very concerned about it and you," she said, "and you just walked away from him."

Amelia nodded slightly.

"I can't talk to him about this because if I do…he'll find out everything and I can't…I don't know what he'll do if that happens."

"You think he'll judge you for it," Bella said, "Amelia, it's not your fault what happened."

"I know…but it doesn't matter," Amelia said, "I know he'll be angry and it won't be at me but if he does something…"

"You mean go after them…"

Amelia nodded again.

"I won't be able to stop him," she said, "and if something happens to him…"

"He can take care of himself…he's very good at what he does…even if he lives by the gun."

Amelia didn't want to go back into the days and nights she'd been so worried about him, when he didn't show up for a dinner date or at his ranch at night…all the days he was on the road hunting outlaws. But if he found out what happened…she'd have to get scared all over again…if his personal feelings undid his professionalism.

"I know that… but I thought of all the ways to come back to him and this wasn't one of them…"

Bella smiled.

"Life's like that…you can't prepare for everything that can happen," she said, "The important thing is that you're here home where you wanted to be."

Amelia knew that but it had gotten a lot more complicated.

"You've enjoyed spending time with him?"

She nodded.

"Very much…I realized how much I missed him," Amelia said, "and for a while I was able to forget…"

"You should just tell him," Bella said, "He's not going to go off and do something rash. He's too smart a man."

Amelia knew that he was the most professional of gunfighters but sometimes his emotions had driven him especially when his family was involved.

"I don't think that's what you're afraid of Amelia," Bella continued, "I think it's something else…"

* * *

Ethan rode to the saloon before heading on home. He ordered an ale and sat at the bar as Sam argued with Scarlet who had been cutting her nights back enjoying her job at Bella's ranch.

Dakota came on over to order another drink after winning a poker match.

"You want another round Ethan," he said, "It's on me."

Ethan looked at the bills that Dakota dropped on the bar.

"How much did you win?"

Dakota smiled widely.

"Enough…more than enough…"

"Should quit while you're ahead," Ethan said, "put it in the bank…"

Dakota shook his head.

"Don't trust them…they always get robbed."

Ethan sipped his drink.

"So how was your night with Amelia?"

"Good…we had dinner and took a walk down the street and then I rode with her home."

Dakota leaned against the bar.

"So you are taking her out again?"

Ethan looked at his empty glass as the bartender filled it.

"She ran into some stranger in the barn tonight…but he took off."

"You scare him off?"

"She threatened him with a pitchfork…"

"Good for her…you want to go looking for him?"

Ethan sipped his ale again.

"I don't know who he is and he doesn't look familiar either," he said, "I checked the wanted posters in the office before I came here and none stood out."

"Maybe he's no outlaw."

Ethan had considered that but then what explained his actions?

"He's not from around here," he said, "Maybe a neighboring town…passing through."

Dakota looked at him knowingly.

"You don't really believe that do you?"

No he didn't, Ethan thought, his gut instinct told him that the man tied into whatever had happened to Amelia before she came back home. What Bella had hinted at but wouldn't tell him. She had told him to get the story from Amelia instead but she wasn't talking.

"I don't…I think the man's tied to Amelia someway," he said, "When she was back in San Francisco, a man she met at a party was killed."

"A beau…?"

Ethan shook his head.

"Someone she just met who walked her home afterward. But he wound up dead in the street shot to death and Amelia wasn't anywhere to be found."

"Did you ask her what happened?"

"No…but I think it's time to ask," Ethan said, "I think it might tie in with Daggett and his gang and they might be coming her after Clara."

Dakota shook his head.

"We can't let that happen," he said, "We've got to stop Daggett and his men in their tracks before they hit Paradise."

Ethan agreed with that but he wasn't so sure Daggett had anything to do with what happened to Amelia.

He just didn't know why she wouldn't tell him.

* * *

Amelia got undressed and into bed, so tired from the day which she'd enjoyed immensely until the man came after her in the barn. She closed her eyes to will herself not to see him again, frozen there trying to scare her.

She thought about Warrick and what happened to him and forced herself to think of more peaceful things. No, she didn't want to remember how nice he'd been and what he'd looked like when she last saw him.

After burrowing herself underneath the covers, she tried so hard to sleep, her muscles exhausted. The adrenalin that had filled her so quickly had driven her to act but left her feeling drained afterward.

She thought what it had been like to leave Ethan, but she couldn't stay there and face them. When she told Bella that she worried what he might do when he found out what happened to her, that had only been part of it. She couldn't admit the rest of it even to her self.

It'd been so nice to have dinner with him at the saloon like old times and she knew what she wanted and that was what she had walked away from months ago. But he wanted more from her than she could give him and she didn't want to see his face when he realized that, the fact that as much as she loved him, he scared her too.

No, he could never know that…and if she went out with him again, he'd find out. A part of her really wanted to tell him, to feel the load she'd been carrying lifted off of her but every time she thought about it, she knew she couldn't say anything.

Maybe she shouldn't have come back to Paradise, just stayed away but then something primal had drawn her back. She couldn't live without him in her life but now…she couldn't let him in too close.

He just knew her too well like she knew him. She knew that he wanted her back and how much.

But the man in the barn meant something, he didn't just show up out of the blue. The men who she protected with her silence…they must have something to do with it but what?

She closed her eyes to force any memories of them away while she found herself focusing on the man she loved as she felt herself drawn into sleep.


	40. Chapter 40

Ethan walked down the streets of Paradise in the morning to his office. He hadn't slept very well and when he finally drifted off, the next thing he knew was that Claire was calling him to breakfast. So he had to get up and get dressed to get some food in him before heading off to do some marshaling in town.

Ben and George had done their chores and had accidently let some of the chickens out and it took them a while to herd them back in the coop. Claire had been frustrated with their antics and had given them a mild scolding which had made Ethan smile. She'd be an excellent mother someday; he just wished she hadn't been getting so much practice now. She should be out there not having so much responsibility thrust on her so early in life.

"I saved you some ham," she told him, placing his plate in front of him.

He started eating and promised her that he'd clean the dishes. She just nodded as she went to get some extra work done before heading off to school with the boys. Ethan ate his meal thinking that he must not have been as exhausted last night as he'd thought. He'd lain awake, his mind racing with thoughts about Amelia. He had walked into something in the barn that he didn't understand and had tried to make sense of it. That man was no stranger at least not in the random sense. He had some connection to her through someone else even if she wasn't aware of it. So that meant when he hit the office he was going to try to figure out the man's identity and then work from there. He had a meeting with Darrin over the new men that had come in and the reporter, Ernie Buckley who'd settled in at the hotel and who was asking questions around town.

How people felt about Bella moving in to start a ranch in their midst…and Ethan guessed so far the responses he received hadn't been very positive. He hoped that what the reporter was doing wouldn't stir up the town into another frenzy, it had been hard enough to stanch the last one. Not to mention that he security men were clearly overstepping their bounds and he had to keep them in check.

Claire brushed in again and he helped her get the dishes and clean them.

"So I'll be out at the ranch until late," she said, "I promised I'd help with the books and I've still got to do Axelrod's latest first."

Ethan nodded.

"I'll be over there later myself," he said, "Last night some man showed up there."

Claire sighed.

"One of the town's people…I wish they'd just leave them alone."

Ethan shook his head.

"Someone else…I'm going to see if I can track him down in town."

She smiled.

"Thank you for looking out after them."

"It's my job Claire," he said, "I told the towns people I planned to treat everyone fairly and not favor one faction over another."

Claire made a face.

"Axelrod just complains about Bella nonstop," she said, "I wish he'd just stop talking sometimes."

Ethan couldn't argue with her about that. He considered Axelrod to be a nuisance most of the time. But his mind had been on Amelia and the questions that filled him that what happened last night had only fueled. Most of it had been nice, the nicest time he'd had in ages when they'd gone out to dinner and then when they'd kissed…but after that it had changed when he'd walked into the barn and saw her facing off against a strange man with a pitchfork.

As he rode into town later, he thought about it and where he'd start looking for this man. He had a meeting with Darrin first but it shouldn't last long.

* * *

Amelia woke up and started towards the barn to help Clara feed the horses. It felt different than it had last night when that man had come after her. She'd fallen asleep but then she'd started dreaming and she'd been back in San Francisco all over again. Walking with Warrick down a dimly lit street, just talking with him and then… the men had shown up.

She forked some straw into the stall with the same pitchfork she had threatened the man with last night. Clara hadn't heard about it and she didn't want her to know and worry. She had wanted to tell Ethan but she didn't…every time she felt like starting, she stopped because the emotions that had woven themselves deeply inside of her threatened to intrude and take over if she ever let her guard down.

Bella came in to get her horse.

"I'm riding into town," she said, "I plan to meet with that reporter…Buckley remember him?"

Amelia nodded, only too well.

"He's here to get a story on me and I'm sure some of the businessmen are regaling him with tales of my notoriety. I thought I'd give him another perspective."

Amelia watched as Bella led her horse out of the stall.

"You want to come with me Amelia," she said, "Talk to him?"

Amelia shook her head.

"No…he knows too much about me already."

Bella patted her horse's neck and then went to get the tack. Amelia helped her put the saddle on the horse's back.

"He covered Warrick's death."

Bella sighed.

"Amelia, you know who killed him. You saw it happen."

"I don't recall him listening to anything I had to say about it."

"I'm sure he's learned better since," Bella said, "No one wants to go after those power brokers in San Francisco. It's much easier to believe it's an outlaw gang that did it."

"Daggett didn't kill him."

"You know that and I know that," Bella said, "but it was too easy to put the bounty on Daggett for that murder."

Amelia knew that already and she knew why. Some men were truly untouchable in this world and so were their hired help if they did their dirty work.

"Everyone was so happy to blame Daggett and his gang," she said, "Even he benefitted because it added to his image."

Bella chuckled.

"A true outlaw that one."

"I just don't know who that man was last night and how he knew…"

Bella started leading her horse outside.

"He found out somehow," she said, "and tried to make trouble for you…and that's another reason why you have to tell Ethan. He's the marshal. He's here to protect the people in this town and that includes you."

Amelia sighed.

"Who'll protect him when he finds out?"

Bella paused and swung aboard her horses.

"That person can't be you Amelia not if it's costing you this much."

Amelia didn't have a response and she didn't think Bella would understand. It could get ugly real fast and she'd lived through enough ugliness already. She wouldn't be the first person to keep this kind of secret nor the last.

She watched as Bella galloped off towards town and then returned to cleaning the barn.

* * *

Ethan saw that Darrin didn't like the reporter who'd shown up at the bank while they'd been in a meeting.

"Mr. Buckley…"

"Call me Ernie…"

Darrin was quickly losing patience.

"Ernie…can't you see I'm busy with a meeting here," he said, "I'll talk to you later and answer all your questions."

Martha walked up to them smiling.

"Come with me and I'll take you to the saloon where you'll find the best food this town has to offer…"

Ernie frowned.

"I didn't see too many other restaurants."

Martha's smile dimmed.

"Well, we're working on that and you'll see a definite improvement soon," she said, "Are you staying for our Founder's Day celebration?"

Ernie shrugged.

"Maybe…depends on the story," he said, "I've been interviewing the town's people to see how they feel about having the illustrious Bella Rogers in their midst."

Martha made a face.

"Well don't make it too negative," she said, "the town's trying so hard to come out from under its dark cloud and she…"

Ernie interrupted her.

"Bella's one of the classiest, most courageous women I've ever met in my career."

Martha's mouth dropped open and that caught Ethan's attention.

"What…how…why would you say something like that…?"

"Because she threw herself into helping women back in San Francisco who had nowhere to turn, who had been working in the saloons for the powerbrokers."

"The what?"

He sighed.

"The power brokers, the movers and shakers in any city and town too," he continued, "They publicly keep their hands clean but everyone knows who really runs the saloons in San Francisco. Bella certainly found out and exposed it."

"How did she do that?"

"She told me and I wrote about it…after checking it out of course but everything she told me turned out to be true."

Martha looked dismayed.

"Even when there was a murder…right after one of her parties, she refused to be cowed."

Now Martha looked confused.

"Who was murdered?"

"Warrick…I don't remember his last name," Ernie said, "He was just some businessman who was found shot to death outside a party."

Ethan looked at Ernie.

"Did they ever find out who killed him?"

Ernie shook his head.

"No, they tried to pin it on Dylan Daggett and his gang but I don't believe that…even though the outlaw himself bragged about it. He ran a couple saloons but he was working for someone else."

"Who…?"

Ernie just shrugged at Ethan.

"There are rumors that it was one of the big shots who ran the city but no one could prove it. No one wanted to talk about it…the trail's gone cold and so has my story."

Ethan knew that Warrick tied back to Amelia and she'd been with him when it happened so she might know. But she certainly wasn't talking to anyone except maybe Bella and the killer still walked free.

"Why Warrick…if he was just a local businessman…?"

"I don't know…he had come from Chicago where some of these powerbrokers originated but there are no obvious ties. It's not clear he was the target or just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Meaning that he might have been killed as a witness and that left Amelia but why would anyone target her? So many questions, so little answers which frustrated him. But how could he talk to her and get her to reveal them? Whatever kept her silent had a powerful hold on her and yet it mattered if that man who dropped in on her was tied to the man who killed Warrick.

Darrin smiled at them.

"This is all well and good but Ethan and I have a meeting to discuss about my security men…"

Buster and Simon walked in with a couple of others including a new one.

"I've got another man who's busy now but Burke arrived yesterday and I'm putting him to work at Axelrod's. There was a rash of vandalism there last night but nothing stolen."

Ethan hadn't heard anything about that and his suspicion level rose…what was going on in Paradise and how would he get to the bottom of it?


	41. Chapter 41

Bella looked over at Ernie. They were sitting in the saloon eating lunch while he interviewed her or at least that had been his intent.

"So why the interest in me anyway…you know I gave up being an outlaw."

Ernie nodded.

"Yes but few other people believe that. Think of this as your chance to show that you're sincere about your intentions to lead a more honorable life."

She snorted.

"I've always been honorable in ways that matter even as an outlaw."

Ernie chuckled.

"You really haven't changed in every way Bella…"

She shrugged.

"Okay but I'm serious about helping these women," she said, "You knew that back in San Francisco and you knew that some people in powerful positions didn't like it."

Ernie grew sober.

"No they didn't…and yes I'm interested in finding out who killed Warrick. He didn't fit in with the other slayings so he must have been incidental."

Bella sighed.

"He wasn't incidental. He was a very nice and generous gentleman. He'd donated earnings from his business to the center to help out even though he hadn't been in town that long."

"He came out of Chicago and he wasn't the only one."

Bella knew that to be the truth. Some of the most powerful people in San Francisco actually hailed from that city originally. She didn't know when it had happened, perhaps before she had settled there more or less but they'd taken control of large areas of the city including by the harbor.

"The woman that witnessed his death…she's here isn't she?"

Bella didn't say anything because she didn't want Ernie to hassle Amelia who had tried to tell him how cold a murder had been committed against Warrick. Bella knew the police would never care what happened to him let alone investigate it because those in charge of the burgeoning force already knew what had happened.

"She must be with you."

Bella pursed her lips.

"You know how she feels about what you wrote," she said, "You won't get back on her good side anytime soon…"

"I was just doing my job…reporting on a murder."

Bella sighed.

"It wasn't just a murder."

Ernie sipped his drink thoughtfully, clearly savoring his position but Bella knew the guy wasn't all opportunistic reporter; he had a conscience though sometimes it took work to find it. He didn't seem to be bought and sold by the power brokers like others of his kind. He had often claimed that no one owned him but Bella wasn't sure she believed that.

"I don't think Warrick was the victim," Ernie said, "I think he was the witness they didn't want to talk."

Bella nodded.

"He would have talked," she said, "He would have tried to stop anything bad that happened in front of him. Maybe that's what got him killed."

"Maybe…he doesn't have any ties to anyone…except coming from the same city."

Bella took a bite of her food.

"So you interviewed Dylan Daggett for his side of the story?"

Ernie shrugged.

"Yes but he took credit for it…to give himself an image. But he didn't do it. Not that he's not very upset with you for stealing one of his women away from him."

"Liberating her Ernie," Bella said, "She's just a girl and she deserved better than that."

The reporter didn't argue with her on that and she knew that he sympathized with Clara. But he changed the subject.

"Okay so I'm going to talk to Amelia…"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Ernie," Bella said, "Because I'm the least of your problems now."

His brows arched.

"Oh?"

She nodded.

"Her ex-fiancé will cut you off at the pass if he thinks you're going to hurt her."

"That's not my intention," Ernie said, "I'm just after a story and if that means that someone has to pay for Warrick's murder I can live with that."

Bella shrugged.

"Okay then don't say I didn't warn you about Ethan," she said, "He's the town marshal and I have a feeling you'll be on his bad side soon enough."

"I can handle the marshal…"

"That's not necessarily the side of him you have to worry about," she said, "He's still got feelings for her…and he's very protective."

"I'll keep that in mind."

She chuckled.

"You'd better do more than that if you want to make it back to San Francisco in one piece…"

* * *

Ethan sat in Darrin's office listening to him discuss the arrival of two more security men, one of which was in his office.

"This is Burke," Darrin said, "He's one of my top men. Used to work for someone else but he's on loan to me until we get through this crisis."

Ethan didn't like the fact that despite his warnings, Darrin was still bringing more and more of these security men to town, men that Ethan couldn't check out before they arrived here and were being paid by town's people to provide security. This new crime wave of thefts and vandals just attracted Ethan's attention about its origins given that it started not long after Darrin's arrival. Were these men also committing the crimes? Ethan didn't know the answer to that but he knew where his suspicions lie. After all, there were no other suspects, no traffic into and out of town those nights.

"Hi Mr. Cord…"

Burke looked intimidating like he knew how to fight. Ethan just looked at him.

"Where's the other one?"

"You mean Trevor," Darrin said, "He's out patrolling for one of the businessmen."

Burke just stared at him.

"We're here to make sure the businesses are safe," he said, "I heard you had some trouble, thefts and that won't happen now that we're here."

Ethan didn't trust the guy, he didn't trust any of them and he still didn't remain convinced that this was a racket similar to ones found in larger cities. He wondered whether Darrin had set it up or someone else.

"How long you going to be here?"

Burke smiled.

"Long as he needs me here," he said, "Could be a while. Nice little town you got here."

Ethan rubbed the back of his neck.

"We'd like to keep it that way."

Burke smiled again.

"Just here to help you…and the businessmen who pay for our services."

Ethan wondered how much they had paid and figured it had to be some good money to go through the trouble of bringing in men from different places.

Darrin clasped his hands on the desk in front of him.

"You satisfied or do you have other questions?"

Ethan knew he had many of those but he needed to keep them to himself and get his own answers.

Amelia walked into the office where Dakota sat there at the desk.

"Where's Ethan?"

Dakota smiled at her.

"He'll be in soon," he said, "He's meeting with Darrin over his newest security men."

Amelia grimaced.

"I don't trust them," she said, "I saw how it worked in San Francisco."

She didn't want to think about that so she just sat down in a chair next to Ethan's desk to wait for him.

"You need any help?"

She nodded.

"Just to make sure that nothing's come in on Daggett. Clara's finally beginning to settle in and it's been so hard for her."

"Since you and Bella sprung her from Daggett," Dakota said, "Must have really been something."

She shook her head.

"I just had to help her…because she helped me."

Dakota looked up as Ethan entered the room. He smiled when he saw Amelia.

"No news on Daggett," he said, "I checked on the latest wires I sent out."

Amelia nodded.

"I didn't expect anything," she said, "We just don't want any surprises with him."

"I know that…we're keeping a look out," Ethan said, "He won't just show up without us catching him."

She believed him because she knew that Ethan was more than a match for Daggett and if he showed up, Ethan would handle him. She just hoped that Daggett would decide it not to be worth his while.

"The reporter's asking questions around town…"

She nodded.

"I know about Bella…"

"He's also asking about that murder," Ethan said, "Warrick."

She grew silent and just looked down at her hands.

"Amelia…did he ever ask you about that?"

She paused and then nodded.

"I have nothing to say to him," she said, "I…they wouldn't listen to me when it happened. They didn't listen at all and I know why. Because it wasn't someone like Daggett who killed him, it was two of those security men."

That didn't surprise Ethan. There were security men who were more than capable of committing murder even as cold blooded as that one had been.

"You know which one?"

She looked at both Ethan and Dakota.

"Does it matter?"

She knew she'd frustrated him with her answer but she didn't want to talk about it casually. She didn't want to think about it at all.

"You are heading back to the ranch?"

She got up from her chair.

"Yes I am," she said, "I've got work to do and Bella's in town until later tonight."

"I'll go with you," he said, "I want to make sure everything's okay and that man doesn't show up again."

She shrugged.

"I still don't know who he was Ethan but he knew about me."

She knew why but she didn't want to tell him that either. To go down that road…once she started, she couldn't stop and if he knew the truth…he just wouldn't look at her the same. After all, she couldn't do that since…and yet there was so much she wanted to tell him.

"I checked on him today but came up with nothing."

"How did your meeting go?"

He shook his head.

"I didn't trust the new men," he said, "but as long as they got customers there's not much I can do."

She knew that but the whole situation made her uneasy…more than that it scared her and she wasn't a woman used to being scared.


	42. Chapter 42

Ethan and Amelia rode out to Bella's ranch. They headed out of town on the main road and far ahead, they saw a couple of Darrin's security men riding past a ranch. Ethan knew that they weren't supposed to be there but as long as they didn't harass the ranchers then he'd pick his battles. As they left, Axelrod had rushed out to inform him that the rash thefts and vandalism hadn't resumed since the new guard Burke had been stationed at his store. Ethan just nodded and told him to make sure he locked up at night.

Axelrod headed back into his store just shaking his head and Ethan rode off with Amelia. The road wound through several groves of trees knotted together alongside a stream that connected to the lake.

"He's really embraced Darrin's security program," Amelia said, "Not that it surprises me because he's always been distrustful of you."

Ethan couldn't deny that he and Axelrod had never gotten along well and that even in the best of times, there had been considerable friction between the two of them. And in bad times, the two had locked horns but she knew from experience that Ethan always acted on behalf of others who needed him to speak up or help them.

"It's not just him; it's Amos, Applegate and most of the others…"

"Except Scotty, Tiny and Mr. Lee…"

The three businessmen who had always thought independently of the herd including in a crisis…after all she'd lost count of how many times that Axelrod and several others had tried to exile Ethan or run him out of town when they disapproved of his actions. Even if they'd been taken to save the lives of innocent people…they had protested or tried to make trouble for Ethan. When she returned after all these months she realized how little things had changed in that regard. Even after Axelrod's nephew, Charles had just come to live with him; it hadn't smoothed out his unpleasant edges.

"They never go with the crowd," Ethan said, "but most of them will if they think that it's stopping the crime."

Amelia sighed as they crossed another creek.

"It's all set up Ethan…the thefts, vandalism and the break-ins…all done to rile up the business owners to make them desperate for Darrin's services. This is what they did in San Francisco and other cities only worse."

Ethan could imagine how much worse it could get than just property crimes. Assaults, beatings, murders and the like had been orchestrated in other places to drum up business in private security. But he'd be damned if he'd let that happen in Paradise.

"That's why they hire outlaws," Amelia continued, "because they need someone capable of committing the crimes without hesitation…they pay them more of course…higher bonuses for more serious crimes because those lead to more eager customers."

It disgusted Ethan but he sensed it disgusted her more and he didn't understand why. She kept riding in silence just ahead of him until they reached a meadow and both urged their horses on faster. He loved riding fast with her, she could ride like the wind, half wild as he said more than once. He knew that she'd had secrets when he first met her and then later when he spent more time with her after the children arrived.

Even when she told him that night he drove her home that he had learned all her secrets. But now she kept another from him and he didn't know how to get her to share it with him. To release it from deep inside her…he'd known what it had been like to carry a secret around with him for years.

They reached the ranch and rode to the barn where they got off their horses and tied them to the corral railing. Clara looked over at them as she led a yearling into the barn.

"Hi there…"

They greeted her back and then they walked over to the fence to look at the horses grazing in the pasture. There were a half dozen of them released during the day and brought into the barn at night.

"What's Bella going to do with the rest of them?"

"There are some horse dealers who will be more than happy to take a look at them."

Ethan watched a couple of them canter across the grass kicking up their heels. They were impressive to watch.

"You really like this ranching don't you?"

"I think I like it better than you do."

He smiled.

"I never had the knack for it," he said, "Claire and Joseph wound up running it because I was always called away."

"I know you tried Ethan," she said, "You're just a gunfighter, that's all except now that you're a marshal, you can help people. They'll respect you and Paradise is better for it."

Ethan stroked his jaw line with his thumb.

"I don't know about that but I do my best…but it's just as often about rescuing cats out of trees and breaking up brawls in the saloon."

"Not all of it," she said, "I thought about all the good you did when I was away."

"I know that it hurt you when I stopped doing things like getting married to deal with some crisis but if I didn't…"

She sighed.

"I know…no one else would and that's why what you did mattered so much," she said, "I was just too scared to tell you that I understood why you did it. It was hard to face the fact that we'd never get married."

She forced the wistfulness out of her voice because it'd do no good for him to hear it. He saw it on her face anyway because he read her so well.

"It's not too late Amelia…"

Her face changed suddenly and she started walking away.

"Amelia…"

"I'd better go check on Clara…in case there are any problems…"

She started walking towards the barn and he followed her.

"What's going on here?"

She turned around to face him suddenly.

"Nothing…I just don't want that man to come back."

"The one you didn't know, who knew you."

She didn't like where he was going and she put her hands on her hips.

"I don't know him…you're doubting me on that?"

The anger crept back into her voice but she'd carried it for so long only it hadn't been at Ethan. So she'd tried to rein it back in because he didn't deserve it but then who did? No one who wasn't miles away from her.

"No…I'm not Amelia," he said, "It's just that whenever I talk about the future…one that's for both of us, you walk away."

She looked at him as if he were crazy.

"I don't…I just want to make sure everything's okay."

"Clara's fine," Ethan said, "You're not…and that's as plain as day."

She didn't want to look at him so she turned and started heading to the barn again. She didn't want him to see her face and how close she was to revealing too much to him.

"I'm fine Ethan…I just don't want to think too far ahead," she said, "I don't know what I want…"

"You came back to Paradise," he said, "and I know part of that was because you want the same thing I do."

She couldn't deny that but it just wasn't going to work. Sometimes she wondered if she'd brought more grief on herself by returning to Paradise…after her life had changed forever. But Bella had been so persuasive about needing her help with the new ranch. The enthusiasm of the other women and their excitement at starting a new life had been contagious and so she agreed to go with them to stay and help them for a while until she figured out what to do next.

But seeing Ethan again…it had opened up everything all over again…what she'd left behind and tried to forget until she'd realized that if you ran away from a person, they were still with you in your heart. There was no getting away from what she'd wanted. But that had been stolen from her and she didn't know how to find her way back.

Damn him for reminding her of that without meaning to do it.

"Maybe…"

He didn't let her off the hook.

"No maybes…"

She sighed and faced him again, her curly hair framing her face. Her eyes flashing at him…in anger and other emotions.

"Didn't you enjoy the dinner last night?"

"Of course I did…but I don't think this is going to work," she said, "Look, you've got a woman who's interested in you and you seem to like her."

Meaning Martha, after all Ethan had been spending a lot of time with her.

"I don't want her," he said, somewhat raggedly, "I want you."

She almost melted when he looked at her like that but her resolve remained strong. She didn't want him to ever see the part of her who was so afraid. To love a man deeply and be afraid of him was anything worse than that?

"But it'd be so much easier if you did…"

He just looked at her as if what sounded logical to her made no sense to him at all. But then Ethan wasn't a man who wrapped himself up in words. He barely knew how to read and expressing himself that way, not always easy for a man who much preferred action.

"I don't want easy," he said, "What I want is to know what's going on here. What's got you acting like this…I've never seen it in all the time I've known you."

Maybe not, she thought but people changed and so had she. Once that had happened she just didn't know how to find her way back.

Suddenly, a loud voice broke them from their argument. They looked to see Clara running from the barn towards them.


	43. Chapter 43

Amelia looked up at Clara, a part of her relieved about the interruption. She knew that Ethan had questions that he wanted her to answer but she just couldn't do that and she wished he'd stop pushing her.

Clara looked excited.

"Bella's back and she brought that reporter."

Ethan and Amelia looked at each other.

"What's he doing here," she asked.

Clara pointed to the barn where sure enough Bella stood there with a man.

"He's doing a story on Bella on account that she used to be an outlaw and isn't one anymore."

They started walking back to the barn to join the others. Amelia fell behind Clara and Ethan a bit while Carla talked nonstop about it.

"Bella's told him already about what she did back in the city…how she found me and got me away from Daggett and…why we all came here."

Ethan nodded.

"That sounds like it might make for a good story."

Amelia just remained silent not wanting to allow Ernie to interrogate her like he'd tried to back in San Francisco. He's been an ambitious reporter who wanted the big story to work his way up to a better position. Yet he did seem to care about Clara and what happened to her but when it came to her own story, she hadn't wanted to say anything. Putting Daggett a known outlaw in the role of being the one masterminding the crime in San Francisco made for good copy but it wasn't the truth and she knew it.

She'd been a savvy businesswoman for a long time now and she'd learned that meant sometimes associating and meeting up with some unsavory people. Sometimes you had to overlook people's character flaws in order to come out of a meeting with what you wanted. But what happened in San Francisco was much different than what often happened and even more so from what Ernie had written. Then again the publisher of the newspaper often lunched at the fanciest eateries with people in high positions suspected of being part of a criminal gang.

Ernie and Bella looked up as they approached and Amelia didn't look at the reporter directly.

"Hi Ethan, Amelia...Clara told me you were here looking at horses."

Ethan nodded.

"They're very impressive," he said, "You should have no problem selling them."

Bella smiled.

"That's the plan and a lot of hard work has gone into them…I brought Ernie with me, he's a reporter for a big paper back in San Francisco….Ernie this is Ethan Cord, former gunslinger and town marshal."

Ethan reached out to shake hands with Ernie.

"Nice to meet you…I heard so much about you from Bella and others I interviewed," he said, "Some people think you're crazy for giving her a chance."

"So I've heard," Ethan said, "but I'm not playing favorites. Anyone deserves a second chance."

Ernie looked around him.

"It's beautiful out here, much different than the bustling city."

Bella chuckled.

"Many ways different…some ways the same," she said, "But I'm glad I came here. Amelia was right about this place."

Ernie turned his attention to Amelia.

"Nice to see you again…"

"Likewise…"

She looked at him but then looked away. Ethan watched the exchange between the two of them but said nothing.

"You used to own the bank here right?"

She nodded.

"Ever think of going into that type of business again?"

She folded her arms.

"No…I'm happier working outside and with horses again," she said, "That's how I grew up back home."

"In Australia," he said, "Before you came here and married the son of the people who sponsored you."

A hint of a smile.

"Something like that…only it was a nephew not a son."

Ernie jotted down some notes on some paper he pulled out.

"You're divorced…"

She nodded again.

"He'd surfaced in San Francisco," Ernie said, "You knew that didn't you?"

Ethan arched his eyebrows when he heard that for the first time. Amelia knew the news surprised him but she hadn't felt like sharing it.

"Yes but I never crossed paths with him," she said, "Which suited me just fine."

"He's long gone if he was there," Ernie said, "He got caught up in some questionable real estate transactions."

She sighed.

"Why are you telling me about my ex-husband? I haven't seen him in nearly two years."

Ernie looked as if he was getting warmed up and she just wanted to walk away from him but she couldn't. Bella spoke up.

"Hey go easier on her," Bella said, "Exes are not our responsibility once we sever our ties with them. That's the rule."

Ernie appeared to consider that.

"Did you know that some men were trying to kill him a few months ago?"

She didn't answer that, she just stared at him as if she were surprised at the question. That wasn't true of course but only Bella knew that.

"I didn't know that…and if I did why would I tell you?"

A lie except for the second part of it because she wouldn't ever tell him.

"He supposedly owed a lot of money, swindled the wrong people."

Ethan looked sharply at Ernie.

"What are you getting at? Why are you hitting her with those questions?"

Ernie didn't look chagrined.

"I'm here to do a story…"

Ethan didn't budge.

"I thought you were here to write about Bella's life."

Ernie nodded.

"A man was killed in San Francisco and his murder's never been solved."

Amelia shook her head.

"You said it was Dylan Daggett who killed him. What's more to write about?"

Ernie sighed.

"I'm not so sure about that now."

"Oh but you were back then weren't you?"

She felt ire rush through her because she remembered what it had been like back then.

"Why are you attacking me Amelia? I was just doing my job."

Amelia just wanted to storm away from him but then that would just lead to more questions from Ethan.

"Were you?"

He took a step forward. Ethan stepped between him and Amelia.

"Why don't you stop with the questions," he said, "She's made it clear she doesn't want to talk to you."

Amelia sighed as Ernie focused his attention on Ethan instead of her.

"You her beau or something…?"

Ethan looked over at Amelia who looked away from both of them towards the barn. That's where she wanted to head.

"I think you'd better leave now."

Ernie tilted his face.

"You are telling me what to do on private land?"

Ethan looked at Bella who just shook her head at Ernie.

"You know Daggett didn't kill Warrick," she said, "Why are you acting like you got it right?"

Ernie sighed.

"I'm just asking the last woman to see Warrick alive some questions about his death."

Ethan narrowed his eyes.

"And her ex husband has something to do with that?"

Ernie stared directly at Amelia.

"He might…because after Warrick turned up dead, the debt that Pierce Lawson owed was lifted. That was the word anyway but he's still alive."

"What makes you believe that had anything to do with a man's killing?"

"I think Amelia knows the answer to that."

Ethan looked over at Amelia but she just looked angry all of a sudden, in a way he'd only seen a couple of times since he'd known her.

"I'm not telling you anything," she said, "Now if you excuse me I've got work to do."

Her voice sounded calm but just barely. Ethan knew she was going to take off quick but he didn't know why.

"Amelia…"

She spun around and faced him.

"No…I've had enough and I'm not staying around for more of it," she said, "I'm sure if you listen to him enough he'll tell all the sordid details of what he thinks happened… but I'm not going to hear them."

Now Ethan felt totally confused.

"Wait a minute…"

She shook her head. Her eyes looking deadly.

"No…just get out of my way…please"

He knew better than to challenge her when she was like this, so angry along with other things. She rushed away back to the barn and Ethan knew she was going to get her horse and take off. Ernie just shrugged.

"I guess she didn't want to answer my questions. Maybe there's something to the rumors…"

Bella shot him an angry glance.

"Ernie…no…."

But he ignored her and looked at Ethan.

"There's a rumor going around that she….spent some hours with the men who were after her husband…if you know what I mean."

Ethan's eyes widened but because he was furious with what the reporter said. His fingers itched to clench into a fist and punch him out.

"You know she hit me too back then," Ernie said, "She's got a mean right hook."

Ethan knew that Amelia's father had been a boxer among other things and had taught her some of his skills to protect herself.

Bella glared at Ernie.

"Whatever she gave you, it's because you deserved it," she said, "Now get off my ranch."

He walked slowly away.

"What if I write…"

"I don't give a damn what you write," she said, "I've survived dime store novels that I've had to live up to, I can survive you."

Ethan didn't say anything, he just wanted to knock the man flat. Ernie walked up to his face.

"You are going hit me too?"

Ethan shook his head.

"You're not worth it," he said, "Men like you always get what's coming to you."

Ernie started walking away from him but Ethan's attention was on the barn where Amelia walked out of it with her horse. He headed towards her with Bella but she climbed on her horses and urged her off at a gallop towards the main road.

"Ethan…she's in a world of hurt over this…If I had known Ernie was going to use me to get to her, I'd never invited him here."

"What's going on here," Ethan asked, "What did she do?"

Bella paused a long moment.

"It wasn't what she did Ethan; it was what was done to her."

Ethan went to get his horse.

"I'll go find her…"

"Do you know where she went?"

He hesitated only a moment.

"I know where she's gone and I'll find her."

With that, he untied his horse and got aboard to go ride after her.


	44. Chapter 44

Ethan tore after Amelia as fast as his horse would take him. She'd gotten a head start on him but that didn't matter. It'd only taken him a couple seconds to realize where she'd be heading. His horse sped down the road, its breath coming harder and still Ethan spurred him on towards where this dirt road intersected with two others. One heading towards town, the other away from it.

That was the one he wanted. If he followed it, it'd take him to her. So many questions ran through his mind as he rode. Bella had told him that something had happened to her, but he'd already figured as much. Something that neither wanted to talk about which frustrated him. Bella refused to tell him what she knew other than pieces of it believing it not to be her place and Amelia; she just shied away from the topic anytime it arose.

Else she walked away, but not this time. This time she ran as fast as she could taking off on her horse at high speed. Something awful had happened when she'd been in San Francisco and it tied into the murder of Warrick. How well had she known him and how much had she seen? She had disappeared after that until…something to do with Clara finding her. Clara had been living on the streets back then and so was that where Amelia had turned up? His chest burned not just from the exertion of pushing a horse to its limits. But he had to keep going until he reached the spot where he knew he'd find her.

As long as he'd known her, Amelia hadn't shared much about herself to anyone. Maybe she'd learned not to after Pierce abandoned her. But she'd listened patiently as he let go of some of his own painful secrets from his life and had never, ever judged him for them or what he'd done. She'd struggled so much with accepting his lifestyle and had even walked away from it but she'd never held it against him. He knew now he should have been more understanding, he should have realized that loving someone enough to share a life with them meant compromise and sacrifice too. She'd done that for him more than once, taking care of the children on moment's notice and doing what it took to protect him including from himself even if she paid the price.

He came to the fork in the road and took the road away from town without hesitation through a glen of trees towards the lake. The one where he'd gone fishing or sought out John Taylor for advice on women troubles…and to watch her swimming near the waterfall.

Hoping he knew her as well as he thought he did.

* * *

Amelia sat alone not far away from the lake…near the place where she had ridden out to visit Ethan while he'd been building their new house. It never got completed of course. Some people bent on getting revenge against Ethan had set it ablaze burning it to the ground. It'd hurt her to the quick to see that her dreams turned to ashes not long after their house. Since the fire, she'd avoided it except several times after she'd broken off her engagement to Ethan. No one knew she came here which made it the perfect spot to just get away from everything and everyone for a while.

She just wanted to be alone so she could be herself.

Tears didn't come easily to her. She'd only shed them when she'd lost the people she loved in her life or had to leave them behind probably forever. After all, her father had raised her to be tough and she spent most of her time with him.

Her mother had other children to look after and from the time she could walk, Amelia had been riding the valley with her father. First sitting in front of him on his horse and then soon enough on her own, on a horse that had been given to her to ride. She'd been bucked off when her horse tried to avoid a snake and had broken her wrist. It'd been set by an indigenous medicine man and she'd been back on horseback working the next day. Her father expected nothing less from her and her grandfather who owned a big spread of cattle and horses didn't show any leeway either.

It'd broken her heart to leave them but her parents wanted her to go, knowing that their homeland didn't hold much for their daughter. So she'd been sponsored by some family outside of Colorado Springs who'd put her to work on their own ranch. She'd gotten some schooling when she had time and proved to be a quick study. Fortunately a spinster who ran a book store in town had taken her under her wing and introduced her to education.

Not long after that she met the black sheep of the family in Pierce who had been studying back east at one of the fancy colleges for the rich. He'd been taken with her and she with him...as he was older than her and seemed to know a little about everything.

She'd fallen in love with Pierce hard and fast totally unfamiliar with the feelings that raced through her when she spent time with him and she'd married him much too quickly. Ethan had been much different; she'd taken her time admitting she felt anything for him whatsoever. They'd been friends first brought together with him raising the children but when they both knew it was more than that, she struggled a lot with putting herself in that position again where a man could just leave her and never come back. Pierce's abandonment had left her vulnerable and Ethan wasn't like that but death could take her from him just as quickly at any time.

She'd grown used to saying goodbye to those she loved or having that taken away from her. But she'd come back home because she learned that there was one man she could never walk away from without losing a part of herself. Ironic because she had run away from him because she felt lost in her love for him.

But so much had happened while she'd been away. Things she couldn't share with anybody because of how people would look at her, how she'd be treated. Then Ernie showed up to do a story on Bella's past and had hit her with those questions. She'd seen the look on Ethan's face and she knew he wanted to take Ernie down a few pegs. She hoped he wouldn't…it'd just make it worse. Ernie wanted to make a name for himself, that's all…it wasn't personal.

She looked out at the burned remnants of her dream house, the one that she and Ethan had planned even if they hadn't agreed on everything. They'd been so happy back then before their dreams turned to dust and they wound up apart. She knew he wanted to start it up again but there was no going back to the person she'd once been. Not when so much had been taken away from you and you surrendered your present just to have a future, any future.

She heard the hoof beats even before she saw them and she knew who had come looking for her. Now she had to steel herself to face off with the man who she wanted more than anything.

"Amelia…"

She looked up from where she sat as he approached her.

* * *

Ethan knew she'd be here even before he saw her sitting next to what had been left of their house. He knew that because she'd come here before to sit for a while after they'd broken off their engagement. Sometimes when he rode by, he'd see here there alone but he never approached. He didn't know how to do that, to bridge the huge gap that separated them. When she'd taken off on the stagecoach, he'd come here sometimes to do some thinking himself like he visited her empty house to sit on the swing for a while. What was a man to do when he felt like a part of what made him human had been ripped out of him?

She didn't turn as he approached but he knew she was aware of him. Amelia had never been one to leave herself unguarded for reasons that probably traced back to before he really knew her. He slid off his horse and tied the reins loosely to a tree approaching her.

"Amelia…"

She turned around to look at him and he saw the wariness straight off. She didn't want him here at all but she wasn't getting what she wanted…not this time. He had too much to say and even more to listen.

"Ethan…what are you doing here?"

"What do you think?"

She seemed at a loss for words, her hair loose around her face undone from its braid. But she looked so damn beautiful to him as always.

"I don't want to talk about it," she said, "I just want to be alone for a while."

He took a step closer.

"I think you've been alone with it for far too long."

She just looked at him for a long moment and he knew her mind worked so quick…to try to find a way to rebut his words.

"Ethan…it's just not the way he said it."

"I know that Amelia because I know you…"

She didn't walk away from him now and he took that as a good sign. But she didn't welcome him either.

"You know whenever I've needed to say something; you've always listened to me…always even when you were mad first."

She smiled slightly remembering those times.

"This is so different Ethan…"

He stepped closer.

"How so? You think I care a damn about what some reporter says? All he cares about is building his own reputation no matter who it hurts."

She listened to him but the truth wasn't any prettier than the fiction.

"I think I made it clear what I want."

"Yes you have…and I think it's wonderful…I wish so much that I could be that woman that you want but I'm not her."

She seemed so adamant about for a reason he didn't understand.

"I've changed to Amelia," he said, "I did a lot of thinking while you were gone."

She smiled at him but her eyes…they just darkened.

"Me too…I thought I had it all figured out…I made up my mind to come home," she said, "I ran away, I admit it…but I couldn't run away far enough and then I found out I didn't want to anymore."

"Then I don't know what the problem is," he said, "We're in the same place again and we've both learned a lot."

"I thought we were then everything changed," she said, "Ernie's going to write his story and it's not going to be what really happened…"

She looked very sad to him, even though she tried not to show it. His instinct told him to go to her but she would just push him away. So he felt torn and not happy about that at all.

But if she wouldn't tell him then what would he do?


	45. Chapter 45

Bella poured some coffee for Claire who showed up with the boys to check on the puppies. Ben and George had gone to the barn to play with them while she and Bella had gone inside the house.

"So you kicked the reporter off the ranch," Claire said.

They both went to sit on the porch outside.

"Yes I did…Ernie's not a bad man but he's getting caught up in the big story."

"I thought he came to interview you about your life."

Bella sighed.

"That's how it started but before we left San Francisco, we had a run in with a man named Dylan Daggett who's head of a gang to get Clara away from him. She'd been living on the streets since she lost her parents and he took advantage of that."

Claire digested that.

"So you and Amelia rescued her."

"Something like that but Daggett was very angry," Bella said, "There'd been some murders of men and one of them was a businessman named Warrick. He was new in town and excited about setting up shop and he wound up dead in the street not long after."

"Who killed him? Was it this Daggett and his gang?"

Bella shook her head.

"It was someone else. Some of the wealthy leaders had private security like's come to Paradise only there just as much outlaws as the people they supposedly fight."

Claire's eyes widened.

"Is that what's happening here? The men who are helping Axelrod and other business owners…they're outlaws too?"

"I don't know but it wouldn't surprise me if they were…some of them. Some of the latest Darrin Wyatt hired were from San Francisco."

Claire just stared at her.

"Then some strange man shows up in our barn threatening Amelia like he knows her. She didn't know him."

"Maybe he just wandered into town to cause trouble from someplace."

Bella shook her head.

"He knows the man who killed Warrick. What he's doing showing up in Paradise is the real question."

Claire just sighed.

"Dakota's in town trying to figure out who most of these security men are," she said, "One named Burke showed up at Axelrod's store to guard it but he's not very nice."

"They aren't paid to be nice. They're paid to intimidate people even honest folks."

"What can we do about it?"

"Nothing…and Ernie just made it worse by asking Amelia all these questions she didn't want to answer."

Claire paused for a long moment.

"She saw the man murdered didn't she?"

Bella looked up at her and nodded.

"They weren't after Warrick," Bella said, "They were after her."

"Why…? What did she do?"

"Nothing…she hadn't been in San Francisco long…she just saw the sights and came to some of my parties to raise money for the women's center. Daggett didn't like what I was doing because he needed a supply of women who were desperate enough to work as saloon girls and make him a wealthy man."

"That sounds awful."

"It was for many of them but what else could they do," Bella said, "Some lost their husbands, others lost their way. It happens and being a woman on your own is a very tough world. I turned to outlawing to survive."

Claire digested that. She'd been an orphan herself with her brothers until they'd been sent to Uncle Ethan. Without him, she didn't even want to imagine what would have happened.

"So what happened to Amelia?"

Bella hesitated.

"The killers took her with them."

* * *

Amelia sat there looking towards the lake. Ethan stood beside her.

"It doesn't matter what happened."

"It does to me…so why don't you just tell me?"

She rubbed her forehead.

"I don't know what you're going to think of me."

He sat down next to her and she didn't move away from him. She didn't move closer either.

"Why don't you try me?"

She fell silent after he said that and just kept looking out at the lake.

"I don't know all of it or I don't remember."

He paused.

"Ernie said something about your ex-husband..."

She chuckled derisively.

"You mean Pierce…no he wasn't there. I never saw him at all. I don't even know if he's still alive."

"He seemed just fine the last time we ran into him," Ethan said, "Why would he be dead?"

She paused again and he could see her struggling with her words again. He didn't know if she'd tell him and he didn't want to push her.

"He got involved in a land scheme with the wrong men," Amelia said, "He tried to swindle them and got away with a lot of money."

"So they went looking for him to get it back," Ethan said, "That's pretty much his life these days isn't it? Outrunning someone he's conned out of something?"

She nodded slightly.

"They couldn't find him but they found me."

Ethan saw the look on her face change.

"So what happened," he said, "How did they find you?"

She sighed, looking down at her hands.

"I was in San Francisco on my travels and I went to Bella's parties and that's where I met Warrick. He was a nice man Ethan…friendly, knew a lot about different places but he settled down in the city because he really liked what he saw."

"He seemed like a nice man."

"All he wanted to do was walk me back to the hotel," she said, "That's all. Nothing was going on between us."

"It's not my business anyway."

"It just wasn't like that. You see he lost someone dear to him which is one reason why he left Chicago and I…well I had been doing a lot of thinking and I'd made up my mind what I wanted to do."

He just listening not wanting to break up her chain of thought with any questions.

"You were going to come back to Paradise."

"Well yes, of course," she said, "I know what I wanted and it was to return to you and the children and find out some way to undo the hurt I caused all of you."

He shook his head.

"You didn't do anything wrong Amelia," he said, "It was just as much what I needed to do and I didn't. I had a lot of time to regret it."

She sighed.

"I had a lot of time to do that too. I told Warrick what I planned to do on the way back to the hotel and he told me I had to do what I had to do…to get back to the one I loved."

"Loved…"

She looked over at him.

"You know I love you Ethan…That never changed…it's just that everything else did."

"The night that he walked you back to your hotel."

"We never made it Ethan," she said, "I saw him die and I saw who killed him."

He looked at her face marveling at her ability to be calm about it.

"Who killed him Amelia?"

She lost some of her calmness then and she struggled to control anger and sadness and other emotions.

"It wasn't Daggett but I think you know that," she said, "It was two men…they weren't outlaws at least not by reputation. They were private security men…"

Amelia saw the look on his face when she told him that. It wasn't disbelief or that he felt she'd gotten it all wrong like with the reporter. He trusted her that she knew what she saw happen.

"Why did they kill him?"

She sighed, fighting back the lump in her throat. Because Warrick hadn't deserved to die, he'd done nothing except be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Because he was with me," she said, "Because they didn't want to leave a live witness."

Ethan's eyes widened then at what she told him.

"Why…why were they after you?"

She had a hard time looking at him. His gaze was so intense, the concern on his face palpable.

"It wasn't me…well not exactly at first," she said, "They were after Pierce. He had swindled their boss and he said he'd pay them a huge bonus if they found him."

"So they followed you and when you and Warrick turned off the main street, they ambushed you."

She nodded.

"They killed him pretty quick…one gunshot after he tried to help them," she said, "They told us they were lost at first and all he did was try to direct them…then he saw that they had guns and asked them what they wanted."

"Then they killed him."

She looked away.

"He went down right away and just lay there," she said, "bleeding so much and moving…they just left him there and I tried to run away but one of them grabbed me…I couldn't get away. They took hold of me and pushed me into a wagon that was in the alley and one of them stayed with me so I wouldn't escape while the other drove…"

"Where…?"

"I don't know where…some house…we drove on the road and then it got bumpy…tossed us around a bit and then where they arrived, it was so dark…"

She felt the fear rush through her again like it had that night. The shock of watching Warrick alive one moment and dying the next and then struggling with the men to get away from them…and they kept saying she'd done wrong.

"They said I was…helping my ex-husband swindle people on some land deal," she said, "I said I didn't know anything about it. I hadn't even seen him in over a year."

"They didn't believe you did they?"

She shook her head, and she felt herself trembling with it. Damn she didn't want Ethan to see her fear. She had to be strong for herself just as she'd tried to be that night.

"They kept saying as they dragged me into the building that I was his partner in the crime and nothing I said convinced them otherwise. I loved him once but I don't…I'm not going to help him if he's breaking the law."

She remembered what they had said next…that even if she hadn't helped him, she needed to tell them where they could find them.

"I didn't know where he was and I didn't care. I just wanted to get away from them."

She felt some residual guilt that she'd cared so little for her ex-husband until she'd remembered how badly he had treated her. Abandoning her and then returning only to scam her all over again right before he stole from her. He hadn't cared at all when she confronted him and she'd been glad when he'd disappeared again from her life. Even though he stole the divorce papers.

"They didn't let you go did they?"

He'd said those words so carefully but it didn't matter. She didn't want to go there even with him. Anger, fear and shame flooded through her and she couldn't stop any of it. She got up and started walking away again towards the lake.

"Amelia…it's okay…"

She turned around to face him, her composure suffering badly.

"No it's not Ethan…it's never going to be okay."

She felt like she might collapse on the ground, her legs suddenly weak. But she kept her footing.

"I didn't want what happened next and I didn't do what Ernie said I did," she said, "but it doesn't matter what the truth is…it doesn't change anything."

"It matters to me and I know you…if anything happened it wasn't what you wanted and you didn't ask for it…whatever you had to do to get away from them…that's all right too…not that it makes it better but sometimes surviving is about making some very tough choices."

She felt such empathy in his voice and much more that it nearly undid her.

"I don't know all of it…I tried to give them money to make them take it and let me go," she said, "but then one of them…I don't remember his name said they weren't going to take my money. They wanted something else."

She sank on the ground then overwhelmed by everything, the memories of what happened, the reality that she'd spilled out what she did to him. She'd planned on coming back to him and telling him how much he loved him, how it didn't matter what he did for a living or if it scared her. Living without him was just not an option for her, that she'd rather take her chances by being with him. Not taking any of it, any day for granted as long as they had to spend together, she'd accept it. But what did it matter now after what happened? Women didn't have things done to them by men that they didn't invite or deserve and everyone looked at those women as if they were damaged or tainted goods in a world where the economic value of women mattered more than anything else.

But that didn't seem to matter to Ethan. He walked deliberately towards her and knelt down beside her taking her into his arms and holding her tightly. Any instinct she had to fight him was overruled by her need to be held in his embrace.

He held onto her as if he'd never let go of her and so they stayed wrapped up in each other for longer than they could measure closing out the rest of the world.


	46. Chapter 46

Amelia held onto Ethan for what felt like forever but when she finally released him, he'd just looked at her. Not as if she were less of value but as someone he loved. That scared her almost as much because although she loved him, she didn't know if it would ever be the same. He smoothed back her hair off revealing the silvery line over her eyebrow.

"That's how you got the scar isn't it?"

She nodded.

"They hit me against something hard to get me to do what they wanted," she said, "I don't remember everything. Just enough…"

She saw him close his eyes momentarily and knew he had envisioned it. She saw concern and anger too on his face. Both were difficult to handle. She didn't know what he'd do about either. Would he want to go hunt these men down and get revenge? She didn't know if she could handle that. If anything happened to him that got him into serious trouble or dead…it'd just add to everything. He released her and looked into her face tilting it to look at him.

"What are you thinking?"

Because a part of her had to know even if it scared her…he'd been so quiet as he'd held onto her.

"That having you back here means more than anything…however way you did it. If those men had killed you…"

She sighed.

"Sometimes I'd wished they did."

He shook his head and smoothed a tendril of hair off her face.

"Whatever happened life is better."

She heard the trace of pain and sadness in his voice and remembered the stories he had haltingly told her about his youth, when he'd fallen in a bad way with a ruthless man who'd shot his only friend right in front of him after barbaric treatment. He'd faced his own demons in the form of the man who'd done that to him and had wanted more to kill than he wanted to breathe. But the man had been dying, Ethan had built a life for himself and had much to live for and sharing the painful tale with the woman here with him had in its own way helped him to finally put it behind him.

Nodding slightly, she tried to get back on her feet and he helped her, wrapping his arms around her. They walked together and she looked at the lake.

"Good bass fishing there I heard."

He smiled at her reference knowing that he'd made it back when he'd first gotten to know the mysterious young woman when she'd shot a bank robber to death. He'd gone to the lake to fish or seek counsel from John Taylor but mostly to watch her swim by the waterfall like she hadn't a care in the world. She looked so much more carefree and exuberant than she had all dressed up in fancy clothes running the bank. But he knew that life hadn't given her many reasons to laugh and when she felt the desire to do so, she chose to keep it private.

Not to mention that she'd been beautiful to watch. The most beautiful woman he'd seen, the one who had grabbed hold of his heart and wouldn't surrender it. He'd enjoyed the company of quite a few women and done his share of carousing but he'd not really surrendered to stronger emotions than pleasure. His profession and the constant travel didn't allow relationships and it wasn't until he settled down with the children that he'd the time and soon enough the interest.

"The riding was the best part of my day," she said, "To just get on horseback and take off galloping feeling the air rush against my face…I thought I was alone or else…"

He knew it'd made her uncomfortable when she realized she had an audience at the lake but she hadn't stopped riding out there.

"One of my best parts too."

She looked away from him but he caught her smile. So he reached for her hand and she slipped it in his as they continued walking.

"I missed all this," Amelia said, "There's no place like it."

Ethan nodded in agreement and she knew he hadn't wanted to be tied to one place let alone Paradise any more than she had but both had wound up calling it home though it took them different journeys to get there.

They watched the birds fly over the lake, fish rippling at the surface.

"It was a beautiful area for a house."

He looked over at her squeezing her hand.

"Still is…"

She thought about what he said but life had grown so complicated.

"I still own the land."

"So you want to finish your house…that'll be nice and it'll give the children more space."

"Our house…"

She felt taken aback by that and didn't know how to respond. What was he saying that he wanted to continue as if nothing had happened? She didn't think she could do that. After what had happened…she didn't feel she had anything left to give anyone.

"But…"

He pulled her around to look at him and took his other hand in his own.

"Amelia I've got you back. I'm not letting go this time."

She sighed.

"Ethan…I can't even think of anything like that now," she said, "I'm still trying to get through each day as it comes."

"That's fine…but I'm still working on the house. My skills being what they are it's going to take me a while to get it finished."

She remembered that carpentry and construction hadn't come to him as easily as being a lawman and she'd nursed more than a few bruised thumbs and cut fingers.

"Okay…you're not going to change anything are you?"

He looked at her.

"Just little things…"

They started walking back to their horses as they still held hands. She didn't know how she felt right now, a bit like a weight had been removed that she'd been carrying without knowing it but she felt as if she were treading cautiously.

"Why don't we go into town and get some dinner?"

She thought about it and then nodded.

"Okay…you've got work to do don't you?"

They reached their horses and untied them.

"Dakota's doing some extra patrolling," he said, "I might join him. See if we can catch these thieves and vandals in the act."

Amelia knew that he more than suspected that the rash of crimes led back to Darrin and that his hired men were responsible. All to drum himself up some more business and put cash in his pocket…as had happened back in San Francisco.

"Just be careful Ethan," she said, "These men can be ruthless and somehow I don't think that Darrin has good taste in them."

They got back on their horses and headed on back to town.

* * *

Riding back, Ethan's mind swam with all the information that Amelia had shared with him. He'd been so angry so quick and there'd been no one around to be angry at who deserved it. The men who hurt her were nowhere around and they were many miles removed from where it happened.

Ethan being a man of action knew all about retribution and revenge and he'd sought both from the time he'd been a teenager. His hands had wanted to curl into fists to slam into the men who did this and they weren't too far away from his guns. But something stronger than his instincts told him that he had to put that aside. He had to be stronger in a way that didn't come as naturally to him. She needed him to be there alongside her not someplace miles away hunting these men.

It'd taken a lot for her to come back to him and he intended to take full advantage of that. He knew what he wanted and that he'd get it. He knew that somewhere deep inside of her she wanted that too but didn't see it right now.

They crossed the covered bridge and she looked over at him.

"I don't know what to do Ethan," she said, "I don't know what kind of person I am anymore."

"You're not different in any way that matters," he said, "You'll see…"

She didn't quite look like she believed him but he knew that she'd figure out soon enough that he loved her no matter what. But they 'd been friends first and that's the part of him that she needed right now. They reached the saloon and got off their horses.

Dakota walked up to them.

"What is it?"

The deputy sighed not looking happy.

"Those new men…Trevor and…Burke," he said, "Nothing's coming back on either one of them as if they didn't exist before they came here."

Ethan frowned.

"No one knows anything about them?"

Dakota shrugged.

"Just that they originated in San Francisco…"

Ethan knew as much already but he wanted to know more about the men providing security to businesses in this town and Darrin wasn't giving him much information.

"Any complaints about them…?"

Dakota shook his head.

"Axelrod really likes Burke but some of the customers don't…"

Ethan rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'll keep an eye on him," he said, "I'm getting some dinner and then I'll see you later on."

Dakota smiled at Amelia.

"Keep him in line."

She smiled back.

"I'll try but it never works…"

They watched Dakota go back to the office and headed to the saloon. Mary walked up to them.

"Amelia…Ethan…nice to see you," she said, "You're seating two?"

Ethan nodded and they followed her to a table.

"It's good to see you again," Mary said, "Amelia, are you coming to the ladies auxiliary meeting?"

Amelia thought about it and nodded.

"Okay…I think I can stay for a while before I head on back to the ranch."

"I'll be done by then Amelia," Ethan said, "I'll ride back with you."

She nodded and Mary left them.

"I'm fine Ethan if you need to stay in town later."

"I don't think you should ride back alone," he said, "Not after…and besides I'm not comfortable with these security men…"

She sighed.

"Maybe they're okay," she said, "They're not all bad people."

Ethan knew that to be true but he didn't like not being able to find out more about the ones who came to Paradise. He needed to quell the suspicions building up inside of him one way or another.

But first he would enjoy dinner with Amelia while trying to figure out a way to prove to her that they belonged together.


	47. Chapter 47

Amelia had no idea why she'd agreed to go to the ladies' auxiliary meeting as she'd not attended one since quite a while before she left Paradise. But she wanted to do something that felt normal after what had happened with Ethan by the lake. Opening up to him or well anyone had been very difficult…something she had thought would be impossible to do. She just didn't share that much with anyone.

She'd known more about Ethan than he'd known about her. One time they'd been out camping while looking for the children who'd taken off and he'd seemed surprised when she told him she had come from Australia. He thought it'd been England but others had made the same mistake associating her accent with that other country. Then of course after that he'd not been content with wrapping his arms around her for body warmth. She smiled as she remembered that conversation even the part where she'd said no to him It had been awkward but had felt right to her and he'd respected that and snuggled up against her when it got chilly.

After dinner, he'd gone to meet up with Dakota to do more and she'd gone to the back of the saloon where Mary waited with Scarlet who had joined up and Matilda. Mary greeted her warmly and said they were planning the Founder's Day picnic. Amelia had been involved in the organization of that celebration before during years when it had been a huge undertaking and others when it had been barely noticed. It all depended on whether or not the town was booming or busting.

"I'm going to do the menu," Mary started," and Scarlett and Rosie are going to help with cooking as well as decorations. Matilda can handle the entertainment…"

"That just leaves the role of coordinator…," Matilda said, looking at Amelia.

She had been about to protest saying that she wanted to help in a supportive role not run the whole thing. But the women just looked at her expectantly.

Then suddenly in walked Martha who smiled at all the women.

"Am I late?"

Mary got up and shook her head.

"Oh no, no you're just on time," she said, "We're just talking about the who'll be leading the Founder's Day planning."

Martha smiled wider.

"I will of course. I have a wealth of experience at this and my father and I are investing most of the money in it…and we'll have extra security of course."

Mary's smile wavered slightly.

"Of course…will that be okay with you Amelia?"

Amelia actually felt relieved that someone had taken over that job.

"Yes…I'm busy with the ranch so I'll just have time to help out in an area or two."

Martha nodded.

"Oh we'll find some things for you to do," she said, "In fact you can be my assistant."

Amelia didn't feel too thrilled about that. After all, Martha had been trying to make life difficult for Bella and the other women on the ranch.

"I don't have a lot of time like I said…"

"It won't take all that much," Martha said, "Most of the arrangements have already been made and I'm sure you'll be able to handle some small jobs."

Amelia looked over at Mary and nodded. Martha looked enthusiastic.

"All right…I'll make a note of that and we can start with a planning session in the morning."

"It'll have to be closer to afternoon," Amelia said, "We round up the horses in the morning."

Martha sniffed.

"Of course…early afternoon will be fine," she said, "Speaking of the ranch, I heard that Bella kicked that reporter Ernie Buckley off her property."

Amelia felt unease through her. She figured that Bella's actions would have spread through the town's grapevine eventually but not this fast.

"You were there weren't you," Martha continued, "He went out there to interview you didn't he?"

Amelia nodded.

"Just about Bella," she said, "But I haven't known her as long as the others."

Martha sighed.

"I heard about the young man that was murdered in San Francisco," she said, "Warrick, a shame really. Wrong place at the wrong time…that's how Ernie described it."

Amelia knew that Martha was going someplace with her questions but she didn't want to go there. She just wanted to forget about it. She still felt raw from what she'd shared with Ethan earlier.

"Amelia you were in the city during that time weren't you?"

She just looked at Martha knowing she was up to something. But she wasn't biting.

"Look we should probably stop talking about idle gossip and focus on the Founder's Day picnic…"

She looked at Mary who nodded. Martha stopped with the questions but Amelia knew this wouldn't be the end of it.

* * *

Ethan and Dakota were riding back on the north road back into town. They'd been riding out guided by the moonlight looking for any signs that the thieves or vandals might be heading into town to commit more mischief.

"I'm telling you Ethan…there's got to be some planning if it's Darrin's people doing it."

Ethan reined in his horse a bit.

"We can't prove it," he said, "I just know it's true. I think they're going to strike again…at least once before the celebration."

"Founder's Day," Dakota said, "Didn't the town forget to celebrate that the past two years?"

Ethan frowned.

"Town didn't forget…it just hit hard times and no one felt like celebrating, that's all."

"The town's still struggling since the copper mine shut down," Dakota said, "even with all this money being dropped by the Wyatts."

"They're going to make a lot of money. Axelrod and Amos have to pay more money to the security men every time something turns up missing…or gets damaged during the night."'

"You see the latest two that rode into town?"

Ethan shook his head.

"One of them was at Axelrod's earlier…don't know where he is now and the other was at the saloon. I haven't met either one of them…though I did see Burke at the meeting with Darrin."

Dakota sighed as they saw the street ahead of them, the lights shimmering in the darkness. It seemed quiet with most of the businesses closed.

"So you and Amelia had a nice dinner together?"

Ethan didn't respond to that because it'd been nice to eat out with her as they used to including before they got together. He wanted so much to go back to what they shared before…she left town but he knew that he couldn't push her on this…or she'd pull away from him.

"Yes we did…she's with Mary and the others planning Founder's Day and that's one meeting I'm happy to miss."

"Like I said, it seems to be an on and off again deal with Paradise…but it sounds like they'll be pulling out all the stops this year."

Ethan knew that the Wyatts would do their best but then Ethan figured there was more to that than they let on.

"That reporter kept coming by the office," Dakota said, "Ernie…something…I think he wants to talk to you."

Ethan frowned.

"I talked to him already as much as I'm going to," he said, "the man's trying to make trouble to make a name for himself."

"He had a couple of the merchants like Axelrod and Perry the shoemaker riled up with his questions about Bella," Dakota said, "We're not careful he might get them riled up again to form some sort of militia."

Ethan knew that was the least of it. He'd been close to coming to blows with the obnoxious man himself after he'd gone after Amelia like that.

They saw a man up ahead looking into the window of the mail and telegraph office. Ethan rode over there and got off his horse. The man was looking inside intently. When Ethan approached him, he turned around and stared at him.

"What are you doing here," Ethan asked.

The man shrugged.

"Thought I heard something, just checking it out…I work security down the street."

Burke, Ethan realized and he didn't look very friendly.

"We've been having a rash of crimes against businesses here."

Burke nodded.

"I know and my clients are worried about that," he said, "They have concerns that the local marshal's not enough."

"The local marshal can handle it just fine," Ethan said, "I have a deputy and can draft others to help if necessary."

Burke just shook his head.

"Come on, you know that you need us," he said, "Especially with a big event coming up."

Ethan sighed.

"If it were up to me, you wouldn't be here," he said, "I don't know anything about you or your backgrounds."

Burke smiled.

"I came in from San Francisco," he said, "but I've worked all over the state once I rode out from Colorado. I'm very good at my job and when Mr. Wyatt hired me I was more than willing to do whatever he wanted."

"I'm sure you will…but I and my deputy here Dakota are going to keep an eye on you and the rest of them. In case Mr. Wyatt hired himself a bunch of outlaws."

Burke didn't look offended and chuckled.

"You don't trust anyone who's new or is that just me?"

Ethan looked at the cocky man and realized that no, he didn't trust this man any more than he did the rest of them. He knew that they were up to something, they and Wyatt and he'd find out what.

Burke tipped his hat.

"I'd best be going," he said, "about ready to turn in for another big day tomorrow. I have to say that most of the people in Paradise have been accommodating and friendly."

Ethan remained unmoved.

"Just keep in mind what I said."

"Will do…goodnight."

Ethan and Dakota watched the man leave towards a boarding house that Wyatt had opened up not long after arriving, saying that one hotel wasn't enough for a booming town.

* * *

Amelia left the meeting to get her horse and she looked up and saw Ethan approach on horseback.

"You done with your meeting…?"

She nodded.

"How'd it go? They put you in charge of it?"

She smiled.

"Mary tried but then Martha came in and well, she's got all the experience."

"So do you."

She untied the reins of her mare and climbed aboard.

"I don't have a lot of time," she said, "with the ranch and everything. I just wanted to help out. But Martha, she's got a lot of ideas for a big celebration, the biggest Paradise has ever seen."

They rode together down the street heading back to Bella's ranch.

"She and her father have a lot of ideas."

Amelia grimaced.

"I don't think it's what's right for our town," she said, "Paradise isn't a city and it's never going to be one."

"Some people think otherwise but you're right."

They rode down the dark road with quietness all around them. She remembered how she used to ride through this area at night.

The ranch was quiet when she arrived though she saw that someone was up in the main house probably Bella. Ethan and she rode up to the barn next to it. She got off of her horse and so did he.

"Thanks for the dinner and the ride back…though I could have handled that by myself."

"It's on my way and with the crime wave in town…"

She smiled knowing he was just concerned about her. But after she'd told him something that she'd kept secret she just didn't know how to feel about that. She didn't customarily do that with anyone even him.

"How about tomorrow…?"

She just looked at him.

"I've got a full day on the ranch and Rosie and Scarlet are cooking up a big meal…too much for just us…so if you want to bring the children and come for supper that'd be nice."

He walked towards her and she stood there waiting for him. He slid his arms around her as she knew he would and pulled her closer. When the kiss came, it was gentle and yet it made her feel warm all over. When he broke, he brushed some strands of hair back looking at her.

"We'll be there…"

She nodded and he got back on his horse and rode off. She headed towards the main house, her feelings all over the place because she knew she wanted what he did…but she felt herself resist it too. It was hard even with him to not remember…and those feelings were hard to push back. She'd just have to sort it all out somehow because she wanted her life back…all of it. The man who'd just ridden away from her most of all.


	48. Chapter 48

Amelia walked into the house after saying goodnight to Ethan. She didn't feel like going to her cabin so she dropped in to get some of Bella's tea that she brewed up to help with sleeping. It had an herb called chamomile in it among others and Amelia found that it helped her relax. She needed that right now and she walked into the kitchen and saw Bella and Carla cleaning up.

"How was your dinner with Ethan?"

Amelia smiled at Bella as she went to go pour herself some tea.

"It went well…he wants to pick up where we left off."

Bella went to get herself some tea and they headed to the porch.

"Of course he does…he's a man who's in love with a woman…nothing unusual about that."

Amelia sat down on the steps and Bella joined her. It was a warm night but a soft breeze rustled through the trees.

"I know…he's always been clear about what he wants…"

"Who he wants…"

Amelia sipped her tea.

"That too…but I just don't know how I feel about that."

"You love him don't you?"

Amelia felt a bit taken aback by the question.

"Of course I do…I came back didn't I and I think mostly it was to see him again."

Bella smiled.

"Then there you go…Amelia this is another chance for the two of you to work it out and not get in each other's way like you've done."

Amelia smiled ruefully back.

"We've done so much of that but we're both very strong people with strong opinions on things that sometimes conflict with each other."

"That can make it difficult but it doesn't matter if you really want to be together."

"It's been hard like after the mining accident and the town was coming apart," she said, "Ethan wanted to take the children and leave…to go find work and I understand that but I wanted…I needed to stay with the town."

"Was it worth it?"

Amelia nodded.

"I think so…the town came back after that…at least for a while and Ethan returned with the children soon enough. It seems that Ben had some pretty strong opinions as well about leaving his friends."

"Amelia, neither of you are leaving," Bella said, "You both have roots here and I can see why. Paradise is a nice town and I can see myself settling here despite the ones who aren't happy about that."

"I used to hate the town but it all changed when I spent time with him and the children," she said, "I think that they changed us both that way."

"Nothing wrong with that but why then are you not getting back with him? You love him, you know he loves you and you're in the same place a little older and a lot wiser."

Amelia didn't speak for a long moment.

"I can't…I can't look at him and feel that way…I want to and sometimes…but I've been changed by what happened to me in San Francisco and I can't stop that."

Bella nodded.

"You mean how you feel about what happened."

"It's not just feelings it's how I react to everything…including him and I don't want him to see that."

"Well he's going to Amelia," she said, "if you spend time with him."

Amelia just looked out into the darkness. She hadn't wanted to hear that but she knew Bella hadn't said it to upset her. The woman gave advice that was very useful without flinching and she'd learned to trust her and take it. Not something that came easily to her.

"I just don't want to think that it's that I'm not…interested in him."

"I don't think he'd believe that," Bella said, "He's a smart man and a good judge of human nature for better or worse. Besides you know he's had his own world of pain not long after coming into the world."

Amelia knew that because he shared parts of that with her…and it helped her understand him a lot better including when he took actions that confused her.

"So I just told him I had to take it one day at a time," she said, "I think he understood but is it what's best for him?"

Bella sipped her tea again.

"Best for him…you mean as opposed to what he wants?"

Amelia realized that what she said sounded foolish but when she'd come back he'd been spending time with Martha who seemed to have designs on him.

"I just don't want to try again until I know I'm ready for it."

Bella shrugged.

"Nothing wrong with that…but I don't think you've got anything to worry about with him."

Amelia smiled.

"We'll see…and Martha's obviously interested in what the reporter had asked me."

Bella waved a hand.

"Don't worry about Ernie, he won't print any of it," she said, "once he finds out what's really going on and who the real villains are in his story."

Amelia hoped she was right.

* * *

Claire had been up late working on her lesson plan with the house being spotless. He felt some guilt that she had to take on so much but he'd learned that the need to be in charge of something was so woven into her personality there was no changing it.

"The boys are asleep finally," she said, "They were arguing over who would get to name the puppy."

"I haven't even decided if we're getting one."

"You should consider it. It'll make a good guard dog."

He put his gun and holster away.

"I'm still thinking about it….mostly who'll take care of it."

She looked serious.

"I'll make sure that they do it and I'll keep on them."

He smiled at his niece knowing that she'd do just that. It'd been a long day even without what had happened with him and Amelia. It had ended with him kissing her goodnight after dinner. She hadn't pulled away from him like he thought but she hadn't been like he remembered either. Still, he knew that whatever was going on, they'd face it together.

"How was dinner?"

"Nice…I rode with Amelia home because it was so late," he said, "We both had things to do after dinner."

"That's fine…I heard what happened at the ranch with the reporter."

Ethan figured it was possible that by morning the whole town would know about it.

"She's fine…she got upset by something he asked her."

Claire scrutinized him more closely in a way that reminded him of her mother, his sister.

"It's more than that," she said, "She's got a secret and that's what he's trying to find out."

Perceptive of Claire to figure that out, but Ethan knew it was more than that and so he didn't say anything.

"We'll be having dinner at Bella's tomorrow," he said, "Seems she's making a lot of food and needs some folks to help eat it."

Claire smiled.

"That'll be great…I'll be there anyway after I'm done with Axelrod's ledgers."

He looked at her wondering how she managed to hold three jobs but he'd been firm about not having all the money earned go to the mortgage on the ranch. She'd be saving the bulk of it in an account at the bank to use for college or traveling, whatever she wanted to do.

He said goodnight to her and headed to bed after washing up. He thought about all the issues facing the town. Plans to boost its economy and money loaned out with interest rates sure to rise and now a crime wave followed by private security men showing up in town to do his job. Men they didn't know much about and who could be even bigger outlaws than the ones they apprehended or deterred. What had happened to Amelia back in San Francisco was evidence of that.

If only he'd stopped her from leaving…but no it was something she had to do. He'd looked into her eyes that day she'd told she was leaving and seen fear there. She was going to run and he had to let her go. John Taylor told her as much and then later on, he said she'd be back.

She'd come back and it was like a part of him came to life again. If she'd been changed by what happened to her, at least she was home.

* * *

Amelia woke up having slept well. Except for the fact that she had a nightmare early on in her sleep which woke her up in fear. She'd been transported back to San Francisco that night standing there watching Warrick get shot dead and then they'd grabbed her…she'd tried to run but they'd caught her and taken her.

At some point when the men were hurting her a blow to the head had knocked her out for a while but her mind filled in the gaps of her memory and she woke up in flight until she realized that she wasn't there anymore but was back in her cabin on a ranch outside of Paradise. All was dark and quiet and soon enough she tried to relax and settle herself back on her bed.

She'd fallen asleep because she'd been very tired and soon enough morning arrived and she woke up and did her chores. Her dreams troubled her because they refused to fade away as her bruises had done months ago.

Feeding the horses and turning out the yearlings got her mind off of it and Clara taking the puppies outside to run around outside for a while caused the women to laugh at their antics. Amelia had missed so much when she'd been on her own moving from place to place and coming back…it had brought back a lot of joy even if it remained tempered by emotions she'd tried so hard to keep at bay. She didn't know how to keep that from Ethan but why would he want a woman who'd been so wrecked by something that happened and still bore scars from it? She didn't doubt his feelings but what would happen if he wanted more from her?

No, she couldn't think about that right now as she went to the barn and tacked up her mare to do some riding. Bella came out and gave her some envelopes.

"Could you mail these for me? Just use our account."

Amelia nodded as she took the letters and placed them in her saddlebag before getting on her horse to head off into town.

Ethan walked into his office and saw Burke standing there alongside Buster. Both men clearly wanting to see him about something.

"What is it," he said, "I know this isn't a social call…"

Burke and Buster looked at each other just as Martha walked into the room.


	49. Chapter 49

Ethan looked at Burke and Buster who stared back at him. They stood there with their attitude and their guns and he had no use for either one of them. But he couldn't get rid of either one of them, not without evidence that they were engaging in bad behavior.

Martha saw the tension between them and smiled at Ethan.

"Good morning…I understand my father's security men have something to say to me."

Ethan grimaced.

"Don't tell me it's another rash of crimes."

Martha looked over at the men who shook their heads. Buster spoke up.

"There was a minor theft," he said, "but we think it's children…just a sign stolen off of the shoe store."

Ethan noted that but crimes like that happened from time to time but they seemed to have become more common lately. He guessed that the owner of that business and other merchants would be hit with increases in the money they'd have to pay Darrin for his security.

"You all being in town doesn't seem to have slowed the crime rate," Ethan noted, "In fact it seems to have increased."

The men didn't look happy that he pointed that out. Burke frowned at him.

"What are you saying? You think we're causing it?"

Ethan just looked at him.

"Just making an observation," he said, "Only you can answer your questions."

Now Burke looked angry and Ethan noticed it didn't take him long to get there. That could signal trouble in a job where sometimes you had to be icy calm when dealing with outlaws. Buster seemed to be calmer than his partner.

"Ethan I know you're not happy with our being in town but there's nothing you can do about it," Buster said, "We don't work for you."

"You don't work for the merchants either," Ethan said, "You work for Darrin Wyatt."

Buster and Burke looked at each other and Martha cleared her throat.

"That's true Ethan in that they take direct orders from my father," she said, "but they do really work for the merchants as well."

Ethan sighed.

"I suspect the rates are going to increase again…like they do whenever a crime gets reported."

She just smiled at him.

"Cost of doing business Ethan. You must be very familiar with that yourself."

Buster chimed in.

"I don't think you work for free do you?"

No he didn't, but his salary had been fixed even as it bought less than it had one year ago. He still made enough off his ranch thanks to Claire and the boys to pay off most of the mortgage but when times were tough, they still struggled. But then so did most everyone else in Paradise.

"Marshals get paid but there are conditions attached," he said, "and the town knows the background of the person they hire."

"Come on Ethan. You had a checkered past at best," Buster said, "Who are you to judge us?"

Ethan sighed.

"I'm not judging anyone. I am saying that I don't know enough about either one of you or the others to be able to judge and that goes for everyone in this town…including the people who hired you."

Martha just narrowed her eyes at him.

"What is there to know," she said, "My father had people look into where they came from, who hired them previously. These are good honest men, hard workers Ethan."

"I don't know them from any other stranger who shows up in Paradise," Ethan said, "Especially the latest two to arrive in town."

Burke pursed his lips.

"You mean me Ethan? I worked for some of the most powerful men in San Francisco and other cities. They trusted me and if they did that should be good enough for you."

"It's not…I don't base my judgments on whether or not a man pleased some big shot someplace else."

Martha didn't look happy and Ethan couldn't do anything about that. He meant what he said, that he didn't trust any of these men. If he had his way…but he didn't and until they did something wrong his hands were tied. He didn't like that feeling at all but what could he do about it?

"Honestly Ethan…I'm really trying to understand but why can't you accept that the merchants feel they need additional security? Really between you and that reporter…"

Ernie Buckley, Ethan had a few choice words about him as well.

"Did he talk to you?"

She nodded.

"Yes he asked me about Bella and other things…like Warrick…a young man murdered in San Francisco some months ago."

Ethan's brows shot up.

"What did you tell him?"

"That I knew nothing about it of course," she said, "That happened in some other city far away."

Ethan looked over at the two armed men.

"You came from there," he said, "You know anything about what happened?"

Buster and Burke looked at each other.

"I read about it," Burke said, "That reporter did some stories on it for a while."

Buster shrugged.

"I heard about it from the reporter," he said, "Some outlaw did it…Daggett the guy that our boss tells us to look out for."

Ethan rubbed his forehead. He knew that Daggett hadn't murdered Warrick but he kept that to himself.

"He seems awfully interested in it still," he said, "and the case is unsolved."

Burke shrugged.

"They had a lot of killings like that in San Francisco," he said, "Few get solved but you can believe that this one was done by Daggett and his gang."

Ethan heard how adamant the man sounded but then the reporter had initially believed that the outlaw had done it. Martha smiled at all of them.

"I'm sure that what happened hundreds of miles away some months ago has nothing to do with anything here," she said, "If this Daggett and his gang show up, Ethan you're going to need help dealing with them."

Ethan didn't want this kind of help.

"We'll discuss it over dinner tonight."

He shook his head.

"I'm taking the children to dinner at Bella's ranch tonight."

She dimmed her smile a bit.

"Oh…well how about lunch? We have to discuss some of my father's plans for security for Founder's Day. He won't be joining us but he told me most of the information already."

Ethan nodded but his mind couldn't leave the suspicion that somehow what had happened in San Francisco had arrived in Paradise.

* * *

Amelia rode to the post office and dropped off some mail after buying postage. She decided to drop by the mercantile and walked down the street. A guard was standing outside, Simon she remembered as his name.

Axelrod just looked at her as did Matilda who'd dropped by as well.

"Amelia…what a nice surprise," Matilda said, "What brings you here?"

"I have to pick up a few things," she said, "that might be good for Founder's Day decorations."

Matilda pursed her lips.

"Oh Amelia, you know that Martha's in charge of it."

"Yes I do and in fact I'm joining her for lunch as part of a planning session," she said, "I have a few ideas."

"Martha has it all planned out already."

"I know but she's never done one of these events in Paradise before," Amelia said, "She'll need more help than she realizes."

Axelrod frowned.

"I think Martha and her father have done wonderful things in town," he said, "They're trying to help us better our businesses."

"Perhaps Axelrod but at what price…how much money are you paying on this security?"

He just looked at her as if she were being difficult.

"Amelia, some money paid down now will be returned in much greater amounts later on," he said, "It's called making an investment and I'm surprised you didn't know that."

"I do. I ran a bank remember? But there are sound investments and there are foolish ones and I'm concerned about not seeing enough of the former and too much of the latter."

Axelrod grumbled.

"Your opinion but we believe otherwise," he said, "You know you changed when you started living with outlaws."

She sighed knowing there was no way to convince Axelrod and some of the others that Bella had walked away from that life for good.

"I changed before that Axelrod," she said, "Now I've got a list of things to pick up here."

She gave it to Axelrod and he went to fill it out. Matilda just looked at Amelia but she'd never approved of her going back to even before she and Ethan had started seeing each other. Back when she'd still been officially married with a husband who had been long gone.

"So what do you think of this reporter showing up here?"

Amelia shrugged.

"I think he's here to get a story and I think he'll do anything to get it," she said, "but other than that I have nothing to say about it."

"I heard that he talked to you."

"He asked some questions and I answered them," Amelia said, "but he did that with quite a few people."

"Did that woman really kick him off her ranch?"

Amelia didn't want to answer that question but knew if she didn't, Matilda would gossip to most of the town about it.

"Yes…but he was trespassing."

Axelrod returned with some of the items and Amelia felt relief fill her. She didn't like the scrutiny that some people like Matilda were giving her and that it led back to Martha. But she said nothing and she paid for her items and then left to go do some errands before joining that woman for lunch. Not looking forward to it at all but she had been involved in most of the celebrations for Founder's Day when they'd been held. She could put her feelings for Martha aside for a while.

* * *

Ethan met Martha at the saloon and they were led to their table.

"Oh Ethan…this morning…this event," she said, "And I just remembered I'm supposed to meet Amelia for lunch…you don't mind if she joins us do you?"

Ethan didn't mind at all.

"No…why are you two meeting?"

"Oh just to finalize the plans for the Founder's Day celebration," she said, "Amelia's my assistant."

Amelia had led the organization of past celebrations and he wondered how she'd feel about having Martha do it. But then she'd had more important things to deal with lately, it might be good at her to stay involved in its planning.

"She'll be a great help. She's done it during past celebrations."

"I hope so…there's so much left to do…"

Ethan looked over at the doorway and saw Amelia walk in the door and look around the room. When she saw them her eyes widened and he knew she hadn't expected to see him. But she walked over and Martha gestured at her to sit down.

Amelia did that across from Ethan and Martha all business started talking about the planning but the two of them didn't pay much attention.


	50. Chapter 50

"This Founder's Day is going to be the biggest, the greatest this town has ever seen…"

Martha raved about it as she sat eating lunch at the saloon with Ethan and Amelia who just listened to her litany of plans for the big day.

"We'll have booths for food and games for the children," she said, "and a dedication ceremony."

Amelia looked up.

"A dedication ceremony for what…?"

Martha paused for a moment.

"We'll think of something," she said, "Oh this is going to be so grand."

Ethan just looked over at Amelia who hadn't said much just interjecting comment now and then. She had a more practical side; after all she'd done this herself in the past. But Martha had truly taken the celebration to another realm. That concerned him because if Daggett and his gang chose that day to show up and cause trouble…

"Ethan are you listening to me," Martha said, "I said there are going to be some entertainment too."

He took a bite of his meal.

"I heard you," he said, "How is the town going to pay for all this?"

Amelia had asked that twice already but got no answer. He thought it was a good question as the town didn't have much money except what Martha and her father poured into it for its revitalization.

Martha just waved her hand.

"Oh don't worry about that Ethan," she said, "We'll handle it and this will be the boon we need."

He didn't know how much one day could do but Martha would have to find out for herself how challenging it would be. Amelia looked at him a couple times and he smiled back at her. He knew she felt like rolling her eyes at Martha but she did nothing like that.

"Oh and about security Ethan," Martha said, "You know my father's handling that."

Ethan did but he didn't like it.

"Dakota and I will recruit some ranchers to help us," he said, "Clancy's willing to do it."

Martha made a face.

"Ethan…my father's men are better and the merchants already trust them."

"You mean they're paying for them already."

She shrugged.

"That too…it's just easier this way," she said, "and despite what you're saying, they're good men. Some of them come highly recommended."

He sighed.

"Several came from San Francisco…"

"So…so they did…"

"There's an unsolved murder there," Ethan said, "A young man dead on the street."

"He wasn't the only one Ethan," Martha said, "and the police said that Dylan Daggett did it."

Ethan glanced over at Amelia.

"I don't believe them," he said, "I think someone else did it…maybe a security man."

Martha's eyes widened.

"That couldn't be true and besides if it was, my father wouldn't hire them if he had any suspicions."'

"But he doesn't…and I don't want men with backgrounds I don't know in my town."

Her eyes narrowed.

"It's not your town Ethan and they're already working for the businessmen."

Ethan shook his head.

"Because they were desperate and why…because out of nowhere these thefts and vandalisms came…that's why."

She nodded.

"Precisely and now they feel better about security than they did before," she said, "Ethan you do a wonderful job but you and Dakota are only two people and the town's growing quickly."

Not that much but there was no convincing her. Daggett might just show up after all if he was interested in getting Clara back. But Ethan knew that was the least of his problems.

"So Amelia what do you think of the entertainment?"

Martha had proposed a band to be playing and a quartet of fiddlers at the dance later on that night.

"I think it's a bit…much actually."

"Oh come on Amelia, just because you're clearly not in the celebration mood."

Amelia narrowed her eyes at her.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"That reporter gave you a hard time didn't he," Martha said, "Bella kicked him off her ranch."

Amelia paused.

"He asked questions that had nothing to do with his story."

"Like what…oh you mean about that poor man that was killed," Martha said, "What a shame…innocent from what Ernie said."

Amelia didn't need the reminder of what kind of man Warrick had been up to his death. She had no idea that the past would follow her back to Paradise but Ernie had brought it back.

"A shame…"

Ethan spoke up.

"I thought we were talking about Founder's Day," he said, "now how many security men are there going to be?"

"Just the ones we have already," Martha said, "Burke and Trevor are the last two to arrive but Buster will be in charge."

"I figured as much," Ethan said, "as long as he doesn't interfere with Dakota and me…"

"He and the rest of the men won't Ethan," she said, "Come on I'd hope you'd be happy about how much this is going to help you."

He sighed.

"They interfere; they're going to wind up in jail Martha."

She dropped her mouth open but he meant it and she knew it. She might go back to her father and complain about it but he'd stand firm.

* * *

Ethan walked out of the saloon with Amelia afterward. Martha had taken off not long after that saying she had to meet with her father but he knew she was going to deliver his words back to him. Ethan knew he'd be hearing from Darrin soon not that it mattered. He had been entrusted by the people of Paradise to be the marshal. And even though there hadn't been a flurry of other candidates going out for the position, he knew that most of the people including all the ranchers trusted him to look out for them. As much as they'd trust anybody to do that.

He looked over at Amelia. Even dressed up like a ranch hand she was still too beautiful, her hair braided back and her face thoughtful. He knew that what Martha had brought up hadn't made her happy but she hadn't shown it. She was tough in ways that it took him a while to figure out and if she was afraid, she kept it to herself most of the time.

"I don't like it…"

He knew that she meant the guards.

"I don't like it either and I don't intend to let them cause any trouble."

She paused for a moment.

"I don't want any other woman to face what I did Ethan…and what if one of Darrin's men…they did something like that?"

"It's not going to happen in Paradise. I won't let it."

She sighed.

"How could you stop it? You don't know anything about most of Darrin's hired men. Any one of them could be a lot worse an outlaw than Daggett."

Ethan knew that but he was stuck until one of the men did anything and then he'd be able to react. Not his favorite way of doing his job but he had little choice.

"I'm going to send out some wires on the two latest, Trevor and Burke," he said, "Starting with San Francisco but I don't know who employed them there."

"Probably someone with a lot of power Ethan," she said, "Like here…and maybe they worked for other business owners."

He walked her back to her horse and slid a arm around her waist.

"I'm looking forward to tonight."

She chuckled at him.

"It's just supper Ethan but it'll be fun," she said, "Bella's planning on some dancing."

He smiled.

"I got my partner all picked out."

"Oh you do?"

He nodded.

"Yep…she's the most beautiful woman in all of Paradise and I'm a very good dancer."

She bit her lip.

"You're pretty good at that if a woman keeps her feet clear."

"I haven't stepped on any toes since…"

She chuckled again. He loved the way she laughed, a lovely sound and her eyes sparkled. He planned on making her laugh more often.

"Okay…it's been a while for both of us," she said, "We'll start out slowly and work from there."

"Deal…I'm so happy that you're back Amelia…more than you know."

He meant it but he saw the reticence in her eyes. What had happened to her wouldn't fade quickly but she was back home where she belonged.

"I know…I'm happy too…I want you to know that even though I don't always act that way."

He drew her in his arms and he held her close to him for a moment before releasing her so she could get on her horse and head back to Bella's ranch to put some work in before he and the children joined her for dinner.

* * *

Darrin watched as Martha walked into his office at the bank. She didn't look too happy.

"How did the planning meeting go?"

She frowned.

"Ethan laid out some rules for the security men," she said, "threatened to put them in jail if they got in his way."

Darrin shuffled papers.

"Don't worry about that," he said, "the merchants would never go for that. They depend on us too much."

"I know but he's upset that some of the guards had no backgrounds for him to check out…"

Darrin sighed.

"That's our business not his and all of the men came highly recommended," he said, "Some of the big shots in San Francisco used them."

She paused.

"None of them did anything…bad did they? Ethan just about accused as much…nothing direct but he hinted that they have pasts…"

Darrin shook his head.

"No…I refuse to believe it," he said, "They wouldn't be here if that were true."

"A man was murdered…"

Darrin nodded.

"Yes, yes I heard the pesky reporter mention it…but our men had nothing to do with that. I promise you…and I am your father."

She nodded.

"Yes and we're equal partners in this venture aren't we?"

He smiled.

"Of course…"

She seemed placated and told him she'd be in her own office. After he left, he called for someone to tell Buster to send out a wire to San Francisco immediately…

"He'll know what it's about," was all Darrin said.


	51. Chapter 51

Amelia looked up when she saw Claire bringing the boys to the ranch in the wagon and as soon as she pulled the reins, they jumped on out to run into the barn to find the puppies. Claire joined her after she tied up the horses.

"Where's Ms Rogers?"

"She's in the house working on the dinner with Rosie. She'll be out soon."

"I brought some dessert," Claire said, "Crumb cake…I've been working on it since Mary gave me the recipe."

Amelia smiled.

"She's going to let some of the women play the fiddle," she said, "She packed some to take with us but hasn't had a chance to try them out."

"That'll be fun…I know Uncle Ethan mentioned something about dancing."

"Yes he did…he'll be here after he's done in town."

Claire sighed.

"I saw him before I came out here," she said, "I know that he's frustrated with Darrin about those security men and they just make me nervous when I'm working in Axelrod's store."

"They make me nervous too but if they make the merchants happy, that's what matters to the Wyatts."

"Martha was upset too," she said, "about the reporter asking questions about them."

That surprised Amelia.

"Why would he do that? He didn't listen about them before."

"Before what…?"

Claire looked at her puzzled.

"Back in San Francisco, two of them killed a man," Amelia said, "That's what the reporter's asking about."

"He asked you didn't he?"

Amelia paused for a long moment and then nodded.

"Why would he ask you?"

"Because I saw the man get killed," Amelia said, "He didn't do anything wrong except when they weren't being nice. They were security men who worked for one of the most powerful players in the city."

"But they weren't good men."

"No they weren't," Amelia said, "They were dangerous men. They just took his life like it meant nothing and I don't think it was the only life."

Claire shook her head.

"How awful of them," she said, "but that was back there wasn't it?"

Amelia started walking towards the house so Claire walked with her.

"I don't know anything about the men that Darrin hired and neither does Ethan," she said, "They could be anybody…even outlaws trying to take advantage of people's trusts to take from them."

Claire furrowed her brow.

"So that's why Uncle Ethan is trying to find out more about them?"

Amelia nodded.

"Yes before Founder's Day," she said, "and with Daggett and his gang out there…he and Dakota are going to be very busy."

"I know but they'll do their jobs to keep everyone safe."

Amelia knew that but she had lost her ability to feel like that and she'd settle just for making it through each day at a time. Sometime it was more a struggle than other times but she'd learned that she harbored the strength to do that. Though it left her exhausted at the end of the day and then there were the dreams….well they'd pass with time as she moved forward with her life. They had to as this experience couldn't stay with her forever.

Ben and George ran out of the barn with the puppies yipping at their heels. Their laughter filled the air and Claire just looked over at them shaking her head.

"I know Uncle Ethan's going to weaken and let them bring one home."

"It'd be a good thing Claire," Amelia said, "the mother's good at keeping predators away from the barn."

Claire nodded.

"Good for the chickens," she said, "Two got out and didn't come back so the coyotes and foxes might be back."

Amelia remembered back two years ago when a bunch of hens had been slaughtered by Reverend Hill who had come to town preaching redemption and salvation but had been out to kill Ethan after destroying him first. But he had been shot dead inside the church after Ethan had responded to his ultimatum to meet him in town after he'd held her hostage.

"Then you really need a guard dog."

She looked up and saw a man on horseback approach and she saw that it was Ethan. He must have gotten off his work early. Things had been quiet in town despite the petty crimes and Dakota was more than capable of handling the watch.

He slid off his horse and walked up to her after tying the reins loosely.

"Hi there…"

She smiled at him.

"I see you're early."

"Dakota's riding around now to make sure everything's quiet and Clancy's helping him."

She knew that Clancy never backed away from a request to help out with the marshaling and Ethan had grown to trust him. He slid his arms around her and drew her close kissing her softly on the mouth. The laughter of his nephews attracted their attention afterward and Ethan just shook his head.

"Guess we'll be getting a dog."

She stroked his face.

"It'll work out and besides they'll be good for the ranch."

He grinned.

"It'll probably be better at it than I ever will be."

They walked together to join Bella inside the house.

* * *

The dinner was delicious and everyone ate all of it leaving nothing left over before the musicians came out and people started dancing. Amelia and Ethan took to the impromptu floor and fell naturally back into it. Ethan really wasn't that bad of a dancer and she enjoyed the way he held her as they remembered the steps.

Claire had tried teaching Joseph to dance but he wasn't having any part of it. He'd ridden to the ranch arriving just in time for dinner after spending time with Doc Carter on a patient.

"No need to be dancing," he said, "Too much else to do."

He'd been working very hard, more so than he'd done with anything so far in his life and Amelia knew he wanted to follow in Doc Carter's footsteps someday. The pay wasn't much but it'd help him save up for college eventually and Doc Carter had promised to help sponsor him. Maybe the ladies' auxiliary could do some fundraising for Joseph's education too if he agreed to come back afterward and treat patients here for a while.

She remembered the days when the town's barber had been the closest thing to a doctor…except John Taylor. He'd saved her life when she'd needed a bullet wound treated that the barber wouldn't dare touch. Ethan had sent Joseph out to fetch him even as the marshal at the time was hauling him to jail for shooting her accidently. She hadn't known that until they told her sometime afterward, her sole thought had been on protecting George and when she learned the truth, she hadn't held it against him.

Now their bodies fit together nicely as they danced first more lively and then it slowed down and she looked up into his face. She remembered what it'd been like before she'd left, before their engagement had gone bust.

"This is nice…"

The music had stopped and he led her off the floor to get something to drink. They went and sat together on the porch steps watching everyone else.

"Yes…I really enjoyed it…I forgot how good it felt."

He took one of her hands in his own and she liked the strength of his grip, the warmth of his skin. She leaned slightly towards him.

"You think you're ready to try it again?"

She paused for a long moment. Her heart leapt when he'd asked his question but she still felt so unsure of everything. Not her feelings for him but their future together. She didn't even know what her own future held right now.

"You don't have to answer right now."

She sighed.

"I don't know right now," she said, "A lot happened even before I left town…and I'm really trying hard to put what happened in San Francisco behind me."

He wrapped his other hand around her hand that was already in his grasp.

"There's no rush Amelia," he said, "I'm a patient man."

She arched her brows.

"Are you…I might really test that…but I have to trust myself."

He smiled.

"Amelia I'm willing to wait however long it takes. I'm not going anywhere."

She sighed looking ahead at the party.

"I don't know what Ernie's really doing here," she said, "I thought it was to do a story on Bella but he seems more interested in Warrick and his murder."

"He must know that Daggett and his gang didn't do it."

"He acted like I was responsible."

He looked at her, coaxing a tendril of hair off of her face.

"You're not…but whoever killed him is out there somewhere."

She nodded, fully knowing that and she'd been looking over her shoulder more than she'd admit but the men hadn't come looking for her so far at least not that she was aware.

* * *

In town, Martha worked in her office after her father had left the building to get some dinner at the saloon. She still had some planning to do for Founder's Day and then she'd join him. She had questioned him about Ethan's concern about the security men and her father had said all the right things. She'd figured they were not the way that the marshal had tried to paint them.

She heard footsteps in her office and then Ernie poked his head in the doorway.

"May I ask you several questions?"

She sighed in exasperation and just shot him an annoyed look.

"I already answered your questions," she said, "I can't believe that you're still poking around. Weren't you supposed to be writing about that outlaw woman?"

He nodded.

"The story's changed somewhat. I'm interested in finding out who killed that gentleman…"

"You mean Warrick right, well I fail to see what that has to do with what's happening here in Paradise a long distance away."

"You know that the only witness to the murder lives in this town," he said, "That's Amelia…"

"I know that and I know that you talked to her and that Bella Rogers kicked you off her ranch."

He looked rueful.

"She didn't like how I was questioning Amelia but I had to find out the truth," he said, "That's my job.

She folded her arms.

"But what does that have to do with me and my father? What we have planned has nothing to do with it."

"I know that but didn't your father hire security men from San Francisco?"

She felt herself losing patience with him.

"Yes but like I said, he checked them out ahead of time…they worked for some of the most influential people in that city. They would never have anything to do with anything so sordid."

"You sure about that?"

Now she wanted to kick him out of her office. But right then Buster walked into the room.


	52. Chapter 52

Martha looked up at Buster and then back over at Ernie. She didn't want to say or do anything that would get Ernie going after it like an attack dog. She really didn't know anything about what had happened but she knew that if Ernie was here, he must be up to something.

Had he lied about doing a story on Bella Rogers? After all that's what he had said he was going to do. But he'd spent so little time with the notorious outlaw, much too little if she were the subject of the story. Yes, he had to add interviews with people who knew her but he spent all his time with other people and he'd spent some of it with Amelia. Asking questions in a way that got him kicked off of Bella's ranch. There must definitely be something to that. She knew that Amelia had witnessed the murder of that Warrick person but what did that have to do with Paradise and what she and her father were trying to here.

Paradise would wither up and die, for real this time if she and her father hadn't shown up to save it. Doing so would help the town and its people and it would add to her father's business empire. He's already been a success when he arrived here but fulfilling his plans for this town would elevate him to greater heights. But now Ernie had been asking so many questions of different people and Buster had shown up in her office with what looked like unsettling news. She knew that by looking at his face.

"What is it?"

Buster sighed, taking in that the reporter was in the room with them.

"You want him to stay?"

Martha looked over at Ernie.

"Maybe you'd better leave us alone."

Ernie didn't seem eager to go but when they remained silent, he finally walked out of the room.

"Good riddance," she said, "He's asking so many questions."

"Then he'd better not find out about what just happened."

She narrowed her eyes.

"What?"

"Trevor and Burke just caught a vandal," he said, "He's in jail not saying nothing but he's got beat up."

"By the men…?"

Buster nodded.

"He wasn't caught in the act but he was in the vicinity," Buster said, "It had to be him. He complained and struggled with them and they had to get rough. It's what the merchants wanted, for the people hitting their shops to be stopped."

Martha knew that from the meetings but how badly was this person beaten up? She didn't want to ask. When her father found out about it, he'd handle it.

"Where's Ethan…why didn't he handle it?"

"He's at Bella Roger's ranch having dinner with his children," Buster said, "Dakota's in the saloon losing at poker. What Trevor and Burke had to do was unavoidable."

Martha just sighed.

"Is he badly hurt? Will he need Doc Carter?"

Buster shook his head.

"He'll sleep it off," he said, "and the marshal can decide what to do with him tomorrow."

Martha thought that would work as she had more work to do before she headed out home. She hoped that Ethan would return to town so she could see him and the news that he'd been out at Bella's ranch didn't please her. They had been getting closer the way that she wanted until Bella had arrived…or rather Amelia his ex-fiancée had also come back.

He had been spending quite a bit of time at Bella's ranch since then. She'd been so busy with working with her father and on the planning for Founder's Day she hadn't paid much attention. She hadn't thought that he'd want to rekindle anything with her since they had broken off their engagement before she left.

Only when she'd eaten lunch with both of them, they seemed more interested in each other than in the planning session for the upcoming celebration.

"I think Ethan will handle it just fine," Martha said, "until he's picked up to go to trial on it in front of the circuit judge."

"That'll be a while," Buster said, "the cases are backing up."

"We can't concern ourselves about that," Martha said, "We can only be concerned about improving the town and we're heading in the right direction."

"Even if the marshal doesn't want us here," Buster said, "He's made that clear to us."

Martha shrugged.

"He'll get over it when he realizes that you're a great asset to him in keeping the peace in this town."

She didn't really know when that would happen but she knew it would happen. Ethan would just have to realize it was what the businessmen wanted. Buster moved to the door.

"I have to go back out to the saloon," he said, "I'll see if Dakota's still there and talk with him."

She nodded and he left the office.

* * *

Amelia and Ethan walked a bit before he'd head back to load the children on the wagon and take them home. She'd linked her arm with his and they'd gone to look at the horses grazing in the pastures under the moonlight.

"They sure are looking nice…you should get a good price for them."

Amelia knew that the horses had thrived since they'd been turned out to graze. She and Bella had talked about selling some of them as stock horses and some ranchers had expressed interest in them.

"We hope…put a lot of work into them," she said, "We picked up most of them on a sale a couple days outside of San Francisco."

He'd remembered the night they had just ridden them into town, down the main street while he and others had watched.

"Ben and George can't wait to pick up their horse."

She smiled.

"It's a nice one and coming along nicely...Clara's very good with him."

"They also still want a puppy."

She chuckled.

"I told you it'd be a good guard dog."

He slid his arm around her waist and she leaned her head on his shoulder. It felt good to be back with him like this just spending time together and not thinking much about the future. Maybe he was thinking about it but she just couldn't think that far ahead.

"You got to head on back soon," she said, "It's getting late and the children have school tomorrow."

"Claire reminded me of that," he said, "I…the children and I had a very good time…"

She smiled.

"I did too and your dancing…have you been practicing?"

"No…just gotten more careful where I put my feet," he said, "What about you…?"

"I did a little bit," she said, "I spent some time in Reno and ran into an old friend. He's married to a nice woman and they own a ranch. They threw a party like this one and invited me. I had a great time…I was still feeling upset from leaving Paradise…and you but that's when I realized how much I'd needed to get away."

She saw his face change.

"No…not from you…I don't think it was ever about you. I just needed to go out in the world and do the things I'd always wanted to do on my own. I got married so young Ethan and then I was a wife…and then a wife whose husband took off on her…then it was about surviving with the only thing I had left which was the bank."

He squeezed his arm around her waist remembering what it'd been like in those days. She'd closed herself off from everything but the bank and he hadn't realized at the time how much Pierce's leaving had hurt her.

"Nothing wrong with that," he said, "I'd already seen most of the world I wanted to see."

They started to walk back where Claire was waiting with Ben and George sitting in the wagon. But they stopped before they reached their and he took his hands firmly in his own, pulling her closer to him. He kissed her on the mouth and she responded.

He traced her mouth with his fingers when they let go and then got into the wagon with the children to head back home.

She watched them leave and Bella walked up to her.

"I told you he knows what he wants."

Amelia sighed.

"I know…I just hope that I can make this work."

"You trust him don't you?"

Amelia nodded.

"You don't trust yourself?"

Amelia looked at her hands.

"I don't know myself…what I've become."

Bella smiled at her.

"Oh yes you do," she said, "I know it's been very hard Amelia but he's the man you love and why you came back here."

Amelia knew it too but she had many doubts and none of them involved how she felt about him. But she was trying to work through them and not knowing how to do it. A part of her felt so isolated from everyone else including the people she'd known.

She had to find a way to change that.

* * *

Dakota had left the saloon after losing a couple more hands of poker and headed towards the office. He ran into two of the armed security, Burke and Trevor who were standing near the doorway.

"What's going on here?"

"We handed off a man that we caught vandalizing one of the businesses to Charlie."

Dakota frowned.

"Who is he?"

"Wouldn't say of course…but we'll look at the posters tomorrow, see if there's a match."

Dakota shrugged.

"Probably won't be," he said, walking inside.

He saw the young man in the cell lying on the cot, seemingly asleep.

"How long's he been like that?"

Charlie shrugged.

"Not long after he came in," he said, "He was banged up a bit but he settled on down once he knew he'd be in at least a night."

They both walked away from the cell and Dakota started to leave.

"You turning in for the night," Charlie asked.

Dakota nodded.

"Quiet night here except at the saloon," he said, "I'll see you tomorrow…"

Charlie nodded and Dakota left the office, walking right past Burke and Trevor who still stood there watching him go.


	53. Chapter 53

Ethan got to the jail next day and was shocked at what he found there.

He'd seen the inmate slumped in the cell and had unlocked the door to go wake him up. When he failed to roust, he checked his vitals and discovered the man was dead. He stepped outside and saw Charlie and Dakota talking near the horse trough.

"Get inside her…"

They joined him with quizzical looks.

"What is it boss?"

Ethan looked over at Dakota and gestured to the cell.

"Man brought in last night is dead…how'd that happen?"

Dakota looked perplexed.

"I don't know…he looked to be asleep when I left. What about you Charlie?"

"Saw him asleep, not dead."

Ethan just looked at both men trusting that they told him the truth as they knew it but the man looked as if he'd been dead a few hours. He'd felt cool to the touch and his skin had started hardening.

"Doc didn't check him out," Dakota said, "Maybe we should have fetched him."

Ethan had made the decision not to check in town until this morning with what had happened. He'd left Bella and Amelia at their ranch and then took the children straight home as it had been very late. Now he wondered if he'd done right.

"I swear Ethan he didn't look like he was dying…"

Ethan sighed.

"I believe you but…someone better fetch Doc Carter to take a look at him," he said, "Maybe something got missed."

Dakota frowned.

"Maybe Burke and Trevor hit him too hard," he said, "They had roughed him up a bit."

"It was just vandalism wasn't it?"

Dakota nodded.

"But you know how Axelrod and the others feel about anything that targets their stores…Darrin's given them what they wanted with those security men."

Ethan knew that even though he'd had his objections to their presence and now two of them, the most recent arrivals had been connected with a death.

"Who watched over him all night?"

Charlie spoke up.

"I did…but I left to go respond to a disturbance from Tiny's place for a while. Office looked the same when I got back."

"Got a name on him?"

Charlie shook his head.

"Didn't see his face on a poster or anything. Course that doesn't mean much."

Ethan digested this while Dakota went to get the doctor. People didn't die in his jail cell very often. Not to say that there hadn't been marshals who'd had quite a few men turn up dead in lockup but they were long gone.

"Didn't recognize him…he's not local."

"Probably a drifter," Charlie said, "The two security men just said they saw him near where there'd been vandalism. Didn't catch him at it…"

"How do they know he did it?"

Charlie shrugged.

"He was the only one in the vicinity and it was fresh."

That didn't make much difference to Ethan. The man could have just been passing by at the wrong time…maybe he'd seen something and could have been a witness. The real vandal could still be out there and for all he knew it could have been either Burke or Trevor.

"I need to talk to them."

"I don't know if Darrin will let you…"

"He's not going to have a choice in it," Ethan said, "It's my job."

"Burke's at Axelrod's store," Charlie said, "Better get to him before Darrin shows up."

Ethan nodded and headed out of the office.

* * *

Amelia woke up smiling. She'd had a goodnight sleep which she didn't take for granted anymore. But if she'd been dreaming again, she'd woken without any memory of it. She got out of bed and got dressed to go check on the horses.

She ran into Bella who was talking to a couple of the women.

"You are heading into town?"

Amelia nodded.

"Martha wants to work on the planning," she said, "I don't know why she needs my help. She doesn't take advice well."

Bella sighed.

"You've got something she wants," she said, "I think she had her designs on the marshal."

Amelia knew that, had known that when she first arrived back in Paradise. But she knew that she'd still loved him. Something she'd tried to get away from and then realized she couldn't run anymore.

"Look it's just business," she said, "Founder's Day is an important holiday…even if it feels like the Wyatts are turning it into something much different."

Bella chuckled.

"Martha seems to have embraced that but she just wants something from Ethan…"

"It's none of my business," Amelia said, "I know how I feel about him and that's enough for me. I can't give him what I'm not able."

Bella shook her head.

"You're just thinking about it too much."

Amelia just looked at her, shaking her head.

"I'm not…I'm just being realistic," she said, "I'm really working hard at this…"

"Too hard…it shouldn't be much work at all."

Amelia sighed.

"You know what I mean…"

Bella smiled.

"I know that Ethan loves you," she said, "I didn't know if he'd ever be able to care about a woman like that. He was always all about being the gunfighter…never anything serious with a lady…course I wasn't a lady."

"I love him too…as much as I can feel anything right now. But I try not to think about what happened and it intrudes anyway."

"Did you tell him that?"

Amelia shook her head.

"I don't think it'll fix anything," she said, "and it won't change anything."

"It might…if you try it," Bella said, "You're a young woman. You still have a lot of life ahead of you. You can't let anything hold you back from what you want."

Amelia heard her words but it was harder to put them into practice. She'd tried a lot and so far…there were times she almost felt like herself again and others…when she still felt like running. She didn't want to run away from a man she'd come back to but sometimes she had to will herself to remember that she was back in Paradise and not someplace else months ago.

"You worried about those men coming after you still?"

Amelia had worried about that months ago when it had just happened but she hadn't seen them anywhere since then. She figured at this point they'd moved on and were no doubt still terrorizing people abusing their authority because someone ordered them to do so.

"No…that man the other night in the barn…he made me wonder because he knew so much…"

"Might have just run into those two men at some point, heard about it…"

Amelia didn't know if she quite believed that but this man's actions and words didn't mean that the two men who hurt her were anywhere around.

Bella walked with her to the barn.

"You know Ethan will kill them if they show up and try anything."

Amelia paused.

"That's what scares me sometimes…I don't want him to do something that could get him killed or locked away."

* * *

Ethan watched as Doc Carter checked the dead man out in the jail cell. Dakota had summoned him and he'd come over right away.

He'd been busy checking him out, peppering anyone nearby with questions about what they'd done and what they'd seen but didn't receive much useful information.

"He was left alone for a spell," Doc Carter asked, "How long was that?"

Ethan watched Dakota and Charlie look at each other.

"Not too long…we had to respond to a disturbance and that took about an hour…maybe longer."

Doc Carter stood up and looked at the three of them.

"He died of a blow to the head, I reckon," he said, "a pretty severe one…you can see it in the rear of the head…bone's pretty thick there too and still…"

Charlie cleared his throat.

"Well he was treated a bit roughly by these two armed men…before he was put in the cell."

Doc Carter sighed.

"The two I saw here earlier right?"

Ethan nodded.

"Why you asking these questions…?"

Doc Carter looked carefully at him.

"I suspect you already know why Ethan," he said, "The man died in your custody while waiting to be picked up for trial. The guards might have hit him earlier and it took him a while to die."

Dakota shook his head.

"He didn't act like he was hit in the head," he said, "He was banged up but he looked alert when I saw him."

"He's not alert now Dakota, he's dead."

Ethan sensed that Doc Carter wasn't happy with what happened to the young man. Neither was he…he'd not even been in town when this happened and the man was already dead.

"Did anyone else slip in the office and see him?"

Dakota and Charlie looked at each other.

"We were gone that time," he said, "and I had a ring of keys in my desk…if someone knew to look there, it's possible."

Ethan clenched his jaw. Damn, that meant that someone could have come in the office, unlocked the cell and killed the young man. But if that were the case, who? The town wasn't exactly crawling with suspects.

Unless…Burke and Trevor had returned to finish the guy off. But that didn't make much sense at all…they had caught him up, roughed him up and then put him in the jail cell. After that they'd just walked away so what was the motive to return and commit murder?

He still had no idea what happened earlier or even the name's man and where he was from. He had to find that information out soon because that might provide clues as to what happened and who killed him.

He knew he'd have to question the guards again and he knew Darrin would try to stop him from doing that. But now that he had a suspicious death on his hands, he would do what he had to do to find out the truth of what had happened.

Martha walked in just then looking a bit upset.

"What's this I hear about a man dying in jail?"

Ethan rubbed the back of his neck.

"The young man two of your father's security men caught last night," he said, "This morning he was dead."

Martha shrugged.

"I'm sure it's just one of those things," she said, "Could have happened anywhere."

Ethan shook his head.

"I don't think so…I think someone murdered him and I'm going to find out who."

With that, he walked out of the office and went to find Burke and Trevor fast before Darrin got wind of it and tried to hide them.


	54. Chapter 54

Amelia woke up from another nightmare. She'd been on the street walking with Warrick, the two of them talking and laughing. She'd really liked him on sight, found him to be a charming man with brimming intelligence and a sharp wit.

Qualities that had attracted her to Pierce back when she'd been barely Claire's age. She'd fallen in love with him so damn quick mostly because he'd wanted her to and she'd never been around a man like him. She'd grown up traveling on her horse through the Outback with men rough around the edges and all of them forbidden by her father to stay away from her. But when she'd come to America and wound up a domestic servant for the family who sponsored her, she still dreamed of exploring the world out there and during her quiet moments in the cramped shed near the barn where she slept, she'd kept a small scrapbook under her mattress to pull out at night and if she was lucky to find discarded newspapers with pictures of faraway places in the house, she'd add them to her scrapbook.

She'd shared it with Pierce one day and when he hadn't laughed…that's when her feeling for him had been born. But she hadn't known him that well and now she regretted ever sharing anything so personal with him. He'd used her as an innocent pawn in some of his scams, jeopardized the reputation of the bank where she worked so hard and then he'd just walked away from her.

Actually rode probably as far as Scout, his horse could take him before someone caught up with him and silenced him for good. It had taken her so long to get over that betrayal even though they'd been estranged at his point of departure. But she'd grown up a lot during his absence and learned to rely on her own skills and more hard work to survive. Not that she didn't stay so far inside herself that when she wasn't working…people hardly knew the woman with the accent that could be English rather than Australian. What had drawn her out of it had been the arrival of the children…and Ethan though it took her too long to admit it even to herself. Only when she thought the amnesiac assassin had killed him out in the valley, had she allowed herself to feel the tremendous loss…damn she'd even asked Scotty for his gun to get revenge.

If Pierce had seen that, he'd never believed it. But at that point, avenging Ethan's death was worth sacrificing everything…and when he'd been alive, he saw the tears that she'd shed while playing a dirge on her piano.

They'd fallen in love, gotten engaged and broken it off and she'd left to run away from all of it. But you can't run away from your feelings and the problems they evoke.

But then Pierce had done the ultimate betrayal….not that she dreamed about that. What had woken her up, her heart pounding and in a cold sweat had been the murder.

Watching Warrick fall on the cobbled street in slow motion…the two men standing there and knowing she'd been the reason why. No, initially her ex-husband had been the reason why.

She got out of bed and went to pour herself some water to drink, as her throat felt parched. It'd be morning soon because it'd gone all quiet and she could see the palest hints of the sun rising out the window.

Another day on the ranch and she couldn't be happier about that. She'd loved working outdoors more than inside the cramped office of the bank.

The other night had been so wonderful dancing with Ethan and walking with him in the warm night…with happiness all around them. The way he'd kissed her triggered all kinds of sensations and with them, memories of what it had been like when he courted her without calling it that and when they'd really decided to commit to each other. He'd been the furthest away from the type of man she thought she could love, and a complete opposite in many ways from Pierce. She knew he'd be the only man that she'd ever love. The trouble was, Ethan needed a complete woman who would put up with his lifestyle and not try to change him.

The latter was what had broken them up because it'd been hard enough when he'd been a gunslinger for hire but when he became marshal, she'd felt such intense misgivings that she surprised herself. The town had cheered as the dreaded star was pinned to his chest but she'd stood in the background feeling such intense foreboding that she couldn't shake…even as they made marriage plans and took a couple aborted trips to the altar.

She had plenty of time to think about it and now she knew that him being town marshal was the best thing that could happen not the worst. Ethan wasn't so much fearless like in his youth, but he was truly concerned about the town and its people even those at the bottom of the economic and social ladder. He'd been so fair too, including to Bella giving her a second chance when she knew that some powerful players in town wanted to run Bella out or even hang her in the town square.

So she was settled on that part of his life but she just didn't know if she was woman enough anymore to get back with him. He certainly seemed interested enough but her own feelings were so mixed up. She knew she loved him but she knew she carried a lot of fear inside of her still even as she tried not to think about it. But when she was with him, as wonderful as she felt, she felt on edge as if something were going to happen.

She'd been changed forever. Would Ethan understand that and still want to be with her?

After sipping from her cup of water, she went outside to the small porch and watched the sun rise, thinking it to be another day.

She'd ride into town to do some business and of course to see him again. She'd meant to go yesterday but had gotten so busy with some of the horses. He hadn't come back later that day, even to pick up Ben and George leaving Claire to do that.

Today she'd head into town and talk with him about what was happening between them and why she struggled with it. He deserved to know that.

* * *

Ethan hadn't gotten much sleep even when he returned home not long before sunrise. He'd been up with Doc Carter discussing his exam of the dead man in the cell after spending wasted hours trying to locate both . He'd tossed and turned until he heard the sounds of Ben and George getting up for breakfast and doing their chores. So he got out of a bed he hadn't really slept in to help Claire cook the meal.

"You got in late last night?"

He nodded.

"I had to stay in town," he said, "A man died in my custody the night of the party…"

She frowned while she cracked some eggs in the pan.

"Who…how…?"

He sighed.

"Some of Darrin's men arrested him for vandalism and he was locked up in jail," he said, "Dakota and Charlie saw him alive but had to leave to deal with a disturbance…and when they came back…"

Claire shook her head.

"What about Martha…she could help you right?"

Ethan didn't get far with her. When her father circled the wagons around him on an issue, she joined right in with him. Oh she'd tried to distract him by inviting him to go to eat with her at the saloon and discuss it further and he'd gone just for that. But his mind had been on Amelia missing her and knowing he wouldn't see her today and Martha had changed the topic quickly enough to Founder's Day.

"Oh Ethan, we're going to have music, dancers and a barber quartet."

"A barber what?"

"Oh it's a type of entertainment act very popular in larger cities…it's really going to put Paradise on the map."

Paradise already had a place on many maps, Ethan thought back when it'd been a mining team in the past and then again.

"I need to talk to your father and he won't see me."

She sighed.

"Ethan…you know how busy he's been since he arrived here and it's all for improving Paradise, you know that."

No he didn't and if it meant at a steep price, he'd oppose progress.

"I need to find Burke and Trevor…his men who took that man to the jail."

She sighed.

"He was alive and well when they brought him there."

"He was roughed up and they were hanging around the jail even after they left him there," Ethan said, "Dakota and Charlie saw them there."

Martha just looked irritated.

"Oh Ethan…you think they came back and killed him? Why on earth would they do that?"

He rubbed the back of his neck.

"I don't know why…and I'm not saying that happened but I can't discount anything at this point. I have a dead man in my cell who wasn't dead when he was locked up."

"Maybe he died of something else…maybe he was sick."

"Doc Carter said he looked young and in good health," Ethan said, "No signs of sickness."

"Maybe it's something Doc Carter couldn't see…I know my father Ethan and he only hires the best men to do his security. He has to, or else he'd lose money doing it."

That made some sense to Ethan but he still harbored suspicions and now neither of the Wyatts would help him find the two men. Burke hadn't been at Axelrod's this morning and Simon had been there instead. Not one to answer any questions either, just shrugging when Ethan had asked him about working there while mumbling it was the boss' orders.

He just knew he had to get to the bottom of it if a murderer still walked in their midst. But he also knew save Dakota, he was pretty much on his own.


	55. Chapter 55

Dakota just looked at Ethan.

"So what are we going to do," he said, "We can't even find Burke and Trevor…they seemed to have vanished."

Ethan sighed.

"They'll be back as soon as it dies down. Darrin can't afford to keep them not working for long."

They both were heading back to the office after having ridden out by the ranches to check on whether anyone had seen any strangers coming or going on the main roads leading into Paradise. But no one had seen anything. They hadn't seen this mysterious stranger come into town just as no one had seen him commit vandalism against a business.

Nobody had fled the town after the man had been locked up and would soon be discovered dead. Nor had anyone left quickly after Charlie and Dakota showed up to investigate the disturbance early in the morning.

The only time they'd left the man alone in the jail cell.

"Martha's covering for the men…you know that."

Ethan pushed the door open into the office.

"She's doing it to protect her father not them," he said, "If they break the law then Darrin's at least part responsible."

Dakota followed him into the office.

"So you think this sudden law breaking behavior is a setup?"

Ethan went to his desk.

"I know it is…and it's just to drum up business for Darren's security men…some business gets broken into or vandalized during the night…then word about it travels through this town faster than anything…next thing you know everyone's thinking they'll be next."

Dakota nodded.

"Makes sense to me and like you said, it's been done in other cities."

"Amelia said it's been done in San Francisco…and some of the men came from there."

Dakota looked over at him.

"So you think there's some connection then?"

Ethan didn't know about that and couldn't say so but the hairs on the back of his neck had done more than prickle since Darrin had first arrived in Paradise. He'd become downright suspicious of him not long afterward. The businessman had said all the right things which was part of the problem. He came off as a salesman, similar to others who had conned people in town out of their money and in a couple cases; the town had been stripped of all its valuables.

"Maybe…I sure want to find out and the key is to get statements out of Burke and Trevor."

Dakota shook his head.

"Not going to happen as long as Darrin has something to say about it and he's not even letting us talk to him…says he's too busy."

"He can't stay too busy forever," Ethan said, "I want to find out what happened to my prisoner. A healthy young man just doesn't die in his cell…unless someone helps him."

The door swung open and in walked the reporter Ernie, who looked at both men.

"Heard this town just had a murder…some man found dead in jail…"

Ethan wondered why it had taken the reporter this long to get wind that it had happened, must not be all that good at his job.

"Heard right…but there's no cause of death yet," he said, "Doc Carter said that the bruises he suffered during his capture didn't kill him."

Ernie appeared to digest that.

"So he was murdered…while in his cell," he said, "Weren't you watching him?"

Ethan sighed.

"I wasn't there…Dakota and Charlie were here…except when they had to respond to a disturbance call."

Ernie just shook his head

"That's the oldest trick in the book…lure the guards out with a false report and while you're gone, slip someone into murder him…"

Ethan and Dakota just looked at each other. They couldn't deny that this likely was the master plan of the killer.

"Weren't the cells locked?"

Ethan rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yes…but…"

Dakota interjected.

"The keys were left on the desk…"

Ernie jotted that down on some tablet and then looked up at them.

"Where's the body?"

"It's in storage waiting to be claimed or shipped to his next of kin if they contact Paradise."

"Any Idea on who it might be?"

Ethan shook his head.

"None at all…some drifter…no one's ever seen him before…and he's not on any of the wanted posters."

Ernie nodded, jotting more notes.

"Why do you think anyone would want to kill him?"

Ethan folded his arms.

"I can't say until I know who he is and why he was here."

Ernie tilted his face.

"He was taken here for vandalism by a couple of Mr. Wyatt's men?"

Ethan nodded.

"Yes…two of them but Mr. Wyatt won't allow them to be questioned or tell us where they are now."

Ernie's brow furrowed.

"That's interesting…maybe a cover up of something?"

Ethan shrugged.

"We've not gotten that far in the investigation," he said, "Like I said, without knowing his name and anything about him, it'll be harder to find out who killed him and why."

"Where's his body?"

"Why?"

"I want to take a look at it, describe it for my readers and who knows…you might just get lucky if I recognize him."

Ethan didn't think that likely because the country was a big place and the chances of that…seemed to make it almost impossible. But just in case…

"It's in the icehouse in a barn next to the hotel and saloon," he said, "until it's picked up."

Ernie sighed.

"I'll go check it out…thanks…"

The reporter left the office and Dakota looked at Ethan.

"Was that really wise…telling him?"

Ethan went to reach for some papers.

"I don't know…but at this point we don't have nothing to go on…and a killer walking loose."

* * *

Amelia walked into Axelrod's store with her list and saw Claire working there at the ledgers. The younger woman smiled when she saw her.

"How might I help you?"

Amelia smiled back.

"Just doing some errands," she said, "I need some ribbon and some thread…Scarlett's doing some mending…"

Claire went to show here where these items were shelved.

"Is Ethan in his office?"

Claire shrugged.

"I don't know…he wasn't when school let out but maybe he's returned."

Amelia picked out some brightly colored ribbon and some thread that she knew would work well.

"I heard there was a murder," Amelia said, "a prisoner in the jail."

Claire nodded.

"Yes…Uncle Ethan was so upset about it…but he wasn't there when it happened. Dakota and Charlie were supposed to look after him."

"Were they ever not there?"

"Yes…I heard that they left for about an hour to deal with something else," Claire said, "but he looked asleep when they returned."

Amelia knew that in the morning was when they learned the man had died during the night…but how?

"Doc Carter said his injuries weren't bad enough," Claire said, "That's what Joseph told me…but how then did he die?"

"Injuries…?"

"Yes, he was captured by a couple of Darrin's men including the one who works here…"

Claire looked at where Simon stood by the entrance of the door but Claire shook her head.

"Oh not him…it's another one," she said, "but he's not been here since the man turned up dead."

Darrin must be hiding him, Amelia thought, she wondered if Ethan had been able to talk with him yet.

"Why would anyone kill him?"

Claire shrugged.

"I don't know…No one even knew or recognized him. No one's claimed his body yet."

Amelia knit her brow. That type of crime wasn't that uncommon in Paradise. Quite a few drifters had died within its boundaries usually after they'd just won a lot of money in a poker game and angered another player. Sometimes romantic triangles erupted in violence and sometimes people were killed to keep secrets from being revealed…so what had happened in this case. Who was the man and what was the motive?

She found herself needing to know without knowing why. She knew how easy it was for murders to be forgotten, or swept under the carpet…where they would never be solved.

She'd lived that experience and that Warrick's killer hadn't been held accountable for that crime. She still didn't know why that reporter Ernie seemed so interested in grilling her on that unsolved murder…to everyone else but her.

"I don't know what's going to happen," Claire said, "I know Uncle Ethan and Dakota will do their best to find the truth behind what happened…but what if Darrin tries to stop them?"

Amelia knew that no one would ever stop Ethan from finding the truth if he sought it. She knew he'd do more than his best to bring the killer in…if only the marshal back in San Francisco had been like him. That's when she had realized the importance of the work that he did…that the sacrifices might just be worth it to bring justice and peace to a town. At least she realized then it'd be something she could live with…and her fear of losing him to a remorseless killer didn't fade but became something she could handle it.

Axelrod walked in just then.

"Whatever happened to that vandal, I'm sure he deserved it," he said, "I saw what he did to that business."

Amelia sighed.

"Vandalism is not worth killing over…"

Axelrod scowled.

"Spoken by someone who no longer owns a business," he said, "What if he'd robbed your bank?"

"That's different and this man didn't rob anybody."

"He could have…if the security men hadn't found him and got him in the jail cell…then they left him there."

"He was unwatched part of the night."

Axelrod just shrugged.

"Like I said, no major loss to this town," he said, "I'm glad he's dead…"

Amelia just had enough of Axelrod and paid for her items. She turned to leave the store and that's when she ran into Ethan…


	56. Chapter 56

"Ethan…"

They almost ran smack into each other which was fine with her. He smiled at her.

"Amelia…"

They just looked at each other for a moment and then he saw Simon standing there where Burke was supposed to be. He watched them closely, his hand on the butt of his gun. Ethan thought him a bit too wired for his taste. It was a miracle he hadn't accidently shot a customer yet. But then he hadn't picked these men, Darrin did and he hadn't known what the hell he was doing clearly. Not if two of them might have killed a man in custody two nights ago.

Simon just gave him a look which reminded Ethan of some of the nicer dressed thugs he'd encountered in his years as a gunslinger.

"What are you doing here?"

Ethan just looked at him without betraying any emotion.

"I'm here to look for Burke, the man who usually works here."

Simon just flexed his jaw.

"He's not here…I'm here instead."

"I can see that but I need to find him and talk to him about what happened the other night"

Simon just smiled, slyly.

"He and Trevor took care of a vandal and he'll never be doing it again."

"The man's dead…"

Simon shrugged.

"That happens…sometimes. Maybe he had a weak heart."

Ethan took a step forward.

"Maybe someone killed him."

"I wouldn't know anything about that Marshal," he said, "I wasn't working that night."

"Where were you?"

Simon shifted his stance a bit.

"I was at the bank with the boss helping him do the paperwork," he said, "and then I headed back to the hotel."

"You didn't see or talk to the two men?"

"Only in passing…I don't know them that well," he said, "Only know they're from San Francisco…worked for a hotshot there that's friendly with my boss."

Ethan digested that and looked over at Amelia who looked nonplussed at the whole situation. Ethan sighed.

"If you see either one of them…"

"I'll pass along your message but I don't know what the boss has them doing now."

Ethan had a few ideas but he said nothing and started to leave. Axelrod just glowered at him.

"Stop harassing my security man Ethan," he said, "Just because I chose to not rely on the Marshal Service you don't have to take it out on him."

Ethan focused his attention on the storekeeper.

"You know where Burke and Trevor have gone?"

Axelrod shook his head.

"Haven't a clue and if I knew I'm not sure I'd tell you."

That got Ethan's ire a bit.

"A man just died in custody Axelrod…"

"A man who was caught damaging a storefront," he said, "and Simon's right, could have been a weakness in him that killed him not Darrin's men."

Ethan just looked at him and Amelia turned to him.

"Let's get going…"

He looked at her with a smile.

"You hungry…?"

She nodded.

"I was thinking of getting something to eat at the saloon."

"I'll join you…"

He linked his arm with her and the two of them walked to the saloon.

* * *

Ernie walked into the barn where the ice room was located in the back. He saw Doc Carter and a young man he knew to be Ethan's nephew, Joseph talking together. They looked up at him. Doc Carter stepped forward.

"You need something sir?"

Ernie approached him smiling with his notepad in hand.

"I need to see the body of the young man that died in custody."

Doc Carter frowned.

"Why…are you a specialist?"

Ernie shook his head.

"I'm a reporter with the newspaper back in San Francisco."

That puzzled Doc Carter.

"Why…why would a death that happened here interest someone like you?"

Joseph frowned.

"He was here to do a story on Bella Rogers, her life after being an outlaw and he's been asking all these questions…got himself kicked off of her ranch."

"That doesn't sound good," Doc Carter, "but why does the death of this young man interest you? We don't even know his name though we have some idea how he died."

Ernie got his pad ready.

"How was that," he said, "was it from injuries of when he was captured by Mr. Wyatt's men?"

Doc Carter paused and then shook his head.

"Not likely…he had bruises, might have been a little disoriented but not enough to cause him to die in his bed."

"Then what was it?"

"He died afterward of something that happened then but from what I understand, Dakota and Charlie were there most of the time…"

"But not all the time," Ernie said, "They left on some disturbance call possibly fake and left the cell keys on the desk."

Doc Carter nodded slightly as if that made some sense.

"He got hit hard I know that but it was a fresh wound…not long before death I believe," Doc Carter said, "Perhaps when he'd been left alone."

Ernie jotted some notes down.

"Yes…yes that makes sense," he said, "they might have been watching and waiting for an opportunity."

Doc Carter looked puzzled again.

"But why…why would anyone in town kill a drifter?"

Joseph interjected.

"Because someone must have known him….without telling anyone. That's the only thing that makes sense."

Ernie nodded.

"That's what I figure…but I wanted to take a look at him so I can describe him to the readers so they'll feel like they're here with him…"

Doc Carter sighed.

"Is that necessary…to tell how brutal someone died?"

"Was killed Doc," Ernie said, "and besides, there's always a chance I might have seen him before…around town or elsewhere."

Doc Carter looked at Joseph and then back at Ernie.

"Okay…follow me…"

Ernie followed the two men into the ice room which felt quite cool to the skin and he saw the blocks of ice in storage and nearby the wooden crate that looked almost like a coffin. Doc Carter heaved it open and he saw a young man lying down, his eyes closed as if in sleep. But this man didn't fall asleep, angry bruises marred his face and cuts. Being captured by the two security men might not have been enough to kill him but it had caused visible injuries.

They had roughed him up before taking him to the jail cell.

But that's not why his eyes soon widened as he looked at the man. He turned to look at Joseph and Doc Carter.

"What is it," Joseph asked.

Ernie just kept looking at the dead body.

"I know him…"

* * *

Ethan and Amelia went inside the saloon and sat down while Scotty took their order.

"Busy today…?"

Scotty just sighed.

"Even with competition now, this place is always packed," he said, "I'm going to need to do some hiring."

He went back to the kitchen where no doubt Mary was busy at the stove with what help she did have now. People were being hired away from Scotty to work in a new eatery started up by a colleague of Darrin's across the street. A little free enterprise and competition never hurt, Darrin had said, that's how towns turn into thriving cities. But Ethan didn't want Paradise to be a city; it suited him fine just being a small town where most people knew each other for better or worse.

"I don't miss working here," Amelia said, "but I hope he finds some new workers."

Ethan remembered how she'd taken a job here even when she didn't need to do so to make a point. What it was exactly he couldn't remember, he'd just been glad she quit because they hardly had seen each other. What with their schedules being so different and not spending time with her made things far less interesting.

That still remained the rule now. He'd been hoping to see her since the party. He knew that she had this way now of allowing him to see inside her and then pulling away as if not sure how to proceed. But he also knew that she meant more to him than any woman ever had and that whatever it took to get where he wanted to be would be worth it.

She shook her head now.

"What?"

She smoothed out her napkin.

"It's just that I don't know how the two men that killed that young man…"

He sighed.

"I don't know they did that Amelia…got no proof."

She looked at him directly.

"I think they did Ethan and I've seen what these so-called security men can do first hand…"

She looked away from him a minute, withdrawing again as he watched.

"I experienced it that's how I know."

He heard sadness in her voice etched with other emotions. He reached out and put one of his hands on top of one of hers and she looked at him, smiling.

"I didn't mean to say that."

"No problem Amelia," he said, "I'm not going to disagree with you because I think you're right. It's finding proof against the two men that's going to be hard."

"I know…I know about that part of it too but you have to try Ethan…," she said, "I don't know what that man did but he didn't deserve to be killed without a judge or jury."

Ethan agreed with that but what was done was done. All he could do was to search for the answers and try to find a semblance of justice for the unidentified young man.

"I just wish I had a name for him," he said, "and locate next of kin to come get him."

Amelia furrowed his brow.

"You don't have any idea?"

He shook his head.

"Someone must know Ethan," she said, "He came here for a reason."

"He could have been just passing through."

She shook her head.

"I don't think so Ethan…I know there's a reason he was here in all this somewhere."

Before he could respond, he looked across the room and saw Darrin enter the room with his daughter. They were heading their way.

"I got some questions for him…"

She nodded.

"Then ask them…do it for that young man."


	57. Chapter 57

Amelia watched Ethan walk towards Darrin to get ready to do what he did best, which turned out to be a town marshal. It had been something she'd been unwilling to embrace before because it scared her, all the things that could happen to him.

All the ways that he could die and she'd lose him. But the man without a name needed his skills and his dogged determination to find the man who killed him. She saw how Darrin reacted to the sight of Ethan and saw how he glanced at the exits but didn't take them. He smiled at them but Amelia knew he didn't mean it. Martha tried to soften the atmosphere by smiling but she looked uneasy.

"Ethan…Amelia what a surprise…"

Amelia shot the other woman a look knowing that she'd had her own plans for Ethan tied in with her own ambitions for what Paradise could become. Ethan just looked straight at Darrin.

"I'm here to see Mr. Wyatt here," he said, "I've got some questions for him and I hope he'll answer them."

Martha looked between the two men.

"I'm sure he'll do his best as always to help you."

That hadn't been true, Amelia knew because Darrin had brought in these security men to profit off of the insecurities of the local businessmen and probably manufactured the crimes that led to this as well. Maybe that's who this young man had been…not a vandal who wandered into town to take advantage of it but someone who had done it because he'd been paid to carry out an order…possibly by Darrin himself.

She didn't want to think that's what was happening in Paradise but she saw how it had played out in San Francisco. How a small collective of powerful and wealthy men ran most of the city, oversaw the majority of the businesses and few denied them. Warrick who'd been new to the city had been thinking about it but hadn't done anything yet. Amelia knew why he died…but here another young man had wound up dead and she had any clues as to why. She knew it was suspicious and she knew that Ethan felt the same way. But Darrin wouldn't help him find the answers to the questions he asked and neither would Martha for that matter.

She'd just smooth over her father's rough edges and make it more palatable. She knew how women like that worked, she'd seen that often enough too. Back when she'd been married to Pierce, the different circles they had frequented while traveling…before reaching Paradise.

Ethan didn't react to Darrin's insincere smile.

"Good…I want to know where to find two of your hired men," he said, "Burke and Trevor…"

Darrin stroked his chin.

"They've been reassigned," he said, "And I haven't decided where…I usually rotate my men around to keep them on their toes."

"I need to talk to them so I need you to tell me where they're staying in the meantime."

Darrin smiled again.

"Ethan…I can't do that," he said, "They work for me not for you and I don't like the way this so-called investigation of yours is going."

"I haven't started it yet but these two men were the last to see him alive."

Darrin shook his head.

"No…your deputy, Dakota and Charlie were the last ones," he said, "My men turned the man over to them to put in the cell overnight."

Ethan sighed.

"Dakota and Charlie were both called out on a disturbance," he said, "They left him alone for about an hour but your two men were seen hanging around earlier."

Darrin didn't look impressed.

"So…then it's their fault if something happened to the men," he said, "Don't blame their shortcomings on my men."

"I still need to ask them questions," Ethan said, "If they did nothing wrong, there's no reason to hide from me."

Darrin glared at him.

"They're not hiding," he said, "They're doing work for me…"

"Some place you can't tell me about…why is that Mr. Wyatt?"

Darrin tried smiling again.

"Because I've got them very busy working for me," he said, "Plans for the Founder's Day…you do know it's going to be the grandest ever."

Martha nodded.

"Oh yes…he does know that don't you Ethan?"

He just said nothing and Amelia who'd been watching them spoke up.

"A young man has died and the last men to see him were your two…that's why he needs to talk to them. What part of that don't you understand?"

Darrin just looked at the two of them.

"Excuse me, I have work to do,..."

He was going to leave but Ethan blocked his path and then suddenly Joseph entered the restaurant probably on a mid-day break.

"Uncle Ethan…Mrs. Lawson…"

"Joseph…"

Darrin just shook his head.

"I told you I must go and don't be bothering my men while they're hard at work."

Ethan looked over at Joseph, seeing that his nephew was on edge.

"What's going on? Anyone claimed the body yet?"

Joseph shook his head.

"But he's finally been Identified by that reporter, Ernie…"

That shocked Ethan and Amelia and they both looked at each other. Darrin still looked impatient and Ethan noticed he clenched his teeth together.

"Who is it Joseph?"

Joseph paused.

"Butch Walton…he's from San Francisco.

Ethan's eyes widened.

"How did Ernie know him?"

"He ran into him in the big city while working on some stories," he said, "He's connected with a man who died there."

Amelia took a deep breath.

"Warrick…?"

Joseph looked at her.

"Could be…I didn't get a name…but he's back at the wire office sending word to his publisher about it."

Darrin just folded his arms.

"What does that prove? The fact that he's not from here means he's just a drifter passing through to make trouble."

"I don't think so," Ethan said, "He's tied with a man in another city who's been murdered. The same city where the two men who captured him came from themselves…"

Martha gasped.

"Ethan you can't think…"

"I'm not thinking anything; I just know that I need to ask the two living men from that city some questions and your father is making that difficult."

Martha turned to her father.

"Why can't he speak with him? What harm will it do?"

Darrin didn't appear moved.

"I told you…they are very busy. Now we have to get back to work. I have paperwork for investors that have to make it on the morning stage."

She sighed but she followed her father out of the saloon. The three others just watched them go and then Ethan turned to Joseph.

"Thanks for the information."

Joseph shrugged.

"I was surprised the reporter knew him but Doc Carter was relieved;" he said, "Maybe now there's family that can come and collect him for burial."

Ethan didn't know about that not knowing if the guy even had family.

"I'd better get down there and get more information…and talk to Ernie…"

Amelia hadn't said anything but just watched the men talking. Ethan turned to her.

"I have to go talk with him…"

She nodded, trying to smile.

"I know…go ahead I'll see you later."

He kissed her softly on the mouth and then took off with Joseph leaving her alone. She tried to still her heartbeat which quickened once she heard the man's name. She had been shocked at the man's identity. What had he been doing in Paradise and then she thought she knew.

She walked out onto the street and Ernie walked quickly up to her.

"Amelia, thought I'd run into you."

"Hello," she said carefully.

"You heard the news I take it."

"News…?"

"About Butch Walton winding up dead here miles away from home."

She nodded, not able to deny it. The news would be spreading all over town like wildfire soon enough.

"You know why he's here don't you?"

She just looked at him, not wanting to say anything about that.

"Ernie…if you'll excuse me…I've got errands to run…"

He didn't seem eager to let her walk past him.

"You know why he got murdered don't you?"

She bit her lip just wanting to put distance between him and her.

"No…I don't…listen I know that he knew Warrick but that doesn't mean anything."

He sighed deeply.

"Of course it does Amelia…he came here seeking revenge for the man's death…because he knew the killers would be in Paradise. Probably tracked them here…"

She looked confused.

"That can't be…the men who killed Warrick can't be here…I haven't seen them."

"Maybe your paths hadn't crossed yet but I'm guessing that if Butch followed them here, then they are here someplace."

Amelia thought quickly trying not to let fear overwhelm her. She thought she'd gotten away from the men who had killed Warrick in front of her and…she forced her thoughts back…she had to stay calm and focused and not jump to conclusions.

"Like I said, I haven't seen them here," she said, "Maybe he got his towns mixed up."

"Maybe not…and I think not," Ernie said, "the two men who captured him were security guards for Mr. Wyatt right?"

She nodded, knowing where he was going.

"The maybe it's time to track them down and talk with them."

She sighed.

"Ethan tried that but Darrin won't reveal their location."

Ernie smiled craftily.

"Who's asking his permission," he said, "I'll go find them myself."

She watched him go and she knew that he was tenacious enough of a reporter to blow what happened back in San Francisco wide open and she didn't know how she'd handle that.

What she'd do next.


	58. Chapter 58

Dakota looked up at Ethan when he entered the saloon.

"You here to relax with a drink," he asked.

Ethan shook his head.

"I'm here looking for those two men who brought Butch Walton to jail."

Dakota furrowed his brow.

"Butch Walton, who's he?"

"That's the name of the man who was found dead in our jail cell. He's from San Francisco."

Dakota's eyes widened.

"Damn…you sure about that…?"

Ethan nodded.

"Ernie the reporter knows him too," he said, "and I wonder what their true connection is but Ernie's taken off missing too."

Dakota ordered a glass of ale.

"Nah, I saw him with Amelia not too long ago…heading to the telegraph office."

Ethan figured he must be wiring the news back to his publisher in the big city. But learning the dead man's name didn't tell him much, didn't provide many clues about what'd happened to him.

"I still got to talk to him…Joseph said no next of kin have been found yet."

Dakota shrugged.

"Maybe if Ernie gets word to them back there and they write about it, his family will send word this way soon."

Ethan didn't know what'd happen if he had family and they decided to show up in Paradise. Would they just take the body back for burial or would they want justice or even revenge for his death? Would things get even more complicated?

"So what do you think's happening?"

Ethan didn't know yet but he had a few ideas of where to start looking.

"I don't know…but I've got a dead man and the two men who roughed him up and brought him to my jail all from the same city…in a country as big as this one. Seems like there's got to be a reason for that."

"Could be a coincidence," Dakota said, "San Francisco is a big city and it's one of the closest."

"I know but then there's the reporter…"

"Ernie, what does he have to do with what's happening?"

Ethan leaned against the counter.

"I don't know but I will," he said, "I'm not resting until I find out what happened to Walton."

* * *

Amelia just stared at Ernie.

"Why are you saying that this has anything to do with Warrick's murder?"

He just looked at her.

"I'm going to find out," he said, "unless you want to help me with that."

She just stared at him.

"I've got nothing to say about that."

"You might be the only one who has something to say about it."

She folded her arms and stared at him.

"Really…was that why you asked me all those questions at the ranch?"

He hesitated and she knew what she said hit a chord with him underneath all his zeal to get himself headlines.

"I'm just doing my job."

She shook her head.

"No…you're trying to make a name for yourself with other people's tragedies."

She started to walk away and he followed her. Claire walked up to both of them as they approached Axelrod's mercantile.

"My brother told me that they identified the young man who died."

Ernie nodded.

"He's from San Francisco and somehow wound up getting murdered here."

Claire arched her brows.

"Murdered? Who killed him? Was it those men who took him to jail?"

Amelia sighed.

"Nobody knows Claire…your uncle and Dakota are investigating it…but they're looking for those two security men."

Claire nodded.

"I know…one of them, the one named Burke was supposed to be working here but we haven't seen him since…since before it happened."

Ernie rubbed his chin with his thumb.

"I think their boss is hiding them," he said, "so they can't be questioned by the marshal or me."

Claire tilted her face.

"I don't know about that," she said, "I'm happy Burke isn't here…I didn't like him much. He just had a strange way about him."

Ernie gestured to the man standing silently by the door.

"Who's that then?"

Claire looked over at the man.

"That's Simon…he took his place. He doesn't say very much."

"Did he say what happened to Burke?"

Claire shook her head.

"He hardly says anything."

Amelia looked at the both of them.

"He can't hide those men forever," she said, "Ethan will catch up with them."

Claire sighed.

"I hope they don't try to hurt him."

Amelia smiled and put a hand on her shoulder.

"He'll be okay…he can take care of himself. Whoever did it is still out there and can do more harm."

Claire just shook her head again.

"I never trusted Darrin or his men," she said, "but Uncle Ethan said there was nothing we could do about them and I know Mr. Axelrod wants them here guarding his store."

Ernie jotted some notes on his pad.

"The crimes all started after these men arrived didn't they?"

Claire and Amelia just looked at him.

"I think so," Claire said, "You'll have to ask my uncle."

Ernie shrugged.

"That's how it usually works in the big cities to create this demand for increased security people…so the person running it can make more money."

Claire knit her brow.

"I thought the Wyatts were here to help Paradise."

Amelia looked doubtful.

"I wasn't here when they arrived but when we came to town, he made it clear we weren't welcome."

Ernie nodded.

"Because he thinks an outlaw can't ever change their ways…"

Amelia smiled.

"Something like that…but Bella's done a lot for this town already giving women like Rosie and Scarlett jobs."

"Those were saloon girls right?"

She just looked at him.

"They were doing what they needed to survive just like you would only there's more options available to men."

"Maybe…but anyway it's not a bad thing to be cautious when someone as notorious as Bella Rogers comes into your midst."

Claire put her hands on her hips.

"Bella's a nice and very smart woman," she said, "I do work for her and she's always treated me with respect…more than could be said for some people."

"That might be so," Ernie said, "but you should have known here back in the day."

"My uncle knew her and even when they were on opposite sides, they always respected each other."

Ernie smiled.

"She charmed many a man too."

Amelia figured that maybe she'd done that with Ethan back in the past. But both had moved on from whatever happened.

"Ernie…she's not the enemy here no matter what the Wyatts say," Amelia reasoned, "That person is still out there after killing someone and if it's those security men then Darrin's going to do whatever it takes to protect them."

* * *

Ethan and Dakota rode out to the ranch where they ran into Clancy. He greeted them happily enough. They'd recruited him to help them with backup when they've needed it as he had a former military background.

"I haven't seen anything lately," he said, "Like I said, very quiet the other night…roads were empty. I was out with a mare having a foal out in the pasture off of that main road."

Ethan sighed as this fit his suspicions exactly. That the man had been in town longer than that night but had been keeping a low profile for some reason…maybe by holing up in the hotel. But did he have some connection with Burke or Trevor and even possibly the Wyatts? That wasn't impossible…Ethan had thought the world to be a big place but it was starting to feel a lot smaller.

"You think that man was murdered?"

Ethan nodded and Clancy just sighed.

"Paradise was looking more peaceful for a while…not that it's usual."

Clancy started to leave and then looked back at them.

"You might want to try Ben," he said, "He's closer to the back road…a bit of a hermit but I'm sure he'll talk to you."

Ethan didn't know that rancher very well as he had kept to himself since his wife died from the plague a couple years back. But he needed to try everyone at this point. So Dakota and he rode off to Ben's place not knowing that a pair of eyes was watching them.

* * *

Burke leaned over on his horse and decided to follow them at a discreet distance. Just to find out what Ethan and Dakota were up to…as they had been against the private security men since they had first arrived. Didn't like the competition he guessed or that they could be put out of business themselves if the town's businessmen trusted Wyatt's men more. The money was pouring in and he had to do his best to insure that the supply didn't dry up because of two pesky lawmen sticking their noses in where they didn't belong.


	59. Chapter 59

Ethan and Dakota rode out to talk to Ben out on his spread. He rarely left his ranch these days but he kept a good eye on everything around him. They stopped their horses in front of his small house and went to his front door.

The house looked quiet but Ethan knocked on the door and soon after, Ben opened the door and just looked at them a long moment.

"What do you want?"

Ethan and Dakota looked at each other.

"I'm the marshal now…"

Ben gave them a slight nod.

"I heard that…but what's that got to do with me?"

Ethan picked up a trace of defensiveness in his voice.

"This is my deputy, Dakota. We're out asking some questions about whether you saw anyone using the road close to your spread two nights ago."

Ben paused to think about it.

"No…not that I can recall," he said, "It's been pretty quiet since the stagecoach has been using the other road…on account of the rockslide."

Ethan remembered that a sudden rainstorm had caused some boulders on the side of a mountain to fall in the middle of the road where it narrowed and curved around the mountain. So the stagecoach had to detour around it down the other road as did some of the freight shipments.

"You sure about that," Dakota asked.

Ben nodded, a little irritated.

"It's been really quiet like I said," he said, "except for a week ago when the Blakely Brothers rode by on their way to Virginia City…but they passed us over."

Ethan nodded, remembered that he'd heard about that. Virginia City's marshal had been waiting for them and they'd cooled their heels in the lockup for a while.

"Some of those security men that that Mr. Wyatt hired," Ben said, "They were out riding around earlier that night but they didn't cross paths with them far as I know."

"You know Mr. Wyatt," Dakota asked.

Now Ben looked irritated.

"Sure I do…came out to my ranch once to ask me what I wanted him to do in town," he said, "Don't care much about that since Millie died of the sickness."

Ethan looked at him.

"Do they ride out often?"

Ben shrugged.

"Maybe once a night, every other night," he said, "I just see them passing by."

Ethan digested that, knowing that Wyatt had his men doing much more than just overseeing the security of some of the town's businesses. Was he having them ride out to challenge anyone who might be just about to ride into town? Ethan felt that was overstepping their bounds and interfering with his job.

They left Ben after that and headed back into town not knowing that they were being followed.

* * *

Amelia had left Ernie but had taken his word with her. She'd headed to the wire office while Claire had headed back to the school to help Ella the other teacher. Bernice was there handling the telegraph and she smiled when she saw Amelia arrive.

"Anything from the San Francisco bank…?"

Bernice nodded and handed Amelia a slip of paper which had the news that the last installment of money from an account would be transferred to Paradise. As she read it, Bernice chattered on about some of the others she'd received, saying it'd been a busy day over the wires.

"No news on Dylan Daggett and his boys," she said, "I don't think the marshal will be happy about that…and there's some news for that reporter from his publisher and…"

Amelia held up her hand.

"I think I've heard enough…"

Bernice nodded.

"Of course…excuse me…it's just been one of those days…never seen it so busy…and did you hear about Francis?"

No, Amelia hadn't and she wasn't much interested. She thanked Bernice and walked outside. She saw Ethan and Dakota ride up to the marshal's office. She walked on over there and when Ethan got off of his horse, he headed towards her, sliding his arms around her and bringing her in for a kiss.

"I missed you…"

She glanced up at him and smiled.

"I thought you'd be very busy…did you find anything out?"

He shrugged and he walked into the office, his arm still around her waist. Dakota smiled at them.

"I'm heading to the saloon…to get something to drink…and find out more facts of course."

Ethan just shook his head at him and then focused on the woman in front of him. She looked at him, her eyes narrowed.

"So what did you find out Ethan?"

He went to sit at his desk and she sat in a chair beside him.

"Not anything really useful," he said, "I know that Burke and Trevor had a lot to do with Walton's death. But I need more to go on before I can do anything about it."

She heard the frustration in his voice.

"Were there any witnesses…besides them?"

"Don't know…asked around but no one's come forward."

"Maybe they're afraid…if they know they'll be safe, maybe that'll give them the courage."

Ethan rubbed the back of his neck.

"You can offer a reward."

He sighed.

"No one's upset about his death except us."

Amelia realized he had a point. Most of the town considered him a vandal who had been intent on damaging property until the two security men had caught him. Never mind it hadn't been in the act but that didn't matter especially to the likes of Axelrod. They didn't care that the world was short one unrepentant criminal.

"That's because they don't know the truth and they don't want to know it."

"He came from the same city that Burke and Trevor, the two men arrived from," Ethan said, "Still don't know who they worked for except he had a lot of power and money."

"There were a half a dozen men like that Ethan," she said, "They could have worked for any one of them…I don't know much about the men who…"

She fell silent and looked away for a moment.

"Amelia…"

"No I don't…I thought Ernie would want to find out but he was so intent on blaming Daggett…I wonder what's got him changing his mind."

"He's had some time to think," Ethan said, "for reason to catch up with him."

She sighed.

"I don't know if I believe that. I think he's just trying to sell newspapers…no matter what the cost."

She didn't want to get into what it had cost her…how hard it had been to pick up her life and continue on with it including coming back to Paradise and the life she'd left behind.

"I need to find out if anyone saw either one of those men going into the office while Dakota and I were out…"

"It was very early in the morning," she said, "an hour or so after the saloon closed…not many people would be on the street."

He nodded.

"Fewer people that'd want to admit they were out…but no one said anything about seeing them."

Amelia knew that without witnesses, it would always come down to their accounts against Ethan's theory of what had happened to Walton once he'd been left alone in the cell. Doc Carter said that the fatal injuries were separate from when the two men had captured him. So he'd gotten them while inside the jail cell. But that information wasn't enough to be able to accuse them, not to mention that they had a rich and powerful man in their corner.

"Darrin Wyatt will make it very difficult for you to accuse them of anything," she said, "He's got more than enough money to hire more than enough lawyers."

He knew that and she knew that he didn't want anything to stop him from finding out who killed Walton and holding him accountable.

"Money can't buy him enough to protect those two men if they're guilty."

She didn't know what to say to him. Darrin just had so much of it and knew how to weld it along with the power he held. He'd make Burke and Trevor look like heroes and the dead man like the worst kind of criminal.

She'd seen it happen many times herself. Wealthy people could even buy judges who decided cases. She wouldn't put it past the Wyatts to do that here.

"Ethan, you know that often it's exactly what decides a case," she said, "and without any proof…"

"I'll find it," he said, "I'll start with finding more information about the history of these two men."

He started to leave the office and she got up and followed him.

"Where are you going?"

"Telegraph office…sending out more wires," he said, "Something will come back with more information. If these two men did anything like this before, it'll make it easier to put them away."

She knew that but so far Darrin had tried to hide the backgrounds of his men when he brought them here. But looking at the expression on Ethan's face, she knew he wouldn't stop until he found out the truth.


	60. Chapter 60

Amelia walked down the street after Ethan took off for the telegraph office. She wished him luck at getting more information back from the wires he sent out but at this point, it was just like casting a net in the water and hoping for the best to catch something.

She walked past Axelrod's store and saw Simon standing there, a frown on his face. He looked so out of place in their town. She couldn't wait until he and the others left and she knew they would after Darrin had gotten enough money from the storeowners as part of his scheme.

The streets were quiet, most of the children were still in school and it had heated up so people stayed inside for the early afternoon. She had some errands to run and then she'd be heading back to the ranch. Ethan would be working tonight and no doubt waiting for more information to come back on Butch Walton and anyone who would have killed him. She had her own theories about that but kept them to herself. She thought that more than likely that it had to do with what had happened back in San Francisco and she didn't want to think about it. Remembering what had happened wouldn't help her and if it had gotten this man killed…then it wasn't worth remembering. Not if lives were in danger.

When she'd returned to Paradise with Bella and the other women, she thought she'd left it behind. She didn't expect to slip seamlessly back into the life she'd left but she'd wanted to start over including with Ethan and the children. A part of her cringed when she thought of the last words she'd said to him before walking away. She sounded like she couldn't handle anything when all that was happened is that something happened when she nearly lost him that had scared her so much.

The relief of him once again living through it hadn't eased her feeling. But you couldn't run away from love even when it hurt to be reminded of the cost of it. She'd carried both the good and the bad of her love for one man with her and it had sent her right back…at least until what had happened.

She ran into Bella who was being hounded by Ernie near the saloon.

"All I asked was a question," the reporter said, "He came from San Francisco, so did you and now he's dead."

Bella just shook her head at him.

"If you think I had anything to do with that…"

He just looked at her.

"Did you know anything about him?"

Bella sighed.

"He was at one of my parties," she said, "but I had a lot of them and many people dropped by…hundreds in all."

"But you remember him…"

"Yes…he seemed rather genteel and well mannered," she said, "but I didn't know him."

Amelia stepped in between them.

"Ernie, what are you doing here?"

He held his ground.

"Amelia, I'm doing my job and I'm trying to learn more about a man who's been murdered."

"You were from San Francisco too," Amelia said, "Why don't you tell us what you know about him?"

Ernie rubbed behind an ear.

"I didn't know him," he said, "I just recognized him, that's all. He worked for a business that the newspaper profiled in one of its editions."

"What kind of business," Amelia asked.

"Furniture I believe," he said, "including that imported from other places."

Bella nodded.

"Yes I bought some pieces for the Center."

"That's all I know about him," Ernie said, "It's a shame now that he's dead."

Bella shook her head.

"The rest of the town acts like it's glad he got killed," she said, "Like he deserved it but then some of these businessmen will believe anything."

Ernie's brows arched.

"You don't believe he was caught destroying property?"

Bella shook her head.

"No…the town just needs a scapegoat like they do with us," she said, "Someone to blame for everything that goes wrong."

Amelia nodded.

"It's always been that way and they used to blame Ethan for almost everything wrong…until they needed him of course."

Ernie looked at her strangely.

"Are you and Ethan….?"

"We were engaged before I left Paradise…but I've known him quite a while and he's the most honest man."

Bella nodded.

"I can vouch for him even if we were sometimes on opposite sides of the street."

Amelia folded her arms.

"Why do you want to know anyway?"

Ernie just shrugged.

"No reason…"

But Amelia didn't believe him. He always seemed to have a reason for everything.

* * *

Ethan waited patiently for the wires to be sent out to different cities and towns. San Francisco would receive a couple of them, all about Walton. He hoped he'd get something useful back that would help him nail his killer or killers. He still had his eye sharply on Burke and Trevor. …but was a far distance away from proving it.

Dakota walked up to him.

"Got the news on Daggett?"

Ethan nodded.

"No recent spotting but they think he might be heading to Carson City."

Dakota looked relieved.

"Didn't want to have to deal with him on top of everything else…so what's up with Walton?"

"I sent the wires out and it'll take a day or so to hear back," Ethan said, "then I'll decide what to do."

Dakota sighed.

"You don't have enough to do anything with those two men."

Ethan set his jaw.

"Not yet…but I know they did it…I just don't know why."

"The town won't care Ethan," Dakota said, "They're about to give them medals…in fact I heard Axelrod and Amos are going to meet to see if they can get town proclamations for both men."

That disgusted Ethan but he knew he couldn't stop the businessmen from rewarding cold blooded killers. After all, he had no proof and didn't know if he'd find any to nail them.

"We've got to work faster," he said, "Look harder for witnesses."

"We're not going to find any Ethan…no one's come forward and no one's going to do that."

Ethan felt frustration fill him because he knew that Dakota was probably right. But he knew he had to think of something before the two men got away with murder.

* * *

Amelia had enough of it and when Bella had walked away to go to talk with Tiny about shoeing a horse, she had kept walking hoping to lose the pesky reporter. She decided to head to the bank, the one that she used to own or at least manage.

"I'm done talking to you," she said, "I have business to conduct so why don't you find something useful to do instead?"

Ernie just grinned.

"I'm going to get to the bottom of this murder."

She looked point blank at him.

"No you won't…because you don't care enough about the man who got killed and any family he might have left."

"Who's to say he wasn't involved in something?"

"Why don't you write it that way along with the rest of your fiction?"

She was so angry with him at times like right now when he didn't care enough to look for the truth rather than reporting what he thought was true as fact. She just couldn't believe he'd found his way all the way here which was just her luck.

"Oh so you don't like the truth?"

"It's not the truth," she said, "You're so wrong about many things but you don't care and that's why you just hurt people…and just for headlines…"

"Amelia…"

But she started walking faster towards the bank and was just about to go inside when a man came out of the bank.

She saw his face and her body froze…just like time froze just then. There was nothing about him she didn't remember, the details of his face, and the hardness of his body and the rough timbre of his voice.

He just stared at her back and then he smiled.

"What a nice surprise," he said, "I'd heard you came here…"

She tried to stifle back so many emotions which rushed through her then because to feel them…would be to release them and she couldn't do that.

So she turned around him suddenly and she started to walk quickly to her horse because she had to get out of here. She had to warn Ethan…no she didn't want to find him…she just wanted to get away.

She got on her horse, pulled the reins and her horse galloped off. She wanted to go back to the ranch…not knowing why but as she sped down the road, she heard the sound of hoof beats behind her and knew he'd come after her.


	61. Chapter 61

Martha ran into Ethan just as he was returning to his office after leaving Dakota at the saloon. His deputy had hit there saying that he'd be questioning any new arrivals and at the poker game that started about mid-afternoon and lasted most of the night until Scotty kicked them out.

"Get some liquor in anyone who's winning and maybe they'll tell me something."

Ethan thought that sounded as good a plan as any because no one had come forward to report witnessing what had happened with Walton both during his initial encounter with Burke and Trevor and then when he'd been left alone in the jail cell. Finding a witness t that, a much bigger long shot unless anyone happened to be walking by the barred window and heard something…but no one had come forward with any such information. He didn't think it would happen either but there were no other leads to go on so far.

"Ethan…you busy?"

He looked up to see Martha standing at the doorway.

"Just sent out more wires on Walton, the man who died in my cell…"

She bristled a bit.

"I talked to my father about him and he insisted that his security men had nothing to do with his death."

"Because they told him…"

"Because my father told me and he'd never lie to me Ethan," she said, "Can't we go back to the way things were before Bella Rogers and her band of women arrived?"

He leaned back in his chair.

"They've got nothing to do with this either," he said, "They've done nothing to hurt this town. Amelia's done more to help it than just about anyone else. Stood by it when everyone else wanted to leave and head for the hills."

She'd even refused to go with him when he packed up the children to head off to work a mine in Virginia City. Just about tore him up to, because leaving her behind standing in the street had been just about the hardest part. If Ben hadn't talked some sense into him when he tried to run away, would he have kept going? But she'd been right and so often she had been when it came to Paradise and what was best for it.

"So this is about Amelia then and how the two of you were engaged before she walked out on you?"

He didn't respond to that because he understood it a lot better now and besides she'd come back home again.

"That doesn't have anything to do with it," he said, "Your father got the town riled up against them and why was that?"

She folded her arms.

"She'd been an outlaw Ethan…you know that better than anyone," she said, "You went up against her more than once…"

That'd been true but it'd also been years ago when both had been younger. He'd been skeptical at first, he had to be as the town marshal but he'd also decided to give her a chance…plus he knew that if Amelia had thrown in her lot with Bella that had to be worth something. He also had learned since then that the former outlaw had helped Amelia through some very difficult times. Times when he'd wished he'd been there instead of hundreds of miles away.

"She's helping women who need it," he said, "women who might have turned to outlawing themselves if not for her."

He didn't think Martha would ever understand that, never being in dire straits herself. Her father had always made sure that tragedy would never hit her as it did other women.

"This isn't about her…it's about a man who died in my custody and I'm going to found out how…and if necessary who killed him."

She gritted her teeth.

"Ethan, why don't you just drop it? The man was caught damaging someone's store…he's no great loss."

"He wasn't caught doing anything," Ethan said, "They didn't seem him destroy anything."

"No one else was there," she said, "Who else could it been?"

Ethan didn't want to share his theory right now nor that he believed that there was some connection between Walton and the men who likely killed him. She'd go straight to her father and Ethan didn't know how he might react…most likely by trying to protect his men. Not just for their sakes but for his own since he employed them.

"Ethan just let this go…we've got Founder's Day coming up and it's going to be the best ever…"

"I'm not going to let it go Martha," he said, "I wouldn't be doing my job otherwise."

He got up and walked out of the office, needing to go back to doing it.

* * *

Amelia urged her horse to race faster across the meadow, just off the dirt road. Burke had gotten his own horse to chase after her and she knew he hadn't expected to be recognized. He'd been in town since…but she hadn't crossed paths with him until just now. She just didn't the man she thought was hundreds of miles away would show up here. Had he followed her, tried to track her down or had it been chance?

Her horse snorted and she knew that she had to keep her running…until she got back to the ranch and the others. She could have gone to find Ethan but what might have happened…she just hadn't been thinking just acting on instinct.

She glanced behind her and saw him still there about 100 feet behind but he didn't seem t be closing on her. Ahead of her was a winding mountain trail, steep and narrow which meant she had to rein her horse in a bit to navigate through it without falling over one edge or the other. She did that and her horse scrambled up the trail but she saw that he followed her.

She kept riding low on her horse up one switchback and down another with him still in close pursuit, one glance behind her and she saw he'd pulled a gun out. She pushed harder and got around the next bend.

Damn, she wouldn't make it to the ranch and he seemed bent on killing her…so that no one would find out the truth about him and what he'd done.

She turned another steep bend and found that she'd gone up the wrong part of the mountain and reached a dead end. He'd known it too and when he gained ground on her, she saw him smile. She had to pull up her horse and it pranced nervously as she just looked at him as he stopped his own horse and then aimed his gun at her.

"No where left to run is there?"

She didn't say anything back, just looked around for a way past him. No matter how dangerous, anything was better than him catching her. The hillside next to her looked steep and everything around him just dropped like a sheer cliff.

"Why don't you just make it easy…you know I can't let you live…"

She just took a deep breath trying to calm herself so she could think better. Then she shook her head.

"I'm not making this easier…"

Then she spurred her horse towards a narrow trail to the right of his horse and he didn't have time to react. Their horses nearly collided and he fired his gun but it missed her. It did spook her horse and it arched its back and tossed her off towards the cliff. She felt dazed and saw him lunge his own horse towards her.

She scrambled but lost footing and then got back on her feet again running down the trail. Trees on either side of her like walls and then she heard a familiar noise…rushing water. She threaded between the trees and she knew he'd have to get off his own horse to follow her and so she just kept pushing her way through the brush towards the river.

She heard footsteps and branches crackling behind her, his cursing as he stumbled on some knotted roots. Then she heard the noise get louder and she'd reached the end of the ridge. She looked behind her and he approached, laughing now as he reached for his gun. He just approached her while drawing it.

"I guess this is goodbye…"

She looked back at him steely.

"I don't think so…"

Then she jumped into the rushing water.


	62. Chapter 62

When she hit the water, the iciness of it hit her all at once. She'd fallen about 10 feet and landed in the middle where it was the deepest. Still it roared like a slipstream pulling her down with it.

She hadn't looked before she jumped. She just knew she had to get away again. He could never be allowed to catch her again, to touch her and so she'd taken a leap of faith laced with a healthy dose of fear. She wondered if she'd hit her head on a rock submerged under the water and drown, or break bones on the rocks that created white caps.

But she hadn't anticipated how cold it would feel against her skin. The river had been born of mountain springs along with runoff from packed snow from the very tops. She felt the stinginess of the water and then after a while, her body started to warm up even though the water's temperature hadn't changed.

Hypothermia ran somewhere inside her head cluttered with similar thoughts, random words said and images of a life lived up to a few moments ago. She wondered if Burke would run down the river banks and try to anticipate where the currents would take her, if when she'd reach the end of the rapids he'd be waiting for her. No, she couldn't let that happen…just the thought of it made her body spring to life. She began trying to swim, to control her movement down the river which bended and wound every so often. But the banks were packed with mud that had hardened, they would be too smooth and slippery without any branches or roots to grab hold of to pull herself out of the water.

She wouldn't feel her feet or hands for much longer and then her arms and legs…she had to get out soon or she'd close her eyes from the chill and then surely drown. She couldn't do that; no she'd struggled so hard to get back to Paradise again, to the people that she loved. She had so much left to do, so much to say to those that mattered. Burke had already taken so much from her already, he couldn't have her life.

The roar of the cascading water robbed her of listening for him, whether or not he'd been running on the bank to keep up with her. She knew he'd wanted to kill her and she knew why.

He had murdered Butch Walton just as he and another man had murdered Warrick months earlier. The two men had to be connected in some way but how? She couldn't put her thoughts together as they emerged in fragments while her body tried to figure out a way to escape.

But she felt herself grow colder and weaker…her breathing struggled as it became harder to keep her face above the water…and the feeling that at some point, it'd start pulling her beneath its depths as her clothes grew heavier.

No, she had to survive. She had to live long enough to tell the others who had killed Walton.

* * *

Ethan sighed as he left his office. Martha was trying to pressure him to do her father's bidding and it wouldn't work. He had a job to do, a murder to solve and so he went to the saloon to go fetch Dakota.

The deputy looked at him from the poker game.

"I've won a couple hands," he said, "and these men told me that Trevor didn't show up to play today."

Ethan narrowed his eyes.

"Trevor plays poker?"

Dakota nodded.

"Badly as it turns out," he said, "but Burke and he were supposed to show up today and neither of them did."

Ethan wasn't surprised because both men had been lying low. They didn't want to be questioned by him on what happened with Walton and Darrin didn't want them interviewed either. Ethan figured that maybe it'd come back on him if they'd killed Walton because he employed them. But if he covered up for them, he'd be an accessory after the fact. He didn't know why Darrin would want to go down that road unless there was more to what happened than he knew.

"Anyone saw them at all?"

Dakota looked over at Elmer, one of the men who did some work with Tiny.

"He did…earlier…though it was just Burke."

Ethan focused his attention on him.

"When was this?"

Elmer appeared to think about it.

"Earlier this morning," he said, "near the bank…"

"Probably meeting with Darrin," Dakota surmised, "Anything else?"

"The reporter was nearby," Elmer said, "he'd been talking to Amelia…but then I don't know what happened."

Ethan figured Amelia had ridden back to Bella's ranch by now. But had Ernie approached Burke and if so what had happened? He'd have to go find him and ask him some questions. Not that he looked forward to it.

"He's not a nice man," Elmer said, "but even if he and the other did kill that man, no one's going to care Ethan."

"I care and I'm the law in these parts and that's enough."

Elmer shrugged.

"I'm just saying what people think that's all," he said, "that's why no one's helping you or saying anything."

Ethan figured that much or that someone who might have seen something that night was too afraid to come forward.

Dakota got up out of his chair after slapping his cards down and went to go with Ethan to find the reporter.

* * *

Amelia pulled herself out of the water when the currents slowed into eddies which emptied into a part of the river that widened for a stretch. She found new strength and using her arms, swum to the shore, then pulled herself up onto the bank. It took several attempts, her arms felt stiff from being submerged in the chilly water and the roots she grabbed hold of proved loose at best. Some of them breaking in her hands…but finally she lifted herself out of there.

She sank onto the damp earth and just rested a moment, willing her heart to slow down and feeling the beginning of the warmth from the fading sun on her body. She shivered and then she lifted her head up to look around her but she couldn't see any sign of Burke anywhere. Nor did she hear any movement.

Her horse of course had probably taken off in fear and that left her having to walk on out of here…the ranch might be just over this hill or the next. She slowly stood up grabbing hold of some branches off a bush without falling.

Then a voice came out of no where.

"You thought you could get away…"

And then she felt something strike her in the head and everything went dark.

* * *

Ethan ran into Ernie just outside of the wire office. The reporter looked at him warily.

"You're not going to try and arrest me?"

Ethan shook his head.

"Any reason to do that?"

Ernie chuckled.

"No…but you seemed upset with my reporting…look I'm just doing my job."

"So am I and part of that s to make sure no one's getting harassed."

"I didn't harass her; I just asked questions," Ernie said, "You know she knows more than she's telling…"

Ethan looked directly at him.

"Maybe…but you're not going to get anything out of her by treating her badly."

"You were engaged to her right?"

Ethan felt some wariness.

"Yes…"

"But you're not anymore…"

"What are you getting at?"

Ernie just smiled at him.

"Don't stop me from doing my job. It's not personal. It's just a story."

Ethan didn't agree with that.

"It might be that to you but it's someone's life."

The two men just stared at each other and then Claire walked up to Ethan. School must have just let out and she'd be putting in some time at the mercantile before taking them back to the ranch. He looked over and saw Ben and George walking out of the schoolhouse with Mr. Lee's adopted sons.

"They have been restless all day," Claire said, "It might be best to just let them run around a bit."

Ethan nodded.

"I'll be working late tonight," he said, "I should be back home while they're still up."

She nodded back, knowing how busy being the marshal had kept him. They'd grown used to it because they knew how important his job was to the town. She had a feeling it would become more so in the days ahead. She didn't know why.

Just a feeling…


	63. Chapter 63

The harbor bustled with life when the cargo ship approached it after months spent at sea. But that's not what Amelia first saw when she peered over the railing on the deck across the wide span of wide ocean. She saw birds soaring over them, flying to and from shores and in circles overhead. They'd swoop down onto the ocean and she'd see them soar back up into the air again.

She'd been told by the sailors that they'd know when they reached land if they started seeing birds overhead and around them. So she'd gone out each day to look for them, she'd look towards the horizon and only see the water reach endlessly towards the edge of the world, no land in sight. Her father had put her on this ship. Her mother had remained back at the spread unable to say goodbye to her daughter. The sons remained behind, the ones that had survived life in the Outback except for the one who had jumped on a ship on his own to avoid being picked up for killing someone in a bar fight. He had told Amelia the night before he slipped away that he hadn't done any such thing.

Why don't you stay around and fight it, she'd asked him but he just smiled and she knew that he'd soon be gone. The trip on the boat had been arduous. She shared a cabin with the three other single women and she thought by the little time they'd spent there at night that they were keeping themselves busy elsewhere. She'd been sponsored by a well to do family in San Francisco who had paid her fare for her to come to grow up in a city that wasn't filled with outlaws. But that wasn't what had happened. They had picked her up off the boat and god, she'd so much wanted to sleep in a real bed and take a warm bath since both had been in short supply during the voyage.

They gave her a place to sleep and a place at the table…after the family finished its meal. They'd wanted a cheap, no make that a free domestic, a servant and so that's what she did in the new country. Then they were planning to arrange a marriage between her and a much older man. She'd been only 15 then and that had been when she'd met Pierce.

She'd been serving guests including some of the most prominent people in the city at one of the soirees at her host family's estate. After working in the kitchen all day, peeling vegetables until her hands turned red and then polishing the silver, she'd been told to carry out trays of refreshments to the guests who were talking in groups.

Pierce had crashed the party, as a cousin of the both the family and the man she'd been promised to without her knowledge. That man had been a banker in his 30s and though not bad to look at, he seemed to have a condescending attitude towards others not of his stature.

He'd been older than her too but not as old as the banker, very handsome, and extremely charming. Too charming as it turned out but she'd been too young and too naïve about her new world and the people who populated to see through him. He'd been educated at the finest schools including one back East or so he said. He's hung out with some of the most influential and powerful people including a couple of presidents or so he said. She never knew what was true in what he said and what would turn out to be some colorful tale he spun on the spot or kept building on to the point where he believed it.

They'd spent time together even though the host family didn't approve of it and she'd fallen in love with him but more than that she fell into his way of life. She knew she didn't want to marry some older man she didn't love, where was the romance in that? And back then, that had been what she wanted, romance and adventure and to see the world and experience it. Pierce had promised her all that if she'd go away with him.

She'd been a month shy of 16 when she'd married him. They eloped and he'd promised her if she did that, she'd be able to stay in American forever. Though she loved her family back in Australia, she knew she'd never be going back. Her father made her promise…and anyway with Pierce she had this exciting life in front of her…

It'd been good before it'd gone so bad. They did travel and see and experience things. But one moment he'd be charming her, the next he'd seem distant and then he'd take off and leave her for periods of time which gradually got longer…and his stories would grow less and less plausible. Still she loved him even though her instincts warned her not to do so.

They'd wound up in Paradise when the town boomed to the heavens with a gold strike and Pierce wanted into it. They wound up not just with a piece of a mine but the town's bank as well. The town had been Paradise and there, she crossed paths a couple years later with an enigmatic gunslinger named Ethan Cord.

Amelia's mind swam with all these images inside her head as she struggled to clear the darkness away that had fallen over her. She had felt intense and sharp pain but it had receded slowly away like a tide pulling away from a shore and then she just felt nothing. Was she dying or dead perhaps but she didn't see anything beyond this void let alone Heaven…or even Hell.

But what she felt was one thing…she felt a cord tugging her back to what she loved…the people that she loved including the man…but the tide against her proved to be unyielding…

* * *

Ethan had been searching for Burke and Trevor all day but neither man showed up. He had talked to Ernie again and the reporter couldn't give him any more information. He was going to head back to the ranch once Claire loaded Ben and George on the wagon to head on back. But as he boarded his horse and rode up to where they were waiting, he felt the pull to go to Bella's Ranch instead. Amelia had gone back there earlier he knew and he wanted to see her again before heading on home.

They hadn't made any plans and he supposed he could wait until tomorrow to see her but he didn't want to wait. He wanted to ride out to the ranch and see her there, spend time with her, making up for lost time. God, he'd missed her all those months. He'd sat on the porch swing of her old house hoping she'd come back and see him here. He felt sometimes if he left…she'd come back while he'd been gone. It had only been one sunlit afternoon when John Taylor had assured him that she'd return to Paradise that he'd been able to relax enough to trust in that, to live his life knowing that she'd be back to share it with him.

After all John Taylor had never been wrong in his predictions. He just knew people too damn well and he'd told Ethan several times that the road for him and Amelia would have its twists and turns in it…how else could it be for two people who were quite different from each other in many ways? They had argued often enough, been on the opposite sides of issues more than once but John Taylor reminded him that the two of them shared something more elemental and more important than what they didn't and that was love, deep and abiding. Try as one might, neither of them would ever be able to run away from that for long.

And he'd been right, not that they didn't face obstacles including what had happened to her but they'd get through them.

So he told Claire and the boys that he'd be riding out to Bella's ranch for a while but that he'd be home later that night.

He rode through the groves of trees and by the lake toward the winding road that would lead to Bella's spread but when he entered the clearing, he saw a different scene than what he'd expected.

* * *

Amelia remembered what it'd been like to be living in the days of prosperity in Paradise, back when she managed the bank that Pierce had won in a poker game and she'd straightened the mess it had become and got it working again. People didn't want to invest in it at first since a woman was running it but since it was the only game in town…they got over their reluctance quickly enough.

The bank had come with a nice horse, two stories with its very own parlor and when they'd moved into It, she had removed all the covers over the furniture and had made it their own. Putting her cleaning skills to good work while Pierce stayed away all day and into the nights conducting business as he called it…they had been talking about whether or not children factored into their life and she felt too young yet.

And she felt that that her husband still had some growing up to do himself much to her growing dismay. He'd been hooking up with some unsavory characters and one night…she'd been coming home late from working at the bank and saw two shady looking men slam her husband against the wall of a business and talk to him with loud voices. Her arrival led them to brush him off and walk away and when she'd asked him about it, he'd just smiled and said it had all been a simple misunderstanding.

She knew by then there was nothing simple about Pierce…even before the day arrived when she woke up and he'd simply been gone…

Her eyes sprung open and she looked up and saw an older man looking down at her, his eyes wrinkled in puzzlement.

"You're alive after all."

She tried to lift her head but she felt the sharp pain again.

"You hit your head hard it looks like…"

She frowned…no, she remembered it as something hitting her but the details were fuzzy and she felt the currents of the river threaten to pull her into darkness again, causing her to slip away…

* * *

Ethan rode up to where Bella stood with her own horse. He slid off of his and walked up to her.

"What's going on?"

Bella sighed.

"It's Amelia…she's supposed to have been back hours ago."

He frowned.

"She's not back?"

Then he saw her horse standing with its reins dangling down a short distance away.

"What's she doing here?"

"She came back on her own Ethan," she said, "We're about to saddle up and go look for her…something's happened…something bad."

He knew that too as certainly as he knew anything.

"I'll go look for her," he said, racing back to his own horse and the two of them galloped off across the clearing down the road.


	64. Chapter 64

The bullet when it hit her had knocked her off her feet. She'd been watching two men drawing their guns on each other. Both fired the outlaw first and then Ethan and then George had run out in between them and without thinking, she'd gone after him pushing him down on the ground. She'd shielded him with her own body but not before getting hit…feeling the burning pain of the gunshot before darkness claimed her.

She woke up later…a couple days later and Mary looked down on her telling her how lucky she'd been to be alive. She felt sharp pain in her right side whenever she moved and she felt the tightness of a bandage applied there…then it had all come back.

That she'd been shot but she didn't know by whom. Mary told her that the old Indian with the feather in his hat that sometimes hung around town had removed the bullet and Amelia knew that Ethan must have fetched him. But then she'd heard that Ethan had been locked up in jail and then the news came out that she'd been hit by one of his stray bullets. Her reaction hadn't been to be angry with him but to chuckle at the irony of it. She knew that he'd hate himself for what he'd done to her and thus she couldn't bring herself to condemn him.

He'd come to see her when she'd been resting on the chaise in the living room and told her he was heading to Montana without the children who'd be heading off with another couple to go to live in Boston. About as far away from a gunslinger like their uncle as they could possibly go….and when she'd heard him say that, the words coming out haltingly, she just thought he couldn't be serious.

She had to speak up and correct him when he said he'd had nothing to give the children and tell him just how wrong he was about that. She'd held onto his hand and his hold on her had lingered…the expression on his face changing and she knew her heartfelt words had reached inside him.

Her head hurt a lot, like a sharp dagger going inside it. Like if she had been shot and she did remember the man in her dream holding a gun…but he hadn't shot her with it. She knew that and yet her last vestige of a memory had been of his voice…and then darkness.

She woke up briefly to see the inside of a cabin…rustic and dimly lit and a man by the fireplace stoking the embers inside of it with more wood. His back to her as he worked and then she started fading again…back into the dark recesses of some place she couldn't escape. But not before she said one word…

"Ethan…"

* * *

Bella pulled up her horse at the fork on a trail and Ethan joined her. They had split up where the road briefly forked into two narrower trails and then rejoined a mile later. Still no sign of her though there were faint hoof prints of a horse running quickly though how old they were…they couldn't know.

"We'll try further down," he said, "by the river…and there are a couple cabins there though they might be empty."

Bella nodded and they rode on together side by side except when the trail narrowed as it meandered through the foothills.

"What could have happened to her," Bella said, "Did she have an accident or run into trouble?"

Ethan didn't even want to guess what had happened. He wouldn't know until they found her but he hoped that whatever happened…that she was still alive…he couldn't even imagine what he'd do if he lost her. Amelia had confessed her deepest fears of losing him to his lifestyle and his choice of careers, so much did it scare her that she'd walked away from him. But he'd never told her that he shared them, that it terrified him to even think of losing her and there had been times since he first saw her that he'd been scared too. His heart beating so fast, his blood rushing in his ears and having to force himself not to panic, to think calmly and rationally about what to do to help her, whether it was to find her if she were missing or go after anyone who harmed her.

Not to mention what it'd done to him when he thought that he'd killed her with his own gun. The guilt that steeped up inside of him nearly broke him and he had time to think about it while sitting in that jail cell once he'd done everything he could to save her life, finally fetching John Taylor. If she'd died, then he wouldn't have been able to live with it. But she'd pulled through and got better…and not long after that their relationship changed.

Now some time later, she had turned up missing, her horse racing back to Bella's ranch and they'd gone out looking for her, not knowing what they'd find. Any bend they turned, any stream they forded, they might find her lying dead. His heart nearly stopped each time until they discovered that there were still no signs of her.

They kept moving even as the sun threatened to set and leave them in darkness. Ethan knew one thing and that was that he'd never stop looking for her until he found her.

* * *

Amelia felt her heart break as yet another wedding was interrupted by Ethan running off to fulfill some obligation to an old friend or relive some past glory with a gun in his hand. Finally she'd broken it off with him and it left her feeling as if a piece of her had died. She knew that she'd have to find a way to move on with the two of them living in the same small town but how? Sometimes she felt like getting on the stagecoach and finally leaving the town behind her. After all, she'd wanted to leave it for years but somehow she always stayed, often making excuses to do just that.

She finally did and for the first week away she cried, because leaving the man she loved, it just ripped her in half. No matter how far she traveled by stage, by train and on horseback, she always remembered what she'd left behind. She couldn't clear Ethan out of her head let alone dislodge him from her heart. She'd love him until the day she died and that realization sobered her…and after a few adventures fed a part of her that had been starving, afraid of being lost in her marriage to him she found that she was almost ready to go home. Her pride almost stopped her because she had told him she'd be leaving for good and it'd been months after all…maybe he'd moved on and found another woman who could give him what she couldn't. She'd be happy for him of course but she'd always ache a bit inside that it couldn't be her.

Until the morning she woke up and decided it would be her. She was going to pack up, head on home and ask him to take her back. She only hoped he and the children would forgive her for leaving them so abruptly. That's what she had told Warrick the night she'd met the charming young man and talked with him for hours about everything and nothing. It was amazing how free you could feel to share personal feelings and insights with strangers…more so sometimes than the ones you loved.

The last thing he'd said to her was to go after what she wanted…to not be afraid to fail at it…and to not be afraid to succeed either.

She felt her heart sink as she heard the gunshots again inside her head. Warrick hadn't any chance at all and he'd been killed and cast aside so he wouldn't witness what they did to her. She'd been grabbed and knocked out…then woke up inside a wagon with a thick piece of woolen blanket over her so she couldn't see where it went. It rocked from side to side violently after traveling smoothly so she knew they were taking one of the dirt alleys off of the street.

They'd ranted at her when they had her in some old building that looked like a rundown house. Her husband Pierce had been the source of their wrath. She'd had experience with angry men before who had invested in one of his crazy schemes but not like these two…she knew if they couldn't use her to track him down they'd hurt her instead in ways that couldn't be healed.

She'd told him she'd pay the money back…and she did have some cash stashed in the hotel safe. But Brock had just shook his head and told her that they'd taken out payment in other ways instead…then told the other man to take her to the bedroom for him.

Hurt didn't begin to describe it, terror didn't either but the bruises they left her with had faded away much quicker than the memories. She'd left those alone and let the emotions they invoked stand for them instead.

She'd gotten away, when they'd left her alone for a while…helped by a young street girl named Clara. Yes, she'd gotten away from them or so she thought.

Until Brock showed up.

* * *

Ethan and Bella rode up a path near the river where it formed a deeper pool of water, popular for fishing. They got off their horses and then Ethan noticed a depression in the grassy mud as if a body had lain there. He looked at Bella.

"Maybe she came down the river somehow and wound up here," he said, "She could be anywhere."

Bella nodded.

"I saw some cabins…we can check there to see if anyone's seen her."

Ethan sighed and they got back on their horses to head on up the trail but he knew that some of the cabins had been deserted. Though there was an old man who lived in one and tended to the others using them as resting posts when the mail had come through this way some time ago.

Maybe the man had seen Amelia or might know what happened to her. That's what he hoped at least as the two of them rode up the trail to the cabins.


	65. Chapter 65

Amelia didn't know how long she'd been running to escape the bad men who pursued her in the darkness. But it seemed like it had been forever. She could barely see the path in front of her but she could feel the rocks underneath her feet even with shoes on. Was she really going up a steep mountain or did it just feel that way?

She'd been out traveling by horseback with Ethan who had offered to ride with her to Virginia City to meet with some attorneys about the bank. He hadn't wanted her traveling by herself especially since a rowdy group of men just laid off at the mine had started harassing her. She had thought them annoying more than anything else but Ethan had believed otherwise and he's been right. The last she'd seen of him he'd been beaten and kicked by the men who'd tried to kidnap her.

Whatever fear she'd felt from them had been overwhelmed by anger at what the men had been doing to him. She'd tried to fight them to get them off of Ethan but there were too many of them. Ethan's last words had been for her to take off and run as fast as she could go.

So she'd done that and one of the men had chased after her and tried to pin her to the ground in a meadow but she'd gotten away. She'd camped out against the trunk of a tree where she'd fallen in a troubled sleep. A snake had woken her up and after she plucked it off of her she took off wandering through the unfamiliar woods wary of any sighting of those men. They must have seen her again because now she was running away from them.

She could hear their jeers behind her and they weren't fading like she wanted so she dug in deeper inside herself and willed herself to run faster, even as she stumbled over the uneven trail, even as her muscles burned from exertion. She couldn't let them catch her, she'd lose them and double back to go help Ethan…if he weren't dead. But it wrenched her gut to even imagine that, no she had to believe that he was still alive. Maybe someone riding by had helped him.

The trail narrowed the edges of each side of it dropped off more deeply into what looked like gorges carved out over thousands of years by rivers. She had to find someone who'd help her so she could get away from the bad men and go back and find Ethan…before it was too late.

But all she saw was emptiness, the only sound was that of the rivers and she knew she ran alone.

* * *

Ethan sighed as he waited for Bella to return with John Taylor. He sat next to the bedside where Amelia lay unconscious, her face pale and still. In the same room, was the owner of the cabin who he knew to be Virgil. The older man had explained to Ethan and Bella when they arrived at his doorstep that he'd found the woman lying by the river just as she appeared on the bed.

She hadn't responded to his prodding but her pulse seemed strong. She had bruising on her forehead and her clothes had been soaked so he knew she had crawled out of the river.

"I don't know anything else but what I saw."

He said that when Ethan asked him what had happened to Amelia when the man had taken her to the bedroom of the neighboring cabin.

"Her horse wound up at my ranch," Bella explained, "We came looking for her."

Virgil didn't have much else to say.

"Did you see anyone else," Ethan asked, "Did someone hurt her?"

Virgil shrugged.

"Don't know about that…just know what I saw and she was alone."

The man said he had examined her and he thought the blow to the head knocked her out but he didn't know when she'd wake up from it. Ethan knew that he had to get her some type of medical help but didn't want to go fetch Doc Carter in town. Word would get out and since he didn't know what had happened to her, he wanted to keep her location a secret at least for now. It could have been an accident, maybe her horse got spooked when she'd been heading back to Bella's ranch and somehow she fell in the river. But he didn't know for sure and wouldn't until she woke up and could tell him. So he sent for John Taylor instead.

After all, the Indian had saved his life and hers as well from removing bullets that would have killed them otherwise. He'd know what to do and wouldn't tell anyone. Until John Taylor arrived, Ethan just sat and held her hand which remained limp in his grasp. He kept telling her she had to open those eyes and wake up, that nothing bad could happen now that she'd returned to him. The man had left him to hold his vigil as long as it took. Just as he'd held her hand when it had been a bullet from his gun that had nearly taken her life…she had woken up then and she would do the same now.

Bella found John Taylor in town talking to Claire, Ben and George. She pulled him aside and told her she needed his help and when she finished explaining, he turned to Ben and George to tell him he had to leave.

Claire asked them if they needed her help and Bella said she could bring her brothers out to her ranch and have them tend to the puppies with Clara. So Claire nodded and said she'd do that and see her later. John Taylor sighed, as they went to go fetch his horse at the livery.

"Sounds like a concussion but if it's worse than that…"

Bella knew that the situation would be graver then but they could hope for the best. John Taylor shook his head.

"What happened…or do I need to ask?"

Bella shrugged.

"Don't know…she could have fallen off her horse if it spooked…"

John Taylor gave her a pointed look.

"Or someone could have hurt her…"

"That too…let's get going…"

They both got on their horses and took off riding at a gallop out of town.

* * *

Ethan looked at the window hoping that Bella and John Taylor would show up soon. It shouldn't have been too difficult for her to find him. Amelia hadn't stirred at all and he realized there wasn't anything he could do which made him feel all the more helpless. That was how she had said she felt when it was him lying badly injured in a bed. Had this been an accidental fall or had someone done this to her and if so why?

The situation was getting volatile in Paradise with Darrin Wyatt and his plans for Paradise. Then there had been the security men roughing up a suspected vandal who had been from the same city that had brought Bella, Amelia and the damn reporter to town. Was that a coincidence? Ethan didn't believe much in them and he wondered if any or all of this tied back to the unsolved murder of Warrick?

He tried to push aside all these questions for now because all he wanted was for her to be better as he sat beside her holding her hand in his own again saying a prayer.

* * *

Amelia heard a man talking, even though she recognized the voice. But she couldn't see anyone else beside her but Warrick as she walked down a tree lined street lit by gas lamps and a sliver of moonlight above them.

He had been telling her about a love that he had lost and how important it was to hold onto the important things in life and to tell the people who mattered how much you loved them…while you still had the chance.

Moments later he'd forever lost his chance to do anything at all. Just like his life had ended in a pool of blood on that street. Not the first to die there but the one that she'd remember.

Then she was back in the dark swirling water again trying to swim to the surface but something pulled her down. She kicked at it but she couldn't break free.

She had to try harder, if she didn't get away soon she'd be pulled into the depths of the water and never free herself again.

"Amelia…"

She heard the voice again and tried to head towards it with all her might.


	66. Chapter 66

John Taylor got up from where he'd sat next to Amelia where she lay on the bed. She hadn't stirred at all even as the Indian examined her.

"What's going on?"

Ethan barely contained the concern in his voice. John Taylor just looked at him.

"She's got a head injury…can't tell if there's any bleeding inside," he said, "or any damage though her signs were good….probably will come out of it soon."

"How soon…she hasn't moved at all since we got here."

John Taylor knew how to be patient when Ethan wasn't and to be patient with him.

"Could be hours, could be days," he said, "but she'll come out of it. She's a strong woman, young and she's got a will about her."

Ethan knew that and a good dose of stubbornness that matched his own…which is why they'd gotten in the most fiery of arguments when they first met. Neither of them willing to back down when fate put them on opposite sides of an issue or the town…but they'd fallen in love anyway.

"Talk to her…she can probably hear you."

Ethan just nodded and took her hand again then he looked up at his friend.

"How'd she get the head injury…?"

John Taylor shrugged.

"Your guess is as good as mine," he said, "blunt object probably pretty small…a rock maybe…"

"When she fell…"

"Maybe or someone hit her with one."

Ethan had worried that it might have been the result of someone trying to hurt her or worse…but if so, who and why?

"She was heading back to Bella's ranch when it happened."

"Maybe she was followed," John Taylor said, "There's a lot of strange things happening in town since the Wyatts arrived trying to change everything."

Ethan sighed.

"I know…everything's happened so fast," he said, "Wyatt brings in all these investors, still haven't seen any of them yet and then the private security getting the businessmen to sign up."

John Taylor nodded.

"Starting up the fears of unlawfulness taking control of the town," he said, "Having his men commit those crimes…getting a new business owner to sign up after each one."

"I remember Amelia saying that's how it was done in San Francisco," he said, "It's a financial racket."

John Taylor sighed.

"There are many different kinds including those they used on my people…but maybe that made her someone's target."

Ethan digested that, looking down at Amelia's still face.

"Maybe…but she wasn't the only one that figured it out and she didn't advertise it," he said, "As far as I know she didn't have much contact with any of Wyatt's men."

"Maybe it's something else Ethan but you need to find out in case someone comes looking for her again to finish what they started."

Ethan rubbed the back of his neck knowing that his friend might be right. Better to keep Amelia out of sight for a while, let anyone who might have done this to her believe he'd been successful…at least for a while.

Virgil returned to the cabin.

"I got some stew on the stove if you'd like some," he said, "Your friend Bella helped me."

John Taylor smiled.

"I'll have some of it before I leave," he said, "I'll head back into town and just pay attention."

Ethan nodded and knew if anyone could find out information, it'd be John Taylor.

"I'll stay here…if you could get word to Claire…just tell her I'm helping a friend."

John Taylor nodded.

"I'll do that…"

Then he left with Virgil and Ethan sat alone with Amelia, willing her to open her eyes, telling her to wake up but she just lay there not moving in silence.

* * *

Amelia didn't like the fact that she and Ethan had been on opposite sides. She'd not wanted him to risk going after the assassin that had sworn to kill him. She'd been the one that had brought him into their lives after rescuing him from an accident. He'd hit his head and suffered amnesia, his memory wiped fresh like a baby's.

Until one day his memory had returned in a flash, she'd known it and he'd shoved her into a closet and rammed it closed with some furniture.

It'd taken her over an hour to free herself. But when she did, all she could do was think about Ethan out there not knowing someone would be trying to hunt him down and kill him. So she'd gotten on her horse and sped on down the road back to his ranch. Praying as her hair whipped behind her that she'd get there in time to warn him.

She'd failed and he'd been killed only no one could find his body. That made proving that the man had committed murder difficult to say the least. Impossible said the man even when she'd wanted to get Scotty's gun and shoot him.

But Ethan had been alive after all, watching her from the doorway as she played some dirge on the piano, not bothering to wipe her tear streaked face. Damn she'd lost him and hadn't ever told him how much she cared for him. He'd betrayed his arrival and she turned around to face him and then plead with him to just let the man get on the stagecoach to leave town empty handed and not confront him. But Ethan folding onto her face with his hands and looking into her eyes told her he had to do it…but that no one would kill him.

Before he left, he'd just kissed her, his lips seeking hers and she surrendered herself to him and the sweetness of how it felt to experience that with him before he left her again…their hands reluctantly parting.

Damn, she'd gone from sadness to relief to weariness at the thought that she might still lose him again to another gunfight. Every time she'd had to say goodbye to him, it'd torn another piece out of her heart. She hadn't realized how much she'd lost of it until that very last time before she finally left.

But she'd come back far from the person she'd been and yet, he'd still wanted her when she didn't think anyone would let alone the man she left behind.

"_Amelia…"_

She heard that voice again. She knew how it was his voice and she struggled to find him in the darkness. Then she felt a ray of warmth on her skin and a soft voice pulling towards it with each step..

She opened her eyes slowly…allowing them to adjust to the light. He sat there next to her and she felt his hand wrapped around hers and she squeezed it. His eyes blinked open and she saw a look of relief and then happiness on his face.

"Amelia…"

She tried to touch his face with her fingers on one hand but she didn't quite make it. He took that hand and kissed it before laying it down on her stomach.

"Ethan…."

"You're awake…"

She blinked her eyes again.

"Where am I….I don't….what happened?"

He squeezed the hand he still held harder.

"You're in a cabin up the mountain…a man who lives up here found you by the river…you were knocked out."

"I….my head…"

"You hurt it…"

She reached up with one hand to touch a bump there, surrounded by angry bruising.

"I don't remember…what happened," she said, "except I was riding…"

"You were heading back to the ranch…"

A frown appeared on her face.

"No…I don't know…I was leaving town…I had to go somewhere fast but I don't know…"

He stroked her face tenderly looking down at her, seeing the agitation on her face.

"Amelia, take it easy," he said, "You need to rest. John Taylor said…"

"He was here?"

Ethan nodded.

"Yes…Bella fetched him and he looked at you and said you hit your head," he said, "but not bad, just enough to knock you out for a while."

I don't…except I felt something hurt…but the river…I…was in the river…"

"Did you fall in it?"

She started to nod but her face lined in confusion instead.

"I don't remember…maybe…my horse…"

"She's back at the ranch," he said, "She found it on her own. That's when Bella and I knew something was wrong."

"I'm…tired…"

He stroked her face and she found it very soothing enough so to close her eyes again, knowing that he'd be there with her.

"Go to sleep…I'll be right here," he said, "If you need anything…"

"But what about Claire and…"

"They'll be fine," he said, "John Taylor will look in on them."

* * *

She settled back down against the pillow and closed her eyes. Her body relaxed and her breathing became softer. John Taylor said she needed plenty of rest and he'd make sure she got it. He pulled the blanket up to her shoulders and she curled up on her side.

John Taylor had left some tea to steep with hot water and give to her in the morning…and evening for several days to help with the healing. But for now he knew she'd soon be asleep. As she drifted off, he wondered again if it hadn't been an accident. She appeared to have little memory of what happened at least right now but if someone had followed her for an ambush, then they might come looking for her if they learned they'd failed.

As long as she stayed here she'd be safe but what to do next? He couldn't risk losing her when he'd come so close. Maybe Ernie would know something but he'd have to wait until she was better before he'd go to town to question him

But he had to come up with a plan, he had to find a way to protect her and if someone had done this to her he'd go after him and there'd be no place that they could hide.


	67. Chapter 67

Amelia opened her eyes but they still felt heavy. Her muscles ached and god, her head hurt. Moving it certainly didn't help matters but as her vision sharpened she wanted to see her surroundings.

An unfamiliar bedroom inside what looked like a cabin, perhaps? She'd been out in the woods she remembered that much. Riding back to Bella's ranch most likely and then what had happened…wait a minute, another image flashed in front of her. She hadn't been just been riding towards some place she'd been riding away from another.

Oh god, she thought to herself. There'd been someone coming after her. She remembered hearing the hoof beats behind her getting ever closer and her own breath coming harshly along with that of her mare. Scenery mostly trees and brush but sometimes open meadow flashed right by her. She couldn't turn her head to look at it, she just had to keep her mare moving quicker and quicker because if she didn't get away…

Someone was going to kill her.

The reality of that hit her hard so that her breath became caught in her lungs. She remembered that she'd gotten onto her horse so quickly; the horse had started to prance because of her sudden pressure on the reins. But what happened before that, what had she seen…or rather who?

It's been the man she'd been running away from all this time without realizing it. She'd come back to Paradise to reunite with the man she loved and the children she'd loved too but she'd also been trying to get away from the men who'd hurt her back that night in San Francisco. Paradise proved to be more than just home for her but a haven and she lived with Bella on her ranch and worked it each day with the other women, at the same time hiding away.

Just like they'd hidden Clara away from Dylan Daggett and his gang who might be out there looking for her…had the men who killed Warrick right in front of her before taking her away been out looking for her? Then she remembered all the strange events…like Ernie the reporter showing up in Paradise also from the city she'd left.

He had said it was to write about Bella, moving from outlaw to respectable woman but had that been true? He'd been asking all those questions about what really happened to Warrick that night as if he'd cared. When all it had been about when it happened was to get good headlines to make a name for himself at the newspaper…at her expense…and then he showed up wanting to do different?

She didn't believe him on that but when another young man also from San Francisco had wound up dead in a jail cell after he'd been captured by two of Wyatt's security men…Burke was one of them and something about the man…

Then it hit her, the stark fear that had always been a part of her since she last crossed paths with him. Burke was the man who had killed Warrick with another man…so no one would witness them kidnapping her and taking her away to where…she closed her eyes again…no point returning there. Nothing to be gained and she didn't want anyone to know.

So it had been Burke who had chased her on horseback and then….she'd wound up in the river, had she fallen…no she'd jumped. It had been a choice between facing Burke or escaping him with a sheer drop behind her.

She'd taken that leap, resurfaced in the icy water and floated downstream until…she'd been able to climb out onto the damp bank and then...she flinched because she remembered who'd been waiting for her.

A sound like a gunshot only it wasn't that at all. It'd been something else, something hard and unyielding hitting her head and then….darkness.

Her breathing came fast again, her heart pounding as the memories hit her all over again. This time she sat up even though it felt like her body was weighted down.

Then she saw Ethan looking out the window and he turned around when he heard her movement.

"Good morning…"

She looked at him confused.

"Morning….?"

She saw that his eyes were reddened and he looked tired. Had he stayed up all night with her.

"You were asleep for a long time," he said, "John Taylor said you'd wake up. He left you some tea to drink."

Ethan left to go get it and she lay back on the bed looking at the ceiling. She didn't know how he'd found her, had Bella and the others known what had happened to her? Were they worried?

He returned with a steaming mug and she sat up to drink from it with his help. Damn it tasted bitter but she drank it down and found some of the pain in her head receding.

"Better?"

She nodded…almost in amazement."

"I don't know what's in it but he said it'd help with the healing."

"Thanks…so how did you find me?"

"I didn't…a man who owns this cabin found you by the river," he said, "He brought you here but Bella and I, we were worried when your horse came back to the ranch without you so we went out looking."

She remembered vaguely someone telling her this already, maybe him but her memory felt so fuzzy right now.

"What happened to you Amelia? Do you remember?"

She didn't want to answer because she didn't know what he'd do. She'd felt intense fear when she woke up again and the emotions hit her hard but it started to ebb and something replaced it just as intense, anger.

She knew that Burke had to pay for what he did but she wanted to make him pay herself. She wanted to stop running and face him, and if she had the chance, rid the planet of him. That shouldn't be left to Ethan who'd spent time avenging other wrongs and trying to rid the world around him of villains, sometimes paying a high price. He had four children to raise who needed him but she knew that once he learned what happened, he'd go after Burke with a vengeance.

She couldn't lose him that way. Not for something that was her fight. So she knew with some weight in her heart what she had to tell him.

"I fell off my horse…that's what happened…she got startled and I couldn't hold on."

He looked at her and she knew her account surprised him but she just looked back at him giving nothing away.

"Amelia…how did you wind up in the river then? It's off the trail a ways."

"My horse got spooked Ethan," she said, "There's not much else to say about it. I'm sorry if I caused any worry."

He sighed.

"Nothing to be sorry about, I'm just glad you're okay…you're going to have to get some rest so you'll be staying here for a couple days."

She frowned.

"Ethan really I'm sure later on I'll be fine…"

He didn't look like he believed her. Damn it, he was always very perceptive about people even her. She wondered if he even believed her account…he had to believe it and she had to do a better job selling it to keep him out of trouble.

"Then a day or two resting here won't hurt," he said, "You had a bad blow to the head that knocked you out for hours…lucky it wasn't worse."

"I know…and I'm relieved that you found me," she said, "and staying with me all night…that was really nice of you."

He stroked her face mindful of the bruising.

"Amelia I love you," he said, "and that's a fact. Where else would I be?"

Her heart swelled as she heard his words, music to her even though her head still hurt a bit and she felt woozy.

"I love you too…I always did you know."

He smiled and rubbed her shoulder before getting up.

"Better go check on my horse this morning," he said, "Get some sleep…"

She nodded and closed her eyes listening to his footsteps as he walked away. She felt so much safer with him here but she knew what she had to do.

She had to get better, go hunt down Burke and stop him before he claimed another victim.


	68. Chapter 68

She hated lying to him more than anything. It's not like she'd really done it before, she knew that he'd trusted almost no one. In fact she'd mentioned that to him before and he'd told her that he trusted her.

That statement meant more to her than just about anything but she knew she'd just lied to him. Not that she'd wanted to do it but he couldn't know the truth about what had happened.

It'd been Burke who'd come after her probably to silence her because of what had happened when they'd crossed paths back in San Francisco. She didn't want to remember it so she pushed it away. Being able to do that kept her calm enough to plan what she had to do which was to deal with Burke.

After all she thought she'd left him behind in the city when she'd returned to Paradise but he'd wound up here too. She didn't think he'd come looking for her but had somehow wound up working for Darrin. She knew she couldn't share a town with him, having to worry about running into him every day, when it was hard enough to not run into him in her dreams. She'd told Ethan some of what had happened but not all of it and once he found out the truth about Burke…he do something that would get him locked up in prison forever or get him killed. Burke was far more dangerous than Ethan possibly realized even in a fair fight and Burke didn't fight fair.

If Ethan didn't know the truth then Burke might not view him as a threat and Amelia knew she'd find a way to deal with Burke…to get him to leave Paradise one way or another. After all, it was her town not his…she'd spent years here doing her part to help it grow and thrive during boom periods and keep alive when everything went bust.

So she knew she had to keep the truth from him as hard as that would prove to be with a man who read people as well as Ethan did…but she'd have to try hard.

His freedom and life might depend on it along with the welfare of the children.

"Hey you're awake…"

She smiled at him sitting up on the bed. Her body still ached but not as badly and even the pain in her head had faded thanks to John Taylor's tea.

"I feel a lot better," she said, "I should leave soon and you should go back to the ranch."

He sat on the edge of her bed.

"John Taylor will drop by on them," he said, "I'll just head into town to check in with Dakota on the murder investigation."

"You're doing one…oh good…I think that man deserves some justice."

Ethan rubbed his forehead.

"It's not going to be easy," he said, "Darrin's going to do what he needs to do to keep his men from being questioned. Elmer mentioned that he saw Burke…earlier."

Amelia paused not knowing what to say.

"You didn't see him did you?"

She looked at him.

"Only in passing," she said, "but you know that Darrin's hiding him from questions. You might not be able to find him let alone talk with him."

"I'll find a way," Ethan said, "Right now, he and Trevor are my main suspects."

Amelia knew that no one else would emerge who could have possibly caused any harm to Walton. She knew that Burke had already killed but if she explained that to Ethan she'd had to explain how she knew not so much to him but to everyone else.

"Darrin's not going to be able to hide them forever," he said, "or I'll make life difficult for him."

She knew that Ethan could be dogged when it came to looking for what he wanted to find or getting what he wanted. If their first courtship hadn't taught her that…but she didn't want anything to happen to him.

"Ethan just be careful..."

He touched her face.

"I will be…if those men did it I'm going to make sure they get locked up."

* * *

Ethan had left Amelia in the cabin after she started to drift off again to sleep. She still needed a lot of rest even after she went back to her cabin at Bella's ranch. But he found himself thinking about what she'd told him.

About her injury being the result of an accident. He wanted to believe what she told him but he had a difficult time. She was an excellent rider and even though that didn't mean she couldn't fall off, it still didn't explain how she'd wound up some distance from the trail in the river. But there'd been no evidence of anyone else being there and it wasn't clear what had caused her head injury. Whether she'd struck her head on a rock when she'd fallen or she had been hit by someone intent on hurting her.

Dakota met up with him outside the saloon where he'd been talking with Charlie and Scotty. They were going to set up a booth for refreshments during Founder's Day. He'd pretty much forgotten that holiday had been coming up but there was to be another meeting tonight on the planning by Martha, Margaret and Annabelle.

"Ethan you might want to be there," Dakota said, "It might be a good time to ask Darrin some hard questions."

"I don't know if it'll do much Dakota," he said, "No one there cares about a man they think is a vandal dying in a jail cell."

"Maybe it's time to just provide a report on it," Dakota said, "Tell them it's part of doing security for the event."

Ethan thought that sounded weak but maybe not a bad idea.

"So how's Amelia…I heard she got banged up bad."

"She's doing better," Ethan said, "I've been staying with her…don't know if I should leave her alone until late tonight."

"She'll be okay," Dakota said, "She's a strong woman."

"Who someone tried to hurt," Ethan said, "even though she won't admit it…but if someone did this to her, they could try it again."

"They can't find her can they?"

"I don't think so," he said, "but that won't stop them from trying and she's been through a lot and not just from this."

Dakota just smiled at him.

"She's got you…and once you two understand that you got to go with what you got, the rest of us can breathe easier."

"I think we both guessed that by now," Ethan said, "We both did a lot of thinking while we're apart."

"You were difficult to deal with so I hope you did…she makes you happy even when you're arguing."

Ethan had realized that too…it was like she was his other half in ways he didn't fully understand but he knew that life had definitely gotten better with her in the same town…if not the same roof yet.

"Claire said that Axelrod's going to make a proposal tonight," Dakota said, "about adding even more security."

Ethan sighed.

"Darrin's already building an army here and most of them, they could be outlaws for all we know."

"You mean people like Burke and Trevor?"

Ethan nodded.

"He brings them in faster than we can keep track of them."

Dakota paused.

"I think they went back in and killed him…I do but I don't know why."

"I think why…is back in San Francisco," Ethan said, "Something to do with Warrick's death."

The death that Amelia had said she witnessed, he remembered but she'd only identified the killers as being private security men…as were Burke and Trevor…so did that mean…?

"I guess we'll have to find out more on them," Dakota said, "That reporter seemed to know more."

"He wants headlines to help himself."

"Still, maybe I'll see how much he likes to play poker," Dakota said, "Worth a try."

Ethan would try anything at this point.

"Okay…game tonight?"

Dakota nodded.

"Need to do something to relax after those meetings…you want to join us?"

Ethan shook his head.

"I'll go check on the ranch and then head out to see how Amelia's doing."

Dakota shook his head.

"Tell her hi for me," he said, "And be sure to tell me when you're getting hitched."

Ethan didn't respond, as he knew that they were so far away from doing that right now, but he knew it'd come in baby steps.

He walked to the office and found Martha waiting for him there.

"Ethan…I don't know what's going on here but my father told me all about your search for those two men."

"It's part of my investigation," he said, "They were the ones who brought him to the jail."

"They didn't do anything after that," she said, "My father would never hire murderers."

Ethan went to his desk.

"He won't give us the history on either of them…what's he hiding then?"

She just stared at him.

"Nothing…there's nothing to tell," she said, "They're both from San Francisco and came highly recommended from their last boss."

"Who was that boss?"

"I…I…I'm not sure," she said, "You can ask my father."

"He'll be at the meeting tonight."

"Yes he will…Ethan you look angry…don't be. They're good men…if that man died, he died from something else."

"I don't think so…and I'm going to find out who killed him."

"Why don't we talk about it over lunch…"

He shook his head.

"I've got an investigation to do with or without your father's help."

Then he walked away from her.


	69. Chapter 69

Ernie sat in the saloon as Ethan walked up to him.

"You seen Burke or Trevor…?"

The reporter shook his head while drinking from his glass of ale.

"I saw them earlier but I suspect you know that. But in the last few hours, no and I would imagine their boss Wyatt prefers it that way."

Ethan already guessed that but Darrin wasn't going to get what he wanted. As marshal, Ethan wanted answers straight up from him and his two security men but more than that, he wanted to erase the suspicions that he had that one or both men had gone after Amelia to try to hurt or kill her. To silence her at any rate would be his guess and he wanted to find out why. After all, the three of them along with the dead man and Ernie here had all been in San Francisco at roughly the same time, including the night when Warrick had been gunned down on a city street. He knew that two security men had killed Warrick in front of Amelia because they'd been after her for reasons that had to do with her ex-husband Pierce. But what the men had done…they would have to pay for once Ethan found out who they were…and since Amelia wasn't helping him that meant he had to do it on his own.

"He's not getting his way," Ethan said, "They're wanted in connection with an investigation of Walton's death."

"In your jail cell while your deputies were elsewhere."

Ethan ordered ale from Sam who handed it to him. The bartender looked unhappy with him and Ethan knew it had to do with the fact that two of his best saloon girls Rosie and Scarlett were both spending most of their time working for Bella at her ranch. He didn't trust the guy but he had bigger problems on his plate now with Darrin and his men.

"They were called out for a disturbance and when they got there they didn't find anything," Ethan said, "Looks like they were set up to draw them away from the jail while the killer could get inside and finish off the prisoner."

"Finish off? An interesting choice of words…"

"Guess it tells you who I think did it," Ethan said, "I can't find any other suspects…no one came into town that night according to Clancy and the other ranchers."

Ernie shook his head.

"I thought this was a quiet little town, a mining town trying to reemerge from the last bust but it's as full of intrigue as the city I left behind."

"I thought you were out here to do a story on Bella Rogers."

Ernie nodded.

"Originally yes, but you know the story's changed."

"So you know more about this murder than you've said so far?"

Ernie paused.

"I believe it's connected to what happened in San Francisco since that's where the players are all from or been…including Amelia. Where is she by the way? Haven't seen her either…"

Ethan shrugged and sipped his drink.

"Back at Bella's ranch," Ernie continued, "or deciding to take a trip out of town again…?"

"No where you need to know," Ethan said, "You've harassed her enough already."

Ernie smiled.

"Harassed is that what you call reporting?"

"In your case yes…if she wants to talk to you, she'll go see you."

Ernie sighed.

"It doesn't always work that way Ethan," he said, "sometimes we have to approach the subjects, not everyone's always willing to talk at first."

Ethan knew that to be true in his own line of work and yes, sometimes you had to approach people for interviews more than once before they finally weakened. But Amelia was better off where she was right now even though she'd suffered injuries and wouldn't tell him how. Not the truth anyway and she wasn't a liar…he knew there had to be a reason. But right now, he had a job to do and if he tracked down and put away the men who killed Walton, then maybe anyone who might have hurt her would be gone as well.

"I have a killer to find except I know there are two of them."

"Can I quote you on that?"

Ethan just shot him a look, finished his ale and walked on out of the saloon. He ran into Charlie who was heading towards the bank.

"Before you ask, no I haven't seen Burke or Trevor…not anywhere."

Ethan figured as much.

"They're still in town," he said, "They have to be. Darrin's got them hidden somewhere…probably in plain sight."

Charlie shook his head.

"This situation's a mess Ethan and with Founder's Day coming up…it's going to mess up the Wyatts' plans to get this town booming again."

"I don't care about that Charlie…I just want whoever killed that man to get what's coming to them."

Charlie sighed.

"It's bigger than us Ethan if it goes back to where he came from."

Ethan figured that Charlie had heard the rumors too which naturally circulated with Ernie going around and interviewing everyone.

"You know you do anything to those two men and some like Axelrod are going to protest."

Ethan sighed.

"I don't care Charlie…Axelrod's always protesting something and he's tried to have me run out of town more times than I can count. But whoever killed Walton's not getting away from it and if it costs the businessmen their paid security they'll just have to live with it."

Ethan walked away from him before his deputy responded.

* * *

Amelia looked at Bella who stood next to her at the window. She'd gotten up when her friend had arrived, feeling a little dizzy but that soon passed. She knew she was getting better and wanted to head back to the ranch soon. Ethan would be joining them after he finished his work in town and spend some time with her until she sent him back home to the children. He'd spent enough time away from them already and she knew she'd be fine.

Bella sighed.

"You need to just tell him…you need to tell him that you know Burke."

Amelia turned away from the window and went to sit on the bed while Bella stayed there.

"I don't know Burke…I just know what those two men looked like and what they did for work," she said, "I didn't know their names…and I didn't know Burke was one of them until I saw him."

"He sure remembered you it sounds like if he came after you like that."

Amelia nodded soberly. She knew that he'd remembered because she saw the flash of recognition in his eyes the minute she felt the icy chill inside of her. He'd come after her to kill her so she wouldn't be able to tell Ethan or anyone else that she knew him.

"He'll try again; you do know that once he's found out he's failed," Bella said, "If he's not looking for you already."

Amelia sighed.

"He won't try right away," she said, "Darrin's probably got him someplace lying low because he knows that Ethan suspects him and the other man of murder."

Bella shook her head.

"What a tragedy…I had no idea all this would follow us back here."

"I didn't either and I'm not sure it did," Amelia said, "I think there's some other connection here that we're all missing."

"Ethan will have to find it Amelia. He's good at that and you need to heal up from what happened," Bella said, "Burke's done enough to you already…someone just needs to find him and lock him up."

Amelia looked at her hands, not wanting to think about the past. She had to think now of what might happen to Ethan if he knew the truth.

"Ethan would kill him if he found out."

Bella shrugged.

"Maybe he should…the world needs less men like Burke. It won't miss him."

Amelia knew that but she knew that if anything happened to Ethan…she might never get over it and she'd feel guilty that she'd been its cause. No, it was better to just find a way to deal with Burke on her own and keep Ethan out of it. He had four children to raise and they needed him more than she did to take care of the man who'd hurt her.

"It's not for us to decide," She said, "It's for the justice system."

Not that she believed one word of that anymore but she'd have to keep her own plans quiet even from Bella. She'd never have a chance at a normal life anymore; she didn't feel like herself or a woman that she even recognized. What Burke and another man had done had marked her forever, in ways that could never be removed. In ways she couldn't share with anyone else because how could anyone understand what she'd been through? Something that just to survive it didn't mean staying alive.

But Bella knew her better than she thought.

"Amelia I know you don't really believe that," she said, "You have to let Ethan handle this and deal with these men. You need to stay out of it."

Amelia stood up.

"I can't ever stay out of it," she said, "I dream about those men every night and I wake up and for a split second I'm still there and then…even in the daytime I see things, I hear and then I'm there all over again and I can't escape it."

She rubbed her forehead and just wanted to stop thinking about it. She just knew she didn't want anything bad to happen to Ethan and lose him, for the children to lose the only family they had left. Bella walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"He'll find a way to get them Amelia," she said, "You just have to trust in that."

Amelia knew if she did that then Ethan might wind up dead.


	70. Chapter 70

Amelia remembered the time that Ethan had fought the bully. Fists had flown and bodies had flung and rolled in the dirt of the street but when the man had stopped moving, Ethan had gotten back on his feet.

The whole town it seemed had been cheering on the fight, different people picking different sides with some cheering on Ethan. Others getting Amelia caught up on the back story of the bully's history in the town before her arrival.

The bully had begged for mercy but as soon as Ethan's back had been turned he'd picked up a shovel and hit him with it between the shoulder blades knocking him out when he hit the ground. Amelia had gotten Ethan into her house and cleaned up his cuts on his face while he'd naturally made a pass at her. They'd had the most unusual of courtships. Whereas Pierce Lawson had swept her off her feet and rescued her, her relationship with Ethan had grown more slowly, developed and matured at its own pace but her love for him, it just grew over time until she couldn't deny her feelings anymore. She hadn't been so sure that she'd ever fall in love again.

She thought about that as she went out of the cabin to go sit on the steps. She didn't feel dizzy like she had earlier. John Taylor's tea as awful as it tasted really had helped her mend up from her head injury. Now that she felt better, she was restless to get back to the ranch to help with running it. She'd spent way too much time laid up in bed in this cabin.

Her muscles ached but sitting outside made her feel better and she wondered when Ethan would return. She needed him to help her get back to the ranch because she didn't have her horse but she knew he might give her some resistance.

Virgil checked on her after returning with some dead rabbits for supper.

"You feeling better?"

She nodded.

"Those for dinner?"

He smiled and nodded. She got on her feet.

"Want some help skinning and cooking them," she said, "I'm not a bad cook."

He furrowed his brow.

"You are feeling well enough?"

"A lot better in fact," she said, "I've been getting enough rest the past several days. I need to do something."

He nodded and she followed him into the cabin where they sat at the table and skinned the rabbits to prepare them to be cooked. She knew Ethan might stay for supper and would likely be hungry after spending the day in town trying to get Darrin to allow him to talk to his security men. That worried her because she knew how ruthless Burke could be and if Ethan got too close to discovering the truth…he'd get hurt if caught off-guard.

"I'll get some vegetables from the garden out back…to go with the rabbit."

She nodded and oversaw the cooking while he went out to harvest some of his small crop. The rabbit smelled good as the meat cooked and she thought they'd enjoy it. She and Ethan had cooked over a campfire while out traveling from one place to the next more than once and she'd enjoyed it even when the reasons for them being out in the wilderness were less than pleasurable.

All this time away from him, she'd missed the time they'd spent together…even when they'd not had a lot of spare time from their jobs. All of it had been much more precious than she realized and now that she was back…she savored the time they were together. She'd wished she'd come back whole to him but she knew she'd been lucky to return at all. Somehow they'd work through the challenges that lay ahead of them.

If Burke didn't hurt anyone else…and that thought never left her head. The knowledge that he'd done horrible things to her and taking the life of Warrick and who knows how many others. Somehow because of Darrin, he'd wound up in Paradise working security for the businessmen like Axelrod. She didn't know how it happened but there had to be some connection between the Wyatts and San Francisco and she needed to find it.

But first she had to convince Ethan she was fully recovered and ready to go back to Bella's ranch. She knew he'd get her to promise that she'd rest up there for a few more days before doing any hard work. Okay, she could handle that and help out at the ranch, while trying to come up with the best plan for dealing with Burke.

She sighed as she checked on the rabbit just as Virgil came in with some vegetables, squashes and onions not to mention some herbs she recognized. They cooked up the vegetables while preparing a garnish for the rabbit using the herbs.

* * *

The door opened and in walked Ethan looking a bit tired. She smiled, leaving the kitchen to go greet him. He embraced her, kissing her on the mouth before going to remove his coat and hat.

"How'd it go?"

He looked over at her.

"Can't find them anywhere," he said, "Darrin's really covering for them and that tells me a lot without him saying anything."

She felt concern lace her thoughts about what Darrin might be up to and how much he knew about both men.

"You surprised by that? We know that they killed Walton."

He nodded.

"Can't prove it and can't talk with them long enough to get one of them to slip up on his story."

A chill hit her because she knew what might happen if Ethan caught one or both in a lie and they knew it.

"Ethan…you have to be careful with them," she said, "They might be very dangerous especially if cornered."

He eyed her carefully.

"You sound like you know what you're talking about Amelia."

She shrugged trying to be casual.

"Ethan…it's just what you'd expect anyway if someone's trying to hide something as awful as a murder isn't it?"

He conceded her that point but he still wondered.

"Why don't we go get some supper…before you leave?"

He took hold of her hands drawing her closer and looking in her eyes.

"What aren't you telling me Amelia?"

She felt pinned under her gaze.

"Ethan…I told you everything."

He didn't relent.

"Everything you know about Burke? You sure you never crossed his path in San Francisco?"

She inhaled and released it slowly.

"It's a big city Ethan…it's not likely we'd just bump into each other."

She hated lying to him but if he knew the truth, he'd just get hurt or killed. Burke was a ruthless man who didn't fight fair and if he got the edge on Ethan…she didn't even want to think about that. Not after they had reunited again.

"You didn't see him at all?"

She pulled away from him and headed towards the kitchen.

"Supper's almost ready and I'm hungry. What about you?"

He relented knowing he'd learned enough about her that he couldn't force an issue past her but he wanted to know the truth. He needed to know the truth about her and Burke because he guessed they had seen each other.

Virgil served them up some rabbit and as they went out to the dining table to eat it, Ethan's mind worked quickly to try to figure out how to coax the truth out of Amelia.

Her mind worked as quickly to stop him from finding it out.


	71. Chapter 71

The nights were the hardest, when she was by herself with her demons. She'd wake up sometimes in a sweat and now being in an unfamiliar place. She had to get out of here and start thinking about what she had to do with Brock.

She couldn't face him if she saw him in town not after what he'd tried to do. He definitely didn't want her walking around and possibly telling Ethan or anyone else what had happened back in San Francisco.

But Ethan knew she was holding back on him and she didn't know what to do about that. Damn he could be so persistent, that's what made him such a great marshal. He'd go after the truth no matter what until he drove a person crazy enough to just spill it to him whether it was a confession to a murder or a secret pouring out that had been buried so deep. The longer the secret had been buried the better he proved to be at ferreting it out. She remembered the bully who'd been killed right out of her doorstep not long after Ethan had gone home rather than joined her inside her house for the night. Back when the bully had disrupted their romantic dinner and made some crude comment about her and her husband, sending Ethan at him ramming him against the wall.

People thought that Ethan had done it, brought the reign of the bully to its end but she knew he'd been innocent. She'd chastised him when he seemed content to let others people believe he did it when the real killer lurked free among them.

Ethan had solved that murder by ferreting out a secret kept by Scotty and his wife and it had remained as such. He chose to protect a murderer to prevent what might have proven a greater tragedy. Damn it was tough being the marshal even when you held that title by default.

She paced her room unable to sleep looking at the darkness outside the window. She felt safe here, it wasn't that but she couldn't live this way. Always wondering whether Burke would come after her again and she'd have to protect herself. She didn't want to look over her shoulder not just after she'd made the hard journey back home including back with the man she loved. It was hard enough trying to find their way back to what they'd shared being different people now. She knew that he loved her fiercely but would that be enough?

The scenery outside her window looked so peaceful; nary had an animal scurried around in the brush. Dinner had gone nicely with Ethan joining them before she sent him home to his family. Claire could only run the household so long and they needed him back. She assured him she'd be just fine, that after all it'd been an accident so why wouldn't she be safe?

Damn Ethan though, he looked at her as if he didn't believe her but he obviously decided not to push her at least for a while. She knew it'd only be a matter of time and didn't know what she'd do then. If he went after Burke…he'd find him a dangerous foe and she didn't want anything to happen to him and the children.

She didn't trust the Wyatts either especially Darrin.

After leaving the window, she slipped beneath the covers and tried to sleep. If only she didn't dream but she didn't think it'd be long before morning arrived.

* * *

When Ethan finally ran into Burke, it took him by surprise at first. He had just ridden into town behind Claire who had driven the boys to school in the wagon. They dashed off to school while she went to stop at Axelrod's to tell him she'd be working at Bella's ranch later that day. Ethan figured he wouldn't be too pleased about that but Claire knew how to handle herself real well with others. Must have gotten that from her mama who'd been an entertainer…and not from her daddy who had disappeared once again after nearly killing Ethan.

Dakota had told him last night that he'd be seeing him later after riding out to talk to Clancy again. He'd asked if Amelia was doing okay and Ethan just nodded. He couldn't tell anyone where she was lest the wrong person found out.

He had a feeling that person had just turned the corner coming out of a store and nearly bumped into him.

"Ethan Cord…"

If Burke felt startled he sure didn't show it and Ethan didn't either. The two men just stared at each other for a moment as people walked around them paying no notice.

"Burke…I've been looking for you."

The other man smiled.

"You know my boss…he's been keeping me real busy," he said, "I'm all over the place."

Ethan didn't return his smile.

"You're here in front of me now…got some questions to ask you."

Burke sighed.

"That reporter just hit me up but I'll tell you what I told him, I got nothing to say about anything…ask my boss."

Ethan folded his arms.

"I did and his response was to keep you hidden away out of sight so no one could find you."

Burke chuckled.

"Now Ethan, that just sounds like paranoia to me," he said, "I'm here to do a job that is all. Trevor and I just picked the guy up…okay it got rough because he struggled but then we took him to jail. Turned over custody of him to your two deputies, Dakota and Charlie…"

Ethan couldn't deny the truth of that part of it.

"Hey, if the guy wound up dead and it was foul play," Burke continued, "Then I'd be taking a closer look at your two men…Dakota in particular looks like a rough character with an unsavory past if half of what I heard is true."

Ethan gritted his teeth.

"Well that's interesting because I know next to nothing about you," he said, "except that you were in San Francisco for a spell when another man showed up dead."

Burke just looked at him and Ethan knew he was playing ignorant about it.

"Maybe…but it's a big city filled with many people," he said, "One of whom might have been a killer but I don't anything about that."

"You sure about that?"

Burke nodded.

"I've got nothing to hide marshal; I'm just here to do a job to help the merchants feel safer."

That rubbed Ethan because it seemed to him that the rash of recent crimes began after Darrin and his security men arrived in Paradise.

"So am I…and I've got more questions about what happened to Walton."

Burke shrugged.

"Not much to say…he was an unrepentant bandit and well, you know full well what happens to outlaws sometimes."

"Where were you when Dakota and Charlie were out of the office that night?"

Burke just looked straight at him.

"I was…out doing a perimeter check around the businesses…"

"They saw you with Trevor earlier," Ethan countered, "not long before they took that call."

Burke smiled.

"Then they saw two men talking before taking off to do their best to keep this town safe…where were you Mr. Cord that night? I heard you were out at that outlaw Bella's ranch eating it up with her and the other women."

Ethan couldn't deny that.

"Where were you the other day?"

Burke just blinked his eyes.

"Why?"

"You know why…Amelia Lawson's been missing…"

"I…I don't know anything about that," Burke said, "Maybe she took off and left town again. I heard she does that every once in a while."

"She was last seen in town," Ethan said, "before she disappeared."

"You've been out looking for her all this time?"

Ethan just looked at him. Then looked up to see Dakota heading towards him, in a rush.

"I see you found Burke," Dakota said, "Darrin's out looking for him…he's got more investors getting ready to come here for Founder's Day."

Ethan just sighed not wanting to be reminded of that holiday and the Wyatts' plans for it this year. Something nagged at him that there was something he was missing here.

"I told him I was looking for Amelia…"

Dakota just looked at him a moment and then he nodded.

"You find her yet? I told you she probably left town again to go do some more traveling."

Ethan looked back at Burke.

"I just told him she was missing," he said, "I'm going to go out and do some looking. Maybe you're right, maybe she did leave but I just want to be sure."

Martha walked up looking a bit irritated.

"Burke…Mr. Axelrod is looking for you," she said, "He had a break in last night…but nothing was taken."

Ethan and Dakota looked at each other and then back at the others. Burke nodded curtly.

"I'll get right to it," he said, "It's been good talking to you."

They all watched Burke go and Ethan didn't trust the man an inch. But his suspicions were taking places that he didn't want to go. He had his own feelings about what might have happened but he kept them to himself…for now.

He had some more investigating to do as he left Dakota and Martha and headed back to the wire office.


	72. Chapter 72

Ethan left the wire office after sending more missives off to different cities about Burke. He hoped that one or more of them would bear fruit and he'd find out more about the man that Darrin had brought to Paradise. So far not much had come up on him except that he'd been in San Francisco during the time that Warrick had been murdered.

Amelia had said that it was a pair of private security men who had killed him and then abducted her. Anger that threatened to spill over into rage filled him whenever he thought about that or how she'd collapsed on the ground consumed by the memories. Amelia had always been a strong young woman, to the point of being stoic about the bad things in her own life. She'd borne her husband's abandonment and how even when he had reemerged it was to steal her money or her bank, treat her like just another one of his marks.

When Pierce had needed Ethan to save him in Virginia City, Ethan had done that after exacting a high price. The suddenly repentant con man had to sign his divorce papers freeing Amelia at last and Ethan managed to get him to promise to stay out of his life. Not that he didn't owe Pierce something for when Amelia had recruited him to help save Ethan from another man who'd come hunting for him.

Pierce had caused what had happened to Amelia, Ethan knew that to be true which meant he'd better never set foot in Paradise again or he'd wind up on the wrong end of a gun with his name signed to a bullet. Part of him wanted to set after him and make him pay but he didn't know the complete truth yet and besides Amelia didn't need a vengeful gunslinger she needed the man who loved her. He knew she loved him but something stood in her way of returning back to the way things had been before she'd taken off. They'd both changed but it was more than that…she needed to be freed from what had happened.

But in the midst of all that, someone had tried to kill her. He knew that even though she said it'd been an accident. Amelia could outride just about everyone he ever met and the thought of her having a spooked horse accidently toss her over a hundred yards into a roaring river, that didn't make a lick of sense. No, she hid the truth from him and he thought he knew why. But he had to find himself a killer of a man who died in his custody and he had an inkling that if he did that, he'd find the man who had tried to kill Amelia.

That meant it was likely Burke and that puzzled him. He didn't know why Burke had killed Walton if that's what happened and why he'd want Amelia dead. A lot of pieces of this story were missing and he had to find them and put them all together like a puzzle.

The part of being a marshal that didn't involve drawing a gun and firing it…but the part that more and more he liked best. He'd always been a physical man, a fighter, a man who rode horses into the ground hunting fugitives, who could outdraw and outshoot just about anyone.

"Hey Ethan…"

He looked up and saw Dakota.

"That Burke's a real piece of work isn't he?"

Ethan kept walking and Dakota fell alongside him.

"He wouldn't answer my questions and I'm not done asking," he said, "Darrin got him hidden away again?"

Dakota nodded.

"Damn he must be worried that something's going to come out about him," he said, "or he might give the wrong answer to a question."

Ethan nodded.

"I'm sure that's part of it…look we know he and Trevor had a role in Walton's death and we got to find out why."

"That'll be tough since we don't even have witnesses or any that'll come forward."

Ethan and Dakota reached the office and went inside. He sat on his desk while Dakota leaned against the wall hosting the "wanted" posters.

"Offering a reward might help."

"No one will put one up," Ethan said, "Most of the businessmen don't care about this man dying since they think he was caught damaging a store."

"Well we know he was in San Francisco when the other man died thanks to the reporter," Dakota said, "but Ernie doesn't seem to know a whole lot of what he was doing there."

"I'd like to know who he worked for there," Ethan said, "Martha just said it was some big shot in the city."

"No shortage of those in a place like that," Dakota said, "So that doesn't narrow it down that much."

Ethan knew that but he had to start somewhere.

"Any word on Daggett and his gang," Dakota asked, "because that's the other problem."

Ethan knew that the notorious outlaw would show up in Paradise at some point especially if he decided he wanted Clara back. But so far it seemed everyone had lost track of him and his gang's movement. There hadn't been any banks or stagecoaches robbed in the past week. They were either traveling or laying low for a reason. But Ethan knew he'd have to keep an eye on that while dealing with Walton's murder which definitely couldn't be pinned on Daggett.

"You talk to Amelia about it," Dakota said, "I know you said that she said she had an accident but she was in San Francisco when Warrick happened."

Ethan knew that and that she'd done more than just been there. But beyond what she'd told him she kept the subject closed. It haunted her though still and he didn't know what to do about that.

It nagged in his mind that Burke might have crossed paths with Amelia before but she hadn't shared that information with him. Not that he assumed she would do that since she kept information away from him.

He'd have to find a way to deal with that, he thought because he wasn't getting anything from Burke's end.

* * *

Amelia winced as she got on the horse that Bella had brought for her. She was more than ready to head back to the ranch. She thanked Virgil who packed along some of the stew for her and the rest of John Taylor's tea.

"You sure you're up to this?"

Amelia nodded.

"I'm feeling much better," she said, "and I've put this nice man out long enough."

"But Ethan…"

Amelia sighed, pulling the reins tighter.

"I'm fine and he'll understand that," she said, "I'm better off at the ranch."

Bella gave her a stern look.

"You won't be working until you're better," she said, "You still need to rest from that head injury."

"I know and I will," Amelia said, "until I get stir crazy."

"Claire's coming by to help with the books," Bella said, "You can visit with her for a while…maybe give her a little help."

Amelia smiled.

"She doesn't need it," she said, "Best teller I ever had when I managed the bank."

"A really talented young woman," Bella agreed, "I hope she's going to go to college."

"I think she wants to go," Amelia said, "She's working all these jobs to earn money to go away to school."

The two women waved to Virgil and started heading down the mountain trail single file until they reached the road that paralleled the river.

"Amelia why don't you tell Ethan the truth…?"

She glanced over at Bella.

"I…like I said it was an accident."

"The hell it was and you know it," Bella said, "Someone did this to you and I'm guessing you know who."

Amelia remained silent not sure how to respond.

"You're wrong," she said, "I said it was an accident."

They continued down the road past the meadows on either side of them.

"I know someone did this and I suspect Ethan's figured that out too because he's not stupid. Why don't you just tell him?"

Amelia paused for a long moment.

"I don't want him to get hurt or killed," she said, "Or get locked up. You don't know what it's like when he decides to go after someone."

"I have some idea having been one of the people he's chased," Bella said, "but whoever did this, they deserve it Amelia…does this go back to what happened in San Francisco?"

Amelia really didn't want to respond to that so she just continued riding.

"I suppose that gives me my answer," Bella said, "Amelia, you can't keep this all to yourself any longer. He wants to help you because he loves you."

Finally Amelia sighed.

"That's the trouble…he could get himself hurt or worse."

"Maybe…but he still deserves to know and you've got to tell him what happened," Bella said, "Give him a chance to decide what to do."

"Even if it means getting killed because that could happen…"

"It could always happen Amelia and you have to come to terms with that," Bella said, "I know you can do that. You're ready now just do it…because whoever tried to hurt you will try again."

Amelia figured as much but she'd find a way to deal with it. But could she? She felt safer with Ethan but was it worth putting him at risk?

She didn't know what to do. She wanted him to know the truth but not if it'd kill him.


	73. Chapter 73

Claire took the boys by wagon to Bella's ranch and when they got out of it, they went running to the barn to check on the pups. Bella had said that soon enough they'd be ready to leave their mama and Ben and George could take their pick home.

Ethan had finally weakened and said that as long as they took care of it, then they'd be allowed to keep one of them so they picked a male puppy named Spark who they chased around outside of the barn near the corral.

Claire left them to go inside the house to help Bella with her books. She knew that it'd take a couple of hours to catch up but she enjoyed working at the ranch much more than in Axelrod's store.

"You want some tea?"

Claire looked up at Rosie and nodded. She sat down at the dining table with some of the ledgers with Bella who also brought out some freshly baked muffins. Claire took one and nibbled on it finding it quite delicious. She knew that Rosie had learned a lot about baking from Scotty and was putting it to good use here.

"These books shouldn't be hard this week," Bella said, "We made some purchases but a few sales as well."

"Then it'll balance out good," Claire said, "and I'm sure that there'll be more sales."

Bella grabbed a muffin off the dish.

"I hope so…we're hoping to build up some momentum by Founder's Day and hopefully have some booths there."

Claire smiled.

"That'll be great," she said, "It looks like a lot of people will show up this year."

She looked up and saw that Amelia had joined them.

"How are things going with the books?"

"Pretty good," Claire said, "I thought you'd gone away for a while."

She hadn't known the complete truth about what had happened with Amelia. But Amelia still had some bruising on her face.

"I'm back…but I'm taking it easy before I go back to working on the ranch," she said, "I took a fall off my horse and I'm getting better."

"That's good…where'd you fall?"

Amelia looked at Claire.

"By the river on my way back here but I'm okay now."

Claire fell silent for a moment perusing the ledgers but also wondering about what Amelia had said. She knew her to be a great rider.

"Really I'm fine," Amelia said, "so anywhere we need to save money?"

Claire shrugged.

"No not really," she said, "It's pretty balanced for now. You should Axelrod's books."

"I can imagine," Amelia said, "I used to see how he handled his money at the bank. At least that's someone else's problem now."

Claire sighed.

"That new guard Simon is very odd. He just stares at people and he unnerves them," she said, "though he's better than Burke."

"He doesn't work there anymore does he?"

Claire shook her head.

"Not since just before they put Walton in that jail cell," she said, "I know Uncle Ethan thinks someone killed him…maybe Burke but there's no proof."

"Maybe he'll find some. Not that it'll be easy."

"You're right about that," Claire said, "Most of the businessman like him and are glad that Walton's dead. They think he deserves it for breaking the law."

Amelia didn't doubt that in fact she knew it but she also knew that most of the townspeople didn't know the truth about Burke. What he was really like and what he did to people. Darrin might have him towing the line here but what if he couldn't control him for long?

"There's jail for that," she said, "Someone decided to be his judge, jury and executioner and that's not right."

"Well Uncle Ethan and Dakota can figure it out and get him some justice"

Amelia knew that Ethan would try his best even at risking his own safety to do it because that's just the way he did his job. The part of it that had scared her so much when she'd been in Paradise last time…but now she thought she could face. But she knew she had to be the one to deal with Burke and handle him, to make sure he left town or else. She'd come back here to stay and she wasn't running anymore including from him.

"I hope so," she said, "but it's going to be hard with the businessmen feeling the way that they do and holding all that power."

She knew it'd be better if done here way. She just had to come up with a plan of action.

* * *

Ethan headed out to Virgil's cabin and found Amelia gone. Concern flooded through him because she hadn't fully recovered. But then he remembered she didn't have a horse so someone had to help her get back.

He figured most likely Bella.

That would put her back on the ranch and as long as Bella was there, she'd make sure Amelia took it easy and didn't do too much. But that was only part of his concern because he knew that someone had tried to silence her but about what he didn't know. Else why would anyone try to kill her?

He got back on his horse and rode off the trail down to the road that would take him to the ranch. He thought again back to Burke because he suspected him of more than just the murder of one man. The man's past was a mystery to him and there had to be a reason for that. He needed to find out what was kept hidden and why. The wires he sent out might help him do that but he wouldn't know until sheriffs and other lawmen in different towns and cities reported back to him and that might take a while.

Amelia hadn't told him everything either and he didn't know what to do about that. She had her reasons but if they were putting her in danger then he had to do something. Rather than lose her again and this time for good.

He hadn't been nearly as sure as John Taylor that she'd return. But she did and when he first saw her…something deep inside of him returned to life again. She'd torn a piece of him when she'd left and gotten on that stagecoach and she'd left a piece of herself. Now that they were back together, he wouldn't let anything stand in their way.

The horse picked its way up the steep portion of a switchback to take him over a hill and back down into the valley.

* * *

Amelia came out of the barn after checking on her horse. She had been taking it easy like she told Bella she would do for several days. She felt much better and she'd been helping Claire with the books. During that time she had wondered what she would do about Burke and how she'd get him out of Paradise.

But she didn't think that would work because he'd tried to kill her. He'd try to do it again if she let him so she had to prevent him from trying to do that again.

She groomed her mare who nickered in response as Ben and George chased a couple of the puppies out of the barn.

Clara walked inside the barn.

"How the puppies doing?"

The younger girl smiled.

"They're growing up so fast," she said, "Soon they will find new homes."

"Ben and George picked theirs out."

Clara nodded.

"It should be ready to go home with them soon."

Amelia smiled at her back. Clara had really thrived since she arrived in Paradise. She knew that somewhere out there Daggett might be trying to find her but he hadn't shown up here yet. Ethan had said there'd been no recent signs of him or his gang.

She hoped he wouldn't show up as they had enough on their plate with Burke but Daggett played by his own rules.

So did she.


	74. Chapter 74

Amelia knew when she saw Ethan ride up to her he's had some words for her. But she'd prepared for that because she wasn't going to stay cooped up in that cabin in the mountains a moment longer. She had recovered enough to go back to the ranch with Bella riding alongside her and she felt better back on home turf.

He got off his horse and tied it loosely to the corral post and walked towards her. She thought he might speak first but he slid his arms around her waist pulling her close to him. He kissed her on the mouth and she just inhaled his scent feeling so much better that he was here right now.

Even if it meant he was cross with her. After he broke off the kiss to take in the sight of her, she felt compelled to say something.

"Ethan…I know what you're going to say but I just couldn't stay," she said, "Virgil's a loner and I'm sure he'll be happy to have his solitude back."

He sighed, stroking her back with his hands while gazing at her.

"Amelia…you're safer there."

"From what," she said, "I told you it was an accident."

He paused.

"I know better," he said, "Why won't you tell me what really happened?"

She furrowed her brow.

"Look Ethan…whatever happened, I'm fine now and I'm not doing any hard work just helping do the books…Claire's inside and the boys are chasing the pups around."

"Who tried to hurt you?"

She looked away from him for a moment and her body tensed underneath his touch. But she didn't say anything and he knew she wouldn't, he didn't know why. He had his suspicions but until she told him he couldn't act on them.

"Why don't we go inside," she said, "Rosie's got some stew on the stove and I think there are some leftover cookies."

He went inside the main house with her and Claire smiled up from where she sat at the table with ledgers stacked in front of her. Rosie invited them in the kitchen to get some stew to eat and it smelled delicious so all of them did that and added some freshly baked bread just out of the oven. They went back to the table to eat and Bella joined them.

"I just came back from talking to Wayne who owns the spread next to us," she said, "he's interested in looking at some of the yearlings if they're for sale."

"Of course they are," Amelia said, "and both Clara and Dorothy have done great work with them."

She'd been instructing them on how to handle them, to train them so they could be broken to saddle when they were older. But the two women learned quickly and had been doing very well so far. Amelia wasn't surprised that Wayne wanted some of the horses. They were bred well for working on a ranch and the work had already been started.

Bella smiled.

"He's got a couple in mind already," she said, "The sorrel filly and the bay colt with the two white socks."

Amelia nodded thinking those to be appropriate choices.

"Clara and Dorothy will work them in the morning," she said, "He can drop by then to take a look. Maybe run them through the paces himself."

Ethan listened with interest.

"I've been thinking about buying that bay colt out in the paddock now," he said, "in addition to the other one for the boys."

Amelia brightened up.

"That'll be good," she said, "that colt's doing well in his training with Carla."

It seemed that their horse operation was up and running already as they had hoped when they first came up with the idea to raise and sell horses on their own spread. Soon enough they'd increase the mares they'd breed to some of the neighbors' cutting horses.

"Nobody's been bothering us for a while," Bella said.

Amelia sighed.

"They're too busy talking about what happened to Walton and how much he deserved it."

Ethan heard the resignation in her voice and knew it came from some place deep inside of her.

"He didn't deserve it," he said, "but I'm not getting anywhere on this investigation until someone steps forward who saw something."

Bella shrugged.

"No one will…his life isn't worth their safety," she said, "Those men…who did this, they'll stop at nothing to cover their tracks. The smart people know that…the others will find out soon enough that having killers in their midst makes everyone unsafe."

Ethan couldn't argue with that.

"Dakota, Charlie and I are asking everybody," he said, "but so far…nothing. We talked to Burke one of the men and he was called away by his boss before he could say anything."

"He's not going to say anything," Amelia said, "he'll remain quiet as long as Darrin keeps paying him."

Ethan figured he probably got bonuses for what he and Trevor had done that night, roughing the guy up before even delivering him to Charlie and Dakota in the office. But he had no proof of that though he might follow up with the bank to see if any transfers were made…then again he remembered who now owned and ran the bank.

"I know it's hard Ethan but you have to keep after him," Bella said, "These lawmen are covering up and trying to take over your job and get paid for it at the same time."

"We can't stop what Darrin's doing even though I know it's a racket."

Bella chuckled.

"It's more than that and you know it," she said, "How much you want to bet his men are doing these crimes?"

Ethan had his own suspicions so he wasn't taking that bet. Amelia got up to take the dishes to the basin to rinse them. She had her own way of dealing with the man who had murdered Walton…she just needed to wait for a good time to put her plan in action.

The sun set and Ethan knew that he should gather up the children on the wagon and head on out back to their house but he felt himself not willing to leave just yet. Amelia had washed up the dishes with Rosie and while the others had moved to the living area of the house, she had walked outside towards the corral just standing there watching the young horses inside of it.

He knew because he had followed her out there and he watched her for a bit before heading on over. She didn't look his way as she approached. Not turning her head away from the horses until he stood next to her close enough so their shoulders brushed.

"When you going to talk about it?"

She frowned as she looked at him for the first time.

"Talk about what?"

"Tell me what's going on here," he said, "What you're holding back from me."

She felt irritation fill her like it did anytime he hit the mark on something she kept hidden away. Damn the man for being so perceptive…it made him a great marshal but it unnerved her sometimes. Not that she made it a practice to lie to him or anyone but every time she thought about telling him…she stopped herself. Imagining that he might not be able to get the upper hand on the men ruthless enough to kill two men hundreds of miles apart…and that he'd pay the price. Daggett had occupied the minds of Ethan and the deputy marshals a lot but they had dangerous men in their midst.

One of them had killed Warrick.

She'd flinch at the memory of his name and the images attached to it if Ethan hadn't been so close to her. She didn't want him to know about the connection she'd made between the two killings. She'd known that Burke had picked up on it somehow and that's why he'd tried to kill her out in the woods, far away from Paradise. If he'd succeeded, it might have taken days to find her body.

That had been the plan hastily thought up on the spot when they met eyes for the first time since…that awful time back in San Francisco. After all, he'd done more than kill a man; he'd tried to kill her soul because her no good husband had angered him and his partner.

"Amelia…you know you can tell me anything."

She glanced over at him.

"I told you everything," she said, "It's not easy you know."

He slid his arm around her drawing her closer to him.

"I know…but if there's something going on here, I wish you'd tell me."

A part of her wanted to tell him everything but the stronger part of herself took over and she kept her silence. For him to get hurt or killed as a result of learning the truth was more than she could bear. She could live with what happened to her but if anything happened to him…she didn't even want to think about it.

Tomorrow she'd go to town and face off with Burke and one way or another, she'd get him out of their lives.


	75. Chapter 75

The dreams tore her from her sleep as she knew they would. Sleeping had become an exercise if not in futility, at least not as easy as she remembered. She'd always been able to fall asleep anywhere, whether it was in the finest hotel or under the stars in the Outback, even on her feet if necessary but back then the dreams had been worth finding. Now all they did was bring her back to that night she'd been at the mercy of those two men.

One of whom now was in Paradise and knew she bore their secret. He'd tried to kill her as soon as he discovered they were in the same place because he thought she'd tell on him. Bring him more trouble than he needed or wanted. So in his mind she had to die.

But what did she want for him? She knew she wanted him gone so she wouldn't have to risk running to him and have it all flashing back to her in an instant. The emotions that she fought so hard to keep at bay were beyond her control. She'd almost fallen when she'd first seen him, her legs suddenly too weak to hold her. The fear that raced through her…made her heart pound and the sound like rushing water in her ears. She'd woken up in a sweat feeling like that, her skin still immersed in the sensation of their hands on her.

She felt like vomiting, her throat too parched. So she got up to go fetch some water to drink. The cup shaky in her hand as she gulped it down, still trying to breathe through it…so she drank it down to the bottom. Sometime it worked but most of the time she didn't know what was happening to her. Why her body reacted like this to something that happened months ago as if it were happening again. What was wrong with her? She felt warm all of a sudden so she opened her door and stepped outside onto the porch to sit on the steps, the night still holding more than a hint of the heat of summer.

Morning still waited hours away and she knew she should get back to sleep. But she had to settle down first and until then she just felt restless. As if she should run or fight and there was nothing there in front of her, just shadows.

"Hey you still up?"

She glanced over to see Bella walking out of the barn towards her.

"I couldn't sleep…"

"Couldn't get to sleep or stay asleep?"

Amelia didn't answer just looking down at her hands. Bella sat down next to her.

"Dreams…?"

Amelia nodded.

"More like nightmares," she said, "I'd hoped they'd go away."

"They will…it'll just take time," Bella said, "The memories are never lost but they do dim."

Amelia didn't know that she believed that, she just knew that she'd hoped that they would fade and yet she knew that it probably take a long time. She'd never had this kind of experience before where something bad happened and remained with her as if she'd never be rid of it. She'd always been resilient, inheriting that trait from her parents. But this had really changed all that.

"I hope so," she said, "but seeing him here, it just brings it all back. Just when I thought I was starting to move forward."

Bella touched her shoulder.

"You will, you'll see," she said, "You have a fine man there to move forward with…"

Amelia smiled slightly.

"I know but what is he getting himself into here? Everything's changed…"

"Not everything Amelia," Bella said, "Not everything that matters…including how two people feel about each other."

Amelia fell quiet thinking about that and whether she'd ever feel comfortable in her skin again or have a man elicit sensations with his touch that were pleasurable.

"I love him but I don't know if that's enough," she said, "I lost a part of myself and I think it's part of what attracted him to me."

"Did he tell you that?"

Amelia shook her head.

"No, but when I think what it was like…to…"

Bella smiled.

"I think I know…"

Amelia felt relieved to not have to explain it to her friend.

"Does that scare you?"

Amelia just looked at her so many feelings inside her conflicting. She didn't know which one dominated.

"I don't know…I'm just afraid that if we…try to go back to the way things were…I don't know how I'll feel about that."

Bella sighed.

"Did you tell Ethan?"

Amelia just looked at her.

"I don't know how to do that," she said, "It's hard to put it into words…I'm not good at this kind of thing."

Bella arched her eyes.

"Good…at telling the man you love what makes you feel good? No one can take that away from you Amelia. I think you just need to take a few deep breaths and just say it."

Amelia looked down at her hands.

"I hope he'll understand."

"Of course he will," Bella said, "He loves you and a man like Ethan…he doesn't fall in love easily…trust me on that."

Amelia smiled. She knew that he hadn't been a man who trusted easily either but he had told her that he trusted her. The earnestness in his voice that laced the simplicity of his words then had moved her and she hadn't known what to say. It had been so unexpected but then he'd surprised her more than once.

"I know…"

* * *

Ethan woke up in the morning to the sounds of the children getting up and doing their chores while Claire prepared the breakfast. He'd be riding into town to discuss the security plans for Founder's Day which Darrin wanted to discuss yet again. Ethan knew that some of the security men including Burke might be there and he didn't trust him at all.

He didn't know why, mostly a gut feeling but he already knew that Burke and Trevor had been responsible for Walton's death and that it tied into the fact that all of the men had been in San Francisco at the same time.

Amelia had been in his dreams as she often visited but now at least when he woke up, he knew that she'd not been an unknown number of miles away but on a ranch not too far away from this one. He also knew that they were slowly working their way towards each other again.

Nothing else mattered to him as much as family and she was an integral part of it. He rode out to town later on and hooked up with Dakota in the restaurant. Scotty had made his chorizo and Dakota and Charlie were digging into it.

"Darrin wants to see you later," Charlie said, "He's upset that you've been giving his men a hard time."

"You mean the two that killed Walton."

Dakota and Charlie looked at each other.

"We've got no proof Ethan," Charlie said, "We need to have that before and there's nothing."

Ethan remained unmoved.

"I know they did it and I'm going to prove it," he said, "I sent wires to other cities including San Francisco."

Dakota nodded.

"They might be tied to a death there," he said, "that man Warrick who was killed according to that reporter."

Amelia had witnessed that murder but she hadn't named the man who did it. She might not have known a name. But Ethan wondered if it might have been Burke. If so, wouldn't she have told him that? He had his suspicions that there might be a tie in between Burke and what had happened in San Francisco

And maybe she hadn't told him everything. He knew that she hadn't suffered an accident on her horse by the river. Someone must have chased her out there to get her alone to kill her. If someone had been willing to go that far, there must be a reason why. Yet she'd been silent on anything like that insisting that she'd just fallen.

"How do you know that," Charlie said, "based on what that reporter said?"

Dakota shrugged.

"It's just odd that so many folks from San Francisco wound up in our little town."

Ethan knew that included Bella and Amelia. Charlie went up to go get some more chorizo from Mary. Dakota just looked over at Ethan.

"You think Bella and Amelia are telling us everything?"

Ethan sighed not knowing how to answer that.

"Maybe this Daggett did kill that young man there," Dakota said, "and none of these security men had anything to do with it."

"I think that both Warrick and Walton were likely killed by the same person."

Ethan truly believed that in his gut and he knew that if that were true, then Amelia knew and that Burke would know that on sight. He had to figure out what to do next.

Just then he heard a familiar voice and saw her walk inside the restaurant.


	76. Chapter 76

Amelia looked at the men when she entered the restaurant.

"Hi there," she said, "I hope you left some chorizo for me."

Ethan smiled.

"I think Scotty can scrounge some leftovers," he said, "good morning, what brings you into town?"

She sighed.

"I was at the bank first and Martha took another deposit," she said, "We sold two yearlings to the rancher next to us."

"Good…your business is taking off."

She nodded.

"Better than we expected," she said, "A couple more might be sold by the end of the week. We got some good ones on our way to Paradise."

Scotty came over and smiled at her.

"You here for breakfast," he said, "Finished another batch of that chorizo."

"I know…I heard about it on the way here Scotty," she said, "Supposed to be very tasty."

He seemed pleased by that and was going to lead her to a table. She turned towards Ethan and the others.

"I'll see you later…"

Ethan left the others.

"I'll join you," he said, "I need to ask you some questions."

She arched a brow up.

"Is this business or is it personal?"

He paused.

"I need to know more about how Walton died."

She frowned.

"You think I can tell you that? I don't even know him."

They both sat at the table and waited for Scotty to bring her some food. Ethan leaned forward.

"Nothing in San Francisco? You didn't ever run into him even in passing?"

She sighed.

"Ethan it's a big city," she said, "All kinds of people there and I wasn't there that long."

He paused even longer this time. His eyes looked uneasy, conflicted. She braced herself for whatever he might ask.

"About what happened…it doesn't have anything to do with Walton?"

She just stared at him, emotions swirling inside her all at once.

"Why are you asking me that…I would have told you if it did…"

She couldn't believe he thought she would do otherwise even though she hadn't told him everything. Walton hadn't been someone she had recognized except maybe in passing. Maybe he had been at some of the parties that Bella and others threw to make money for the community center and its programs for women in the city. Someone like Warrick who had been nice and interested in the work that was done to help others but who'd been in the wrong place at the wrong time…which had gotten him killed. But had that happened to Walton?

"I think he knew Brock Amelia," Ethan said, "I think that's what got him killed here. Because both men shared something in their pasts and both of them showed up here."

She sighed.

"You think Walton knew something about the men who killed him?"

Ethan nodded.

"I think Brock's out to get rid of anyone who can tie him back to whatever it was he was doing in San Francisco."

She looked away from him for a moment because she sensed him studying her carefully. When he did that she knew that she could easily slip up and tell him something.

Something that could get him killed. Brock was a very dangerous man and she'd realized that back in San Francisco. Not many men who crossed him survived to tell the tale.

She knew that Walton had been one of them just like Warrick but she didn't know why. She didn't know what had brought Walton here because he hadn't lived long enough to reveal his reasons. Whether or not it had anything to do with Brock, she didn't know. But she suspected that it did and if Brock went after Walton…and had tried to do so with her…she had to act.

Her gun was right where she could reach it if she needed to in a flash. She knew how to use it and was a crack shot. Her father had started her down that road and she'd only sharpened her skills since.

"Ethan…what good is it going to do? Darrin's protecting his men including Brock and he's got a lot of money and power…and influence including here."

He had to know what she meant, that the store owners had aligned themselves with him quickly enough.

"It doesn't matter if the man's a killer."

She looked up at Scotty who delivered her a delicious smelling plate of chorizo. She smiled at him as he placed it in front of her and started eating.

"He can't be arrested without evidence…"

She enjoyed her food but knew he looked at her.

"Amelia what do you know about him?"

She looked up at him suddenly, her fork frozen.

"What…I know that he's killed a man," she said, "Isn't that enough?"

He just looked at her a long moment.

"I think you know more than that Amelia," he said, "I mean the guy just came after you a few days ago."

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Ethan…I fell off my horse."

He rubbed the back of his neck.

"I don't think that's what happened," he said, "I wish you'd just tell me what did."

She tilted her face at him.

"There's nothing to tell," she said, "He's after Walton not me."

She hoped he'd believe her; he had to believe her story. If Brock knew that Ethan was onto him, he'd come after him and she knew that he'd be a tough man to fight…especially since he wouldn't be fighting alone.

"I know there's more to it," he said, "and I'm going to find out with or without your help."

She gritted her teeth.

"Fine Ethan…go right ahead…I can't stop you."

"Why would you want to do that?"

She paused.

"No reason…I mean if you're dead set on getting yourself hurt," she said, "The men who killed Walton…they could be very dangerous."

"I've dealt with many dangerous men," he said, "I can handle myself."

She knew he believed that and most of the time he could do so very well but then other times…she'd lived through those periods of their life together as well. Just because she'd come to terms with who he was didn't mean she wanted him to rush into dangerous situations.

"I know that but I just want you to be careful."

He looked directly at her.

"Who killed Warrick?"

She just looked directly at him and that was her answer.

* * *

Ethan had left the restaurant after Amelia had finished her breakfast frustrated because she wouldn't tell him who had killed Warrick and who had hurt her back in San Francisco. He knew that she knew the identities of these men but wouldn't tell him.

This just told him that they were close by…closer than the gang that was on its way to commit mayhem in Virginia City. He saw John Taylor by the postal office as he went to check on the responses to his wires.

"Beautiful morning isn't it?"

Ethan looked at the Indian who was sitting out watching the people go about their business.

"You seem happy."

John Taylor grinned.

"I left my home this morning and came to see what the excitement was about here," he said, "you closer to going after the two men who killed Walton?"

Ethan sat down in the chair next to him.

"I know that they killed him for a reason and it's got nothing to do with Paradise," he said, "Everything to do with San Francisco."

"You mean what happened with Amelia."

John Taylor said that so matter of fact that it almost caught Ethan off guard but he nodded.

"Yes I do but she won't tell me who the men were…no matter how I ask."

John Taylor paused.

"She told you what happened to her didn't she?"

Ethan paused because just remembering it brought back the feelings that he'd seen her express when she told him.

"Yes…but not who did it."

"You think you know…"

Ethan looked at John Taylor patiently waiting for an answer.

"I do know…but I don't want to confront her about it," he said, "because she's been hurt enough…and why she's not telling me…she must have her reasons."

"She does but most of it has to do with you."

Ethan blinked his eyes.

"Me? Why?"

John Taylor sighed.

"Because she knows how dangerous Brock is firsthand and she doesn't want you to know."

Ethan figured that she'd been concerned about him knowing the history of how his line of work affected her, even making her leave town for some months. But she had to know he could handle himself.

"Ethan…you're not invisible though sometimes you think you must be."

He heard the gentle reproach in his friend's voice and remembered those times. But he also knew he'd be careful as he could be but bringing Brock down would come first. He knew he had what it took to do that.

* * *

Amelia walked down the street, her conversation with Ethan mulling in her head. She knew he'd been upset with her for hiding the truth. She didn't think she had a choice in that because losing him…she didn't want to face that.

She'd just wanted to protect him not protect him and then she looked up and saw them. A group of men on horses driving into town towards the sheriff's office.


	77. Chapter 77

Amelia looked at the men who came riding in and she wondered if one of them might be Dylan Daggett finally reaching the town. She knew what he wanted, who he wanted but not exactly why.

But Clara was safe back at the ranch with the others most likely with the mare and the foal. Amelia kept walking to get a closer look. She didn't recognize the men and they headed to the saloon. So she followed and she ran into Ernie who had picked up on them as well.

"Who are they?"

He just looked at her and shrugged slightly.

"They rode in like gangbusters and if they're not outlaws…"

Amelia nodded, understanding.

"Then they might be a posse out looking for someone…I wonder who."

Ernie smiled.

"I'm going to go find out," he said, "That's what I do."

She thought he'd come to town to do a feature story on Bella but he'd turned out to be interested in the same murder that she'd witnessed back in San Francisco. So they both went over to the saloon and Amelia noticed right off that one of the older man was a well known gunslinger and sometimes federal marshal named Boone Walton. And then she thought…Walton..were the two men related, the gunslinger and the man who died in the jail cell?

He looked like he was in charge of everything even though he'd been in town only a few moments. They'd all tied their horses by the saloon entrance and they had gone inside. By the time she and Ernie had also gone inside they were surrounding Sam who seemed harried.

"Where is he…where's the marshal?"

Scotty folded his arms.

"His name is Ethan Cord and why do you assume he'd be in the saloon?"

Boone looked weary, likely from what might have been a long ride given that he was based in Salt Lake City when he wasn't working.

"They're always in the saloon in small towns like this one when there's no action."

Scotty who had walked up shook his head.

"Ethan's out riding the ranches to talk to them," he said, "He's been having them keep a look out on the main roads into town."

"You expecting anyone?"

"The Daggett gang's been rumored to be in the area."

Boone nodded slightly.

"Yes…I've heard the stories but last I heard they were heading to Virginia City," he said, "The marshals are already gearing up for them there."

Amelia looked at him.

"So why are you here? Who are you looking for Mr. Walton?"

He looked at her with a smile forming on his lips, tipping his hat.

"I think you know…if you know my name," he said, "I'm here about the man dying in the jail cell."

"You know him?"

He nodded.

"Yeah I do…he's my brother. He's not someone who causes trouble Miss…"

"Amelia Lawson," she said, "and I know you're Boone Walton…when the man died, I didn't know he was a relative or I'm sure you would have been contacted."

He shrugged.

"We're estranged…haven't spoken in some years," Boone said, "but when I heard he wound up dead in some jail cell in a sorry excuse for a town…"

Scotty spoke up.

"Hey…"

Boone didn't look apologetic.

"Anyway, I had to check it out for myself," he said, "I want to see the body."

Amelia nodded.

"It's in an ice shed in a barn," she said, "Doc Carter has been keeping an eye on it."

Ernie spoke up, paper in hand.

"You can't be…are you really Boone Walton?"

"Yes I am…at least that's what my mama told me," he said, "I need to talk to this Mr. Cord…when he returns."

Another man approached them and smiled at him.

"Hi, I'm Dakota, and I'm a deputy under Marshal Cord," he said, "I'm just about to head to the office after some breakfast."

Boone nodded and they left. Ernie followed them peppering Boone with questions, most of which he answered tersely in five words or less. Amelia could tell he was used to reporters but probably didn't like them much.

They reached the office and Ethan still hadn't returned. Boone looked around it and didn't look all that impressed but he didn't say anything. Charlie who had been sitting at Ethan's desk jumped up to offer him some coffee.

"It's not that warm but it's still strong."

Boone nodded and Charlie went to pour him a cup.

"So how long has he been marshal?"

Dakota rubbed the back of his neck.

"About two years," he said, "He took the job under duress but he'd been doing it mostly for a while. At least he gets paid now."

"Know the feeling but it's a calling," Boone said, "Only some men are suited for it. I hope Cord is one of them."

Amelia smiled.

"He's more than suited," she said, "He's born for it though it took me a while to accept it."

Boone nodded.

"I imagine so," he said, "You the wife?"

Amelia felt taken aback and shook her head.

"No…we were engaged once but the job…I didn't think I could handle it if anything happened to him."

"Bad things happen to anyone left to uphold the law," Boone said, "All kinds of terrible things…why I've seen marshals hung and set on fire."

Amelia swallowed hard because she imagined Ethan like that and the familiar fear hit her but not as much as it might have back when they'd been engaged. Ernie spoke up again.

"You ever been to San Francisco?"

Boone arched his brows at him.

"Yes…on occasion," he said, "Nice city…run by four gangs struggling for power."

Ernie smiled.

"Ah so you have been there," he said, "Your brother was there…a while back. There was another murder, a young man named Warrick."

Boone frowned.

"I haven't heard of him but it doesn't surprise me," he said, "Blood spills the street of any large city…what were the circumstances?"

Amelia looked down at her hands as Ernie started talking.

"His body was found lying in a mess of blood not long after," he said, "They thought it was Dylan Daggett and his gang…"

Boone snorted slightly.

"Hardly…I'd guess he was some young businessman probably new in town who didn't know that there are rules," he said, "Some gang approached him to make payments…regular payments for security and not knowing better, I'm guessing he said no."

Amelia blinked her eyes, impressed.

"How did you know?"

He turned and looked at her.

"Because I've been doing this for over 25 years Ms Lawson," he said, "By that time I'd seen almost everything."

Ernie scratched his neck.

"So then it was one of the gang leaders who ordered it?"

Boone nodded.

"Yes…that's how it's done," he said, "So you saying there's a connection between these two murders, the one there and here."

Amelia didn't respond to give herself away. She knew that he'd guessed correctly about the motive of why the gang had acted…but not the target and why Warrick was murdered. Still, his analysis of it had been much more accurate than the one presented back in San Francisco or the press including Ernie. At least he appeared to be paying close attention.

"They kill anyone who witnesses it too don't they?"

Boone glanced at her and nodded.

"Yes…no one to know that they've even been there," he said, "Allows them to keep their hands clean."

Ethan rode back from where he'd met up with Clancy. The man had told him that not long before he arrived, a group of men on horses had ridden down the road next to his ranch clearly with purpose. Ethan sighed, knowing he needed to get back if that had been Daggett and his gang. Dakota and Charlie were still in town and could hold them off until he got there but they might need to deputize some men so Ethan told Clancy to ride back with him just in case.

So they both did that and Ethan thought about what he might find when he arrived. He knew that Daggett was after Clara most likely and that she was hopefully at the ranch with Bella and Amelia. But he somehow sensed that she might be in danger too.

So he spurred his horse and rode back harder.


	78. Chapter 78

Ethan hit the main street just as soon as he spotted a familiar face. He couldn't believe it but Boone Walton was standing not far from his office in town. He had known him back when he'd been a lot younger. In fact, they had met up while they had been tailing Bella Rogers and her gang.

Oh what a reunion this might prove to be. But first he had to deal with the business of finding out whether Dylan Daggett and his set were going to pay them all a visit. So he rode his horse up to the hitching post in front of his office and dismounted. He walked up to Boone who stood there with Dakota and Charlie all talking.

Charlie seemed in awe of him and Dakota treated him like the icon he had become which Dakota didn't do with a lot of his elders. When Boone saw him, his eyes widened, the crows feet around them disappearing as he extended his hand to Ethan.

"Hi there…long time since we last stood in the same place," he said, "Laredo? I didn't know for sure it was you until I saw your face."

Ethan nodded. It had been back in some wild days that had been replaced by wilder ones. The West in so many ways still waited to be tamed even in its larger cities. Ethan guessed that Boone knew that as he did.

But he shook the man's hand and found his grip as firm as he remembered. He tipped his hat to him.

"Hi Boone…what brings you to these parts?"

The man sighed.

"It's mostly professional but also personal family business."

Ethan read his face and saw both sides of it right there in the lines that defined it.

"You're here about Walton…you're related to him."

Boone nodded.

"He's my brother. He's had his share of problems but when I heard he turned up dead in one of your cells, I came special. I came to claim his body as next of kin and to find out what happened to him."

"Someone killed him," Ethan said, "He was put in jail overnight for destruction of property and while my deputies were checking on a disturbance down the street, someone came in there and killed him."

Boone looked skeptical not that Ethan blamed him.

"Someone…who somehow got into your office and inside a locked cell…?"

Ethan glanced at Dakota and Charlie.

"Keys were left in the desk," he said, "Someone most likely knew where to find them. Someone who'd probably been watching and waiting…maybe even created the disturbances as a diversion."

Boone frowned.

"That'd mean more than one person."

"Yes…at least two and it was two men who brought them to the jail," he said, "Private security working for a man in town…he manages the bank."

Boone shook his head.

"Don't trust those damn private security guns," he said "I never did."

"Not all of us are bad…I worked security at the mines and just did my job as long as I could and sleep at night."

Boone chuckled.

"Meaning you quit more than once when you couldn't stomach what goes on inside most mines."

Ethan nodded.

"Exactly…but these men were hired before we could check their pasts," Ethan said, "and the businessmen, most of them lined up to sign on to them after being hit by a sudden rash of petty crimes."

Boone harrumphed.

"I can imagine…you know the scam as well as I do Cord," he said, "The man who's running this operation is the one causing all that."

Ethan rubbed the back of his neck.

"I know that but I can't prove it," he said, "Until I catch them in the act of committing a crime, can't do nothing about them."

"I know…but you've got to catch them at something…where these guys from anyway?"

Ethan paused.

"Don't know about all of them but at least two came from San Francisco," he said, "Darrin Wyatt, he's the banker said they worked for some powerful men there."

Boone gritted his teeth.

"God…if they killed my brother, I'm going to make sure they pay for it."

Ethan led him to his office where they continued talking. Dakota and Charlie stood against the walls where the Wanted posters were attached.

"I don't know for sure yet Boone but I do know that there's a reporter here who knows about another young man being murdered in San Francisco some months ago."

"Anyone solve that crime?"

Ethan shook his head.

"No…they tied it to the Daggett gang but I don't believe Dylan and his boys were involved."

"They're a newer band of outlaws hitting banks," Boone said, "Last I heard they were heading to Virginia City."

"So did I…and I don't think they had anything to do with what happened to Warrick…he's the young man but the trail's gone cold."

"There were witnesses…in San Francisco."

"What'd they say?"

Ethan went to pour them both some coffee and handed Boone a cup.

"One witness hasn't identified the killers yet."

"Why…didn't get a good look?"

Ethan just fell silent not wanting to say anything further about it. Amelia had been sketchy in what she'd told him about the identities of the men which was basically nothing. Whenever he tried to find out more she cut him off and he didn't know why.

"I don't know…it was night after all when Warrick was killed."

Boone sipped his coffee and didn't ask any more questions but Ethan read the determined look on the man's face. He knew that he wouldn't stop at anything until he found out who killed his brother.

* * *

Amelia reached the ranch and ran into Bella in the barn. She'd been working some yearlings all day and looked beat. After unsaddling her own horse, she joined Bella inside the main house where Rosie served them both some tea.

They sipped it on the front porch and Amelia told her about Boone.

"Now there's a blast from the past."

Amelia narrowed her eyes.

"You know him?"

Bella snorted.

"Like I know Ethan…they were both looking for me once…back when I wasn't doing right by anything and Boone's just about the most determined man you'll ever meet when it comes to tracking his targets. He wears most of them out with sheer doggedness."

Amelia sipped her tea.

"Saw that in him. He reminds me of Ethan in that way. He's here because the man that was killed in town…Walton…is his brother."

Bella sighed.

"Damn…then whoever killed him is as good as caught."

"I don't know if it'll be that easy," Amelia said, "I know it was Burke and his friend…they were the ones who put them in jail in the first place and we don't really know why. No witnesses came forward."

"Not anyone there or no one who wanted to come forward," Bella said, "so their word stands and they'll stay out of prison."

Amelia looked down at her hands.

"And you know they belong there for what they did to Warrick back in San Francisco…and what they did to you."

Amelia shook her head.

"What they did to me…didn't happen…according to the law and I don't want to try again."

Just saying the word s made her remember and she didn't want to do that right now. She was trying to put some distance between herself and her memories.

Bella sighed.

"I know what you're trying to do Amelia and I understand," she said, "but these men have killed another man…someone we both know was in San Francisco too. Maybe he knew what happened to Warrick…and who did it. Maybe he followed them here….and they got to him before he could tell anyone."

Amelia had considered that…she hadn't stopped thinking about it. She knew how dangerous the men were firsthand and she knew what they could do to anyone who tried to stop them. What they could do if they decided to go after Ethan who if he knew the truth…wouldn't think about the danger going after them. She had to do that for him.

When she'd come back to Paradise it hadn't been to put his life in danger…it had been to help Bella and the other women get a fresh start in the best possible place for it and to see him again.

I know but what if that happened to Ethan? If anything happened to him because I returned…he's got four children who depend on him now."

Bella smiled.

"Yes he does…he's a family man now and it suits him," she said, "He struggles with his old life cutting in like I do but he needs to know…so he can do his job and protect his town…and that includes his family."

"He'd send the children away."

"Maybe…but a man's got to do what he's got to do to protect those he loves…and I know he loves you so damn much. I never saw anything like it in most men like I do in him. And I have to tell you…I didn't think a man like him could ever fall in love with a woman."

Amelia smiled at that because she knew the road both of them had taken to get together because they both had serious roadblocks that they themselves put in front of them as formidable as any others already there. But somehow the time they spent apart helped them realize they were better together struggling at making it work rather than separated by distance and wondering what might be.

"It'd hurt so much to lose him," she said, "I'm at the place where I could go forward if I had to…with the children…but I still…it would break my heart."

Bella rested her hand on Amelia's shoulder.

"That's love for you…not that I'd know much about that but I do know that you need to be honest with him about those two men…and what they did…I think he can handle himself. He knows that's he's got much more to live for than to die over."

Amelia felt her eyes sting and she nodded because she did understand that. She just didn't know how she'd tell him…and protect him as she'd been unable to do with Warrick.

She'd have t find herself a way.


	79. Chapter 79

Amelia rode into town on her horse knowing what she needed to do when she got there. She'd spent a restless night thinking of all the different ways that Ethan could die. God, she had thought she was so past worrying about him being in danger because of what he did.

Because of who he was, a man who never ran from trouble

She spurred on her horse faster as she went down the main road towards the saloon. She knew that Boone Walton would be hanging out there. Probably sitting down and eating one of Scotty's breakfast of a mess of fried eggs and some roasted potatoes. She had the information he'd need to track down his brother's killer. That way if he took charge of it with his men than maybe Ethan wouldn't have to get too involved.

But as soon as she thought that she saw its foolishness. She couldn't stand in his way of doing his job. It was his lifeblood as much as being a family man proved to be and she saw how the conflict between the two parts of him affected him.

Okay so she'd give him some notice too. But she loved him so damn much, so intensely that it hurt…being back in the same place as him and well not…but she couldn't think about that. She had to focus on what would happen when she told Boone who killed Walton.

The same men who'd killed Warrick in another city right in front of her. She knew why Warrick had died because his killers had their intentions on her and didn't want any witnesses to her kidnapping and the rest of it. But as to why Walton died, she didn't know yet. Even Ernie who had been trying to find the salable story in all of it still didn't have a clue.

She reached the outskirts and then rode harder into town until she reached the saloon hoping she'd catch Boone there.

* * *

Ethan sat in his office with Dakota looking at the damn wanted posters again. The wires about Burke and the other men working for Darrin hadn't yielded much. He still waited to hear from San Francisco and wondered why they weren't answering his wires over there. Darrin had stomped in dressed in his usual finery to demand that he lay off of Burke and the others.

"I'm not putting any pressure on them," Ethan told him, "I'm just trying to find a killer."

Darrin snorted.

"Don't tell me that. I'm getting complaints not only from my men but the merchants that you've been asking too many damn questions."

Ethan stood up to face the businessman.

"I'll do whatever it takes to find the man or men who killed Walton in my jail cell…"

Darrin waved his hand.

"It could have been anyone if one of your own deputies left the keys where anyone could find them," he said, "That is if they even told the truth…"

Ethan knew what he was insinuating…that it'd been Dakota or Charlie who'd killed Walton and then fabricated a false account of a disturbance for their alibi. But he knew his men and trouble is, he didn't know as much about the men working security for Darrin only that the man had tried to keep him from finding that information out. Maybe he'd paid off someone in San Francisco to protect Burke and the other guy…Trevor who'd been with him. Ethan hadn't even seen Trevor around at all so Darrin must have tucked him away someplace good.

"Burke and Trevor were the last to be seen with Walton," Ethan said, "That we do know…as for the rest of it if you don't let me question your men I can't find it."

Darrin smirked.

"That's your problem not mine."

"No it's your problem if I decide that you're blocking my attempts to find the truth behind a murder," Ethan said, "Then that'll make you an accomplice after the fact."

Darrin just looked at him, his mouth dropped open.

"What…I can't believe you'd do that…that you can even do that."

Ethan didn't feel moved by the man's words.

"Like I said, I'll do whatever it takes," he said, "I know Burke and Trevor at least know more about what happened to Walton than they've said so far and I'm going to find out the truth."

Dakota walked in on them and just looked at Darrin.

"Hi there…I thought you'd be at the saloon talking to Boone Ethan…"

"I will as soon as I can get out of here," Ethan said, "Boone up yet?"

Dakota went to sit down in a chair near Ethan's desk.

"He's been up. I'm not sure that man ever sleeps…he's determined to find out who killed Walton…"

Ethan cast a glance at Darrin.

"I am too because men aren't just supposed to die in my jail cell…not on my watch."

Darrin scowled.

"That's your problem…I'm heading back to the bank but if any of my men so much as report that you're harassing them…"

Ethan just looked directly at him wishing he'd stop trying to keep him from doing his job.

"I'm going to do whatever it takes to bring the killers to justice. If that makes your men a little uncomfortable…tough…"

Then Ethan watched as Darrin hustled on out of his office. Dakota just looked at his boss.

"He's really upset that you're questioning his men's integrity."

Ethan sighed.

"I know that those two men are responsible and I'm going to make sure they pay for it."

* * *

Amelia rode up to the saloon and slid off her horse. She went inside and ran into Scotty right away.

"You here for breakfast," he said, "Mary cooked herself some mighty fine buckwheat cakes."

She smiled at him.

"I ate…I'm here to talk to Boone Walton. Is he here?"

Scotty pointed to the dining area.

"He just started his eggs," he said, "I was going to fetch him more coffee."

Amelia saw the man sitting at the table pretty focused on his breakfast. She walked over towards him. He looked up as she approached and smiled.

"Good morning…"

She smiled back at him.

"Might I sit for just a moment?"

He nodded and she pulled out a chair to sit down facing him.

"What's on your mind?"

He cut right to the chase and she admired that about him.

"I'm here about your brother," she said, "I know who killed him."

His face turned serious right away.

"Who…?"

She took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly.

"I was going to tell you this earlier but…I had to do some thinking about it," she said, "You see I know who did it but I don't know why."

"Go on…and maybe together we'll figure out that part of it."

She nodded.

"It was two men…they killed a man named Warrick in San Francisco…just shot him and left him to die in the streets one night…"

"Do you know why these men killed him?"

She paused.

"It's because of me…"

He didn't say anything but waited for her to continue.

"I…well these two men knew my ex-husband, Pierce Lawson…he's well a con man of sorts I'd guess you'd call him. I have a few other names for him but they were looking for him. Our paths crossed and they knew I was married to him…but they didn't know about the divorce."

"I see…"

She felt her breath becoming ragged.

"I won't get into what happened after that…if it's okay."

He nodded.

"For now yes…though I might need to know later."

She swallowed dryly.

"I understand…but these men…they came to Paradise to work for Darrin and his daughter Martha…you've seen them around."

Boone sighed.

"Yes I have…not that I've had much to say to either."

"Well the two men are…"

Then right at that moment, she saw them enter the restaurant. The two men she was about to name and Boone followed her glance. Burke had started talking to Scotty and then to Sam the bartender, the one that looked after the saloon girls. She saw Burke and Sam go out towards the back entrance.

"Who are they?"

"Their names are Burke and Trevor," she said, "Sam's the bartender and he tends to the…saloon girls as well. I think that he's paying protection money to Darrin through Burke."

"I understand…it's a racket isn't it? Not different than you find in most cities and towns unfortunately."

She nodded.

"That's not the only thing that they did…"


	80. Chapter 80

Boone looked at her critically.

"You're saying that Burke and Trevor killed that man in San Francisco?"

Amelia nodded. She'd told him what had happened, well not all of it but enough for him to know that they had murdered a man in cold blood in front of her. Then they had wound up here and soon enough another young man died suspiciously in the same vicinity. She knew that somehow when Dakota and Charlie had been called to deal with the disturbance down the street that was when the two men had done it. More than likely they made a false report on the disturbance as a diversion.

"So why did they do it? Why would they kill a man in front of you…when you're a witness," Boone said, "You're not dead after all."

She hesitated because this was the much harder part but she knew that if Burke and Trevor had killed two men they wouldn't stop there.

"Burke was the ringleader…Trevor…I didn't really recognize him until recently," she said, "He showed up one time in the barn at Bella's ranch when I was in there alone.. Ethan ran in but he'd already fled by then."

She was dodging the question he'd asked but if he noticed, he didn't push it. But then he was trained at what he did more than most men alive so he had more than one way to get his answers.

"They were both hired by Darren? Who did they work for before in San Francisco?"

Amelia sighed.

"I don't know…someone very powerful and in control of at least part of the city," she said, "That's how it worked…different parts of it, different territories were controlled by different groups of men. Bella's community center was in the middle of the section of the city owned by King Harrington."

Boone nodded.

"I'd heard of him…a rough customer dressed up in a nice suit," he said, "He's from New York City by way of Chicago…setting up operations in cities then leaving them to start anew."

That made sense to Amelia. She'd seen the man in passing on the street when she'd been in San Francisco but she'd found out only later on that he'd employed Burke and Trevor.

"They probably worked for him and then when the heat hit them over Warrick's murder, their contracts might have been sold to Darrin."

"Maybe he knew King and King just gave them to him," Amelia said, "They're here now and…they know that I know what they did because Burke tried to kill me."

Boone didn't look surprised. Maybe nothing shocked him anymore.

"You tell Ethan anything about what these men did…that they're responsible?"

She looked down at her hands and shook her head.

"I didn't…These men are very dangerous and if anything happened to him…I left him once already because I was scared…of living with a man who lived by the gun and…"

"Could die by it…I understand Mrs. Lawson," Boone said, "It's hard for a woman to deal with…the harsh and unpredictable life of a marshal. But Ethan's one of the best and he can handle these men as long as he doesn't try it by himself."

She smiled slightly.

"I know and I've gotten over that fear…I came back because life without him…this is where I need to be," she said, "but I'm still concerned about him…he's taking care of his sister's children like his own and they need a father."

"Yes they do…Ethan didn't grow up with one and I'm sure he wants better for them."

She nodded.

"He needs to stay alive and if he goes after Burke and Trevor," she said, "They could kill him."

Boone tilted his face.

"I'm here to help him…and I know he has at least two deputies with more men to step in if necessary," he said, "I can call for reinforcements. There's no need to worry about him."

She listened to him and she wanted to believe him but some fears died hard.

"We need to get these two dangerous men off the streets and behind bars," Boone said, "But we need to build a case against them first…and that isn't going to be easy. I imagine Darrin's not going to cooperate and that he's got enough money to make trouble."

"Yes he does and that worked for them back in San Francisco," Amelia said, "I went to the police…when I had the chance and they didn't do anything…once I told them who did it. That's when I realized that even in this city some men are above the law."

Boone frowned.

"It shouldn't be that way and that's now how I work but I know that not everyone believes that way and that the rich and powerful have ways of shielding themselves from the law."

She sighed.

"They killed Warrick because it was me they were after," she said, "My husband, Pierce Lawson was weak…he was a conman and he upset the wrong men with one of his scams."

"I see…"

But did he, Amelia wondered as she watched his face. She thought she could trust him with the details but it was so hard to talk about and it had changed her in ways that impacted her relationships with everyone…even Ethan. Maybe especially him…she'd left Paradise a much different woman than she was now.

"They didn't kill you…"

She felt her mouth go dry and her palms grow clammy.

"I got away from them…and someone helped me," she said, "A young girl living on the streets. She's here too. Her name's Clara."

He nodded.

"I'd like to talk to her too if I may," he said, "and where's this reporter, Ernie?"

Amelia shrugged.

"He's around…asking questions," she said, "He didn't seem to think it could be anyone but Dylan Daggett."

Boone furrowed his brow.

"His gang is very active in this area…and was holed up in San Francisco for a spell but he's a robber and Warrick had his money still on his body didn't he?"

Amelia nodded.

"He wasn't killed for that," she said, "It was to keep him silent forever."

* * *

Dakota looked at Ethan hearing the gravity in this voice, the absolute certainty that Ethan had his targets, two of them in sight and was going to go after them.

"There's no proof Ethan."

"I'll get proof. I know Darrin's men killed Walton and their boss isn't going to protect them any longer."

Dakota sighed.

"Maybe with Boone Walton here…he can help us."

Ethan nodded.

"That's the plan if he's willing but even without him I'm not letting these men get away with murder. Not inside my jail and not in my town."

Charlie returned from an errand just then and handed a paper to Ethan who read it. His reading skills weren't that great but he could manage a telegram only it looked like it was more than one of them written on one sheet almost telling a story. He looked up at both men.

"A friend of mine who works for the marshal in Stockton said that he arrested a man in a saloon fight," Ethan said, "The man had been in San Francisco and he was rambling about a guy named Burke who worked security there for King…one of the power brokers in the city."

"Okay…so what else did he have to say?"

"Just that Burke and Trevor his partner were heavy hitters for him," he said, "They beat up his enemies to a pulp and could have sent more than one to the morgue."

Dakota sucked in his breath.

"He sure…?"

Ethan nodded.

"He hung out in the saloon near the business streets," Ethan said, "He heard that a man was shot by two men and left to bleed to death…something about a woman's screams being heard."

He looked at Charlie.

"Any more information coming by telegram…?"

Charlie sighed.

"Yeah…later on," he said, "Guy must have kept the office in Stockton busy."

But Ethan wasn't thinking about that, he was thinking back to the night that Warrick had been murdered on that street by two men who had been after Amelia…or more accurately her husband. They had never been caught and were still out there somewhere.

Only somewhere might have become inside the boundaries of Paradise. He needed to find out and fast. If Burke and Trevor were guilty, then god help them because he would have no mercy.


	81. Chapter 81

Ernie walked up to Ethan while he stood in front of his office. That annoyed Ethan because he didn't much fancy reporters nosing around his investigations. But the man seemed determined and he'd hoped to learn some things from him…because all of these players involved in what had been happening in San Francisco all showing up at once…it perplexed and it deeply bothered him.

"You know if Boone's going to find his brother's killer?"

Ethan just looked at Ernie who'd brought his ever present notepad. He wasn't giving him any quotes this morning for the articles that would be published. He'd deviated somewhat from his assignment of doing a profile on Bella Rogers' life after being an outlaw to looking into the death of Walton.

"I imagine he won't quit until he finds him," Ethan said, "As long as he works with me, got no problem with what he does."

Ernie grimaced.

"He likes to do his own thing and he's one of the best at it."

Ethan knew the man's reputation but doing his own thing could easily get him killed but he figured Boone must be smart enough by now to know that. After all, he was still alive.

"Like I said, his help is welcome but my men and I will handle it."

Ernie smiled.

"Feeling a bit territorial?"

Ethan just sighed.

"No…that's just how it's done," he said, "and Boone understands that."

Ernie shrugged.

"My money's on him finding the killer first," he said, "He's the most tenacious tracker in the business…"

Ethan knew that too…he'd learned a lot from the man when he'd been a young buck just starting out in the gun slinging business. The only reason he was still alive now…was because of mentors like Boone. But that didn't mean he'd be turning over his jurisdiction to him or anyone else.

"So you think it might be Darrin's men who did it?"

Ethan folded his arms and looked at him.

"Can't say…but you know them better than I do. What do you think?"

Ernie didn't seemed surprised by the question.

"They worked for some of the most powerful men in the city," he said, "now they're here."

Ethan remembered how difficult it had been to find out more information on them and how Darrin hadn't answered his questions.

"So they left suddenly?"

Ernie sighed.

"The authorities said that Dylan Daggett killed Warrick and for a time I thought they were right," he said, "Now I'm thinking otherwise."

"Daggett runs with a pretty rough gang," Ethan said, "He's capable of killing a man on the street and just leaving him there."

"I know…he's running some rackets there too," Ernie said, "Saloon girls…he offers work to women and girls on the street and doesn't give them much chance to say no…some gambling…none of which attracts too much attention."

"No security racket?"

Ernie shook his head.

"No…I thought he would since even he gets shook down by men more powerful than he," he said, "but I don't think that he killed that man…and Amelia…"

Ethan knew what she had told him but she left much out…like who had done it. He knew that she'd only not told him that to protect him…she just needed to understand he didn't need it. But she'd been hard to convince…

"I don't think she needs to be involved…"

"She is involved…she was there when Warrick was killed," Ernie said, "She went to the police and they didn't listen to her. I didn't either."

Ethan clenched his jaw.

"Still…I don't want her mentioned in any of your reports," he said, "It's not safe for her already…if the killers are close by."

Ernie sighed.

"They might be closer than you think if they turn out to be Burke and his friend."

Ethan knew that was possible…maybe even the truth but unless Amelia trusted him enough to tell him he was stuck because he didn't have enough proof to nail them for the murder in the Paradise jail but if they were tied to another one like Warrick…it might be easier.

"Then what…what if they decide they don't want a witness alive…who already got away once."

Ethan remembered back to what happened when she said she'd fallen off her horse outside of town and had gotten hurt. Yet she'd been so insistent her horse had been spooked somehow and had run off blindly.

"I'll make sure nothing happens to her…"

Boone walked up to them and his face looked serious.

"Ethan…I need to talk to you," he said, "I want all the information I can find on Burke and Trevor…"

Ethan grimaced.

"You and me both…but Darrin's not telling much…"

Boone set his mouth in a grim line.

"Then I'll have to talk with him," he said, "and make sure he tells us everything about those two men."

Ethan heard the urgency in his voice.

"Why…you know something?"

Boone sighed.

"I know enough to drag them in for questioning if I were marshal…and I might do that anyway."

Ethan put his hand up.

"Now hold on…you need to tell me what's going on here."

But Boone just looked at him a long moment before answering.

"Those men aren't fit to live and I'll do whatever I can to get justice," he said, "I know they're guilty of more than just what happened to my brother."

Ethan heard the gravity in the man's voice and understood it. He suspected that the men who killed Walton were the most obvious suspects but he had to be careful how he handled the situation especially with someone like Darrin employing them.

"I understand that business owners hired them as security…"

Ethan nodded.

"That's the case…"

Boone chuckled humorlessly.

"I imagine to protect them from crimes his men are out committing to generate business," he said, "Oldest racket in the books."

Ethan had suspected as much. But he knew he had to be patient.

* * *

Amelia left the bank and ran into Martha who was returning to work after hitting the restaurant.

"You're in some hurry aren't you?"

Amelia glanced up at the other woman.

"Just making a deposit," she said, "We sold some of the yearlings which adds money to the account."

Martha smiled.

"That's good…as long as it's legitimate money."

Amelia folded her arms.

"Meaning…"

Martha's smile widened.

"Meaning that Bella and the rest of you operate on the right side of the law," she said, "We don't need any outlaws in this town and our bank doesn't need illicit money."

Amelia nodded.

"I understand…but what about the men your father employs? The ones who do business in this town…don't they put their earnings in your bank?"

"Why of course…why wouldn't they?"

Amelia paused.

"Oh because it's questionable about whether or not their way of earning a living is legitimate," she said, "or another type of con artists in our midst."

Martha smirked.

"Like your ex-husband? I heard about him…he was ripping people off and made all kinds of enemies…"

Amelia didn't needed to be reminded of that…she knew well enough how some people reacted to what Pierce had done in his dealings with them.

"He's not my husband anymore and his affairs are not mine."

"Yes but surely you're not one to judge the men my father hires," she said, "My father runs an honest business."

Amelia shrugged.

"Maybe…but did he check into what they were doing back in San Francisco?"

Martha gave her a blank look.

"What…well they worked for some of the political leaders there," she said, "doing the same work they do for the merchants here… protecting their interests."

Amelia shook her head.

"I don't think so Martha…I think they were protecting their bosses' interests at the expense of businessmen like a young man I met named Warrick…"

Martha looked confused and then nodded slightly.

"He was killed…I heard the reporter here talk about him…but that has nothing to do with Paradise."

Amelia just looked directly at her.

"You don't know anything about what happened to him…"

Martha shrugged.

"And I couldn't care less…what happens in a city like San Francisco hardly has anything to do with what happens here anyway…"

"Sometimes it has everything to do with it."

Martha didn't seem to agree.

"I don't think my father or his men have anything to do with it…no matter what anyone says…"

She walked away into the bank and Amelia just looked at her because she knew very differently.


	82. Chapter 82

Ethan ran into Amelia when she went to fetch her horse to head back to the ranch. She just looked at him.

"You know about Boone?"

He nodded.

"He wants the men responsible for his brother's death."

She appeared to digest that, a flash of something in her eyes that he recognized.

"And he believes that Burke and Trevor might be involved."

She pursed her lips and studied him.

"What do you think?"

He paused knowing it to be a loaded question. Her face told him that much not to mention the tone of her voice.

"I think he's probably right but don't got any proof and if Darrin's shielding them from questioning, just makes my job even tougher."

She paused.

"He knows what he's doing and he doesn't care. He knows what he hired in San Francisco."

Her voice took on a rough edge and he looked at her very carefully as she untied her horse's reins from the rail.

"What did he hire Amelia?"

Her hands stopped suddenly and she glanced up at him.

"They're security for some very powerful men there," she said, "In San Francisco, the different areas of the city…different blocks are controlled by different cartels of men. Sometimes they fight over who controls what…but most of the time there are agreements in place."

Ethan knew as much based on the stories he'd heard and what he'd seen but it hadn't been a place he wanted to hang out. Not that there wasn't enough to keep a marshal very busy but he knew there was a lot of corruption as well and that made the job much tougher. He'd be wanting to crack a few heads together among those politicians or cartel leaders and have to stop himself from doing that. No, he'd rather stick to a town like Paradise where most of the time life was less complicated.

"So they worked for someone there?"

She bit her lip not looking at him.

"You could say that…"

He pressed a bit harder sensing her reluctance but he needed some answers.

"Amelia I need to know…who did they work for?"

She looked at him then and he saw the tension on her face along with something else. But she shook her head.

"I don't know…Ernie the reporter must know," she said, "He's the expert but it might have been one of the men who wanted to shut Bella down. Her place to help women who were in trouble…a couple of the men said it brought crime and filth to the city."

Ethan thought about that.

"Sounds like she was trying to help keep them out of living her life."

Amelia nodded.

"She enjoyed parts of being an outlaw but it started out being about surviving…she was like you only she didn't have someone like Lucy…"

Ethan knew bits and pieces about Bella's history.

"Some of these power brokers made it very difficult for her and others including merchants like Warrick…he came all that way to build a new life, to enjoy prosperity…but he wouldn't pay the protection money."

"So they killed him and made it look like a random crime."

She reached for her horse and Ethan knew a part of her wanted to get on and ride away from him right then. Not him personally but from something else. He touched her shoulder with a hand and she flinched.

"Amelia…"

She looked at him and he knew she had tried to keep from jumping because just for a moment there…he knew what that was like and he didn't want to bring back bad memories her or remind her of anything evil.

"I didn't…"

She put a hand up.

"I know…there's no need to say anything," she said, "It's my life to deal with…something that happened in it…"

"Not by yourself Amelia," he said, "I'm always going to be here for you no matter what."

She sighed.

"That's a lot to take on Ethan…even in the best of circumstances, we had problems trying to deal with the parts of each other we were unwilling to change."

He nodded.

"I've changed…I know now that family's the most important thing…without it nothing else has much meaning and you're a big part of that…."

Her face softened as she looked at him.

"I know but I'm not that woman anymore…I've learned to live with that and what I'm doing now with Bella, the other women it's my life now."

He rubbed his chin.

"We're in the same place at least."

That meant something after all those months apart but she sighed, a trace of sadness in her eyes.

"Are we really Ethan? I wanted so much to come back and tell you that I was wrong to leave you like I did but…"

He interrupted her.

"You weren't wrong Amelia…I needed that wakeup call to figure out what really mattered," he said, "and it's you and the children…I can't just take off and go chasing after someone like I could…my family needs me."

She tilted her face and he knew she believed him. But she had her own demons.

"That's good Ethan and I'm happy that we're both here now…I almost believe sometimes I can go back to the way it was…when we're so happy…"

He placed his hand on her shoulder and this time she didn't react.

"We can be happy if you trust in that and in me," he said, "like I trust you."

He did trust her like he did so few others in his life but she'd been there so many times for him when the rest of the town wanted to run him out on the rails.

"I do trust you Ethan…it's myself I'm not sure about…everything's changed," she said, "I lost so much I can't get back."

She tensed her body up and he watched her as she reached for the reins again.

"I don't know how to move on from what happened," she said, "I just try to live each day not trying to remember…but it doesn't always work."

Her words came haltingly and he knew how difficult it was for her to say them. What had happened to he was so viewed with shame aimed at the women and not the men who abused them. He knew if the townspeople knew about it, it'd change the way they looked at and treated her…women in these situations often packed up and left in the middle of the night.

He couldn't let that happen to her.

"Amelia…I meant what I said," he said, "You matter to me an awful lot and you're family and I'm not letting go of that…or you…not this time."

He meant it more than he'd meant most of what he'd said in his life. She looked at him as if she understood that too but her eyes…she still looked wary.

"I don't think you know what you're saying…"

He reached out for her hands and they slid into his own easily enough.

"I do know…and I know it's not going to be easy or come quick but I don't care," he said, "I think we've got another chance and I'm not wasting it."

She sighed.

"I remember what it was like when we were together, what we shared…what if?"

He remembered the sweetness of those times too.

"Don't worry about any of that," he said, "The important thing was that we're together."

She looked at him a long moment and then she nodded. He looked around and saw Martha walking towards them.

"Mr. Cord...It's good I've run into you," she said, "My father and I have a business proposition to make."

Ethan and Amelia looked at each other and then back at her.


	83. Chapter 83

Ethan looked at Martha who had interrupted what had been a moment between him and Amelia. He wasn't always the most astute of men when it came to dealing with women but he'd wanted to tell her that she had nothing to fear from him.

No matter what had happened but she still tried to keep him at a distance. He'd be patient with her like she'd be with him more times than he counted. She looked at Martha now warily and he didn't blame her. Most of the business proposals that Wyatt father and daughter proposed had been at the expense of Bella and the women who stayed with her on the ranch.

Amelia just folded her arms looking at her.

"Well don't you want to hear it Ethan?"

Martha asked as if Amelia weren't even there. She arched her brow at the other woman in response.

"Should I leave the two of you alone so you can tell him your latest plan for harassing us?"

Amelia always did get straight to her point and wasn't coy or shy about it. Sometimes it made him wince when it got a bit personal and aimed at him but now he just smiled. Martha narrowed her eyes at her.

"It's about the safety of this town and the riff raff that is messing it up. Founder's Day is our biggest event."

Ethan had been so busy, he'd nearly forgotten about it. So did the town most of the time during poor economic times. But this year the Wyatt duo had been intent on making it the biggest event ever…to bring in more visitors to do business in Paradise…to try to put it back on the map.

He shot her a sharp look.

"Martha…a man just died in my jail," he said, "that's the most dangerous place of all."

She looked bored.

"He caused trouble…probably hit his own head by accident on the bars," she said, "I'm talking about the business owners not feeling safe."

Ethan shook his head.

"They're not in danger…besides the crime started not long after your father brought those security men into town."

Martha's mouth dropped open.

"Ethan are you saying…"

He interrupted her.

"I'm just telling you that it was quiet before then and now I got a dead man and his brother wants to find his killer."

"Didn't you just tell him that it was an accident?"

Amelia looked irritated and Ethan knew why. He knew she wouldn't be able to hold it in much longer.

"No…because I can't tell him that," Ethan said, "Besides his brother's not the only dead man. A man named Warrick was shot and left to die in San Francisco."

Martha sputtered.

"But that's hundreds of miles away…the two can't be connected."

Ethan clenched his jaw.

"They might be…some of your father's security men worked for other people in that city when the murder happened."

"They wouldn't do anything like that…they'd stop it if anything…like is your duty here."

Amelia took a deep breath and Ethan knew she was going to break her silence.

"That didn't happen because I was there," she said, "He was with me…walking me back to the hotel so I'd be safe but then the men showed up in front of us. Two of them."

Ethan heard the slight tremble in her voice as she tried to shake it off and concentrate on her words. He wanted to draw her in his arms and hold her tightly against him, to quiet the rapid beating of her heart with his own steadier rhythm. But she'd push him away…she didn't want that right now. He knew deep down she blamed herself for a man's death.

It'd been her they'd been after because of her ex-husband.

"They shot him just like that," she said, "and left him lying there to bleed to death before…"

She bit her lip and her body tensed. He ached when he saw that change in her that came without any thinking on her part. He'd been here himself when he'd been a little boy so traumatized by those who'd hurt him and those he loved.

So he'd been afraid to love again…or trust. Until her.

Martha scoffed.

"I'm sure that's not uncommon in a large city like San Francisco…there are some outlaws and ruffians there causing all kinds of trouble…which is why there are security men in the first place."

Amelia paused and Ethan saw the struggle on her face.

"What if they were the worst outlaws of all?"

Ethan's eyes widened and Martha just looked insulted.

"Why…how can you say such a thing? How dare you…no wonder you're hanging out with the likes of Bella Rogers these days…"

She glanced at Ethan to respond but his eyes were focused on Amelia. But she just looked at them both and walked away.

Ethan's eyes followed her.

"Can you believe that," Martha said, "but then living with an outlaw…"

Ethan looked back at her.

"Bella's left that life behind her."

Martha shook her head.

"I doubt that Ethan…once an outlaw always an outlaw…"

Ethan shook his head.

"She didn't murder Walton," he said, "and that's the murder I'm trying to solve."

Martha harrumphed.

"I thought that Boone character was going to do that," she said, "That's the last thing Paradise needs."

Ethan thought she knew very little about the town she'd thrown so much money at with her father to change. But he didn't want to waste any more time with her.

"Excuse me…"

* * *

Amelia walked into the saloon and saw Boone standing there. He smiled at her.

"I talked to that reporter Ernie," he said, "He thinks he was wrong about it being the Daggett gang."

She processed that and nodded.

"He's right…it wasn't," she said, "He was killed by two men who are right here in town."

Boone didn't look surprised.

"Two men who work for the Wyatts?"

"Yes…I saw them do it," she said, "and they didn't want me to tell anyone…it was my fault Boone…if it hadn't been for me…he'd still be alive."

He furrowed his brow.

"You didn't shoot him dead," he said, "How could it be your fault?"

She sat down in a chair running one of her hands through her hair.

"Because it was me they were after…my husband actually…ex-husband Pierce Lawson…"

Boone frowned.

"Heard his name…connected with some shady real estate deals."

Amelia smiled grimly.

"That's him…I married a con artist."

Boone sat down across from her.

"So what does that have to do with you…and the killers?"

She sighed looking down at her hands.

"Pierce…he cheated them on a deal…well their boss really," she said, "and they wanted revenge…or their money back."

"I see…so they knew you were the closest person to him?"

She nodded slowly. She didn't want to remember any part of it but he deserved to know the truth that only she could tell him.

"So what happened…did you get them the money?"

"No…they didn't want it…they wanted something else…from me…"

Her voice grew faint and her heart started beating rapidly. That night threatened to return in full force if she didn't stop it by pushing back just as hard. She'd grown used to it just to survive each day thought at night in her dreams…no she couldn't go back there. She couldn't let herself be hurt all over again.

But his voice grew softer.

"It's all right…I just need to know who…not why…"

She paused much longer this time, trying to decide her answer.

"Who was it Amelia?"

That wasn't his voice this time. It was a very familiar one just behind her. She didn't turn her face to look at him…she didn't have to look. She knew he'd heard everything and he'd known most of it anyway…but not all of it.

They both awaited her answer.


	84. Chapter 84

Martha just looked at Ethan. She'd tried to sidle up to him to get him to see her point of view. That she and her father were only looking out for Paradise by making it prosperous.

"Can't you see that," she said, "We were on the same page once."

Ethan looked at her from across the table at the restaurant which had gotten quiet after the mid-day rush cleared out. She'd asked him to join her and he'd agreed. He had his own questions and if her father wouldn't make himself available for answers, he'd go through the daughter. He had his own suspicions growing about Burke and his time in San Francisco.

"That's before I knew he was hiring outlaws for muscle that were going around hurting people."

She narrowed her eyes.

"That man in jail…he was no saint Ethan. Maybe he'd come here to cause trouble."

Ethan sighed.

"I'm not just talking about him. I'm talking about Amelia."

Martha looked displeased.

"Oh her again…Ethan the woman hangs around with known career outlaws. Bella Rogers, she's as bad as they came…killed people I heard."

"That's not true," he said, "She took some lives in self-defense when she was younger."

Ethan knew what that had been like as he'd done the same just to stop himself from being abused in ways only one person still alive knew about because he'd trusted her enough for the words to come pouring out of him. Haltingly at first and then like a dam bursting inside of him.

And she'd caressed his cheek afterward looking at him with those damn pretty eyes that looked past his rough edges he'd developed to survive a horrific childhood. But what she'd been through some months ago, he knew it was her own nightmare.

"Well anyway, you can't reform an outlaw and it's all for show," Martha said, "My father doesn't trust her and neither do I."

"I knew her before either of you did and she's moving on from her past. She deserves that chance. But this isn't about her, this is about Amelia and whether or not she'd crossed paths with your father's hired men."

Ethan hadn't pushed Amelia on that and didn't have plans to do so. She'd put up her own walls and he respected that. But that didn't mean the Wyatts were off the hook if his suspicions proved to be correct.

"So what if she did? She saw a man get murdered or so she says," Martha said, "It had to do with Dylan Daggett. He'll be hung one of these days when the law catches up."

"It's not him. He's got an alibi and it's not his style without owing up to it or leaving a trail. An outlaw like him thrives on his rep…no whoever killed Warrick left nothing behind."

She shook her head.

"Ethan…why do we have to focus on such ugliness with Founder's Day coming up? Amelia herself is on a committee working on it."

He didn't want to get into how the beautiful spirited woman he loves had closed off a huge part of herself from anyone…even him. What they've shared was too special to even articulate since spinning words wasn't his strong suit.

"I'm going to be on Burke and Trevor like a fly on…bull manure. Your father knows that since he's avoiding me so you best go back and deliver that message."

She put on a hurt look.

"Oh Ethan I thought this might mean there's still hope for us."

He shook his head.

"No…I'm already spoken for…"

She harrumphed.

"Amelia…does she even act remotely interested in you? She's living with a bunch of women…all of them unseemly."

"They're all looking for fresh starts, that's all. Been there myself so I understand that and Amelia's always going to have that part of me no matter what."

How could he explain that though he'd caroused with women during his time, mostly because it was expected from a gunfighter and to relieve stress…but once that woman had grabbed his heart then that was just it. John Taylor had told him that afternoon at her abandoned house that she'd be back and he didn't believe him as he should have done. His close friend had never been wrong about anything, period from where the next gunfight would take place to how to search deep inside a person's own soul.

"Well if that's what you want…but when you see reason…when she can't give you what you want…I might still be there."

Ethan shook his head slowly.

"Thanks but I won't be looking…"

Then he got up and walked away from her.

* * *

Clara loved taking care of the pups but when it came time to give them away, she grew sad, picking them up and holding them close to her while they wiggled in her embrace. Amelia watched her knowing that Ethan would be coming with the boys to pick up their pick of the litter. The pup had grown up to be the biggest, the leader of his siblings. He'd make a good watch dog back at the ranch over the cattle.

She knew Ethan would appreciate any help he could get even canine to do the ranching which didn't suit him much.

"You've done very well with them Clara," she said, "I know it's hard saying goodbye but they'll be fine."

Clara bit her lip.

"I know…but they're like…like my own," she said, "I don't know how to explain it better than that."

Amelia smiled.

"That's good enough."

She knew Clara hadn't had much of a family in her life…until now.

"I really like it here living on the ranch."

"Me too…reminds me of when I was growing up back home."

Clara nodded slowly.

"Back in…Australia right? That's why you sound funny."

Amelia had to smile at that.

"Yes…I came here when I was younger…not long after my parents sent my older brother…Royal."

"Where is he? Do you visit him?"

Amelia paused.

"No…I don't even know if he's still alive," she said, "Maybe someday…I can find him. He's the only family I really have left."

"Was it hard…hard to leave your family?"

Amelia nodded remembering those early weeks on the boat that traveled across an endless ocean, her first months at her new home living with her sponsors who'd wanted her as free labor. That's why at the age of 15 she's fallen so hard for Pierce. He'd been handsome, dashing and so different from anyone she knew…but to be honest she'd been looking for an escape from her life. He'd been that and more…but he'd brought heartache too.

If it hadn't been for Ethan….but when it came to heartache…no she shouldn't think about him. What it was like to love someone so fiercely and yet be unable to express it.

"I met some very nice people in my travels and here…and meeting Bella changed my life."

Clara knew how…she'd been the first one to find her after what had happened.

"Do you worry about those men…you know…"

Oh Amelia did and she didn't know how to answer that question. Even to Ethan because of what he might do if he found out.

"I can't let them scare me Clara or I couldn't live."

Clara digested that and Amelia knew the girl had her own fears to try to conquer every day she lived. They shared that burden together. That's what had brought all the women together. She wanted to bridge that gap with Ethan, really she did but she didn't know how.


	85. Chapter 85

Amelia ran into Ernie the next day and he'd been talking about how Boone would solve his brother's death. She wondered whether Ernie ever got past the idea that he'd pushed so hard about Dylan Daggett having gone on a murdering spree in San Francisco now that he knew the murders were likely connected.

Warrick and now…Walton.

She knew who did both, who'd been the last to see them both alive. No coincidence considering the murder scenes were hundreds of miles apart. She knew Ethan was frustrated hopefully not with her.

"I can't find them anywhere. Where would Darrin hide them?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," she said, "Ethan's tried but gotten no response. He went to talk to Martha but she's more interested in Founder's Day."

"When's that?"

"Next week…first one in two years since the town had gone into hard times. It's like that you know with mining towns."

He nodded.

"I've seen my share of them. But I'm going to find who killed my brother and I might hang them myself at this rate."

She wouldn't mind that at all. She'd fantasized about it enough or pointing a gun the way she'd been taught as a girl and pulling the trigger. But at some point, she had to find some way to move on before it consumed her and she'd done that. She just never expected what happened to follow her and stare her in the face.

"What about you? You want him dead too don't you?"

She just looked at the man who wore his life on his face with all the lines. She knew the answer to that already and lived with it each day. But she had to choose her words carefully because Boone might be the consummate professional but his brother's death had sent him in directions that had tested that part of him. She'd seen the same thing with Ethan like the time that the man that haunted him all of his life…back to when he'd seen a boy with only a young girl as his friend. She'd been shot to death with one single bullet right in front of him.

He'd never gotten over it. Even she and the children hadn't been able to stem the tide of emotions that translated to him seeking an act of vengeance. But he'd broken down at last and she'd comforted him as best she could…two people in a position that tested their comfort level.

"You do I know it."

"I do….but I want my life back more," she said, "and since that can't happen I want to build a new one and I'm doing that."

"With Bella Rogers and her misfits…"

She bristled at that even though his face bore signs that he said it to be cruel.

"I suppose I'm that now. You can't understand what it's like to be stripped of everything…if people knew the truth about it…it'd change the way they saw me."

He didn't respond.

"At least Bella and the others don't judge me," she said, "They wouldn't treat me like it's my fault."

Now he countered.

"But you don't tell anyone who's responsible."

She sighed.

"No I haven't…because I know what will happen and who it will hurt."

He looked at her closely.

"You mean the marshal don't you?"

She didn't respond at first but then anger filled her. For Ernie of all people to say that to her when he'd been so adamant about who he believed murdered Warrick.

"Why does it matter," she said, "You never thought it was anyone but Dylan and his men anyway even when I said otherwise."

He didn't look chagrined. She didn't think him capable.

"I might have been wrong Amelia," he said, "Dylan had an alibi and Brock did show up here just in time for this second man to die."

She smiled without mirth.

"Then what are you going to write about it? Anything remotely close to the truth?"

He sighed.

"The merchants led by that Axelrod will be loath to lose their hired security."

She knew that and she also knew that Axelrod and the others still believed Bella to be the source of all their troubles including the crime.

"Even though they probably brought most of the crime to Paradise. Ethan said it'd been quiet before the Wyatts showed up with all their plans."

Ernie shook his head.

"Makes you wonder what's going to happen next."

Amelia wondered if she already knew.

* * *

Bella walked past the men to meet Ethan. Axelrod and Applegate were being grumpy because her ranch still not only existed but was thriving despite their efforts.

Axelrod grumbled some more.

"Ethan…these women…did you see that my window got cracked last night? It all started when they got here."

Ethan sighed.

"Vandals have always hit Paradise and you all know it," he said, "Stop blaming the women."

Amos sneered.

"Just because you've gone soft on them doesn't mean that we should suffer for it…that's my second window."

Bella rolled her eyes.

"It's not us…we're too busy working the ranch and selling our horses…which I think is the real problem."

Ethan guessed that too. That the townsmen were jealous that women could prove to be successful at their trade, especially when they were led by a former outlaw.

"We're having another meeting."

Ethan just looked at him.

"I'll be there but I won't be party to any torches being lit to chase anyone out of this town," he said, "I'm dead serious about that."

Oh they knew that, but he'd still have problems with some of them. Hopefully not serious while he continued the task of trying to find Walton's killer.

Bella fell into step with him when he left the merchants.

"Thank you Ethan…I know I'm not making your job any easier."

He shrugged.

"They always act up when some newcomer shows up and makes a success out of themselves. Part of it is that they'd been hit by hard times recently."

"That's not our fault."

"I know that…but I got to focus on finding a killer and no one's talking…"

She pursed her lips.

"You mean Amelia don't you?"

He stopped right there and looked at her.

"Maybe…"

"No definitely…she knows more than she's told either one of us and I know you guessed that."

"I guess I do…but I know she's not covering up for anyone either."

"No…she's protecting you but you know that too."

He fell silent which answered the question.

"I don't need protecting not if it's going to cost her."

Bella softened.

"I know you care for her a lot Ethan…and I know she does for you," she said, "She's just trying to figure out how to pick up the pieces."

"I know…but she's not alone," he said, "I'm here too."

Bella smiled at that.

"Yes you certainly are but what she's been through…it's hard to face and it isolates a woman if she lets it and she does because she doesn't want anything to happen to you."

"I'll be careful…I need her to tell me what she knows."

Bella nodded as they reached the marshal's office.

"I've been working on her but she's…it's just going to take time."

"Don't have much time," he said, "What if the killer goes after her?"

"She's safe with us at the ranch Ethan. We look out for one another."

He paused.

"I know…but I want to look after her too and she won't let me"

Bella looked at him then with compassion reading his eyes how much was there but there were no easy answers either.


	86. Chapter 86

Amelia felt herself unable to move not sure how much time had passed. The first blow to the head had dazed her. The second knocked her out for a while. She'd remembered just enough to know that she'd been spared a lot of terror because she'd been fighting against a man trying to tear off her dress.

His way of exacting payment for what he said Pierce had stolen from him some years ago.

"You give me and my friend what we want and we'll forget all about his debt."

She'd shaken her head unable to say the words she wanted…his eyes she knew mere words wouldn't be enough to stop them. Then the tearing of fabric had jolted her and she'd fought back like a wild animal. But that blow…it stopped her and she just looked up dazed as her face swelled and she felt a hand, she wasn't sure who it belonged to slipping into the torn area of her dress.

"You're so soft…how long since your husband…"

The other man laughed.

"You know women like her…their husbands run off on them and they turn to selling their bodies to get by."

"Nah she's a lady…just look at her.'

She flinched as she tried to form words through split lips and to shy away from the grubbiness of a man's callused fingers as they grabbed one of her breasts.

"I'd say a very lonely lady from the looks of her…needing a man's attention. We're doing her a favor."

She reared up with new vigor and tried to push them off of her. That's when the second blow came.

* * *

When she came to…one of them…she didn't even want to think about it was in between her legs…her dress hiked up and she'd just closed her eyes so they wouldn't hit her again…maybe killing her. But time stood still immortalizing that moment changing a part of her forever.

* * *

"Amelia…"

She nearly jumped and remembered she was sitting on the swing at the ranch house and she must have dozed off.

Ethan stood in front of her.

"What are you doing here?"

She tried to keep the panic out of her voice.

"I'm here to pick up the pup for the boys."

"Oh right…Clara's looking after them right now," Amelia said, "in the barn."

"I'm in no rush…you come from town?"

She nodded.

"I ran into Ernie…he's rethinking everything he wrote about San Francisco and Warrick's murder," She said, "It's a bit late."

"Did he say who he thinks killed him?"

She just looked down at her hands, knowing it was another way to get her to tell him. But if she did, all hell would break loose. People could die including him. She'd lost so much already and the fear of losing him had made her run away once.

"Amelia I'm not going anywhere and I'm not planning on dying."

She sighed.

"I know that but plans don't always work out."

He didn't say anything just sat down next to her on the swing which creaked under the added weight. He pushed it idly with his feet.

"It's pretty nice out here."

She smiled, trying to get her bearings.

"I know…I miss my old swing but this one's just as nice."

"We used to spend a lot of time back with the old one," he said, "Fair amount of courting done on it."

She tensed as he reminisced on their shared past.

"Ethan…everything's changed."

He leaned ever closer to her.

"Not everything…we still love each other despite everything."

She closed her eyes at those words not arguing against them. She just wanted to sit quietly with him while her nightmare faded.

"Ethan… it's just so hard."

"I know but it doesn't have to be," he said, "I'm not going to push you on anything…I'm a patient man."

A smile quirked over her lips.

"Sometimes you are….other times…"

"Not so much," he said, "But I never gave up on you coming back even all those months. People thought it crazy and some women tried to change my mind…"

She arched a brow.

"Tried…to change my mind but truth is, I'm a one woman man and that's not changing no matter what No matter how long it takes."

She pursed her lips.

"I can't promise anything," she said, "I know what we shared together…It was very special. But it's gone and I don't know if it'll come back. The memories even…"

He didn't seem offended, just leaning back in the chair.

"They're great aren't they?"

She just glanced over at him.

"Ethan…"

"Amelia…they were…and they kept a man company for quite a few months."

She tensed her body and started to pull away again.

"Ethan…I can't…I don't know if I ever can."

He reached over to her and tilted her chin up with a couple of fingers to look at him closely.

"Never say never Amelia," he said, "and don't think about it right now."

She sighed.

"You are…and I know what you want."

"Yeah I guess you do," he said, "But what I want right now is to sit back with my favorite lady and just soak in the last of the sunlight."

She started to relax a little. The man certainly had more than his share of charm. Enough to coax her from the frigid night air to the blankets by the fire without her being aware of it.

"You think you can handle that?"

She thought about it and then nodded.

"Okay then…tell you what. We'll do this for a while and then I'll fetch the pup."

She leaned over then and before he knew it, she kissed him softly on the mouth. Tentatively at first but then more deeply and of course he responded. He'd be crazy not to…she'd always had that kind of effect on him.

"Damn you're something Amelia," he said, "I'm going to have to kiss you right back."

He did as he promised and then some. Gentle like he knew how to be to woo his woman and then reeling her in for some toe curling kissing.

Afterward she looked at him, still tasting him and a bit out of breath.

"Amelia…you and I belong together and we both know it."

She couldn't argue with his simple logic and she didn't want to do anything but sit there with him.

"But you want more."

"Course I do…and you just kissed me," he said, "Kissed you back and I'll be doing it again."

She hoped so. Not even her fear kept her from doing that.

"Now let's sit back and watch this sun set together."

And so they did.


	87. Chapter 87

Amelia thought about what they'd just shared. She'd kissed him as she meant it and he'd kissed her back. It'd not been what she'd expected because she hadn't been frightened.

Their lips had met and yet the images that had held her hostage for months remained at bay. She focused instead on the sensations that rocked through her as she remembered how much she enjoyed it.

The feeling of their bodies together, pressed in ways that made her tense up at first. But his words and his touch allowed her to relax.

The scent of him, the familiarity of what they had shared seemed to rush back at once. She couldn't fight it or push it back again.

Afterward they'd sat together and watched the sun set. She'd leaned her head against his shoulder and he'd wrapped an arm around her.

Later that night, he'd headed back to the ranch with the pup for the boys and she headed toward the main kitchen where Theresa and Bella drank some coffee.

"So you two finally say your goodbyes?"

Amelia went to pour herself some tea to join them.

"He had to get back home," she said, "Boone's been putting pressure on him and the deputies to find his brother's killer."

Bella looked at her.

"Will he find him Amelia?"

"I don't know what'll happen. What Ethan will do."

Bella sipped her coffee.

"He'll put some very bad men away."

Amelia looked at her tea.

"These men could hurt or even kill him."

Bella got up to pour herself another cup of coffee.

"I think you're underestimating Ethan," she said, "I remember him as a younger man and he was always the best with a gun. I imagine he still is."

"They're pros too…and they have no mercy."

Bella paused a long moment.

"Amelia…I'm so sorry what they did to you," she said, "and you're right but Ethan's a tough man who overcame a lot as you know. I think he'll make short work out of them."

Amelia knew that Ethan had skills that had kept him alive to this point but any man could be shot dead. If anything happened to him…she remembered the time when she'd held that bedside vigil when he'd been near death. She'd had to leave him not long after before she died inside.

"He'll figure it out on his own but what if the men try to kill him first? What if something happened to him because you didn't tell him?"

Amelia bit her lip.

"He deserves to know the truth so he can do what needs to be done. Two men had also died Amelia…and one of them has a brother also looking…"

"I know that…but…"

"And I already know they tried to kill you already," Bella said, "Being stubborn could get you killed if they try again."

Amelia knew that Burke and Trevor had wanted her out of the way. They hadn't tried to get rid of her since that time by the mountain cabin but they might be watching and waiting for the right moment.

"You've got to tell him and you know it…before it's too late."

* * *

Ethan and Dakota walked the next morning by the office and saw Burke talking with Axelrod at the mercantile.

"There he is…ready for you to talk to him."

Ethan decided to head on over before the man walked away back in to the shadows. But Burke saw him first and tried to leave.

"I need to talk to you."

"I'm late already to a meeting with my boss," Burke said, "It's about the Founder's Day security."

"It can wait…I've got a murder that needs solving and I believe you can help me."

Burke folded his arms.

"I said I'm in a hurry."

Ethan blocked his path.

"Boone is looking into who killed his brother and he's not too happy. You were the last to see him alive in the jail."

"You can't prove that," Burke said, "We'd both left and anyone could have walked in there and done it…even you or your deputies."

Ethan glanced over at Dakota who stood nearby.

"I don't believe you."

Burke sighed.

"It's your word against ours then," he said, "and as long as my boss believes me that's what matters not what some two-bit marshal says."

Ethan clenched his jaw not letting this man bait him.

"Another man was murdered in San Francisco when you were working there."

Burke shrugged.

"So what? Men are murdered there all the time. It's a big city, lots of violent gangs fighting for control of turf. I was there keeping the peace."

"I'm talking about Warrick," he said, "The man who died after leaving a party…he was found the next day in a pool of blood."

"Don't know nothing about that…except what I read in the newspaper."

Ethan studied the man's face but he looked disinterested.

"In fact I believe it was tied to one of the most notorious outlaws, Dylan Daggett and his gang," Burke said, "lots of bodies trailed back to them."

"I don't think they killed Warrick."

"But I did…where's your proof marshal?"

Ethan knew he didn't have any…yet but he had been wondering about Burke and Trevor because they'd been where Warrick showed up dead and now they were in Paradise the same time Walton died in a jail cell after being apprehended by them.

"See told you you didn't have any marshal," Burke said, "I'll be heading on out to meet with my boss now that we're finished here."

Ethan gritted his teeth.

"I'll be having more questions for you soon."

Burke stared directly at him.

"I'm not going anywhere," he said, "I've got a lot of happy clients and I'm making pretty good money."

He walked away and Ethan watched him go.

* * *

Amelia headed to the bank to do a deposit after they had sold a couple more yearlings. Bella had been happy about that and they were planning a special dinner that night.

"You invite Ethan and the family okay?"

Amelia nodded and then had headed to Paradise on her horse. She'd done her business at the bank and then had headed to the restaurant to go talk to Mary to see how the planning for the Founder's Day picnic was going in terms of the food.

But as she looked up, she saw Ethan. She smiled at him until she glanced to the left of him and saw Burke walking towards her.

Then she just froze.


	88. Chapter 88

Ethan saw how Amelia reacted just then but he didn't understand it. She'd been looking in his direction, seeing him and he saw happiness on her face and a smile forming on her lips but then…something changed.

"Amelia?"

She didn't seem to hear him. Her body rigid, her eyes not looking at him but behind him.

Burke.

The man didn't react to her at all but kept walking towards wherever he headed. Amelia just stood there watching him too. Her hands clenched at her sides.

"Amelia…?"

Then she unfroze and her body relaxed a bit.

"Ethan…"

He walked towards her and she waited for him.

"You okay?"

She paused and then nodded.

"I'm fine…just some errands and I have to talk to Mary about the menu for Founder's Day."

Ethan had nearly thought about the upcoming anniversary celebration of the town's origins. Mostly because it wasn't celebrated every year…and hadn't been since Amelia had left town. But then Martha and her father had wanted to bring it back in a huge way.

"You planning a big spread?"

Amelia sighed.

"That's what the Wyatts both want but it's taking a lot of work to plan. The decorations are not quite ready either and Matilda's having a fit about it."

Ethan didn't feel surprised by that.

"Darrin's worried about the security but his own men are causing the problems."

She looked down at her hands.

"I know…but as long as Axelrod and Amos and the other businessmen want to pay him money for his services…not much you can do."

He fell silent for a moment, watching her face carefully. But Amelia wasn't one who easily betrayed anything about herself. If she didn't want to talk about it, she didn't give it away.

"Boone thinks Burke knows more about his brother's death than he's letting on."

Amelia sighed.

"Of course he believes that…He wants to find the killer and Bryce and Trevor saw him alive last."

"You don't like him much do you?"

She looked caught off guard…for a split second and then she flashed him some wariness.

"Who?"

"Burke…"

"No I don't…he's taking the town's money to fix something that he's causing…he's doing all the crime Ethan not anyone else."

"I know that Amelia…"

She sighed.

"They don't see it…"

"But you do…."

She blinked her eyes and nodded.

"it's been done before Ethan…new men come to town asking to be hired as private security and there's always a wave of crime that precedes them…seemingly out of nowhere."

"That's not what I meant."

She fell silent this time. He knew the feeling.

"I don't want to talk about it Ethan…just let it go."

His mouth tightened.

"I can't…I've got a feeling there's more to it and that you won't tell me."

She started walking towards the hotel. He followed her, unwilling to let her put more than physical distance between them.

"Amelia…"

Then Ernie walked up to him and right in his path. He stopped frustrated.

"I need to talk to you about Walton…and his brother Boone."

Ethan sighed.

"I don't have the time…."

"Then make the time," Ernie said, "I'm telling you I might have been wrong with what I said about Warrick's murder back in San Francisco…"

"Meaning…"

Ernie took a deep breath and released it.

"That maybe the same man who killed him just might have killed Walton here."

Ethan folded his arms.

"So now you've reached that conclusion after all this time? You wrote all these stories that it was Dylan Daggett and his gang that did it."

Ernie flipped out his notes and looked at them.

"I did…but Amelia was right. Dylan might have had an alibi."

Ethan started walking back to his office. He'd have to talk to Amelia later after she finished her meeting with Mary at the hotel.

"Then who do you think killed both men?"

"It had to be someone in both places, hundreds of miles apart at the right time to commit both murders right?"

That seemed obvious enough to Ethan. What did Ernie think he wasn't grasping here?

"Okay so who did it then?"

Ernie flipped through his notes again and then looked back up at Ethan.

"I think you need to talk to Burke."

"I just tried to do that," Ethan said, "but he's not answering my questions."

Ernie scratched the back of his head as if in thought.

"Then what about Amelia? I just saw her heading on out of here."

"She's at a meeting. And what about her?"

Ernie furrowed his brow.

"She saw the murder remember? She saw Walton get shot right in front of her and then she disappeared as a witness to it."

Ethan didn't think that quite made sense but he followed along. After all, he didn't believe that Warrick had been the target of whoever killed him.

"Okay so why would someone like Burke have anything to say about why anyone would shoot Warrick dead?"

Ernie sighed.

"That part of it stumps me but there has to be a reason right…for someone to commit murder?"

"Most of the time…but not always."

They both reached the marshal's office and Ethan turned to face the reporter.

"Look what are you getting at here," he said, "That now you think Burke had a role in that murder?"

Ernie shrugged.

"It's possible right? If you could find out his motive," he said, "he worked for a powerful player in that area of the city."

Ethan knew the politics of San Francisco and how it'd been carved out into different fiefdoms in a manner of speaking. But he had a murder to solve here and Burke and Trevor already appeared to be the main suspects.

"You need to ask Amelia what she thinks about it," Ernie pressed, "Whether or not the man that she saw that night was Burke."

Ethan wondered how to begin to do that with her but he had to figure out a way to do it.

* * *

Amelia sat in the meeting with Mary as they discussed the menu but she couldn't get her mind off of what happened outside.

Ethan and Burke.

Did Ethan suspect the truth? That Burke had killed Warrick in cold blood and she had paid her own price?

No, if he did, he'd say something about it or more importantly, he'd act on it and possibly harm himself in the process.

What she didn't want now that they were reunited…even if she wasn't herself anymore. Just a woman who once felt whole.

"I think we should go with the fried potatoes what do you think?"

She looked up suddenly and knew she had to focus on the meeting. She didn't want to dwell on it anymore knowing that Ethan would come to her with questions soon enough.

Including those she didn't want to answer.


	89. Chapter 89

Martha and Amelia met up after the meeting over Founder's Day had ended. First, Amelia had met with Mary over the food and then she and Martha discussed the entertainment.

"I have a string quartet coming from Stockton," Martha said, "My father listened to them at concert and they were quite good."

Amelia thought that sounded fine as long as they also used local talent.

"Clara's learning how to play the piano."

Martha looked up from her list of items.

"Who's teaching her?"

"Dorothy one of the other women at the ranch."

Martha didn't look impressed.

"That's all well and good Amelia but we need professional musicians."

Amelia chuckled.

"Difficult to find in these parts but it doesn't mean there's no talent. Clara's playing is so beautiful."

Martha jotted on her list.

"Why set her up for failure…I mean next to a string quartet that's played around the West…"

Amelia kept her patience.

"This is a town event…for town's people to commemorate its beginnings," she said, "It's fitting to have Applegate play his banjo and Clancy his violin."

"I think some of that is good…but we need some quality entertainment to put Paradise on the map."

Amelia decided not to argue with her anymore. She wanted to head back to the ranch and work with the yearlings some more before they all got ready for dinner. The vegtables had grown in the garden and were ready for harvesting.

"Well the meeting is done," Martha said, "Now I need to find Ethan…he's been harassing some of the security men. My father is most unhappy."

Amelia gathered up her things.

"You don't know anything about that do you? Burke and Trevor came to my father and complained about him."

"I do know that the reporter from San Francisco is interested in them."

Martha looked directly at her.

"I don't think that he's the one causing the problems."

Amelia didn't want to get into it with her. So she started walking towards the door.

"I think it's you…"

Amelia turned around to look at Martha.

"What do you mean?"

Martha took a step closer.

"I think that you're the one who tried to make trouble for them and I want to know why."

Amelia stood her ground.

"They're not nice men," she said, "In fact, they're no better than outlaws."

Martha's mouth dropped open.

"I can't believe you'd say such a thing," she said, "I know Ethan thinks that they were responsible for the death of that young man."

"He's not the only person that they killed."

Now Martha looked shocked.

"What? What are you saying? These men are lawmen, they are not murderers."

Amelia sighed.

"They're hardly lawmen. Ethan is a good lawman, the best marshal in town."

"That's interesting coming from the woman who left him rather than marry a marshal."

Amelia nodded.

"I know that's what I did but he's good about his job because he cares about it and the people he's protecting."

"So does my father's men," Martha said, "He's hired only the best."

"You mean the very worst don't you? How carefully did he check out their backgrounds?"

Martha hedged and Amelia knew she didn't know the answer to that question.

"Not very carefully…or maybe he knew these were bad men but he didn't care as long as they knew how to act tough and fire a gun."

"That's not true…they are innocent."

Amelia took one step towards her.

"They are most definitely not innocent," she said, "They belong on the end of a rope."

Martha looked stunned.

"Did you just…"

"Yes I did… and I mean it. I know that from experience."

"What are you talking about…?"

Amelia turned around and walked out of the room not wanting to listen to her anymore.

* * *

Ethan and Dakota ran into Bella in town after she'd brought one of the yearlings to the livery for Tiny.

"You want to come to supper tonight? There will be plenty of food."

The two men looked at each other.

"We're harvesting the garden," she said, "Amelia will be doing that after she'd done with her meetings here."

Ethan nodded.

"I'll bring the children."

"You do that…and what about you Dakota?"

He tipped his hat.

"I have to work this evening but perhaps later."

Bella nodded and Dakota left them to head back to the office. Ethan watched him go and then turned back towards her.

"I saw Amelia earlier."

Bella smiled.

"She's determined to put some time in the festivities," she said, "Doesn't want the Wyatts doing all of it."

"They want to make it fancy and really expensive. It's not been celebrated since she left but before then it was just a picnic and dance."

"You two were together then?"

"Some of them…there was one time when she shot the bank robber," he said, "And got an award at the picnic. Not before the robber's brothers came at her loaded and looking for revenge."

"I take it that you helped her."

"I did along with a former marshal who didn't turn out to be very honest and upstanding. Paradise has seen a shortage of lawmen like that."

"But not you Ethan. You're different and hopefully there will be justice for the young man who was murdered."

"I don't have a case against the men I know killed him."

"You mean the security men don't you?"

He nodded.

"That's because she won't help you," Bella said, "I told her to do it but she won't turn them in."

Ethan just stared at her.

"For what?"

"You know what Ethan. I think you know what I'm talking about…"

It'd hit him just then that he did know…or suspected but he hadn't wanted to press Amelia on it.

"She told me she tried to report what happened to the marshal there."

"She did…but they didn't listen to her," Bella said, "They wanted to pin it on Dylan Daggett and his men. But he had an alibi you'd call it. A damn good one. These two men didn't."

Ethan felt his hands clench into fists at his side and he knew what he wanted to do with them. He wanted to find these two men and string them up before pounding them. But he knew he couldn't do that.

He was the law and he had to uphold it and he'd do that. But he needed proof and he needed Amelia's help.

Only she didn't want to do that…perhaps because she'd tried once before and no one had listened.

"She's doing it to protect you Ethan. She's afraid you'll run off and get killed."

His eyes widened slightly. It made sense…that had been an old fear of hers about him.

"I can handle myself."

Bella smiled.

"I know you can and deep down so does Amelia," she said, "but she doesn't want to lose you either so you're going to have to figure out what to do now."

He knew that she was right. But he also knew those men needed to be taken down. He had no choice.


End file.
